Un combat de tous les instants
by Cyrlight
Summary: Suite à la prise de la ville par les Kraangs et leur exil forcé à la campagne, les Tortues sont de retour à New-York. Bien décidées à renvoyer les extra-terrestres dans leur dimension, elles doivent se préparer à ce qui s'annonce comme le plus grand combat de leur existence. (Se place après le S3E8)
1. Chapitre 1 : Retour à New-York

\- Nous voici de retour.

\- Ouais...

\- Mouais...

Léonardo feignait un air moins abattu que celui de ses frères, néanmoins il n'y parvint que très brièvement. Après leur exil forcé dans la ville de North Hampton, ils étaient enfin revenus à New-York. L'état dans lequel ils venaient de retrouver leur ancien repère, bâti dans les égouts de la ville, les désespérait.

Des objets gisaient sur le sol froid et humide, brisés en milliers de morceaux. Les tapis étaient éventrés, de même que les coussins et les caisses dans lesquels Michelangelo rangeait ses cassettes vidéo. Les voir choir de la sorte lui arracha un sanglot. Pas une de leurs affaires n'était restée intacte suite à l'invasion des Kraangs.

Si cela leur causait une peine immense, ce n'était cependant rien à côté de celle qu'ils éprouvaient de savoir la ville aux mains des extra-terrestres, et encore moins d'ignorer où se trouvait leur maître. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Splinter depuis qu'ils avaient quitté New-York en catastrophe.

\- Comment allons-nous réparer les dégâts occasionnés par les Kraangs ? Mon labo... se lamenta Donatello, ce qui convainquit Mikey de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- T'inquiète pas, frérot. On est là et c'est le plus important. Etre ensemble.

La tortue au bandeau mauve aurait aimé lui sourire, mais il en fut incapable. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cet endroit, qui avait été leur maison pendant plus de quinze ans, n'était désormais plus qu'un champ de ruines. A l'instar de la ville au-dessus de leur tête, comment se relèveraient-ils d'une telle désolation ?

\- Bon, les gars, vous avez l'intention de rester là les bras croisés à déplorer la situation ou vous allez vous décider à agir ? lâcha Raphaël avec son sarcasme habituel. Attendre ici ne va sûrement pas nous dire quoi faire.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Léo avec un pincement au cœur. Je propose que l'on se sépare et que nous nous mettions à la recherche de maître Splinter.

\- Il faut également que je retrouve mon père ! rappela April. Quand nous sommes partis, les Kraangs venaient à nouveau de le muter en un monstre abominable.

\- Sans parler de ma petite soeur. Je dois absolument savoir où elle se trouve, et défoncer les pourris qui se seront avisés de lui faire du mal, surenchérit Casey.

Léo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et décida de les répartir en binôme, afin d'élargir le champ de leurs recherches. Ce fut ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, il se lança dans l'exploration des égouts avec Mikey, tandis que les quatre autres, respectivement Donnie et April et Raph et Casey, remontaient à la surface afin d'y mener leurs propres investigations.

* * *

Léonardo n'en avait soufflé mot au moment de se séparer, mais ce n'était pas seulement pour Splinter qu'il s'inquiétait. Ses pensées étaient également tournées vers Karai. Qui savait quel sort elle avait bien pu subir suite à l'invasion extra-terrestre ? Sa forme mutante la rendait plus redoutable que jamais, mais cela avait-il suffi à la tirer d'affaire ?

Michelangelo marchait à côté de lui en fredonnant gaiement. Même si parfois l'immaturité de son frère l'agaçait particulièrement, il lui arrivait parfois de s'en montrer envieux. Comment faisait-il pour garder son calme et sa bonne humeur quand la situation était aussi désespérée ? Bientôt, la Terre serait peut-être aux tentacules des Kraangs, or lui chantonnait.

Ils progressèrent pendant un temps qui leur sembla infini. Ils explorèrent même des galeries, humides et souterraines, dans lesquelles ils n'avaient pas mis les pattes depuis des années. S'ils n'avaient pas eu une aussi bonne mémoire visuelle, ils se seraient certainement égarés.

De temps en temps, ils croisaient des robots kraangs éventrés sur le sol et cela les encourageait à poursuivre leur chemin. Quelqu'un les avait forcément réduits à cet état de débris et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être nul autre que maître Splinter. Ils en étaient convaincus.

Ils erraient désormais depuis plus d'une heure quand, enfin, ils entendirent un son différent que celui émit par les gouttes d'eau qui se décrochaient du plafond vouté pour s'écraser à leurs pieds. Cela ressemblait à un râle léger, voire à un ronflement.

\- Par ici ! s'exclama Léo en pointant un ninjato dans la direction adéquate.

Il s'élança aussitôt, Mikey sur ses talons. La galerie qu'ils suivaient amorçait un tournant, qu'ils négocièrent en prenant appui contre la paroi crasseuse. Les armes à la main, ils s'immobilisèrent. Au milieu d'un véritable cimetière de robots extra-terrestres gisait un rat démesuré, au kimono en lambeau.

Son pelage suintait par endroits, le sang le collait à d'autres. De vilaines estafilades parcourait l'ensemble de son corps. Non seulement il était grièvement blessé, mais aussi extrêmement affaibli. Léo rengaina ses sabres et Mikey l'imita, avant qu'ils ne se précipitent sur Splinter.

Dès qu'ils tentèrent de le toucher, leur maître gémit. Apparemment, ses plaies lui causaient d'atroces douleurs. Qui savait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici ? Il avait dû puiser dans ses dernières forces pour tenter de regagner le repère avant de s'effondrer dans ce tunnel, à cours d'énergie.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous allons devoir le déplacer, annonça Léo. C'est trop dangereux de le laisser ici, ramenons-le à la maison.

Mikey ne fit aucune plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère, contrairement à son habitude. Cela angoissa davantage son frère, car son sérieux inhabituel ne faisait qu'accentuer la gravité de la situation. Sans un mot, ils s'emparèrent respectivement des pattes inférieures et supérieures de Splinter, puis le soulevèrent.

* * *

\- Papa ? Papa !

\- Pas si fort, les Kraangs risquent de nous entendre.

Donatello plaqua ses trois doigts sur la bouche d'April, mais celle-ci s'en dégagea aussitôt pour le fusiller du regard. Il baissa les yeux, penaud. Pourquoi ne s'y prenait-il jamais bien avec elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de revivre le même cauchemar que la première fois, je dois absolument le retrouver ! répliqua l'adolescente.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, nous sommes tous à cran depuis notre retour. Nous avons tous perdu des êtres chers dans cette invasion et la seule chose qui nous importe vraiment, pour l'instant, est d'être à nouveau réunis. Sauf qu'il ne faut pas agir bêtement. Si les Kraangs nous attrapent, comment rechercherons-nous ton père ou maître Splinter ?

April dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur ses yeux et Donnie étendit un bras dans sa direction, qu'il immobilisa juste avant de la frôler. Il ne savait pas où en était la situation entre eux deux. Il ne s'écoulait pas une heure sans qu'il ne repense au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné à North Hampton, mais depuis lors, leur relation semblait être revenue au point mort.

Il ne devait pas songer à cela, encore moins maintenant. Ses sentiments devraient attendre et il n'avait pas le temps de les ménager. Il suivit April jusqu'à l'appartement de son père, où elle espérait qu'il aurait trouvé refuge. Hélas, ils ne rencontrèrent dans le salon des O'Neil qu'une épaisse couche de poussière.

Kirby avait dû déserter les lieux suite à sa mutation, à moins qu'il n'ait été capturé par les Kraangs. Si tel était le cas, sa fille ne voulait pas penser au pire. Elle se sentait assez mal ainsi. Devant la vision offerte par la pièce déserte, elle étouffa un sanglot. Cette fois-ci, Donnie céda à son instinct et la prit dans ses bras, afin de lui offrir une épaule réconfortante.

\- Si les extra-terrestres avaient souhaité tuer les humains, ils n'auraient pas perdu leur temps à les muter avant. Je suis sûr que ton père est bien vivant, quelque part. Dès que nous l'aurons localisé, je concocterai un rétro-mutagène et tout sera à nouveau comme avant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à être optimise, pas comme toi, répondit April d'un ton déprimé. Comment les existences des New-Yorkais et les nôtres pourront redevenir normales après ce que nous venons de traverser ? Même si nous parvenons à repousser l'envahisseur, le traumatisme vécu par des milliers de gens ne partira jamais, lui.

\- Sortons d'ici, proposa la tortue. Tu es bouleversée et rester ici ne t'aide pas. Continuons à patrouiller les rues un moment au cas où nous remarquerions quelque chose de suspect, puis nous rentrerons au repère.

April l'approuva, après avoir balayé ses yeux rendus humides par les larmes du revers de la main. Le silence qui régnait sur la ville était angoissant. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aux alentours. Les immeubles, les cafés, les cinémas... Tout était à l'abandon. Depuis combien de temps personne n'avait parcouru ce trottoir sur lequel ils marchaient d'un pas lent ?

\- Tu penses que les Kraangs ont capturé des millions d'humains ? interrogea l'adolescente afin de rompre ce calme morbide.

\- J'en suis persuadé. A la vue de l'armada qu'ils avaient envoyé le jour où nous nous sommes enfuis, je doute qu'ils aient eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

\- On se croirait dans une ville-fantôme. C'est... effrayant.

Donnie ne releva pas, mais il partageait son avis. Les rues de New-York, autrefois bondées et pleines d'activités, étaient beaucoup trop tranquilles, désormais. Si ses habitants étaient certainement captifs quelque part, la cité, elle, était littéralement morte.

\- Je sens quelque chose... murmura soudain Apris en l'agrippant par le poignet. Il y a quelqu'un, tout près. Non, ils sont même plusieurs. Ils... Ah !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une demi-douzaine de Foot-bots se dressa devant eux. Donnie dégaina aussitôt son bo et la jeune fille empoigna son tessen, tandis qu'ils se plaçaient en posture de combat. Les soldats robots de Schredder attendaient face à eux le moment opportun pour attaquer.

Ils lancèrent l'assaut de façon concomitante. Les sabres métalliques des humanoïdes se heurtèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelle au bâton de la tortue, avant que leur buste d'acier ne soient perforés par la lame rétractable dissimulée à l'intérieur du morceau de bois longiligne.

April et le tranchant acéré de son éventail coupèrent quelques bras, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de tête. Elle récupéra son arme quand celle-ci tomba sur le bitume, après avoir repoussé l'offensive d'un Foot-bot, et laissa à Donnie l'honneur d'achever le dernier. Ils allaient poussé un soupir de soulagement, quand dix autres soldats mécaniques apparurent aux angles des ruelles environnantes.

\- Que veulent-ils ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- A ton avis ? Nous, sûrement, pour nous livrer à Schredder. Il faut croire que le sort qu'il a fait subir à maître Splinter n'a pas suffi à le satisfaire. Battons en retraite et retournons au repère.

Les combattre n'aurait servi à rien. Ce n'était pas leur mission, or ils ne pouvaient continuer leurs recherches dans les rues de New-York poursuivis par une armée de simili-ninjas. Donnie attrapa le bras d'April et, ensemble, ils foncèrent vers une bouche d'égout après avoir semé les Foot-bots lancés à leurs trousses.

* * *

\- C'est ici que tu vis ? s'étonna Raphaël.

Casey l'avait mené dans l'un des quartiers les plus lugubres et insalubres de la cité. Parvenus sur place, il lui avait désigné un immeuble à la façade crasseuse, rongée par l'humidité. L'état d'abandon dans lequel il se trouvait n'arrangeait rien à son apparence repoussante.

\- Mon père se ruine la santé au travail en échange d'une misère pour réussir à payer le loyer de ce taudis. On n'a pas les moyens d'aller ailleurs. Attends-moi ici.

\- Je vais plutôt aller étudier les environs. Peut-être que ceux qui ont échappé à l'invasion Kraang se sont réfugiés quelque part et ont monté un front commun face à l'envahisseur.

\- Pas bête, comme théorie. D'accord, on se retrouve ici dans dix minutes.

Casey n'eut pas besoin de clé pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la vieille masure, car la porte tenait à peine sur ses gonds. Il lui suffit de la pousser avec la pointe de sa batte de baseball pour qu'elle pivote. Il franchit le seuil, prudent. Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à découvrir sa famille dans son appartement, mais il redoutait de se retrouver nez à nez avec un Kraang.

Raphaël escalada l'immeuble voisin, plus grand mais pas moins défraîchi, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le quartier. Tout était désert. Les seuls mouvements qu'il percevait étaient ceux des câbles téléphoniques qui tenaient encore debout, agités par le vent. Sans cela, il ne distinguait rien.

Il se déplaça de toit en toit, jusqu'à s'être totalement éloigné de l'habitation de Casey. Comme il ne remarquait toujours rien, ni humain, ni mutant, ni extra-terrestre, il décida de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre son ami, qui allait bientôt l'attendre. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit un bruit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ces tirs réguliers appartenaient à un pistolet kraang. Les créatures à tentacules dans leur corps robotisés ne devaient pas se trouver loin. Raphaël prit son élan pour s'agripper à un lampadaire tordu, le long duquel il se laissa glisser jusqu'au trottoir. Son ouïe l'informa sur la direction à suivre.

Les sons le conduisirent à un carrefour, où ce qu'il vit lui arracha une expression médusée. Les robots gris et bleus encerclaient une jeune fille, qui les pourfendait les uns à la suite des autres avec un fleuret, qu'elle maniait avec une parfaite dextérité. L'arme semblait être le prolongement de son bras tant son mouvement était fluide.

L'adolescente avait une longue chevelure châtaine aux nuances diverses, attachée sur l'arrière de son crâne. Sa peau était claire, presque pâle, ce qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses iris, qui fusillaient ses adversaires. De taille et de corpulence moyenne, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement agile, pourtant elle repoussait les assauts avec ardeur.

Raphaël l'observa, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était blessée. Elle avait reçu un tir à la jambe, qui avait éraflé le tissu de son pantalon, et elle peinait à prendre appui sur son membre meurtri. Du sang s'écoulait le long de sa cuisse, cependant elle n'y prêtait aucune attention, trop préoccupée par son combat pour se soucier de ce détail.

Le surnombre des Kraangs leur permit de prendre l'avantage sur la jeune fille, en dépit de tous ses efforts. Ils rétrécirent le cercle qu'ils avaient formé autour d'elle, de façon à l'acculer totalement entre eux. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, Raphaël passa à l'action. Ils captureraient la demoiselle s'il n'intervenait pas.

Il dégaina ses sais et jeta l'un d'eux au visage de l'un des robots. Il utilisa ensuite le second pour poignarder plusieurs d'entre eux, qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol où les cerveaux à tentacules les abandonnèrent pour tenter de s'enfuir. L'adolescente trancha le bras mécanique qui s'était refermé sur son coude, puis projeta son assaillant à terre.

Quand tous les humanoïdes eurent été décimés, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux défaite qui tombait devant sa face, rendue brillante par une fine pellicule de sueur due à l'affrontement, pour observer celui qui venait de la secourir.

Raphaël s'attendait à la voir hurler. Quelle autre réaction aurait-elle pu avoir face à une tortue géante qui mesurait près d'un mètre soixante et qui se tenait debout au milieu de cadavres extra-terrestres ? Au lieu de cela, néanmoins, il fut désarçonné par les propos qu'elle lui tint.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

Sa voix était forte, grave, et n'exprimait surtout aucune reconnaissance. Elle essuya son fleuret par un pan de sa manche, puis l'accrocha à sa ceinture, sans quitter Raphaël des yeux. Elle paraissait le jauger.

\- Les Kraangs t'auraient certainement enlevée si je n'étais pas intervenu, répliqua-t-il, piqué dans son orgueil. Tu as eu de la chance que je me sois trouvé dans le coin.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille tourna les talons pour s'éloigner en boitant. Elle arrivait à peine à marcher à cause du laser qui l'avait frappée, pourtant elle ne grimaçait même pas à chaque fois qu'il lui fallait tirer sur le muscle de sa cuisse. Raphaël s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au coin d'une rue, mais la voix de Casey dans son dos l'en empêcha.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, vieux ? Ca fait un moment que je t'attends devant l'immeuble. Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? l'interrogea-t-il après être parvenu à sa hauteur.

\- Je... Rien. Laisse tomber.

Les yeux de Raphaël fixaient encore le point où l'adolescente s'était envolée. Quelle singulière personne... Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la conversation, car Casey avait repris la parole pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune trace des siens, avant de conclure :

\- On devrait retourner dans les égouts en espérant que les autres aient eu plus de chance que nous.

D'un simple hochement de tête, la tortue l'approuva. Il restait des survivants à New-York, comme cette jeune fille au caractère visiblement bien trempé, mais pas ceux qu'ils avaient recherché. April avait-elle localisé son père et ses frères maître Splinter ? Il ne le saurait qu'une fois revenu au repère.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Réparer les dégâts

\- Il faut croire que vous avez eu plus de chance que nous, murmura April, mélancolique, en se laissant tomber sur le rebord pierreux qui faisait office de canapé.

Donnie et elle étaient revenues au repère au moment même où Mikey et Léo y ramenaient maître Splinter, inconscient. Ensemble, ils avaient fouillé les décombres du laboratoire dans l'espoir d'y trouver des produits susceptibles de le soigner. La tortue au bandeau violet était agenouillée à même le sol, où elle s'efforçait de composer un régénérant.

\- Je me demande comment il a réussi à survivre jusqu'à présent. Il est salement amoché... souffla Michelangelo en venant s'accroupir aux côtés du rat géant.

Il posa un seau d'eau à côté de lui et, à l'aide de la serviette la plus propre qu'il était parvenu à trouver dans ce champ de ruines, il entreprit de nettoyer ses plaies. Comme le sang était séché, il refusait de lâcher les poils sur lesquels il avait coagulé. Un bain aurait été l'idéal, mais les Kraangs avaient réduit leur salle de bain à néant.

\- Au fait, April... Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas retrouvé ton père.

\- Moi aussi... Moi aussi...

Le regard triste, elle posa sa main sur le front de maître Splinter. Il semblait fiévreux. Ses blessures purulentes avaient dû le conduire à attraper une infection. Elle espérait que Donatello parviendrait à le sauver. Il lui avait toujours paru indestructible. Le voir ainsi diminué lui causait un véritable choc, encore pire que de savoir la ville aux tentacules des extra-terrestres.

\- Au moins, personne ne sait que nous sommes de retour, ce qui va nous laisser le temps de prendre soin de lui, affirma Léonardo.

Donnie leva les yeux du tube à essai sur lequel il était penché et échangea une expression gênée avec April. Cela n'échappa pas à l'oeil avisé de son frère, qui lui demanda aussitôt ce qui se passait.

\- Les Foot-bots nous ont attaqués alors que nous étions à la surface. Nous en avons détruit quelques-uns, mais ensuite, j'ai jugé préférable de fuir, car il en sortait de partout.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'ils vont aller rapporter à Schredder, si ce n'est déjà fait, que nous sommes de retour à New-York ?

\- Euh... Oui ?

Léo frappa son front lisse avec le plat de sa main. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Ils allaient avoir suffisamment à faire au cours des semaines à venir pour tenter de repousser l'invasion Kraang sans avoir en plus besoin de surveiller leurs arrières par crainte de voir surgir le Destructeur dans leur dos.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre et, par réflexe, ils sursautèrent. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait en sécurité à chaque fois qu'il était question de Schredder. Par chance, ce n'était nul autre que Casey et Raphaël, qui revenaient de leur patrouille. April se leva aussitôt pour bondir dans les bras de son ami, au grand dam de Donatello.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez revenus sain et sauf. Est-ce que vous avez eu des ennuis ?

\- Raph a pu se défouler contre quelques boîtes de conserve extra-terrestres, mais moi, je n'ai pas eu ce bol. La maison était déserte, ajouta-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus grave. Si ma soeur et mon père sont quelque part, ce n'est plus ici.

\- Pareil pour moi. Les rues sont désertes, nous n'avons croisé personne. New-York est devenu une véritable ville fantôme.

Raphaël ne prêta pas la moindre attention au reste de la conversation et se précipita vers son maître dès qu'il eut remarqué son corps étendu sur une vieille couverture rapiécé. Il remplaça Mikey, qui commençait à fatiguer, afin de poursuivre le nettoyage des plaies encore à vif.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, lâcha-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes. Tout le monde n'a pas fui ou n'a pas été capturé. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu une fille.

\- Une fille ? répéta Casey avant de s'esclaffer. Alors pendant que je poireautais, môssieur jouait les casanovas. Ca m'étonne de toi, vieux.

L'adolescent eut tout juste le temps de lever son gant de hockey pour se protéger que le sai de Raphaël sifflait déjà dans sa direction. Il s'empala dans la texture molle de l'accessoire, tandis que la tortue accompagnait son geste d'un regard assassin.

\- Eh, on dirait bien que je viens de toucher un point sensible. Ce cher Raph n'est peut-être pas si dénué de sentiments qu'il veut bien le faire croire, en fait.

\- La ferme, Casey, sinon je...

\- Ca suffit, vous deux ! s'écria April en s'interposant. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre alors que maître Splinter est dans cet état ?

Mikey et Léo l'approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, juste avant que Donatello ne pousse un cri victorieux dans leur dos. Apparemment, il avait réussi à composer un remède à partir du peu de matériel qu'il était parvenu à sauver des décombres. Raphaël s'écarta aussitôt pour lui céder sa place auprès du rat.

\- Normalement, cette mixture hyperprotéinée devrait suffire à lui rendre les forces qu'il a perdu en errant des jours durant dans les égouts, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de devoir se reposer par la suite, car il souffre sûrement d'infections qui peuvent endommager son système immunitaire, auquel cas...

\- Abrège, Donnie, et fais-lui avaler le médoc ! l'interrompit Mikey, au grand soulagement de tous.

Avec précaution, la tortue pinça les lèvres de son maître et fit tomber quelques gouttes du remède entre ses crocs acérés. Comme Splinter ne le recrachait pas, il recommença, jusqu'à avoir vidé dans sa gorge le contenu de sa fiole en verre.

\- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre de voir si ça fait effet.

\- Quoi ? Attendre ? se lamenta Michelangelo. Je déteste attendre, j'ai horreur d'attendre, et en plus, nous n'avons même pas de pizza pour passer le temps ! Je veux un résultat tout de suite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mikey, nous allons trouver de quoi t'occuper. Il y a tout le repère à nettoyer.

Les paroles de Léonardo provoquèrent une moue sceptique chez l'ensemble de ses amis. Même le ménage, auquel les tortues refusaient généralement de se livrer sans protester, semblait être une sinécure à côté de l'idée de remettre les lieux en état.

\- Je pense que, pour commencer, nous devrions chercher tout ce que les Kraangs n'ont pas ravagé, ainsi que ceux qu'il sera possible de réparer, et les rassembler ici. Quant aux autres, nous nous en débarrasserons.

\- Naaaooonnn !

Mikey se jeta sur la télévision, dont l'écran avait été brisé par le tir d'un pistolet kraang. Elle n'était plus en état de fonctionner, pourtant cela le rendrait infiniment triste s'il devait s'en débarrasser. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie, au cours des quinze dernières années.

\- Tout mais pas elle ! Vous ne nous séparerez jamais !

Léonardo secoua la tête d'un air blasé avant de prendre la direction de l'escalier qui conduisait aux chambres, Raphaël sur ses talons. Le leader du groupe attendit d'être sûr qu'ils soient seuls à l'étage et que personne ne les ait suivi pour enfin oser demander :

\- Raph... Quand vous étiez à la surface, est-ce que par hasard...

\- Non, répondit-il aussitôt, car il avait compris où son frère voulait en venir. Je n'ai vu aucune trace de Karai. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Je plains surtout les malheureux Kraangs qui se retrouveront sur le chemin de ses crocs.

Léo voulut esquisser un sourire, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il se préoccupait bien trop du sort de la jeune fille pour réussir à feindre une quelconque allégresse. Même la tape amicale de son cadet ne suffit pas à le dérider.

Ils ouvrirent les portes des chambres une par une, mais tout ce qu'ils y trouvèrent n'était que désolation. Les revues de Raphaël étaient réduites en charpie, les figurines de Michelangelo en morceaux, les matelas éventrés, les armoires brisées... Rien ou très peu avait survécu à la folie des Kraangs.

Leur inspection s'acheva rapidement. Ils purent trouver une lampe en état de marche, quelques objets électroniques appartenant à Donatello qui paraissaient encore fonctionner et des oreillers qu'ils parviendraient peut-être à raccommoder. Le reste était hors d'usage.

\- C'est tout ce que nous avons pu sauver, affirma Léo en déposant ses maigres trouvailles sur le sol de la salle principale.

\- Il me faudra des mois avant de pouvoir remettre mon labo en état... murmura Donnie, abattu. Le matériel que les Kraangs ont ravagé est extrêmement rare.

\- Sans parler que nous n'avons plus de télévision, geignit Mikey.

Personne n'eut le coeur à le fusiller du regard. April avait rassemblé de vieux chiffons, des draps usés et des couvertures élimés, et entreprenait désormais de fabriquer une sorte de nid pour maître Splinter, allongé à même la pierre. Quand elle eut terminé, Raphaël le porta jusqu'à la couche de fortune.

\- Il sera toujours mieux là-dessus, non ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle aurait aimé faire davantage pour le rat, mais comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Les moyens manquaient cruellement. Donatello n'avait même pas de quoi le soigner : il avait pratiquement gaspillé toutes ses réserves dans la préparation qui, pour l'instant, semblait n'avoir aucun effet.

\- Et maintenant ? interrogea Casey. Qu'allons-nous faire ? Pour les Kraangs, je veux dire. Nous devons leur reprendre New-York.

\- Sauf que nous n'avons presque plus d'armes, plus de robots, rien... Alors qu'ils sont des milliers. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Même l'armée a échoué, nous sommes tous seuls. Sans parler que Schredder sait sûrement, à l'heure qu'il est, que nous sommes de retour. Il va envoyer les Foot-bot à notre recherche et ne cessera pas de nous persécuter tant qu'il ne nous aura pas transformés en soupe de tortue.

Donnie s'interrompit. En ajouter davantage n'aurait servi à rien. La situation était catastrophique, pour ne pas dire désespérée, et il avait pour une fois su la résumer avec concision.

Après cela, plus personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Ils se contentèrent de se relayer auprès de Splinter à tour de rôle, tout en méditant sur le sort, qui n'était pas joyeux. Ils avaient tous leurs propres préoccupations et ne tenaient pas à les partager avec les autres.

April et Casey s'inquiétaient pour leur famille respective, de même que pour le reste de l'humanité. Léonardo ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder en direction de Karai, dont le joli visage se matérialisait sans cesse dans son esprit. Raphaël était furieux de se sentir aussi impuissant, lui qui aimait tant se battre.

Ils décidèrent de dormir un peu. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient revenus à New-York, pourtant ils avaient presque l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais quitté. Se reposer leur ferait le plus grand bien. Qui savait si, au cours des jours à venir, le ciel ne leur tomberait pas sur la tête. Ils auraient besoin d'être en forme pour faire face, à ce moment-là.

\- Eh, les gars ! Les gars !

Ils étaient tous profondément assoupis lorsque la voix de Michelangelo les tira du sommeil. Léonardo fut le premier à se redresser. Ils s'étaient tous pelotonnés ensemble, les uns contre les autres, dans un angle du recoin, emmitouflés dans les restes de couverture qu'ils avaient pu sauver.

\- C'est maître Splinter, je crois qu'il a bougé.

D'un geste de la main, il désigna le rat, toujours étendu dans son nid de fortune, pendant que les cinq autres se rapprochaient. Ils l'observèrent avec circonspection. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se montrer brutal à son réveil, notamment à l'époque où le Roi des Rats tentait de s'en prendre à son esprit.

\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un le tapote, affirma Donnie. C'est pratique pour ramener quelqu'un à la conscience.

Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent pas Mikey, qui poussa un petit cri de joie. Il était ravi d'avoir été choisi, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne réellement ce que cela impliquait. Avec un soupir, il s'accroupit à côté de son maître, qu'il secoua doucement au niveau de l'épaule.

Les lèvres recouvertes de fourrure de celui-ci remuèrent faiblement, dévoilant ses crocs l'espace d'un instant. Le sang de la tortue ne fit qu'un tour, néanmoins il ne renonça pas. Après tout, il s'agissait de Splinter. Il n'avait rien à craindre de lui... ou si peu.

\- Sensei.. Revenez à vous, s'il vous plaît. Sensei.

Il leva la tête en direction de ses frères, qui affichaient eux aussi une mine dépitée. Leur peine était palpable, et leurs amis humains la partageaient. Pour preuve, Casey ne fronça même pas les sourcils lorsqu'April vint poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Donatello.

\- Lé-o...

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux. Michelangelo, totalement déstabilisé, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses dans un grand bruit. Les tortues se rassemblèrent immédiatement autour de Splinter, qui venait de prononcer le nom de leur chef dans un râle à peine perceptible. Celui-ci lui tapota main.

\- Je suis là, maître. Nous sommes tous là. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

\- Ma... tête...

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain. Visiblement, cela provoquait trop de souffrance en lui pour qu'il puisse y parvenir. Il renonça. Léonardo le fixa avec une inquiétude grandissante, tandis qu'une violente quinte de toux le secouait de la tête aux pieds.

\- Mes fils... Vous...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'achever sa phrase. Il replongea dans les limbes de l'inconscience avant d'y parvenir. Donatello profita du fait d'être debout pour examiner ses blessures. Elles étaient toujours purulentes, en dépit du soin que Mikey avait pris à les nettoyer une par une. Sans désinfectant, hélas, le résultat serait le même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus à craindre, Donnie ? interrogea Léo.

\- La septicémie, je dirais. D'autant que son corps est en état de grave faiblesse et qu'il n'a actuellement pas les moyens de se défendre contre les infections, quelles qu'elles soient. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix : nous allons devoir remonter à la surface. Il n'y a que là-haut que nous pourrons trouver ce dont il a besoin.

\- Rassure-moi... Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Si nous mettons le nez hors du repaire à l'heure actuelle, Schredder nous cueillera comme des fruits mûrs. Et si ce n'est pas lui, nous devrons affronter l'armada que les Kraangs enverront contre nous.

\- Tu préfères laisser mourir maître Splinter, peut-être ?

\- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille, seulement il faut réfléchir aux risques. Si nous nous faisons tous tuer, je ne pense pas que nous lui serons d'une grande utilité.

\- Si nous ne faisons rien, c'est à son agonie que nous risquons d'assister.

Léonardo secoua la tête. En tant que chef, il se trouvait dans une impasse. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir l'état de son sensei s'étioler davantage, toutefois il ne voulait pas non plus mettre en danger la vie de ses frères.

\- Euh... Les gars ? appela timidement April. Les Kraangs n'ont pas l'air d'avoir trop massacré les immeubles et les habitations.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Mon père garde beaucoup de médicaments dans son armoire à pharmacie. Il répète sans cesse que ça peut toujours servir. Avec un peu de chance, nous y trouverons des antibiotiques, des compresses aseptisantes et assez de choses pour soigner Splinter.

\- Ouais, ça, c'est trop de la balle ! approuva Mikey. Tu es un génie ! Ou une géniale. Comment ça se dit, au féminin ?

\- Ca ne résout pas le problème. Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici sans risquer de tomber sur les Foot ou les Kraangs ? A mon avis, ils n'attendent que ça : une erreur de notre part.

\- Il y a une bouche d'égout, à proximité de l'appartement dans lequel j'habite... Habitais. C'est toujours moins dangereux que de parcourir toute la ville. Il doit à peine y avoir deux rues à traverser.

Ils fixèrent tous Léo avec insistance pendant que celui-ci s'accordait une minute de réflexion. A contrecœur et dans un soupir, il finit par accepter la proposition de l'adolescente. En revanche, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il interrompit Michelangelo au moment où il s'apprêtait à pousser un cri de joie.

\- Je reste malgré tout persuadé que nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça, affirma-t-il, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Il nous faut un plan.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mission en surface

\- Raph et moi sortirons les premiers, décréta Léonardo après qu'ils se soient rassemblés autour du schéma qu'il avait tracé à la craie sur le sol. Ainsi, s'il y a des Foots ou des Kraangs dans les environs, nous créerons une diversion efficace pour les emmener à nous suivre. Cela vous laissera le champ libre, Casey et April, pour foncer à l'appartement prendre tout ce que vous pourrez emporter avec vous.

\- Euh... interrompit Donatello. Je pense pouvoir réparer mon laboratoire et veiller sur maître Splinter en même temps, aussi Mikey ferait mieux de partir avec eux. Une carapace de plus sur le terrain, c'est toujours bon à prendre, non ?

\- Eh ! Dis-le franchement si tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi, frérot !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils restent tous les d... Oui, oui, c'est exactement ça. Je ne veux pas de toi.

Casey poussa un soupir de déception lorsque Léo leur ordonna d'accueillir ce membre imprévu dans leur binôme, lui qui se réjouissait à l'idée de passer un moment seul avec April, pendant que Donnie affichait de son côté un sourire satisfait.

\- Pour plus de sureté, nous irons à la tombée de la nuit.

\- A la tombée de la nuit ? répéta Raphaël. Tu plaisantes, Léo ? Que nous y allions maintenant ou plus tard, ça ne change rien. Les chances que les Kraangs ou les Foots nous tombent dessus sont exactement les mêmes.

\- Il n'a pas tort, surenchérit Casey. Avant, vous aviez peur de vous faire voir en sortant de jour, mais maintenant, il n'y a plus personne pour découvrir votre existence... à part la petite amie de Raph.

\- Toi, la ferme ! Je ne la connais même pas, cette fille. Je voulais juste me défouler sur une ou deux boîtes de conserve.

\- Tu feras croire ça à d'autres.

La tortue mutante allait se lever pour bondir sur son ami et rival, mais ils furent rappeler au calme au même instant par April, qui haussa le ton. A contrecoeur, Raphaël se rassit convenablement, sans cesser pour autant de jeter des regards noirs à l'adolescent à côté de lui.

\- Très bien, alors allons-y, marmonna Léo dans un soupir. N'oubliez pas, au moindre problème, de déclencher l'alarme d'urgence qui se trouve dans votre T-phone. Ainsi, les autres sauront que vous êtes en danger et le système de localisation intégré au programme leur permettra de vous retrouver.

Les deux tortues et les deux humains approuvèrent ces instructions. Donatello déplorait un peu de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner, mais il s'était toujours senti plus à son aise dans son laboratoire qu'au combat. Qui plus est, celui-ci avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de jeune, et maître Splinter d'une surveillance constante, or il était le mieux qualifié pour la lui apporter.

\- Bonne chance, les gars. Et bonne chance, April. Prends soin de toi, surtout !

Il lui adressa un signe de la main timide auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Elle était si jolie lorsque son visage s'illuminait de la sorte. Il l'aurait volontiers photographiée sur le champ pour sauvegarder à l'infini cette splendeur pourtant éphémère.

Mikey lui frappa amicalement l'épaule lorsqu'il passa devant lui et Raphaël, fidèle à lui-même, l'ignora complètement. Déterminés, ils prirent tous les cinq la direction de la sortie du repaire. Elle les conduirait dans le dédale formé par les souterrains qui reliaient l'ensemble des égouts de New-York.

\- N'oubliez pas, rappela une dernière fois Léonardo. Vous attendez six ou sept minutes, mais pas plus, avant de sortir.

\- On sait ! protestèrent les trois autres en choeur.

Mikey, Casey et April se regroupèrent autour de l'échelle métallique qui menait à la surface et dont les deux autres tortues avaient déjà entamé l'escalade. Raphaël ouvrait la voie, son frère le suivant de près. Parvenu au sommet, il souleva le couvercle de la bouche et observa prudemment la surface. A première vue, il n'y avait personne.

\- Booyakasha ! hurla-t-il en jaillissant des entrailles du sous-sol

\- Eh ! Je t'ai entendu !

La voix de Michelangelo lui parvint en contrebas, mais il l'ignora. Rapidement, il brandit ses sais. La rue aurait difficilement pu être plus vide. Il n'y avait même pas une feuille morte pour voler au gré du vent. Léonardo fit une remarque similaire lorsqu'il émergea à son tour au milieu de l'asphalte.

\- Peu importe, on s'en tient au plan prévu. Grimpe sur le toit de ces immeubles pendant que je vais sur ceux d'en face. On apercevra peut-être quelque chose.

Raphaël s'exécuta, tout en continuant à faire le plus de bruit possible, dans l'espoir d'attirer sur eux l'attention des ennemis éventuels présents dans les environs. De son côté, son frère faisait exactement de même, bien que cela ne semble pas fonctionner. Les lieux étaient véritablement déserts.

La tortue au bandeau rouge se laissa glisser le long d'une gouttière afin de regagner le sol et Léonardo l'imita. Puisque la voie paraissait libre, ils n'avaient aucune raison de se séparer de leurs amis. Ils retournèrent vers la bouche d'égout, afin de leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient les rejoindre.

Une mauvaise surprise les attendait. Au bas de l'échelle, Casey était agenouillé sur le sol et Michelangelo tenait la tête d'April calée sur ses genoux. Celle-ci avait vraisemblablement perdu connaissance. En voyant cela, les deux autres poussèrent une exclamation.

\- Il faut annuler la mission, déclara aussitôt Léo.

\- Pas question. Maintenant que nous sommes ici, autant aller jusqu'au bout. C'est grave, Mikey ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle s'est effondrée comme ça, sans crier gare. Elle a parlé... des Kraangs, puis elle s'est évanouie.

\- Elle a sûrement eu une vision. C'est de plus en plus fréquent... Maître Splinter saurait certainement ce qu'il faut en penser, mais en attendant...

\- En attendant, interrompit Raphaël qui n'avait pas la patience d'écouter son aîné, Casey, tu bouges tes fesses et tu nous rejoins à la surface. Mikey, reste avec elle. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, nous laisserons Donnie de réduire en pâtée pour Minette Glacée.

La juvénile tortue acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis entreprit de tapoter les joues d'April dans l'espoir de la ramener à elle, tandis que l'adolescent brun entamait la montée des barreaux rouillées. Une minute plus tard, il se hissait à son tour hors des égouts, sous l'oeil grave de ses amis.

En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble dans lequel était situé l'appartement des O'Neil. Ils se retrouvèrent bloqués par la porte en bois massif, verrouillée par un digicode. Pendant que Casey faisait appel à sa mémoire afin de s'en souvenir, Raphaël enfonça un sai dans l'appareil. Le système de fermeture cliqueta un instant, puis s'ouvrit.

\- Après vous, messieurs.

Il esquissa une révérence ironique pendant que ses amis pénétraient à l'intérieur. A l'instar de toute la ville, l'endroit était lugubre, abandonné. Léonardo, par mesure de prudence, se saisit de ses ninjatos. Pas un bruit ne leur parvenait des différents étages et ils ne rencontrèrent aucune menace entre le rez-de-chaussée et le troisième, qui était leur objectif.

\- Prenons tout ce que nous pouvons emporter et partons.

\- Relax, Léo. Franchement, pourquoi les Kraangs et les Foots viendraient nous chercher ici ?

\- Il a raison, surenchérit Casey. Détends-toi, vieux, tu deviens tout vert.

Raph et lui s'esclaffèrent de sa mauvaise plaisanterie, mais le principal intéressé se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le sol était si poussiéreux que de petits nuages à l'odeur âpre se soulevaient à chacun de ses pas. A deux reprises, il dut se retenir pour ne pas tousser.

Il vida l'armoire à pharmacie de Kirby O'Neil pendant que Raphaël, lui, s'occupait du garde-manger. Il emporta dans un grand sac poubelle toutes les denrées qui ne s'étaient pas périmées depuis que la ville était sous le joug des extra-terrestres. Ils n'avaient quasiment emporté avec eux aucune réserve de vivres de North Hampton et ils ignoraient où ils pourraient s'alimenter lorsqu'ils auraient épuisé la nourriture qui restait à leur disposition.

Casey, quant à lui, dénicha dans un placard des draps, des couvertures et autres oreillers, qui auraient leur utilité une fois revenus au repère. Couchés quasiment à même le sol et presque sans rien pour leur tenir chaud, la nuit précédente avait été l'une des plus inconfortable de leur existence.

\- Nous devrions prendre mon ordinateur portable, aussi.

Les têtes de Raph, Léo et Casey jaillirent respectivement de la cuisine, de la salle de bain et de la chambre de Kirby. April venait de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Elle marchait d'un pas lent, soutenu par Michelangelo qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Quoique très pâle, elle paraissait en bonne santé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée, rouquine ? interrogea aussitôt son camarade lycéen.

\- J'ai eu... une sorte de flash. C'était différent de mes visions habituelles. Cette fois, c'était comme si... comme si des milliers de voix m'appelaient en même temps. Cette cacophonie était insupportable.

\- Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir des habitants de New-York, retenus quelque part aux tentacules des Kraangs ?

\- Sûrement, mais je serais incapable de dire où ils les gardent prisonniers. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, je n'ai pas pu saisir le moindre mot.

\- Au moins, nous savons qu'ils sont vivants, affirma Léo. Ou, plutôt, nous avons de bonnes raisons de le croire.

April l'approuva, sans pour autant paraître enthousiaste. Elle entreprit ensuite de les aider à rassembler toutes les affaires qui pourraient leur être utiles, à l'instar de Michelangelo. Celui-ci subit néanmoins un regard courroucé de la part de ses quatre amis lorsqu'ils le virent débrancher l'écran plasma des O'Neil.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez dit utile, mais pour moi, la télé, c'est de l'ordre vital. Comment voulez-vous que l'on se tienne au courant de ce qui se passe à la surface ?

\- Pour que les nouvelles soient diffusées sur les chaînes publiques, il faudrait d'abord qu'il reste des journalistes dans la ville, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Toute la population qui n'a pas dû être enlevée par les Kraangs s'est certainement enfuie.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas manquer les derniers épisodes de Grognard le Barbare, commenta Raphaël d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Si je l'admets, j'aurai le droit de l'emmener avec moi ?

\- Non, mais tu auras au moins eu le mérite d'être honnête.

Mikey poussa un soupir dépité et, après avoir affiché une dernière expression désappointée, souleva le sac d'objets divers qu'April venait de remplir. Il contenait essentiellement des bibelots métalliques, que les tortues pourraient facilement faire fondre afin de se forger de nouvelles armes, puisque leur nombre commençaient à être dangereusement limité.

L'adolescente conserva son ordinateur portable sous son bras. Elle l'offrirait à Donatello, qui en serait certainement fou de joie, étant donné que le sien avait été détruit lors de l'invasion, à l'instar du reste de son laboratoire. Elle pouvait comprendre son chagrin : cette pièce, c'était toute sa vie.

\- Bon, ne nous attardons pas, puisque nous avons vraisemblablement tout ce que nous sommes venus chercher, déclara Léo. Retournons dans les égouts. Donnie doit nous attendre et le temps est peut-être compté pour maître Splinter.

Les quatre autres l'approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et, les bras chargés, ils abandonnèrent l'appartement des O'Neil à son sort. Cela brisait le coeur d'April de voir la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi totalement déserte, néanmoins elle ne devait pas se lamenter. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, pas quand la majeure partie des New-Yorkais étaient dans une situation nettement plus préoccupante que la sienne.

\- Les dames et les enfants d'abord, informa galamment Casey après avoir soulevé le couvercle de la bouche, une fois de retour dans la rue.

Son regard se posa alternativement sur l'adolescente, qui fut flattée par son attitude gentleman, et sur Mikey, qui au contraire s'en offusqua, car il ne se considérait plus comme un bébé tortue depuis longtemps.

\- Relax, mon pote, je blague ! affirma le garçon en lui frappant l'épaule.

April s'engagea la première dans le souterrain. Elle atteignit rapidement le sol, puisqu'aucun fardeau ne ralentissait, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses amis surchargés. Raphaël fut le dernier à entamer la descente de l'échelle métallique qui conduisait dans les entrailles de la ville. Au moment de refermer l'accès à l'égout, un détail attira son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Il plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir. Non, il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien une unité kraang qui était en train de traverser le carrefour, armée de pistolets lasers. Quelqu'un les suivait d'assez près, tout en s'efforçant de demeurer le plus discret possible. Cet autre individu, à première vue humain, paraissait familier à Raphaël.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour identifier la jeune fille qu'il avait déjà vue aux prises avec les extra-terrestres la veille. Visiblement, son face à face avec les cerveaux à tentacules ne lui avaient pas servi de leçon, étant donné qu'elle recommençait à faire preuve de témérité.

Il se demanda comment elle parviendrait à se défendre seule lorsque les Kraangs percevraient sa présence, avant de songer qu'elle n'y arriverait sûrement pas. Elle était seule face à une vingtaine de robots et, en dehors de quelques aptitudes d'escrimeuse, elle n'avait démontré aucune faculté pour le combat lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'oeuvre.

\- Roh... soupira-t-il. Léo, attrape ça.

Il lâcha son sac de vivres dans le vide, que son frère attrapa au vol. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de réagir à ce qui se passait que Raphaël remontait déjà dans la rue. Il tenta de l'appeler, en vain. Son cadet ne l'écouta pas.

\- Bah... Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? questionna Casey, qui avait presque atteint le sol.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Restez-là, vous trois. Je vais voir.

\- J'allais te le dire. Tu n'iras nulle part sans Casey Jones. Mikey, garde un oeil sur Rouquine.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois jouer les nounous pendant que vous faites les trucs méga trop funs ? C'est pas juste !

April lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de placer une main sur son épaule, tandis que les deux autres leur confiaient les sacs qu'ils portaient avec eux, afin de s'en délester. Ils gravirent ensuite les barreaux métalliques quatre à quatre, jusqu'à la surface où ils avaient bien l'intention d'obtenir des explications sur le comportement de Raphaël.

Dès que celui-ci fut à l'air libre, il se précipita sur la piste de la jeune fille et des Kraangs. Il disparaissait presque au carrefour lorsque Léonardo l'interpela. Il hésita à se retourner. Cela allait lui faire perdre un temps précieux et il risquait d'égarer ceux qu'il s'efforçait de rattraper.

\- Raph, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

\- Je... Rien. Rentrez au repaire, je vous rejoins.

\- Pas question qu'on reparte sans toi, tu viens avec nous.

Casey fut le premier à le rejoindre, grâce à ses patins à roulette. Raphaël fixa la rue qui s'étendait devant eux. L'adolescente venait de se tapir derrière un escalier, qui la rendait désormais invisible à leurs yeux et à ceux des Kraangs.

\- Eh ! Ce sont les boîtes de conserve ! On devrait aller en défoncer une ou deux, histoire de décompresser un peu.

\- Oublie cette idée, coupa catégoriquement Léo, une fois à leur hauteur. Nous ignorons si ce groupe est isolé ou si d'autres rôdent dans le secteur. C'est trop risqué.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une coïncidence si on tombe sur eux juste après qu'April ait eu sa vision. Si ça se trouve, ils peuvent nous conduire aux habitants de New-York.

\- Vraiment ? Vue la direction qu'ils suivent, ils se rendent au T.C.R.I. Tu crois franchement qu'ils ont pu faire rentrer des milliers de gens dans un gratte-ciel ? Donnie n'a pas tort, parfois. Ça serait bien que tu réfléchisses avant de parler, Casey.

\- Quoi ? Il a dit ça ? Elle a m'entendre, la tortue de laboratoire quand...

\- Oh ! gronda Raphaël. Vous allez la fermer, tous les deux ?

Pendant que ses amis se disputaient, il avait été le seul à voir la jeune fille abandonner sa cachette pour continuer à se faufiler sur la piste des Kraangs. Apparemment, elle était déterminée à ne pas les lâcher d'une semelle. Cela risquait de ne la conduire à rien de bon.

Il réfléchit à toute allure. Son frère n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le laisser s'aventurer à la poursuite des extra-terrestres, cependant il ne pouvait rester les bras croisés en sachant que l'inconnue, dans un nouvel excès d'inconscience, allait encore se mettre en danger.

\- Je pense que Casey a raison... pour une fois. Maintenant, soit vous restez là à vous voler dans les écailles, soit vous venez avec moi et nous rattrapons les boîtes de conserve. Dans les cas, ça ne change rien. Moi, j'y vais.

Avant que Léo n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de l'en dissuader, il s'élançait déjà dans un pas de course furtif.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'inconnue de Raphaël

\- Par là ! ordonna Raphaël.

Il désigna rapidement une bouche d'aération par laquelle ils pourraient pénétrer dans le T.C.R.I. Il avait suivi les Kraangs et la jeune fille jusque là, avec Casey et Léonardo sur ses talons, néanmoins seule l'adolescente avait pu se faufiler à l'intérieur. Comme il avait dû attendre ses amis en retrait, le ninja n'avait pu s'y engouffrer avant que l'entrée ne se reverrouille d'elle-même.

Combien de temps allait-elle réussir à faire preuve d'assez de discrétion pour échapper à la vigilance des extraterrestres ? Cet endroit grouillait de cerveaux à tentacules, robotisés ou non. L'un d'eux finirait par la repérer. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, voire de secondes.

\- Attends, Raph ! le retint Léo en le saisissant par le poignet. Nous devrions réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire une fois là-dedans.

\- D'accord. Je rentre, je cogne, je fais ce pour quoi je suis venu, et ensuite, j'écoute ton plan. Ça te laisse tout le temps que tu veux afin de le préparer.

La tortue au bandeau bleu poussa un soupir blasé pendant que Raphaël se faufilait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivi de près par Casey. Si l'adolescent n'avait aucun mal à se déplacer dans l'étroit conduit de ventilation, c'était plus compliqué pour son ami, dont la carapace occupait une bonne partie de l'espace restreint.

\- La seule chose que nous allons trouver là-dedans, ce sont les ennuis.

\- La ferme, Léo ! grondèrent-ils en choeur.

Raphaël aurait pu admettre que son objectif était seulement d'épargner à cette inconnue une mort lente et douloureuse, toutefois il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il était censé être le sans-coeur de la bande, l'égoïste qui ne se souciait jamais du sort des autres. Il ne voulait pas faillir à sa réputation. Il n'avait pas oublié, d'ailleurs, la réaction de Casey lorsqu'il avait mentionné cette fille pour la première fois.

Il secoua la tête. Quel imbécile il faisait ! Il se mettait à agir de façon téméraire et irréfléchie dans l'unique but de porter secours à une adolescente. Il avait l'impression de tomber aussi bas que Donnie avec April ou que Léo avec Karai. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait se résoudre à revenir sur ses pas.

Ils atteignirent enfin l'un des couloirs du bâtiment, dans lequel ils furent immédiatement plus à leur aise. Léonardo dégaina ses ninjatos par mesure de sécurité et Casey l'imita en empoignant sa crosse de hockey. Dès qu'ils esquissèrent un seul pas vers l'avant, toutefois, une alarme stridente se déclencha.

\- Mik... Ah non, c'est vrai, il n'est pas là. Qui a donné l'alerte, dans ce cas ? interrogea le garçon.

\- Peu importe. C'est devenu trop dangereux de rester dans le coin. Il faut battre en retraite.

\- Partez, je vous rattrape !

\- Raph, tu... Reviens ici tout de suite !

L'intéressé ignora les sommations de son frère et suivit le corridor jusqu'à atteindre une porte qui, par chance, n'était pas fermée. Il lui fallait retrouver la jeune fille en urgence, puisque c'était à n'en pas douter elle que les Kraangs avaient repéré.

Il erra pendant plusieurs minutes dans le dédale de salles et de couloirs qu'était le T.C.R.I., au point de ne plus savoir où il se trouvait, ni quel chemin il avait emprunté. Une série de cris qui résonnèrent à proximité l'empêchèrent de s'interroger là-dessus. Il devait se dépêcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, abasourdi, lorsqu'il pénétra dans un vaste laboratoire kraang où un combat faisait rage. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la jeune fille qu'il était venu secourir n'avait absolument pas besoin de son aide. Pour un peu, c'était pratiquement avec les extra-terrestres qu'il aurait dû compatir.

L'épée de l'adolescente pourfendait les carcasses robotiques des cerveaux à tentacules avec dextérité. Sa lame les scindait en deux sans la moindre difficulté, lorsqu'elle ne se contentait pas de les empaler dessus. Des androïdes hors d'usage jonchaient déjà le sol. Raphaël l'observa, la bouche entrouverte. Finalement, elle s'en sortait bien. Même très bien...

\- Saletés de cervelles décomposées, vous allez me dire où se trouve ma...

Au même moment, elle remarqua sa présence. Déstabilisée de sentir ses yeux se river désormais sur elle, la tortue détourna précipitamment le regard. Elle détruisit un Kraang qui s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus avec son pistolet laser avant de s'exclamer d'un ton autoritaire :

\- Encore toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je...

Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ? Qu'il était venu dans le but d'empêcher les habitants de la Dimension X de la réduire en pièces ? Elle lui rirait au nez à juste titre. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'explication qu'il allait lui donner, Casey et Léonardo firent irruption dans la salle. La stupeur les paralysa.

\- Eh ! C'est elle, la fameuse meuf d'hier ?

\- La fameuse meuf d'hier, elle a un nom, je vous signale, protesta l'intéressée. Elle s'appelle...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de révéler son identité. Distraite par leur arrivée à tous les trois, elle s'était légèrement détournée de son combat et se fit surprendre par l'assaut d'un Kraang, qui la frappa au visage. Elle tituba, sonnée. Un autre eut le temps de la projeter contre le mur, où elle fut assommée pour de bon, avant que les tortues ne réagissent.

\- Raph, tu m'expliques ?

\- Pas le temps. A l'attaque !

Il jeta un sai à la face d'un robot, pendant que Léonardo tranchait le buste d'un second. Grâce à un palet de hockey explosif, Casey put en atteindre quatre à la fois. Ils s'apprêtaient à crier victoire lorsque les renforts survinrent. Deux escouades kraang pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce pour les mettre en joue.

\- Et maintenant, Raph ? Tu es d'accord pour que l'on sorte d'ici tant que nous avons encore nos carapaces sur le dos ?

\- Aucune objection, Léo !

Il se précipita vers l'adolescente inconsciente, qui souffrait d'une trace violacée au niveau du front, ainsi que de la joue. Il la chargea sur ses épaules avec autant d'aisance que s'il manipulait un sac de plumes et emboîta le pas à son frère, pendant que Casey assurait leurs arrières.

* * *

\- Waouh ! s'extasia Mikey. C'est la première fois que je vois une humaine d'aussi près !

Il était penché au-dessus du visage de la jeune inconnue, qu'il examinait avec intérêt. L'adolescent possédait de longs cils, qui effleuraient sa joue blafarde à chaque respiration. Ses cheveux aux diverses nuances châtaines, défaits pendant le combat, formaient une auréole autour de son visage. Même si une frange rebelle dissimulait une partie de son front, il pouvait également apercevoir la bosse violacée qui se trouvait juste en-dessous.

\- Et moi ? s'offusqua April.

\- Pas d'aussi près. Donnie me taperait si je me risquais à t'approcher autant.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je... Ahem... Mikey, écarte-toi que je l'examine !

Après s'être empourpré et avoir bredouillé durant quelques secondes, Donatello, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce avec Raphaël sur ses talons, parvint à recouvrer son sang-froid. Michelangelo lui céda sa place auprès de l'inconnu, afin qu'il puisse diagnostiquer son état de santé.

\- Elle était vraiment en train de donner une raclée aux Kraangs lorsque vous l'avez trouvé ? interrogea la juvénile tortue.

\- Et une sacrée. D'ailleurs, Raph... Comment as-tu su qu'elle serait là-bas ?

\- Je l'ai vu suivre l'escouade que nous avions aperçu. J'ai songé qu'elle risquait d'avoir des ennuis si elle s'aventurait seule au T.C.R.I et je n'avais pas tort. Elle n'aurait pas tenu une minute avec l'arrivée des renforts, si nous n'avions pas été là.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? insista Léo. Tu aurais pu t'expliquer clairement au lieu de jouer les entêtés.

\- Ouh ! Raph est amoureux ! singea Casey.

April le fusilla du regard et le reptile acariâtre s'apprêtait à répliquer, néanmoins il fut interrompu au même moment par Donatello, qui s'était relevé. D'après lui, la jeune fille souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale, qui pourrait se révéler plus ou moins grave selon l'évolution de son état. Il était d'ailleurs relativement inquiet qu'elle n'ait pas encore repris connaissance.

\- Et maître Splinter ? interrogea Raphaël, désireux de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sort de cette inconnue, au risque de s'attirer de nouveau les railleries de Casey.

\- Les médicaments que vous avez rapporté de l'appartement des O'Neil vont être très précieux pour sa guérison. Grâce à eux, je vais certainement pouvoir lui sauver la vie. Je lui ai déjà fait prendre des antibiotiques avant votre arrivée, afin de combattre les infections, et j'ai nettoyé ses plaies, avec du désinfectants, cette fois-ci.

\- Et pour elle ? s'enquit April. N'y a-t-il rien que tu puisses faire ?

\- De la glace serait utile pour faire désenfler sa bosse, mais le réfrigérateur est hors d'usage.

\- Le réfrigérateur, peut-être, mais j'ai ce qu'il faut !

Sous le regard désemparé des cinq autres, Mikey abandonna d'un bond les coussins sur lequel il avait été s'asseoir et se précipita vers la cuisine. Donatello ne le quitta pas des yeux, puis continua à fixer l'encadrement même après qu'il eut disparu. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un mouchoir à la main, duquel suintait un liquide brun et fuchsia.

\- D'accord, j'avoue que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais Minette Glacée a tout de suite accepté de nous donner un peu du sorbet qu'elle produit.

\- C'est une idée brillante ! s'exclama Donnie. Non, il ne faut pas que je dise des choses pareilles, sinon tu vas finir par le croire et ce sera une catastrophe.

\- Trop tard, frérot. Je savais bien qu'un jour, tu reconnaîtrais enfin mon talent.

Raph poussa un soupir désespéré et Léo secoua la tête d'un air blasé, pendant que Michelangelo se trémoussait au rythme d'une danse d'auto-satisfaction. Quand il s'interrompit enfin, Donatello les pria de le tenir informer de l'état de santé de l'inconnu car il avait l'intention de se retirer dans son laboratoire.

Il y passait chaque instant où il ne se trouvait pas au chevet de maître Splinter et avait déjà bien avancé dans la reconstruction de son antre. Même si certains objets étaient irréparables et ne pourraient pas être remplacés de sitôt, il avait réussi à en sauver certains. Qui plus est, April lui avait rapporté son ordinateur portable. Bien qu'il soit loin d'être aussi puissant que celui que les Kraangs avaient détruit, il le dépannerait.

Léonardo, pour sa part, se retira auprès de maître Splinter, que les autres avaient installé dans les restes de ses appartements en leur absence. L'air y était plus doux que dans la salle principale et le sol était recouvert d'un fin plancher, beaucoup moins froid que le béton.

Michelangelo, pour sa part, s'installa sur le long rebord qui occupait le centre de la pièce et qui faisait office de canapé géant pour lire une bande dessinée en mauvais état. Il avait absolument besoin de se divertir et, en l'absence de sa précieuse télévision, il ne pouvait pratiquement compter sur rien d'autre.

\- Raph, tu viens t'exercer avec moi dans le dojo ? interrogea Casey. Ça te défoulera un peu, mon vieux. Regarde-toi, t'as l'air tout crispé.

La tortue hésita. Son regard passa brièvement de l'adolescent à la jeune fille, encore étendue sur le sol. April était venue s'asseoir à ses côtés, afin de la surveiller. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Raphaël, qui les détourna précipitamment, presque gêné.

\- Vas-y, murmura-t-elle très bas afin que Casey ne l'entende pas. Je viendrai te chercher si...

Elle s'interrompit. L'inconnue venait de bouger. Ses paupières, du moins, s'étaient agitées et un petit gémissement s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, les deux compères vinrent s'accroupir de part et d'autre de la rouquine. Celle-ci les repoussa néanmoins, affirmant que l'adolescente risquait de prendre peur si elle se sentait oppressée dès son réveil.

Elle battit faiblement des cils, avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux, révélant des prunelles brunes, presque noires. Sa vision était floue et elle souffrait d'un violent mal de tête. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle était convaincue qu'elle avait subi un choc. Elle ne souffrirait pas autant si tel n'avait pas été le cas.

\- Bonjour, la salua April.

L'inconnue, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence à sa droite, sursauta. Comme sa vue se stabilisait, elle put distinguer sa queue-de-cheval orangée et son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Elle l'observa, méfiante, avant d'étudier les alentours qui lui étaient étrangers.

\- Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque son attention se posa sur Raphaël. Encore ? Tu es partout, bon sang !

Tout lui revint en mémoire au même instant. Le T.C.R.I., les cerveaux à tentacules, les trois énergumènes qui avaient fait irruption, l'échec de son opération... Elle fusilla la tortue du regard, qui s'empressa de lui rendre la pareille, les bras croisés sur sa carapace.

\- Calme-toi, tu as besoin de rester tranquille un moment. Donnie pense que tu souffres peut-être d'un traumatisme crânien.

\- Donnie ? Qui est-ce ? Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Et surtout où suis-je ?

\- En sécurité. Inutile de nous remercier, j'ai vite compris que la gratitude ne faisait pas partie de ton vocabulaire, lâcha sèchement Raph.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. À cause de toi et des deux autres zozos qui t'accompagnaient, mon plan a échoué lamentablement. Je m'en sortais très bien avant que vous n'arriviez.

\- Ah bon ? Ton coup sur la tête a dû altérer ta mémoire, alors, parce que j'ai souvenir d'une alarme assourdissante que TU avais déclenché. Juste après que tu aies perdu connaissance, une armée entière de Kraangs a fait irruption dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Tu crois vraiment que ça m'a fait plaisir de te traîner jusqu'au repaire ? Non, mais c'était soit ça, soit laisser les extraterrestres te muter en une bestiole bizzaroïde pour faire des expériences sur toi. Et je commence sacrément à regretter ma décision...

\- Si tu la regrettes tant que ça, arrête de toujours chercher à me sauver la vie, ça me fera des vacances, d'autant que je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de personne.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à se mettre debout, mais April l'en empêcha. Avec le choc qu'elle reçut, il valait mieux pour elle de rester assise, voire couchée. Raphaël allait répliquer suite à ses paroles acerbes, cependant la rouquine l'en dissuada d'une expression autoritaire. A son grand dam, ce fut Casey qui reprit :

\- Ouah, elle a du répondant, la meuf. Je crois que tu as trouvé ton maître, vieux. Pas étonnant qu'elle t'ait tapé dans l'oeil.

\- Elle ne m'a pas... Grr !

\- Vous allez arrêter, oui ? tonna April. Ne m'obligez pas à aller chercher Léonardo pour qu'il se charge de vous faire tenir tranquille.

\- Léonardo ? Mais... Vous êtes combien, en tout ?

\- Oh, excuse-moi, il est vrai que nous aurions dû commencer par nous présenter. Je m'appelle April O'Neil. Lui, c'est Casey Jones et le grognon se nomme Raphaël. Il y a également Léonardo, le chef de la bande, Donnie, qui t'a soignée, et...

\- Moi !

L'adolescente fut bousculée par Michelangelo, désireux d'apparaître en personne devant la nouvelle venue. Il lui prit la main avec vivacité et la serra avec une telle énergie qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui déboîter l'épaule. Avec un large sourire, il s'annonça :

\- Moi, c'est Mikey. La plus cool des tortues !

\- Arrête, imbécile, tu vas la faire fuir en courant.

\- Mais non, j'essaye juste de me montrer amicale. Tu veux de la pizza ? Nous n'en avons plus, mais je peux toujours en fabriquer. C'est très bon pour la santé, la pizza.

\- Pour l'empoisonner, oui, grommela Raph dans son dos.

\- Dis, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

Le regard de l'inconnue les étudia tous de la tête aux pieds ou pattes, les uns à la suite des autres. Elle s'attarda longuement sur Raphaël, avec un froncement de sourcils, puis termina son examen sur le visage enjoué de Mikey. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ces tortues hybrides se préoccupaient à ce point d'elle.

\- Marion, finit-elle par révéler. Je me prénomme Marion.

\- Formidable, lâcha le reptile au bandeau rouge, ça nous fait toujours une information. A présent, si tu nous plutôt expliquais pour quelle raison tu cours après les boîtes de conserve ?

\- Tu veux parler des extraterrestres ?

\- Evidemment.

La jeune fille hésita une seconde à répondre. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à ses interlocuteurs, néanmoins ils semblaient être également des ennemis des cerveaux à tentacules et ils ne faisaient preuve d'aucune hostilité à son égard, à l'exception du grincheux. Cela la convainquit de leur avouer ses motivations.

\- Ils ont enlevé ma soeur. Ils l'ont enlevée et je me suis juré de faire l'impossible afin de la retrouver.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Marion

\- Tiens, bois ça.

April avait été cherché un grand verre d'eau pour Marion dans la cuisine, pendant que Raphaël et Casey l'avaient déplacée avec maintes précautions pour l'installer sur la bordure-canapé. Léonardo et Donnie les avaient également rejoints pour entendre le récit de la jeune fille.

Elle vida d'abord d'une traite le récipient, qu'elle posa ensuite à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention. Elle disposait d'assez de bravoure -ou d'arrogance- pour rétorquer à ses interlocuteurs, mais s'exprimer devant un auditoire de six inconnus, dont quatre tortues géantes, l'intimidait légèrement. Elle s'efforçait toutefois de ne pas le laisser paraître.

\- Lorsque ces satanées bestioles gluantes ont attaqué New-York, nous n'avons eu aucun moyen de quitter la ville. C'était la panique totale, personne ne voulait s'arrêter pour nous laisser monter à bord d'une voiture ou d'un bus, alors nous avons entrepris de nous cacher. Nous nous sommes terrées dans les sous-sol d'un vieil immeuble abandonné pendant plusieurs jours. Comme nous avions apporté très peu de réserves avec nous, la faim et la soif sont rapidement devenus un problème, alors nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Il nous a fallu sortir.

\- C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils vous ont repérées ?

Marion répondit par un hochement de tête. Instinctivement, April, qui s'était assise à côté d'elle, lui tapota l'épaule dans le but de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle était dans le même cas que cette adolescente, aussi comprenait-elle aisément sa détresse.

\- Marianne m'a ordonnée de fuir, ce que j'ai refusé. De nous deux, j'étais la seule à être armée et... Oh non ! Mon épée ! Où est mon épée ?

Raph et Léo échangèrent un regard. La jeune fille avait lâché son arme lorsqu'elle avait été vaincue par les Kraangs, au T.C.R.I. et, dans l'urgence de la situation, aucun d'eux n'avait prêté attention à ce détail. Ils avaient été bien trop occupés à fuir en l'emportant avec eux.

\- Il faut que je la retrouve ! Il faut... paniqua-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est si pas grave, minimisa Donnie. Il nous reste encore un katana dans le dojo, je crois. Tu pourras le prendre, si tu veux.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Cette épée... Elle est irremplaçable. Elle appartenait à mon père.

Marion abandonna toute fierté pour fondre en larmes. Abattue par le chagrin, elle ne tenta même pas de repousser le geste que fit April pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle connaissait à peine cette adolescente, pourtant elle éprouvait déjà beaucoup d'empathie à son égard, sans doute parce qu'elle partageait un vécu commun.

\- Bravo ! lâcha Mikey en fusillant ses trois frères du regard. Vous êtes contents de vous, j'espère ? Vous l'avez fait pleurer.

\- On ne pouvait pas savoir que cette épée était si importante à ses yeux. Et puis, les Kraangs étaient en train de nous tirer dessus, je te signale.

\- Voila où ça mène d'être sentimentale ! gronda Raphaël. C'est bien une fille.

\- Dis la tortue qui collectionne les revues sur les arts martiaux.

\- Les Kraangs en ont fait de la charpie et je ne me suis pas mis à pleurer pour autant.

\- Non, c'est sûr ! Tu préfères le faire quand tu vois un cafard.

\- Grr ! Redis ça et je te...

\- Raphaël a peur des cafards ! Raphaël a peur des cafards !

L'intéressé se jeta sur Michelangelo et le plaqua violemment au sol. D'un mouvement sec du menton, April fit signe à Casey de les séparer. Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, Léonardo leur suggéra de tous se retirer dans le dojo, afin de laisser les filles entre elles. La rouquine était la seule qui parviendrait peut-être à l'apaiser.

\- Tu sais, mon père a été capturé par les Kraangs, confia-t-elle. Deux fois. Et il a aussi été transformé en mutant.

\- Ma soeur aussi. Lorsque les extraterrestres se sont emparés d'elle, ils l'ont aspergé d'un liquide visqueux et répugnant qui lui a fait prendre une apparence un peu semblable à la leur.

\- C'est ce que l'on nomme le mutagène. Mon père aussi en a été victime. La première fois, il est devenu une sorte de chauve-souris géante. La seconde, ça s'est passé à peu près comme pour ta soeur. C'était durant la panique. Avec les tortues, nous sommes partis nous réfugier dans une maison de campagne que ma famille possède. Sans ça, nous serions certainement tombés entre leurs tentacules, nous aussi.

\- Marianne... Si je ne la retrouve pas, c'est... Sans elle, je suis toute seule. Je n'ai plus personne.

\- Et tes parents, où sont-ils ? Victimes des Kraangs eux aussi ?

\- Non. Ma mère est morte lorsque nous étions encore enfants, et mon père... Il a claqué la porte, un jour, puis il n'est plus jamais revenu. C'était un brillant escrimeur, mais il a progressivement sombré dans l'alcool après avoir perdu sa femme, au point de devenir violent. Marianne me protégeait de ses colères et ensuite, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi lorsqu'il est parti. Elle avait seize ans, à ce moment-là, et moi quatorze.

April ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de proposer un autre verre d'eau à Marion, qui l'accepta volontiers. En se levant, elle constata que, depuis la porte du dojo, les quatre autres tortues les espionnaient avec Casey. Dans ces moments-là, aucun d'eux ne valait mieux que Michelangelo.

\- La pauvre... murmura-t-elle en passant devant eux. Elle est effondrée.

\- Épargne-nous les détails. Quand est-ce qu'on la renvoie à la surface ? interrogea Raphaël. Cette fille me tape sur les nerfs.

\- Quoi ? On ne peut pas la laisser remonter. Les Kraang vont l'attraper et ils vont la muter en une bête monstrueuse, alors qu'elle est si adorable ! Léo, je peux la garder, s'il te plaît ?

\- Mikey, c'est une adolescente, pas un animal de compagnie. D'ailleurs, quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à Minette Glacée, elle serait sûrement plus en sécurité entre les mains des extraterrestres.

\- Combien de fois vas-tu ressortir cette vieille histoire ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était un accident. Un accident, d'accord ? A-X-Y-D... Euh...

April leur proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à la cuisine, où ils pourraient continuer à discuter pendant qu'elle ramènerait à Marion de quoi se désaltérer. Parvenus dans la pièce, les cinq garçons s'installèrent à table. À leur grand étonnement, et tandis qu'elle actionnait le robinet d'eau filtrée, elle déclara :

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Mikey. Ce serait de la folie de la laisser repartir. Quand on voit le sort de mon père ou de Karai... Il faudrait être cruel pour la condamner à subir ça, or c'est ce qui l'attend si elle n'a nulle part où aller.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? protesta Raph. C'est un danger public, elle se fourre sans arrêt dans les ennuis et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui sauver la vie indéfiniment.

\- Non, deux fois, c'est déjà bien assez.

La plaisanterie de Casey lui valut un coup de poing. Son ami se montrait toujours aussi taciturne lorsqu'il était question de le charrier au sujet de l'adolescente. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, vexé. Donnie et Léo, quant à eux, s'interrogeaient du regard.

\- Nos réserves sont limitées, c'est vrai, mais je ne me le pardonnerai pas si je laisse cette fille quitter le repaire. Qui plus est, elle peut toujours nous être utile. Même si ce n'est pas une experte, elle a quand même l'air de savoir se battre et...

\- Et les Foots ne la connaissent pas, approuva Donatello. En cas de besoin et avec prudence, elle peut toujours circuler à la surface. Les seuls dont elle ait à se méfier, ce sont les Kraangs.

\- Mikey, c'est d'accord. Elle peut r... Mikey ?

Léonardo parcourut la pièce du regard, mais son frère n'était nulle part. Avec la paume de sa main, il se frappa le visage. Cet enfant était désespérant.

* * *

\- Eh, salut !

Michelangelo se laissa tomber sur la bordure à côté de Marion. Elle sursauta légèrement, mais gagna en confiance lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, tout en lui tendant une boîte de mouchoirs cornée.

\- Salut. Mikey, c'est bien ça ? Désolée, tout est encore un peu mélangé dans mon esprit, et puis, ce coup que j'ai reçu m'a donné mal à la tête, alors...

\- Non, non, c'est parfait. Je suis super heureux de te connaître.

Le visage de la jeune fille se détendit. Cette tortue était si amicale qu'il était pratiquement impossible de se méfier d'elle. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait se montrer prudente, cependant elle était quasiment certaine que son instinct ne la trompait pas sur ce point.

\- Dis, est-ce que ça te dirait de t'installer avec nous dans le repaire ?

\- Dans le repaire ? Tu veux dire ici ?

Elle avait cessé de pleurer, désormais, et la bonne humeur qui émanait de son interlocuteur parvenait presque à adoucir son moral, qui était pourtant au plus mal depuis la disparition de sa soeur. Elle essuya ses joues encore humides avec un mouchoir en papier, tandis que Mikey répondait joyeusement :

\- Bien sûr, ici. J'admets que ce n'est pas très accueillant et que personne ne souhaite vivre dans les égouts, mais nous enquêtons sur les Kraangs, tu sais.

\- April m'a expliqué que son père avait disparu. Vous avez perdu quelqu'un, vous aussi ?

\- Notre sensei, maître Splinter, a été blessé au cours de la bataille et sa fille, Karai, s'est volatilisée. Quant à mon ami Leatherhead, il...

La voix de Michelangelo se brisa. Lui qui s'était montré si enjoué jusqu'à présent, il paraissait désormais aussi triste qu'elle. Depuis que Léonardo lui avait rapporté les évènements survenus face à Schredder, il doutait que l'alligator soit parvenu à s'en sortir. Cette idée lui brisait le cœur.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi, Mikey.

Marion lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. Elle n'était pas d'une nature particulièrement affectueuse, mais la jeune tortue l'attendrissait. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque pu le prendre dans ses bras si, au même moment, elle n'avait pas été interrompue par le cynisme d'une voix qu'elle commençait à trop bien connaître.

\- Fais attention. À ta place, moi, j'éviterai de le toucher. Plus il grandit et moins il a de neurones. C'est peut-être dû à une maladie contagieuse.

Raphaël, après avoir constaté l'absence de son cadet dans la cuisine, avait été le premier à rejoindre la pièce principale, où il l'avait découvert en pleine conversation avec Marion. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard qui en trahissait long sur l'antipathie qu'il lui inspirait. Elle répliqua avec un sourire mauvais :

\- Tu as sûrement raison, puisque visiblement, toi aussi, tu l'as attrapé. Je suis au moins soulagée de découvrir que tu es une véritable crétin avec tout le monde, pas seulement avec moi.

Mikey ouvrit la bouche, admiratif. En dehors de Casey, il n'avait jamais vu personne tenir tête à son frère avec une telle répartie. Décidément, l'estime qu'il portait à cette demoiselle ne cessait de s'accroître. Si elle décidait de rester au repaire, cela promettait d'être particulièrement amusant.

Leur joute verbale s'acheva lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par les deux autres tortues, ainsi que les humains. Léonardo n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question pour deviner qu'une énième altercation orale venait d'avoir lieu entre eux. Il se contenta d'écarter Raphaël d'un geste du bras pour le placer en retrait et s'adresser à Marion.

\- Nous venons de discuter et nous sommes tous tombés d'accord... presque tous, rectifia-t-il suite à un toussotement de la tortue rouge, pour dire qu'il valait mieux que tu demeures ici avec nous, du moins pour un moment.

\- Et cohabiter avec lui ? répliqua-t-elle en désignant Raph d'un mouvement du menton. Je le connais à peine, et pourtant je ne le supporte déjà pas.

\- Rassure-toi, c'est réciproque.

\- Euh... Sans vouloir te vexer, mon pote, moi non plus, tu ne pouvais pas me voir, à la base. Regarde-nous maintenant. On s'entend comme larrons en foire !

Casey accompagna sa remarque pertinente d'un coup de coude amical dans les côtes de son ami, mais cela ne suffit pas le décrisper. Mikey, pour sa part, s'était mis à réaliser quelques bonds de joie devant Marion, qui le fixait à présent d'un oeil amusé.

\- Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Allez, dis oui, s't'eu plaît ! Dis oui ! Dis oui ! Dis oui ! Dis oui !

\- C'est que...

\- Dis oui ! insista-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

\- À ta place, j'accepterai, souligna Donnie, sinon il va être invivable pendant toute l'heure à venir. Après ça, il passera à autre chose et il t'oubliera, mais ça nous fera quand même une heure particulièrement pénible à vivre.

\- Dans ce cas, j'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Hourra !

Mikey enlaça le buste de Marion de ses bras musclés et l'étreignit si fort qu'il lui coupa le souffle, au point que ses joues rougissent sous le manque d'oxygène. Lorsqu'elle lui en fit la remarque, il s'excusa précipitamment, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

\- Génial, comme si on n'avait pas assez d'un lourdingue... commenta Raphaël.

\- Tu sais, dans le fond, je crois que je reste moins dans le but de lui faire plaisir que dans celui de te faire arranger. Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser, toi et moi, Grincheux.

La réplique de l'adolescente déclencha un fou rire général. Même Léonardo et Donatello, qui s'étaient efforcés de conserver leur sérieux jusqu'à présent, se laissèrent contaminer. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion de voir leur frère être remis à sa place d'une façon aussi magistrale.

\- Et pour ce qui est des Kraangs ? interrogea Marion, après avoir recouvré un air plus grave.

\- Nous sommes sur l'affaire depuis un long moment, répondit Léo. Le problème, c'est que nous manquons cruellement d'armes, de matériel et d'informations pour tenter que que ce soit contre eux.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous en procurer ? Il y a tout ce qu'il faut, à la surface. Des magasins entiers ont été laissés à l'abandon, les maisons sont remplies et inhabitées...

\- C'est que... Les Kraangs ne sont pas nos seuls ennemis, à New-York. Ne t'inquiète pas, le reste ne te concerne pas. Seulement, il y a un homme, du nom de Schredder, qui s'est juré d'avoir nos carapaces. Il est à la tête d'un puissant clan ninja et ses hommes de main sont tous des mutants. A cause de ça, nous ne pouvons pas nous promener librement à la surface.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je vous y croise tout le temps ?

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu, et je regrette de ne pas plutôt m'être cassée une jambe à ce moment-là, nous recherchions notre maître, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes, indiqua Raph. Comme il est grièvement blessé, nous nous sommes ensuite rendus dans l'appartement d'April pour prendre des médicaments. Nous ne nous aventurons là-haut que par nécessité.

\- Et c'est comme ça que vous comptez vous occuper des extraterrestres ? En restant cachés ici ?

\- Nous précipiter ne servira à rien, décréta Donnie. Nous devons d'abord mettre au point une stratégie. Les Kraangs sont des milliers et ils sont désormais capables de circuler librement entre leur monde et le nôtre. Ils peuvent appeler à leur secours des créatures terrifiantes, qui dépassent de loin ton imagination. Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir, mais il faut se montrer patient. La moindre petite erreur pourra nous être fatale et, si ça devait se produire, dans ce cas-là, il n'y aurait vraiment plus personne pour sauver New-York.

Marion resta silencieuse quelques instants. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de se terrer dans ce repaire souterrain et d'attendre les bras croisés. Elle était d'une nature impulsive, elle avait besoin d'agir pour se sentir utile. Les paroles de Donatello étaient censées, cependant elle savait que sans action, elle aurait l'impression de ne rien tenter pour retrouver Marianne.

\- Nous libérerons ta soeur et mon père le moment venu, tu verras. Tu peux faire confiance aux tortues, elles trouvent toujours une solution. En particulier Donnie, c'est un petit génie.

L'intéressé se dandina sur lui-même, visiblement mal à l'aise suite au compliment qu'April venait de lui faire. Celle-ci tendit ensuite une main en direction de Marion, qui l'observa, légèrement hésitante.

\- Nous formons une équipe, assura-t-elle. Et à présent, tu en fais partie, toi aussi.

Mikey vint poser ses trois doigts par-dessus sa peau fine, puis Léo, Casey et Donatello les imitèrent. Seul Raph demeura en retrait, sans bouger, pendant que la jeune fille acceptait de se joindre à eux. Déterminée, elle annonça :

\- D'accord, je suis avec vous.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Vivre ensemble

\- Comment s'est passée ta première nuit ici ? Le sol n'était pas trop dur ?

April servit à Marion un grand verre de jus de fruit pendant que celle-ci la rejoignait dans la cuisine et lui offrit un paquet de biscuits en guise de petit-déjeuner. L'adolescente prit place en face d'elle, avant de répondre :

\- Non, ça va. J'ai perdu l'habitude de dormir sur un matelas depuis que nous avons dû quitter notre maison, alors ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

\- Les ronflements de Michelangelo non plus ? C'est une véritable tronçonneuse, par moments.

\- Je l'aime bien, avoua la nouvelle. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère et je crois que, si j'avais eu cette chance, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il soit autrement.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est gentil, mais... En combat, son insouciance pose souvent problème. Il s'expose non seulement lui-même au danger, mais également les autres.

Marion prit une gorgée de la boisson aromatisée à l'orange, puis croqua dans un gâteau. Elle s'était très mal nourrie au cours des dernières semaines et retrouver de la nourriture un minimum consistante lui faisait plaisir. Elle déplorait que sa soeur n'ait pas la même chance qu'elle.

\- Salut les meufs ! s'exclama joyeusement Casey en pénétrant dans la pièce. Rouquine, déjà canon à huit heures du matin, chapeau !

April eut un petit rire gêné et son amie fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, bien qu'elle aurait pu difficilement y parvenir. Le jeune homme s'installa entre elles deux, piocha un biscuit dans le paquet de Marion, puis annonça la bouche pleine :

\- Les tortues sont avec Splinter, il parait qu'il y a du nouveau.

\- Du nouveau ? De quel genre ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé avec eux ?

\- Eh ! J'avais la dalle, moi !

L'adolescente aux cheveux roux repoussa sa chaise pour se précipiter hors de la pièce, sans doute dans le but d'aller s'enquérir de la santé de ce maître dont Marion avait déjà tant entendu parler, mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir. Elle interrogea Casey à ce sujet.

\- C'est une tortue, lui aussi ? Ou un humain ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai pigé, à la base, c'était un humain. Un jour, il est tombé sur les Kraangs et pouf ! Il s'est transformé en rat. Je hais les rats, confessa-t-il, mais lui, ça va. Il est plutôt du genre sympa. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des grosses bestioles, parce qu'avec nous, tu risques d'en croiser souvent.

\- Hum... Non. A part les scolopendres. Je trouve ces insectes répugnants.

\- Rassure-toi, ma jolie...

\- Marion.

\- Marion, de ça, on n'en a pas encore croisé.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête soulagé, puis ils achevèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. L'adolescente insista pour laver la maigre vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisée et elle était en train de l'essuyer avec un torchon à la propreté douteuse lorsqu'April revint, visiblement tout émoustillée :

\- Il s'est réveillé ! Maître Splinter, il est réveillé ! Il est encore très faible, mais au moins, il est revenu à lui.

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, avoua Marion. Euh... Je suis contente pour vous ?

\- Merci. Les tortues sont folles de joie. Ils étaient tellement inquiets. Je suis revenue pour lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Après être resté si longtemps inconscient, il doit mourir de faim. Je crois que j'ai vu du fromage, par là. Ah ! Le voilà !

April avait du mal à dissimuler sa bonne humeur. Elle était soulagée que Splinter aille mieux, car elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il était son professeur de ninjutsu, de même qu'un mentor précieux. C'était lui qui avait réussi à faire d'elle une kunoichi. Elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

* * *

\- Sensei ! C'est un tel bonheur !

Mikey étreignit farouchement le rat géant, mais se fit presque aussitôt sévèrement réprimandé par Léo, qui tenait à laisser à leur maître l'espace nécessaire pour reprendre ses aises. Il paraissait encore un peu sonné et absent, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant après l'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser.

\- April vient de partir pour la cuisine, elle va vous ramener quelque chose, affirma Donnie. Nous allons prendre soin de vous, maître. D'ici peu, vous serez entièrement rétabli.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur moi, mes fils, alors que ç'aurait pourtant dû être le contraire.

Splinter esquissa un geste pour se redresser du nid douillet dans lequel April l'avait installé dès qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, mais il était encore trop faible pour y parvenir. Raphaël et Léonardo l'attrapèrent tous deux par un bras pour l'y aider, puis ils l'appuyèrent contre le mur.

\- Nous vous avons cru morts, sensei, avoua Donatello. Lorsque nous avons vu Schredder vous jeter dans ce tourbillon, nous redoutions le pire et...

Sa voix se brisa, car il était encore sous le choc de ce souvenir. Le rat puisa dans ses maigres forces pour lever son bras et lui tapoter le poignet dans un geste réconfortant. Il se força à sourire, tout en déclarant :

\- Tout va bien, je suis vivant. Grâce à vous.

\- Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ? Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Karai... C'est Karai qui m'a tiré de l'eau, sans quoi j'aurais certainement dérivé jusqu'à me nouer.

\- Karai ? s'exclama immédiatement Léo, par réflexe. Vous voulez dire qu'elle était là ? Que vous l'avez vue ? Qu'elle va bien ?

\- C'était il y a plusieurs semaines. Le temps s'est écoulé, depuis.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée avec vous ?

\- Elle... Je n'étais pas conscient lorsqu'elle m'a sauvé. Je crois qu'elle a attendu un long moment que je revienne à moi. Dès que ça s'est produit, elle s'est enfuie, et comme j'étais encore très affaiblie, je me suis évanoui. J'ai passé des journées entières dans les égouts à la chercher, car j'étais convaincu qu'elle s'y trouvait encore, mais cela n'a rien donné de fructueux. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai été pris en chasse par les Kraangs, ainsi que par les robots de votre ennemi, Baxter Stockman. J'ai lutté de toutes mes forces, tout en continuant à essayer de localiser ma fille, jusqu'à ce que je ne m'écroule d'épuisement. La chance a voulu que vous ne mettiez pas longtemps à me retrouver, après ça.

Les explications de Splinter s'achevèrent à l'instant même où April pénétra dans la pièce, un plateau entre les bras. Quelques morceaux de fromage étaient disposés dans une assiette ébréchée, à côté d'un grand verre d'eau. Le rat lui adressa une expression bienveillante, qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Nous étions si inquiet, maître. C'est une joie de vous revoir ainsi.

\- Merci, tu es gentille. Maintenant, je vous en prie, expliquez-moi ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps. Comment avez-vous échappé aux extraterrestres ?

\- Etes-vous vraiment certain de vouloir entendre cette histoire maintenant, sensei ? s'enquit Raphaël. Ne désirez-vous pas simplement rester tranquille, à récupérer de vos blessures ?

\- Je crois que j'ai suffisamment eu le loisir de rester inactif. Je veux entendre votre récit.

Léonardo prit une profonde inspiration, puis commença. Il évoqua leur fugue jusqu'à North Hampton, puis Michelangelo le relaya afin d'évoquer les nouveaux mutants qu'ils y avaient rencontrés, ainsi que les surnoms inspirés qu'il leur avait donné. Donatello conclut en racontant la découverte du vaisseau des Kraangs, dissimulé sous la maison.

Le cœur d'April se serra au souvenir de cette épisode. Ils avaient eu affaire à une créature horrible, ce jour-là, pourtant l'espace de quelques heures, elle l'avait prise pour sa mère. Elle lui manquait tant qu'elle serait prête à tout pour la revoir, ne serait-ce juste qu'une fois, quitte à se fier aveuglément à un montre pour se bercer d'illusions.

\- Oh, et nous avons une nouvelle amie ! jugea utile de préciser Mikey, alors que le silence était retombé sur la pièce. Elle s'appelle Marion. Raphaël l'a sauvé des tentacules des Kraangs, du moins je crois. Leurs versions sont très différentes l'une de l'autre.

\- Je ne voulais pas la garder ici, c'est lui qui a insisté, souligna la tortue au bandeau rouge. Par conséquent, elle est sous son irresponsabilité. C'est une peste, une insupportable capricieuse, une...

\- Tu vois, même toi, tu l'apprécies déjà !

\- Vous avez trouvé une humaine ? interrogea Splinter, qui avait un peu de mal à suivre. Et elle est ici, au repère ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser remonter à la surface, maître. Les Kraangs auraient fini par l'avoir, d'autant qu'elle est déterminée à se venger d'eux. J'ai pensé qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec nous et que nous pourrions allier nos forces.

\- C'est une sage décision que tu as prise, Léonardo.

Dans le dos de ce dernier, Raphaël poussa un soupir que tous purent entendre. Aucun ne fit le moindre commentaire, cependant. Ils se contentèrent de souhaiter un bon appétit au rat, puis de quitter sa chambre afin de le laisser tranquille le temps pour lui de se repaître. Ils ne tenaient pas à ce que leur présence le fatigue davantage.

* * *

\- Léo, tout va bien ? Voila des heures que tu n'as pas dit un mot.

Donnie avait délaissé son laboratoire et les réparations qu'il nécessitait quelques instants afin d'aller apporter à Splinter une cuillère d'antibiotique, destinée à éliminer les derniers risques d'infections, car certaines de ses blessures suintaient encore. Alors qu'il traversait la salle principale, son regard fut attiré par son frère assis, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Je... Oui, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

\- À propos de Karai, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum... Oui. Lorsque Mikey et moi avons parcouru les égouts, nous ne l'avons pas croisée, mais le réseau de tunnels s'étend sur des kilomètres. Elle peut très bien s'y trouver encore, d'autant que l'atmosphère sombre et humide convient tout à fait à la créature mutante qu'elle est devenue.

\- Et tu songes à aller la chercher ?

\- Elle a sauvé Splinter, ce qui m'emmène à penser qu'elle est toujours un peu elle-même, dans le fond.

\- Elle nous a attaqués, également, rappela Donnie. Sa conscience refait peut-être surface de temps en temps, mais elle n'en reste pas moins à moitié serpent, désormais, un être qui se laisse essentiellement régir par son instinct. C'est trop risqué.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu suggères de la laisser tomber ? C'est la fille de maître Splinter, c'est l'une des nôtres. Nous n'avons pas le droit de l'abandonner. Qui plus est, Schredder va certainement faire tout son possible pour la récupérer. Nous devons la retrouver avant lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de la laisser tomber. Je pense simplement qu'il faut réfléchir avant d'agir. Lorsqu'il est question de Karai, tu es encore plus inconscient que Raphaël. Il serait peut-être tant que tu te reprennes, Léo.

L'intéressé ne répliqua pas. Donatello avait raison et tenter de le contredire serait mentir. Il se conduisait toujours de façon stupide et irréfléchie dès lors que la kunoichi était concernée. S'il ne réfrénait pas ce trait de son caractère, il risquerait de mettre tout le monde en danger, comme cela avait déjà été le cas à maintes reprises par le passé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par le commencement. A moins de capturer Karai et de l'enfermer pour une durée indéterminée dans une cage, ce qui serait relativement barbare, nous aurons besoin de rétro-mutagène.

\- Le rétro-mutagène, c'est ton rayon, je te rappelle.

\- Même en m'en tenant à la formule de base, je n'ai plus les ingrédients adéquats. J'ai quasiment gaspillé tout ce que j'avais emporté avec moi à North Hampton pour mes expériences et j'ai également épuisé mes réserves de mutagène, or tu sais qu'il m'en faut des quantités pour parvenir à mettre au point le serum.

\- Autrement dit, nous allons devoir en dérober aux Kraangs, c'est bien ça ?

\- Si tu veux que j'ai une chance de rendre à Karai son apparence normale, oui.

Léonardo s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à la surface dans l'immédiat, pas avec tous les risques que cela représentait, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ramener la kunoichi à son état normal.

\- Très bien. Je vais voir ce qu'il est possible de faire.

* * *

\- ... Sauf que l'arbre a pris feu. Heureusement, toutes les grenouilles ont pu être sauvées, même si ça ne s'est pas fait sans mal. Elles sont parties en Louisiane, je crois. Je me demande si je reverrai Napoléon un jour. C'était un type sympa.

\- C'est passionnant ! s'exclama Marion, enjouée. Tu as vécu des tas d'aventures, Mikey.

\- C'est quand je l'entends s'extasier devant ses récits que je me dis qu'ils se sont bien trouvés, ces deux... souffla Raphaël à l'oreille de Casey, qui pouffa de rire.

\- Je ne suis pas sourde, tu sais. Je t'en prie, raconte-nous donc une histoire, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je n'aurais pas envie que tu te mettes à bouder de chagrin parce que l'espace de quelques petites minutes, tu n'as pas été au centre de l'attention.

\- Je pourrais t'en raconter des tas. Je te signale qu'en combat, je suis la meilleure des tortues. Je m'en tire toujours parce que je suis le plus fort, pas parce que j'ai de la chance, contrairement à Michelangelo.

\- Il n'a pas que ça. Il a un cœur, lui aussi, ce qui n'est visiblement pas à ta portée.

\- Ouah ! souffla Casey, admiratif. Vas-y, tape m'en cinq ! Même moi, je suis incapable de le rembarrer avec autant de style à chaque fois, et pourtant j'ai de l'expérience en la matière.

Marion se pencha par-dessus la table pour frapper la paume que l'adolescent lui tendait. April restait silencieuse, en retrait, mais elle observait la scène d'un air amusé. Elle veillait à ce que la jeune fille se sente bien intégrée à leur bande. Raphaël aurait sans doute fait fuir n'importe qui en courant, mais la gentillesse de Mikey contrebalançait son mauvais caractère.

Le sérieux revint dans la cuisine lorsque Donnie et Léo y firent irruption. La pièce commençait à paraître exiguë à présent qu'ils s'y trouvaient tous les sept. Les deux tortues avaient un air grave, comme si elles s'apprêtaient à leur annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. April s'inquiéta aussitôt :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? C'est maître Splinter ? Qu'a-t-il ?

\- Il va bien, rassure-toi.

Donatello lui frotta l'épaule dans un geste amical et rassurant que l'adolescente parut apprécier, au contraire de Casey qui lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Marion fut un peu surprise par cette scène. Apparemment, April se trouvait au cœur d'un triangle amoureux, partagée entre un jeune homme et un mutant. Elle jugeait la situation légèrement cocasse.

\- Au terme de mes réflexions, j'en suis venu à penser que nous devrions nous rendre chez les Kraangs, indiqua Léonardo.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! tonna Raphaël. Depuis que les Foots sont au courant de notre retour, tu prétends que la surface est dangereuse et qu'il faut éviter d'y mettre les pattes. Et maintenant, tu te contredis tout seul ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux dire que nous allons nous lancer à la recherche des habitants de New-York disparus ? interrogea Marion, la voix vibrante d'espoir.

\- Euh... Non. Enfin, pas encore. Même s'il n'est pas exclu que nous trouvions des indices sur l'endroit où les extraterrestres les retiennent prisonniers, notre objectif sera avant tout de ramener des fioles de mutagènes afin que Donnie puisse fabriquer de nouvelles quantités d'antidotes.

\- Ça va, j'ai pigé. C'est pour Karai.

Raph se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était affalé pour se diriger vers la sortie. Son frère aîné voulut le retenir, mais il se dégagea de son emprise d'un coup sec. Le bandeau bleu se heurta au bandeau rouge, qui lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Lâche-moi, tu veux ? Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de changer tes plans dès que ça t'arrange, mon vieux.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- C'est justement ce que je crois, si tu t'apprêtais à prétendre le contraire. L'autre voue peut-être une obsession aux Kraangs pour retrouver sa soeur, mais tu es exactement pareil avec Karai.

\- Je suppose que l'autre, c'est moi ? souffla Marion à Michelangelo, qui acquiesça.

\- Je lui ai déjà fait la moral à ce sujet, informa Donnie. En fait, l'idée de se rendre au T.C.R.I. est la mienne. Il faut que je reprenne mes expériences le plus vite possible. Elles seront utiles pour tout le monde, pas seulement pour elle. Je vous rappelle que nous aurons des milliers de gens à retransmuter le moment venu.

Bien que Raphaël tourne le dos, il n'avait pas perdu une miette des paroles de son frère. Il n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, avant de finalement hausser les épaules. D'un ton dédaigneux, il capitula :

\- Je n'en pense toujours pas moins, mais à partir du moment où on pourra casser du méchant, je suis partant, évidemment.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Prêts pour l'action

Casey se baissa de justesse pour esquiver la lame du katana que manipulait Marion et pivota sur lui-même pour tenter de lui asséner dans la foulée un coup avec sa crosse de hockey. Elle para habilement, avant de reculer d'un bond. L'extrémité du sabre pointée devant elle, elle le menaça.

\- Pas mal. T'as du style, c'est indéniable.

\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite. C'est une arme excellente, sauf que...

\- Ce n'est pas la tienne.

April, qui avait observé leur combat, assise dans un angle du tatami, se leva et vint à leur rencontre. Elle se souvenait encore de ce que maître Splinter lui avait dit, juste avant de lui offrir le tessen qu'il destinait à Miwa. L'arme choisissait son possesseur au moins autant que lui.

\- C'est exactement ça, approuva l'adolescente. Je n'arrive pas à me familiariser avec elle. La garde est plus épaisse et, bien sûr, la forme n'est pas du tout la même. J'ai passé tant d'années à manipuler mon épée qu'il suffit d'un rien pour me déstabiliser.

\- A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

\- En fait, il s'agissait d'une rapière. Elle était fine, élégante et légère. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était le prolongement de mon bras, plutôt qu'un outil.

\- Je comprends. Moi aussi, je serais attristée si je venais à perdre mon tessen. On s'attache facilement à certains objets.

Marion acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis Casey libéra le centre de l'espace de combat pour permettre à April de prendre sa place, afin qu'elle s'exerce également. Léonardo leur avait demandé de tester tout le potentiel de leur nouvelle recrue. Il avait promis de venir voir comment elle s'en sortait, mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait, trop concentré sur son plan d'infiltration au T.C.R.I.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles allaient se lancer un assaut mutuel, elles furent surprises d'entendre coulisser la porte qui conduisait aux appartements de Splinter. Ce dernier apparut dans l'encadrement, courbé et fatigué, mais toujours moins mal en point que cela n'était le cas lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé.

\- Oh, maître ! s'exclama immédiatement April. Je suis navrée si nous vous avons importuné. Nous aurions dû penser que le bruit vous dérangerez en venant combattre dans le dojo. Enfin, vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever. Vous êtes encore très faible. Si Donnie vous voyait, il...

\- J'apprécie la sollicitude de mes fils, cependant la première étape d'une guérison est de ne pas se considérer comme malade. Quelques pas jusqu'ici ne vont pas m'être fatals, bien au contraire. Je suis convaincu qu'ils vont me revigorer. Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Splinter désigna discrètement Marion, qui s'efforçait de ne pas trop l'observer, de crainte de paraître impolie. Bien que Casey ait déjà fait mention de son apparence la veille, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle n'était pas effrayée, seulement intriguée. Si elle commençait à s'habituer aux tortues humanoïdes, elle n'avait pas encore vu de rat géant.

\- Bien sûr que si, affirma April, la voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée. Maître, voici Marion, la jeune fille que Raph a rencontré alors qu'elle combattait les Kraagns. Marion, j'imagine que tu as compris qu'il s'agissait de maître Splinter, le sensei des tortues.

\- En effet. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Mikey ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet. C'est un grand honneur.

L'adolescente tendit une main respectueuse en direction du rat. Il en fut surpris, de façon positive. Puisqu'il avait l'apparence d'un mutant, plus personne ne prenait la peine de le traiter comme un homme. Il se souvenait encore des cris de terreur que Casey avait poussés le jour où il l'avait rencontré.

\- Moi aussi, je suis enchanté, affirma-t-il en pressant ses doigts griffus autour de sa paume, comme le voulait l'usage. J'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous.

\- Je vous remercie, c'est déjà le cas. J'ai été très bien accueillie.

En dépit du cynisme dont elle faisait preuve face à Raphaël, elle s'abstint de faire la moindre critique devant celui que les tortues considéraient pratiquement comme leur père. Elle était arrogante, mais elle savait également se montrer respectueuse lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, indiqua Splinter. Je vous en prie, reprenez.

Marion éprouva un léger malaise à l'idée de livrer un combat, même amical, devant celui que Mikey avait déjà eu l'occasion de qualifier à maintes reprises de meilleur maître de ninjutsu au monde. April l'encouragea cependant d'un sourire, avant de déplier son tessen. L'adolescente prit une profonde inspiration, puis attaqua.

* * *

\- Je dis juste qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser ici.

Il régnait une chaleur accablante dans la pièce adjacente au laboratoire de Donatello, dans laquelle il avait installé une forge de fortune. Un feu crépitait dans un âtre de fabrication grossière et léchait le métal que la tortue enfonçait dans les flammes. Quand il prit une teinte rougeâtre, tirant sur le blanc, elle le tendit à Raphaël.

Celui-ci lui donna une série de violent coup de marteau, afin de le modeler à sa convenance. Ils avaient tous besoin d'armes de rechange, au cas où les leurs viendraient à être brisées au cours de la mission, ainsi que de nouveaux shuriken, puisqu'ils avaient épuisé toute leur réserve. Des grappins venaient compléter l'équipement qu'ils se fabriquaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches, à cette fille ? Tu lui sauves la vie et à présent, tu te comportes comme si tu la haïssais.

\- Je lui ai sauvé la vie parce que c'est plus ou moins notre boulot depuis qu'on s'est érigé en défenseur de New-York. A ce moment-là, j'étais loin d'imaginer de quelle teigne s'agissait. Je te parie que même les Kraangs n'en auraient pas voulu.

\- Personnellement, je la trouve plutôt sympa. Après, vu l'amabilité dont tu fais preuve à son égard, et à celui des gens en général, je peux comprendre qu'elle ait envie de te rendre la pareille. En revanche, je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu t'obstines tant à refuser qu'elle nous accompagne au T.C.R.I..

\- Parce qu'on a largement assez à faire avec Léo qui est obsédé par Karai et qui fait n'importe quoi. Cette fille ne jure que par sa soeur. Les familles de Casey et d'April ont disparu, elles aussi, pourtant ça ne les empêche pas de garder la tête sur les épaules. Si on l'emmène dans le repère des créatures qui sont à l'origine de tout ça, tu peux être certain qu'au lieu de s'en tenir au plan, elle fera n'importe quoi pour retrouver Marlène, Marianne ou je ne sais même plus comment elle s'appelle.

\- Léo l'a déjà briefée à ce sujet.

\- Comme s'il était le mieux placé pour tenir ce genre de discours... Toujours est-il que Marion m'a tout l'air d'être une tête brûlée. Avec une fille comme ça, tu auras beau lui répéter cinquante fois les choses, elle continuera à agir comme bon lui semble, sans écouter les ordres qu'on lui donne.

\- C'est étrange, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un...

Donatello eut un sourire amusé, auquel Raphaël répondit par un grognement furieux. Il se reconcentra sur la lame qu'il était en train de forger, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas songer à Marion. C'était difficile, cependant, puisque depuis qu'elle avait rallié leur bande, deux jours auparavant, il était incapable de penser à autre chose. Décidément, même dans son esprit, elle ne le laissait pas tranquille.

* * *

Léonardo était allongé à plat ventre sur le sol, une carte du T.C.R.I dessinée de mémoire par ses soins. Il l'étudiait avec attention. S'il ne se trompait, les expériences sur le mutagène était réalisé au dix-neuvième étage. C'était le souvenir qu'il conservait du jour où Karai avait créé Justin, avant de les livrer en pâture au monstre mutant.

Il sourit. Malgré le nombre de situations tordues et délicates dans lesquelles elle les avait plongés, il ne lui en voulait pas, d'autant que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. A présent, elle était l'une des leurs. Elle appartenait au clan Hamato, celui de son père, et non à celui de l'usurpateur Saki.

\- Booyakasha !

Léonardo sursauta et balaya par la même occasion les morceaux de gomme qu'il avait utilisés pour les représenter, ses frères et lui, afin d'avoir une meilleure visualisation d'ensemble. Le coeur battant la chamade par cette intervention inattendue, il se redressa précipitamment à quatre pattes, pour constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Mikey, qui venait de se poster face à lui.

\- Tu m'as flanqué une de ces frousses ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne peux pas aller embêter Raph, plutôt ? Je sais combien tu adores ça.

\- Nan, c'est pas marrant. Surtout que Marion est bien meilleure que moi dans ce domaine.

\- Va la voir dans le dojo, dans ce cas.

\- J'y suis allée, deux fois. D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu voulais évaluer sa capacité à mener un combat, toi aussi ?

\- C'est vrai, mais là, je suis occupé, au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué. Contrairement à toi ou à Raphaël, j'aime réfléchir avant d'agir.

\- C'est fou ce que tu es stressé, frérot ! Tu devrais essayer de te détendre un peu. Si on avait encore la télévision, tu pourrais regarder Crognard le Barbare, mais...

\- Merci, Mikey, mais je crois que ce dont j'ai surtout besoin en cet instant, c'est que tu me laisses tranquille.

\- Comme tu voudras. Si tu me cherches, je serai en train de partager un sorbet avec Minette Glacée. Elle, au moins, elle ne se lasse jamais de ma compagnie.

Léonardo ne releva pas, trop heureux de voir son cadet s'éloigner enfin. Voila qu'il commençait à voir mal à la tête. Personne ne voulait donc comprendre ce que les responsabilités d'un chef impliquaient ? C'était essentiellement sur lui que la réussite de la mission reposait. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre cela à la légère.

Avec un soupir de désespoir, il se rallongea et laissa son front venir se cogner contre la surface dure du sol. S'il n'était pas question de Karai et, accessoirement, de l'avenir des millions d'habitants que comptait New-York, il aurait certainement laissé tomber.

* * *

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu as une technique intéressante, Marion, complimenta Splinter.

\- Merci. Vous pensez que cela suffira face aux extraterrestres ?

\- Face aux Kraangs, j'en suis convaincue, affirma April. Face aux Foots... Même moi, je ne suis pas encore complètement de taille face à eux. Maître, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. Me permettriez-vous de partager avec elle quelques-uns des méthodes que vous m'avez enseignées ?

\- Eh bien, cette jeune fille m'a tout l'air d'avoir du courage, de la détermination et de l'esprit. Je pense qu'elle saura s'en montrer digne, alors oui, naturellement, tu as ma bénédiction.

Le rat géant inclina la tête avec bienveillance en direction des deux adolescentes, puis il s'excusa auprès d'elles, indiquant qu'il allait désormais se retirer dans ses appartements. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui en voulurent. Elles savaient qu'il était fatigué et Marion était d'autant plus honoré qu'il ait pris la peine d'assister à son entraînement malgré cela.

\- L'exercice, ça creuse. Ça vous dirait d'aller casse-croûter quelque chose ? proposa Casey.

\- Je te rappelle que nos réserves de nourriture sont limitées, alors arrête de penser à ton estomac rien qu'une minute.

\- Relax, rouquine. Puisqu'il nous faut remonter à la surface pour nous rendre chez les Kraangs, on trouvera sûrement un magasin ou deux à piller sur le chemin du retour.

April allait répliquer, mais elle se retint. Elle considérait cela comme du vol et du vandalisme, cependant il en allait de leur survie. Qui plus est, ces denrées ne manqueraient à personne, puisqu'elles étaient condamnées à se périmer en l'absence des habitants de la ville.

\- J'imagine que, tant qu'à faire, Léo ne s'y opposera pas, constata-t-elle simplement.

Ce dernier était toujours étendu par terre, à fomenter son plan, lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle principale. Ils s'efforcèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas interrompre le fil de ses réflexions. Il était si concentré qu'ils ne les remarqua même pas, tandis qu'ils ralliaient la cuisine.

Ils y retrouvèrent Michelangelo, qui était en train de se gaver du sorbet produit par Minette Glacée. Marion était un peu sceptique à l'idée de goûter un aliment issu du corps même d'un mutant lorsqu'il lui en proposa une coupelle, mais convaincue par Casey qui lui affirma que c'était délicieux, elle accepta.

\- Miam... C'est vrai que c'est bon ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de lécher soigneusement sa cuillère. J'adore l'arôme de chocolat.

\- Tu entends ça, Minette Glacée ? Elle aime bien.

Mikey tapota gentiment la tête de sa créature de compagnie si particulière, puis replaça le couvercle de la glacière par-dessus sa tête. Il redoutait les désagréments que lui causeraient la douceur des températures s'il la laissait trop longtemps à l'air libre.

\- Comment s'est passé la fin de ton entraînement ? interrogea la tortue. Tu assurais pas mal quand je suis parti.

Marion lui résuma rapidement ce qu'il avait manqué, ainsi que la présence de maître Splinter. Il lui demanda également son avis sur leur père adoptif et elle affirma qu'il lui avait paru très aimable. Cette réponse parut convenir à Mikey, car il l'accueillit avec le sourire.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de terminer leur portion de glace. Ils ne pouvaient se nourrir essentiellement que de cela, mais au moins, ils pouvaient grâce à Minette Glacée se rassasier un peu sans entamer leurs maigres réserves. Raphaël et Donatello les trouvèrent accoudés à table lorsqu'ils firent irruption.

Immédiatement, les yeux verts de la plus trapue des tortues se posèrent sur la nouvelle de la bande. Marion, en grande conversation avec Michelangelo, comme toujours, ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il réfléchit à la réplique cinglante qu'il pourrait lancer, mais contre toute attente, pas une ne lui vint à l'esprit. C'était bien la première fois.

\- Léo commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, affirma Donnie en se servant un verre de lait. Ça fait des heures qu'il est dans la même position, il n'a toujours pas bougé.

\- Il ne s'est pas endormi, au moins ? suggéra April.

\- Non, il avait les yeux ouverts lorsque nous sommes passés. Raph a essayé de lui parler, mais il s'est contenté de grogner.

\- Comme si on avait besoin de se prendre la tête avec un plan, enragea son frère au bandeau rouge. Franchement, dès qu'on prévoit quelque chose, ça foire. Autant y aller, foncer dans le tas et se tirer avec le mutagène, puisqu'on sait tous aussi bien les uns que les autres que ça finira comme ça.

\- C'est pas pour dire, mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Raph, approuva Mikey. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous vous fatiguiez tous autant à réfléchir à tout un tas de trucs. Keep cool, voila tout !

\- N'emploie pas des verbes dont tu n'as jamais compris le fonctionnement.

Raphaël était d'autant plus exaspéré par son cadet que Marion y trouvait de l'intérêt. A cause du comportement amicale dont elle faisait preuve à son égard, il allait se sentir spécial et il serait encore plus difficile de le supporter. Déjà qu'il était intenable, cela risquait d'être pire.

\- A moins d'arracher Léonardo de force à ses réflexions et de le traîner jusqu'au T.C.R.I., je vois mal ce que nous pourrions faire, à part attendre, souligna April.

\- Il a toujours été obsédé par les plans, mais jamais à ce point. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- J'imagine qu'il se sent coupable, déclara Donnie. Coupable de ne pas avoir pu arrêter Schredder avant qu'il ne jette Splinter dans ce tourbillon, coupable de ne pas avoir empêché les Kraangs de terraformer la population de New-York et peut-être même du fait que Karai soit seule dans les égouts, mutée en un horrible serpent métamorphe.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, pourtant.

\- Va le lui expliquer. Maintenant, tant qu'il ne sera pas certain d'avoir anticipé à l'avance le moindre danger possible, il ne nous laissera pas sortir d'ici.

\- Comment compte-t-il y parvenir ? interrogea Marion. Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi il fallait exactement vous attendre chez les Kraangs.

\- C'est justement ça, le problème. Il ne peut pas. C'est pour ça qu'il réfléchit en vain depuis deux jours pour tenter de trouver une solution qui n'existait pas.

Raphaël allait s'asseoir sur une chaise, à côté de Casey, mais il la replaça sous la table au dernier moment. Dans un soupir, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le chambranle qui donnait sur la salle principal, sous le regard surpris des cinq autres.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Donatello.

\- Lui poser un ultimatum. D'habitude, il suffit de prononcer le nom de Karai pour le persuader d'agir, mais visiblement même ça, ça ne fonctionne plus. Il faut donc trouver autre chose.

\- Et c'est ça, "l'autre chose" ? Un ultimatum ?

\- Exactement. Je vais lui dire que nous serons partis pour le T.C.R.I. d'ici trente minutes, avec ou sans lui.

\- Léo n'a jamais été très réceptif aux menaces. Que feras-tu s'il refuse ?

\- C'est simple. Nous partirons pour le T.C.R.I., sans lui. J'en ai assez de rester là sans rien faire. J'ai besoin de me défouler et de taper sur des robots. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'en empêchera.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Raid au TCRI

\- Je reste persuadé que c'est une très mauvaise idée de venir ici alors que nous n'avons pas la moindre stratégie.

Léo secoua la tête, dépité. Ils se tenaient sur le toit du T.C.R.I. et ils s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans la tour des Kraangs par effraction. Le chef de la bande, toutefois, hésitait à en donner l'ordre. Il avait cédé à l'ultimatum de Raphaël uniquement parce qu'il savait son frère capable de le mettre à exécution.

\- J'en ai une, de stratégie. On rentre. S'il y a des extraterrestres, on cogne. On s'empare du mutagène. Si on retombe sur les extraterrestres, on recogne. Et...

\- A part cogner, est-ce que tu aurais d'autres suggestions ?

\- Pourquoi ? Ça aide à se sortir de pas mal de situations gênantes, en général.

\- Les Kraangs sont des centaines, là-dedans.

\- Et alors ? Nous sommes déjà venus ici à quatre, par le passé. A présent, nous sommes six et demi. On va gérer, comme d'habitude.

Marion allait grommeler quelque chose suite au demi dont elle venait d'être qualifiée, mais d'un geste, April lui indiqua que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait de la laisser tenir tête à Raph le reste du temps, mais pour l'heure, il était impératif qu'elle reste concentrée sur la mission, exactement comme eux.

En plus de leurs armes, ils étaient tous équipés de sac, qu'ils portaient dans le dos ou en bandoulière, afin de ramener avec eux le maximum de fioles de mutagène possible. A l'aide de son kusarigama, Mikey arracha la plaque qui condamnait l'un des conduits d'aération et invita les autres à se faufiler dedans.

Après avoir esquissé une dernière grimace, Léonardo consentit à s'y engouffrer en premier. Raphaël se faufila dans son sillage et les trois humains lui emboîtèrent le pas. Donatello et Michelangelo fermaient la marche.

Le passage étroit qu'ils empruntaient débouchait sur un tunnel désert. Malgré cela, Léo insista longuement pour qu'ils restent immobiles, juste au cas où un Kraang aurait la mauvaise idée de faire une ronde dans le secteur au moment où ils se laissaient tomber sur le sol.

\- Tu deviens complètement parano depuis que nous sommes revenus de North Hampton, frérot, gronda Raphaël. Rappelle-toi que tu fais ça pour Karai, ça devrait t'aider à avancer. Et sinon, il y a toujours ma méthode.

D'un puissant coup d'épaule, il le frappa au niveau des reins pour le propulser dans le corridor. Pris par surprise, Léo ne put anticiper sa chute et s'écrasa par terre, face contre terre. Son frère atterrit avec souplesse à ses côtés, juste avant que les autres ne les rejoignent à leur tour.

\- Donnie, trouve l'alarme et désactive-la, afin que nous puissions forcer les cages de l'ascenseur jusqu'au dix-neuvième étage.

La tortue au bandeau violet acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il se dirigea vers un petit panneau rectangulaire, qui était en réalité l'une des bornes du système de sécurité. Il s'y connecta à l'aide de son T-Phone et, quelques secondes plus tard, leva un bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

\- Bravo, Donnie. Moins d'une minute, tu es de plus en plus rapide, le félicita April.

\- Ca va, il a juste à pianoter sur quatre touches, ce n'est pas un exploit, minimisa Casey, mais personne n'y prêta la moindre attention.

Personne à l'exception de Marion qui dissimula un sourire. Apparemment, les autres devaient déjà être au courant de la situation ambiguë qui régnait entre ces trois-là, car cela ne semblait surprendre personne. Elle-même en était amusée et elle songeait à interroger April à ce sujet, mais elle redoutait de paraître trop curieuse.

En léger retrait, elle rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient déjà rassemblés autour de l'ascenseur. Avec la lame de l'un de ses ninjatos, Léonardo parvint à les écarter l'une de l'autre, dévoilant un trou sombre et béant. A l'aide de leur grappin, ils entreprirent de descendre la paroi en rappel.

Marion observait avec envie Casey et April. Malgré ses facultés au combat, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter des adeptes du ninjutsu et, par conséquent, elle était beaucoup moins douée que pour réaliser ce genre de prouesses physiques. Qui plus est, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sujette au vertige, elle redoutait tout de même le vide sous elle.

\- Ne regarde pas en bas. Contente-toi de cramponner ta corde et de te laisser glisser doucement.

Elle fut surprise de constater que ce conseil provenait de Raphaël. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à elle sur un ton autrement qu'ironique ou colérique. Comme il était juste à côté d'elle, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, et murmura timidement :

\- Merci.

Un grognement lui répondit. Michelangelo, plus agile et plus rapide que ses frères, fut le premier à atteindre les portes du dix-neuvième étage. Il se faufila prudemment de l'autre côté, en attendant que les autres le rattrapent. Marion, en bonne dernière, fut aidée par Casey, car elle n'osait plus lâcher sa corde.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser tomber ? Fais-moi confiance et saute.

Elle plaça ses jambes contre le mur et se propulsa dans sa direction. Il manqua quelques centimètres pour atteindre la bordure, que l'adolescent compensa en l'empoignant par le bras pour la tirer sur un sol ferme. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Par là ! informa Léonardo en pointant une direction avec son sabre.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une porte électronique se déverrouilla sur leur gauche et que six Kraangs pénétrèrent dans le couloir. Ce face à face inattendu désempara les deux camps, mais les tortues furent les premières à réagir. Mikey s'élança en agitant ses nunchakus et en s'écriant joyeusement :

\- Booyakasha !

Les autres chargèrent à leur tour, mais sans pousser de cri de guerre. Marion n'eut même pas le temps de dégainer le katana que ses amis lui avaient prêté afin de remplacer son épée que, déjà, ils avaient réduit les robots en un tas de débris métalliques.

\- C'est pas grave, affirma Mikey en lui tapotant l'épaule. La prochaine fois, je t'en garderai un, si tu veux.

\- J'ai déjà détruit des Kraangs, rappela-t-elle, légèrement vexée.

Elle savait que, dorénavant, ils n'allaient pas hésiter à la sous-estimer, car son niveau était nettement inférieur au leur. Elle se réconfortait en se disant que son père l'avait entraînée à l'escrime, non à combattre des extraterrestres, et qu'elle ne pouvait exceller dans tous les domaines.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que le labo sera toujours au même endroit ? interrogea Raph alors qu'ils reprenaient leur progression. Puisqu'on a fait exploser la tour, ils peuvent très bien l'avoir reconstruit ailleurs.

Il s'attendait à ce que Léo lui réponde, mais ce fut Donatello qui s'en chargea. D'après lui, les Kraangs étaient des créatures très pointilleuses, mais également très carrées, aussi n'y avait-il aucune raison pour qu'ils n'aient pas rebâti leur quartier général exactement à l'identique.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs corridors, menés par la tortue au bandeau bleu, jusqu'à atteindre une salle gigantesque, où un panneau de contrôle démesuré occupait une grande partie de l'espace. Les yeux de Donnie se mirent à scintiller dès qu'ils se posèrent dessus. Les cerveaux à tentacules avaient beau être leurs ennemis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer leur technologie.

\- Par contre... commença-t-il avant de marquer une légère hésitation. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que le mutagène ne soit plus dans des cuves après la catastrophe que Karai a provoqué.

\- Justin ! minauda amoureusement Mikey, pendant que Léonardo détournait le regard, gêné.

Comme venait de le souligner Donatello, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'épais liquide bleu-vert dans la salle. Les lieux en avaient été vidés jusqu'à la dernière goutte et les Kraangs l'avaient certainement stockés ailleurs. Il leur fallait à présent découvrir où, ce qui était la question que tout le monde se posait.

\- Allons voir derrière cette porte, suggéra Raphaël. C'est la seule issue, en dehors de celle par laquelle nous sommes entrés.

Léo ouvrit la voie jusqu'au battant électronique. Celui-ci n'était pas verrouillé et il pivota automatiquement à son approche pour lui permettre de passer, les autres sur ses talons. Une mauvaise surprise les attendait de l'autre côté. Il s'agissait d'un autre laboratoire, dans lequel il y avait effectivement du mutagène, mais également plusieurs dizaines de Kraangs qui se livraient à des expériences diverses.

Si la majeure partie d'entre eux se trouvaient dans leur carcasse robotique, quelques-uns étaient installés sur des nacelles volantes. Ce fut l'un d'eux qui les repéra, pour donner immédiatement l'alerte aux autres dans un cri suraiguë.

\- Ceux que l'on nomme Tortues doivent être éliminés dans cet endroit que l'on nomme labo, décréta l'un des exosquelette de sa voix mécanique.

\- Pas bon, ça ! s'exclama Léo.

Plusieurs pistolets lasers furent pointés dans leur direction et se mirent à tirer sur eux un flot de projectile. Ils baissèrent la tête pour les éviter, puis reculèrent précipitamment. La porte se referma entre eux et les extraterrestres, leur accordant un court répit.

\- Il faut abandonner la mission ! affirma la tortue au bandeau bleu.

\- Ou trouver une autre réserve de mutagène, souligna Donnie. Je suis certain qu'ils en ont ailleurs qu'ici.

\- On n'a plus le temps d'en chercher, maintenant qu'ils nous ont repérés. Même si l'alarme est coupé, ils sont trop... nombreux.

Les Kraangs venaient de franchir à leur tour le seuil des portes en métal coulissantes et se remirent à les bombarder de lasers rosâtres. Plus personne ne chercha à discuter la volonté de Léonardo. Ce fut sans se concerter davantage qu'ils s'élancèrent au pas de course vers le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

\- Tous à l'ascenseur ! Nous devons regagner le toit !

Ils n'avaient pas parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'une escouade de Kraang déboucha d'un corridor adjacent à celui dans lequel il courait pour leur barrer la route. Raphaël dégaina aussitôt ses sais, près à les réduire en miette, mais son frère aîné l'en dissuada en désignant une porte sur leur gauche.

\- Par là !

\- Par là ? répéta-t-il. On ne sait même pas où ça mène !

\- Peu importe, allons-y.

Léonardo s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et les six autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, afin d'échapper aux cerveaux à tentacules qui venaient de les prendre en sandwich. Hélas, la salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent possédait également son comité d'accueil. Une vingtaine de nacelle Kraang les attendait. Ils ouvrirent le feu sitôt qu'ils les virent.

\- Bien sûr, le message a déjà fait le tour de l'étage, ils savent tous que nous sommes ici ! enragea Casey. On est pris au piège.

\- Voilà pourquoi il faut toujours avoir un plan !

\- Lâche-nous avec ton plan, Léo. Même si tu en avais eu un, on serait dans le même bateau.

Raphaël lança trois shuriken sur les petites soucoupes volantes et atteignit triplement sa cible. Même si Marion éprouvait une certaine antipathie à son égard, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir admiratif face à sa dextérité. Elle recouvra néanmoins vite son sang-froid pour se saisir de la garde de son katana.

\- Une sortie, là ! repéra Michelangelo, tout en arrachant un extraterrestre à son moyen de locomotion d'un coup de nunchaku.

\- Parfait, filons.

Donnie frappa de toutes ses forces une nacelle, qui alla en heurter une seconde en vol. Elles explosèrent au moment où elles rentrèrent en contact, dégageant une fumée noirâtre. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, ils n'étaient pas tous partis dans la même direction. Raphaël et Léonardo s'étaient rapprochés d'une porte, qui n'était pas celle repérée par Mikey. Lui-même se tenait à hauteur d'une autre, avec les trois humains et Donatello.

\- Eh, les frangins ! Ici !

Les deux tortues, remarquant qu'elles s'étaient séparées du reste du groupe, voulurent les rejoindre, mais c'était à présent un véritable mur de Kraangs qui les séparaient, tandis que les lasers continuaient à pleuvoir sur eux. Casey voulut leur décocher un palet de hockey explosif, mais April l'en empêcha. S'il le faisait, il risquait de blesser également leurs amis.

\- Partez ! leur ordonna Léo. On finira bien par se rejoindre !

Mikey n'avait aucune envie de laisser ses frères poursuivre leur chemin seul de leur côté et cette idée n'enthousiasmait pas davantage Donnie, mais il fit preuve de plus de pragmatisme. C'était la seule chose à faire pour l'instant, alors il devait s'y résoudre. D'un geste de la main, il enjoignit aux autres de le suivre.

La porte donnait sur un couloir, dans lequel les extraterrestres les suivirent. A présent que plus rien n'empêchait Casey de mettre son plan à exécution, il tira un palet noir de sa poche, alluma la mèche qui se trouvait dessus et le projeta en direction des Kraangs, pendant que les tortues plaçaient les deux adolescentes à couvert. La déflagration les projeta vers l'avant, mais ils furent seulement un peu secoués, ils ne souffraient d'aucune blessure.

\- Comment allons-nous retrouver Raph et Léo ? s'enquit Michelangelo pendant qu'ils continuaient à courir, un peu au hasard.

\- Je pense que le mieux que nous puissions faire, c'est sortir d'ici. Ça va également être leur objectif, alors cherchons une issue.

Marion avait l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient dans un véritable labyrinthe et elle se demandait comment les tortues parvenaient à se repérer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Elles avaient beau être déjà venues ici, les salles et les couloirs se ressemblaient trop pour qu'elles soit capables de tous les mémoriser.

\- Stop ! s'écria soudain April en s'immobilisant.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Donnie et Casey, en chœur.

\- Je sens quelque chose. A l'étage en-dessous. J'ai l'impression que nous devons nous y rendre.

Sa nouvelle amie l'observa, les yeux ronds. Si l'adolescente rousse lui avait donné de nombreuses informations sur pratiquement tous les sujets, elle s'était abstenue de mentionner ses origines semi-extraterrestres, de même que les dons psychiques qu'elle développait grâce à cela. Elle avait craint que cela ne soit trop dur à supporter d'un coup pour Marion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? souffla-t-elle à l'intention de Mikey.

\- Oh, ça... Tu finiras par t'y habituer.

Donatello, pour sa part, réfléchissait. En l'absence de Léonardo, il se sentait responsable des décisions, puisqu'il était le plus intelligent du groupe. Il hésitait à suivre la suggestion d'April ou à les conduire en lieu sûr, comme il l'avait d'abord souhaité.

\- Allons voir, finit-il par déclarer. Qui sait ? Nous découvrirons peut-être quelque chose d'important là-bas.

\- Avant de songer à descendre, il faudrait peut-être retrouver l'ascenseur, rappela Casey.

\- Dépêchons-nous, alors. Nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre.

Ils reprirent leur course, après s'être brève interruption. De temps en temps, ils croisaient des Kraangs, qui étaient eux-mêmes sur leur piste, mais ils s'empressaient de les occire les uns à la suite des autres. Marion fut assez fière d'elle lorsque l'occasion lui fut offerte d'en éliminer quelques-uns. Cela lui permettait de se sentir beaucoup moins inutile.

Enfin, après de longues minutes et alors qu'ils commençaient à désespérer, ils localisèrent l'ascenseur. En revanche, au cours de leur errance, ils n'avaient croisé aucune trace de Raphaël ou de Léonardo, ce qui commençait à les inquiéter. Ils s'efforcèrent de ne pas y penser tandis qu'ils descendaient en rappel jusqu'au dix-huitième étage.

\- Et maintenant, April ? s'enquit Donnie pendant qu'il maintenait les portes de la cage ouverte à l'aide de son bo.

L'intéressée ferma les yeux et porta ses doigts à ses tempes. Même si Marion trouvait cette théorie hallucinante, elle se surprenait à penser, à juste titre, que son amie était télépathe. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescente désigna un couloir sur leur droite, dans lequel ils se précipitèrent.

\- Aucune patrouille... C'est étrange. Même avec le système d'alarme hors-service, les Kraangs ont désormais dû se faire passer le message de notre présence au T.C.R.I.

La remarque de Donatello était pertinente. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, à cet étage. April le ressentait encore mieux que les autres, grâce à ses facultés extrasensorielles. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Une voix dans sa tête la poussait à continuer.

Ils atteignirent une porte, qui était verrouillée. Contrer son système de fermeture automatique demanda une minute à la tortue au bandeau violet, avant que ses deux battants ne s'écartent pour leur permettre de passer. Ils découvrirent alors ce à quoi April venait de les guider.

\- Nom...

\- ... d'une...

\- ... carapace...


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un pour tous

\- Léo, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les autres ?

Raphaël jeta son sai au visage d'un androïde, ce qui le court-circuita. Il récupéra ensuite son arme, pendant que son frère pourfendait deux autres robots. Plus ils en détruisaient, plus il semblait en sortir de partout.

\- Eux, ils sont cinq. Laisse-moi d'abord évaluer ce que nous allons faire de nous.

\- Cinq ? Ils ont Mikey et l'autre, là. De quoi s'inquiéter sérieusement pour leurs chances de survie.

\- Commence par t'inquiéter des nôtres, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas réfléchir quand les Kraangs nous tirent dessus sans arrêt.

La tortue au bandeau rouge étudia les environs du regard. Il repéra rapidement ce qui semblait être un moniteur de contrôle, sur lequel les extraterrestres avaient l'habitude de pianoter avec leurs tentacules. Il l'observa quelques secondes, avant que sa bouche ne se torde en un rictus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda immédiatement Léo, méfiant face à cette expression qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Une idée complètement dingue qui peut nous sortir de là. Ou nous tuer. Eh, les Kraangs !

Raphaël prit son élan et s'appuya sur les épaules de l'un des exosquelettes pour se propulser dans son dos. Dès qu'il fut de l'autre côté, il attira l'attention du groupe. Tous fondirent sur lui, pendant qu'il montait se percher sur le superordinateur. D'un coup de pied, il fit voler le pistolet laser d'un Kraang, que Léo attrapa au vol.

\- Raph, tu...

\- On l'a déjà fait face à Snake l'Herbe.

\- On était à l'extérieur, pas dans un espace confiné, et...

\- Maintenant !

Le trapu jeta une bombe fumigène sur le sol, qui répandit un épais brouillard autour de lui et des créatures de la dimension X. Il en profita pour s'éloigner, pendant que ses ennemis étaient aveuglés par la poudre contenue dans la coquille d'oeuf. Léo attendit qu'il soit suffisamment en sécurité pour se mettre à tirer.

Quatre coups suffirent à endommager grièvement la machine, qui commença à crépiter. Les deux frères ne perdirent pas une seconde pour se mettre à courir en direction de l'issue la plus proche. Alors que la porte électronique coulissait pour les laisser passer, l'explosion retentit dans leur dos et la déflagration les repoussa violemment de l'autre côté du chambranle.

\- Et une horde de cervelles grillées, une ! plaisanta Raph après s'être redressé, car le souffle puissant les avait plaqués au sol.

\- Efficace, je dois en convenir.

\- Alors ? Pour les autres ?

Léonardo s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Il pouvait se le permettre, à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus en danger immédiat. Il connaissait bien Donatello, qui était la voie de la prudence. Malgré son besoin de mutagène pour s'adonner à ses précieuses expériences, il avait certainement décidé de battre en retraite, ce qui était la plus sûre des options.

\- A mon avis, ils sont sortis, ou ils cherchent un moyen de le faire. Toujours est-il que leur objectif est, je pense, de quitter le T.C.R.I.

Raphaël acquiesça. Si seulement leurs T-Phones fonctionnaient ! Il avait perdu le sien dans la bataille et celui de Léonardo avait subi un impact de laser, ce qui rendait toute communication entre les deux groupes impossibles.

\- Remettons-nous en route. Cet étage semble tourner en rond et nous ne sommes certainement plus très loin de la cage d'ascenseur, pour monter jusqu'au toit.

\- Attends une minute...

Le leader, qui s'apprêtait à s'aventurer dans le couloir, s'immobilisa aussitôt pour jeter un regard interrogateur à son frère. En dépit de l'apparence dure qu'il se donnait, Raph n'était pas aussi dénué de coeur qu'il voulait le laisser croire. Exactement comme sa gentillesse latente l'avait poussé à aider Marion au moment de descendre en rappel, il grommela :

\- Puisque nous avons visiblement semé les Kraangs, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour chercher quelques tubes de mutagène ?

\- C'est trop risqué, on...

\- Tu veux aider Karai, oui ou non ?

Léo resta silencieux. Bien sûr que oui, il voulait l'aider. Il serait prêt à risquer sa vie pour elle, mais à maintes reprises, et uniquement pour les beaux yeux de la kunoichi, il avait mis ses frères en danger.

\- Tu fais ça uniquement pour casser du méchant ou parce que tu te sens un minimum concerné par son sort ? s'enquit-il.

\- Pour casser du méchant, évidemment. Allez, bouge-toi la carapace ! On a du mutagène à trouver.

April, Donnie, Casey, Marion et Mikey observaient avec des yeux ronds le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. En face d'eux, sur un mur démesuré, se trouvaient des milliers d'alvéoles, à l'intérieur desquelles des êtres difformes, mi-Kraang, mi-humain, étaient plongés dans une sorte de léthargie.

\- Ce sont les habitants de New-York... soufflèrent-ils en coeur.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à le croire. Ils étaient là, juste sous leurs yeux. Au plutôt, ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Ce qu'ils voyaient était en réalité des centaines d'écrans qui permettaient aux extraterrestres d'étudier leurs spécimens, captifs en dimension X. Ce n'était qu'une image : tous ces gens étaient dans le monde des cerveaux à tentacules.

\- Alerte ! Ce que l'on nomme les tortues viennent de pénétrer dans l'endroit que l'on nomme ici, où elle n'ont pas le droit d'être et où elles ne seront bientôt plus.

\- Et c'est reparti ! gémit Michelangelo.

Il fit tournoyer ses nunchakus pendant qu'une vague d'androïdes fondaient sur eux. Marion et Casey fondirent à leur tour sur leurs ennemis et Donnie s'apprêtait à en faire autant, lorsqu'il se figea. Il venait de repérer un processeur kraang, dans l'angle de la pièce.

\- Si j'arrive à me connecter à leur système, je peux peut-être découvrir des informations qui pourront nous être utiles, indiqua-t-il.

\- Fonce, ordonna April. Je protège tes arrières.

\- Tu es sûre que...

\- Mon père est quelque part dans cette espèce de ruche géante, alors oui, je suis sûre.

Elle jeta son tessen sur une nacelle kraang, dont elle dévia la trajectoire, pendant que Donatello se précipitait sur le bijou technologique. Il se hâta d'y connecter son T-Phone à l'aide d'un câble spécial, mais il se heurta à un mot de passe. Il essaya divers logiciels de sa création, destinés à casser des codes de ce genre, mais le système de sécurité était bien trop perfectionné pour qu'il y parvienne.

\- Je ne peux pas entrer ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est verrouillé.

April se baissa pour esquiver une salve de lasers et se laissa glisser sur le sol lisse jusqu'à lui. Elle posa sa main sur le superordinateur, les paupières closes. Malgré la cacophonie environnante, provoquée par les tires des Kraangs et les cris de combat de ses amis, elle réussit à se concentrer. Plusieurs flash traversèrent son esprit, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une série de chiffres.

Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Donatello et ses cheveux effleurèrent sa joue au passage. La tortue sentit son coeur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, d'autant que le doux parfum de l'adolescente l'enivrait, mais elle s'efforça de conserver une expression naturelle.

Ce fut d'autant plus difficile lorsqu'April posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'inviter à soulever légèrement le T-Phone, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse pianoter le code que ses dons extraterrestres venaient de lui communiquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pages entières de données commencèrent à se télécharger sur l'appareil de Donnie.

\- Parfois, je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi.

Ses yeux havane plongèrent dans ceux, bleu ciel, de la jeune fille. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle soutint son regard sans ciller, mais lorsqu'il amorça un geste dans sa direction, elle déclara précipitamment :

\- Les autres semblent être en difficulté, je vais retourner les aider. Préviens-nous dès que tu auras terminé, que nous sortions d'ici.

Avant même que Donnie n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle s'était déjà éloignée. Dès lors qu'ils se retrouvaient plongés dans des situations trop intimes, elle recommençait à le fuir, exactement comme avant. Parfois, il en arrivait presque à regretter ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Il avait fait naître en lui de faux-espoirs, qui volaient progressivement en éclats.

Il secoua la tête et se remit à l'ouvrage. Il devait terminer le plus vite possible. Mikey était à la tête des opérations face aux Kraangs, or cela ne lui inspirait pas confiance, encore moins quand il était assisté par cette tête brûlée de Casey Jones. Même si Donatello avait appris à moins le détester au fil du temps et à ne pas laisser leur rivalité l'aveuglait, il ne pouvait nier sa fâcheuse témérité.

\- Booyakasha ! hurla la tortue au bandeau orange, en encerclant trois androïdes avec la chaîne de son kusarigama.

Dès qu'ils furent immobilisés, Marion fondit sur eux et, avec de l'élan, réussit à sectionner l'ensemble des têtes dans un seul mouvement, mettant les robots hors-service. Elle frappa la patte bandée que Michelangelo lui tendait, pendant qu'il s'exclamait joyeusement :

\- On forme une équipe du tonnerre, toi et moi !

\- Exactement.

L'adolescente éclata d'un petit rire avant de l'embrasser sur le sommet lisse de son crâne, ce qui le fit rougir. Casey était sur le point de se moquer d'eux, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec tout le monde, mais il fut distrait par l'assaut d'une nacelle kraang au même instant. A l'aide de sa batte de baseball, il la frappa de toutes ses forces.

Son vol l'emmena à s'écraser contre les écrans diffusant les images de la dimension X, qui devinrent aussitôt noirs. Celui dans lequel la petite soucoupe s'était encastrée se mit à grésiller d'une façon menaçante. Des étincelles en jaillir, de même qu'une fumée noirâtre nauséabonde. Aussitôt, tous les extraterrestres qui n'avaient pas encore été vaincus se mirent à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Kraang doit quitter dans le temps défini comme le plus vite cet endroit défini comme dangereux par Kraang ! s'écria l'un des robots, que Marion menaçait de la lame de son katana.

\- Quoi ?

Elle avait beau s'être retrouvée confrontée à ces créatures de nombreuses fois depuis qu'elles avaient envahi la ville de New-York, elle ne comprenait toujours rien à leur langage si particulier. Mikey la renseigna :

\- Traduit en langage humano-tortue, ça signifie... qu'il faut vite se tirer d'ici parce que ça va péter !

En effet, les éclairs se multipliaient au niveau des écrans et un grésillement sourd émanait désormais d'eux, signe qu'ils étaient sur le point d'exploser. Marion blêmit, pendant qu'April se figeait à côté d'elle, manquant de lâcher son tessen.

\- Mikey a raison, nous devons partir. Donnie !

La tortue, trop concentrée sur les informations qu'elle amassait dans la mémoire de son T-Phone, ne l'entendit même pas. Tandis que les Kraangs se ruaient vers la sortie, ne pensant désormais plus qu'à sauver leur vie au lieu de tenter de les éliminer, elle slaloma entre eux à contre sens jusqu'à son ami.

\- Donnie, arrête ton piratage immédiatement ! s'exclama-t-elle en le saisissant par l'épaule pour le secouer. Tout va sauter et nous avec si nous ne sortons pas immédiatement de cette pièce.

\- Je n'en ai plus que pour quelques secondes, je...

\- Nous n'avons pas quelques secondes. Désolée, mais c'est pour ton bien.

D'un mouvement sec, elle arracha la prise qui reliait le mobile en forme de carapace au processeur kraang. Donatello afficha une expression dépitée, néanmoins il n'en voulut pas à April. Après tout, elle agissait dans le but de le protéger. C'était au moins une preuve de son affection.

Les cinq compères se retrouvèrent devant la porte, qu'ils s'empressèrent de franchir. Casey, sur ses rollers, ouvrit la voie jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il en força les portes avec le manche de sa crosse de hockey et ils s'engouffrèrent les uns à la suite des autres. Ils étaient suspendus à la corde de leur grappin quand l'explosion, assourdissante, retentit. Elle fut si puissante qu'elle fit trembler tout l'étage, ainsi que la cage obscure.

A cause des secousses, le crochet de Marion se décrocha de sa prise et elle bascula dans le vide. Mikey essaya de la rattraper, mais il échoua. Ce fut Casey, à sa droite, qui réussit à retenir sa main. Sa prise était cependant trop mauvaise pour lui permettre de la remonter.

\- Surtout, ne panique pas.

\- Tu me demandes de ne pas paniquer ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Alors que je suis suspendue dans le vide et que tes doigts glissent ? Comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme ?

Donatello se laissa glisser d'un mètre le long de la paroi, jusqu'à être à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et, sitôt qu'il l'eut rapproché de lui, il lui conseilla de s'accrocher à ses épaules, ce qu'elle fit de toutes ses forces. Il reprit ensuite son ascension en la portant sur son dos, tandis qu'elle retenait son souffle, car il ne s'agissait pas de la position la plus pratique qu'elle ait connu jusqu'alors.

Elle ne fut pas mécontente de retrouver le sol sous ses pieds dès qu'ils eurent atteint le dernier étage. Ils s'accordèrent une minute pour reprendre leur souffle, après leur escalade. Marion les observait, envieuse. Malgré ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait fatigué, sauf peut-être April qui paraissait légèrement moins énergique que les autres.

\- Je vais finir par penser que Raphël à raison, marmonna-t-elle alors que Mikey venait s'adosser au mur, à côté d'elle. Je suis un boulet.

\- Absolument pas ! Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. Tu es une fille géniale et tu manies l'épée comme une pro.

\- Et puis, c'est nouveau pour toi, surenchérit Donnie. Tu n'as pas subi comme nous un entraînement ninja intensif, alors il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu ne sois pas encore au niveau. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra.

\- Moi aussi, j'étais une débutante lorsque j'ai rejoint l'équipe, affirma April. Et regarde aujourd'hui de quoi je suis capable.

\- Et si vraiment ça ne vient pas, tu pourras toujours être notre mascotte ! conclut Casey, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part des trois autres.

Marion les remercia pour leurs paroles encourageantes, tandis qu'ils se remettaient en route. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à regagner le conduit d'aération par lequel ils étaient entrés précédemment, ce qu'ils firent sans encombre. Casey s'y hissa le premier, puis Donnie fit la courte échelle aux deux filles, tandis qu'il les tirait par la main pour les aider à se faufiler dans le conduit.

Au moment de s'y engouffrer à son tour, la tortue au bandeau violet ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard anxieux autour de lui. Et si Raph et Léo n'avaient pas réussi à s'enfuir ? Et s'ils étaient toujours là, quelque part dans leur bâtiment, à avoir besoin de leur aide ? Il avait consulté son T-Phone à deux reprises, en vain. Ils étaient sans nouvelles d'eux.

Michelangelo, devinant quelles pensées le tourmentaient, mit sa patte sur son épaule. Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et s'efforça de prendre une voix enjouée, même si le cœur n'y était pas, au moment de s'exprimer :

\- Je suis certain que tu t'angoisses pour rien, comme toujours. Ils sont sûrement déjà sur le toit, en train de nous attendre.

\- Et s'ils n'y sont pas ?

\- Nous redescendrons les chercher. Les tortues d'abord, rappela-t-il en lui pressant la clavicule.

\- Tu as raison. Les tortues d'abord.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tous pour un

Raphaël poussa un grognement hargneux avant de décapiter un androïde avec la pointe de son sai. Ils affluaient par dizaines dans la salle où Léonardo et lui s'étaient réfugiés. Son frère lui avait demandé de lui accorder un peu de temps afin de réfléchir à un moyen de quitter le T.C.R.I. sans encombre, mais au rythme où les Kraangs affluaient, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

\- Grouille-toi, frérot ! Ça chauffe, ici !

\- Je fais ce que je peux.

Léo balaya la salle du regard. Il venait de décimer pour sa part deux extraterrestres, au volant d'un vaisseau, plus grand que les nacelles dans lesquelles ils avaient l'habitude de se déplacer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il ressemblait vaguement à la soucoupe furtive que Karai les avait aidés à combattre, avant qu'ils ne trahissent.

\- Si seulement Donnie était là... maugréa-t-il. Quoique... Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué, si des cerveaux à tentacules parviennent à faire fonctionner ce truc.

D'un pas déterminé, il se dirigea vers le véhicule kraang et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, par l'accès resté ouvert. L'habitacle n'était pas très grand. Il pourrait tout au plus accueillir trois ou quatre personnes, mais pas davantage. Ce n'était pas grave. Léo ne voyait à travers cet engin qu'une porte de sortie.

Raph continuait à lutter avec acharnement contre les robots, bien qu'il commence à fatiguer, lorsqu'il entendit dans son dos un léger grésillement, comme celui qu'émettaient toutes les technologiques extraterrestres. Il se retourna et ouvrit des grands yeux quand il vit la soucoupe se mettre à léviter.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Léo ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il resta bouche bée en apercevant son frère à l'intérieur de cette carcasse métallique, en train de s'affairer au niveau de ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un tableau de commande. Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement à la mention de son nom. Quand il le fit, ce fut pour s'écrier :

\- Raph, attrape le mutagène et rapplique en vitesse ! Je crois que j'ai compris comment faire marcher cette machine.

La tortue rouge l'observa avec effroi. Léonardo avait-il perdu la raison ? Il se posait la question. La technologie kraang était extrêmement complexe et même Donnie, malgré son esprit scientifique, se laissait parfois dépasser par elle. Comment son aîné espérait-il la dompter ?

Il n'était pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée de le rejoindre à bord de ce vaisseau, pourtant il dut se résoudre à abandonner sa lutte contre les androïdes et à courir dans sa direction quand une salve de tirs fut libérée sur lui. Il se rua à toutes jambes vers le trou béant qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la soucoupe, saisissant au passage le sac rempli à ras-bord de mutagène, sur lequel ils avaient finalement réussi à mettre la patte.

\- Et maintenant, monsieur Donnieinstein ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Les lasers des Kraangs continuaient à faire rage, pendant que Léonardo observait tous les boutons et les différentes manettes. Il en poussa une vers le haut, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre l'appareil en lévitation.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas très compliqué, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Si ce n'est pas compliqué, qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ? Fonce !

Un projectile extraterrestre toucha le vaisseau au moment où Léo pianotait sur un clavier lumineux. Une secousse ébranla violemment leur moyen de transport fortuit, juste avant qu'une odeur nauséabonde de brûlé ne leur parvienne. Le tir avait provoqué un dysfonctionnement dans la carlingue, qui s'enflammait.

\- Dépêche-toi ! exhorta Raphaël. Ce machin est en train de cramer. Soit tu le bouges vite d'ici, soit il faut qu'on évacue.

\- C'est bon, j'y suis !

A peine l'aîné des deux frères eut-il prononcé ces mots que la soucoupe fit une embardée sèche. Déséquilibré, Raph bascula sur le sol où il retomba sur sa carapace en grimaçant de douleur. C'était décidément trop d'émotions fortes en une journée, même pour lui. Il était temps que cela se termine.

\- Tchao, les Kraangs ! s'exclama joyeusement Léo, tandis que sa navette fondait vers le mur du T.C.R.I.

\- Euh... Tu es sûr de toi, là ?

\- Absolument. Prends cette manette et utilise-la comme le joystick de la console de Mikey.

Raphaël, quoique peu convaincu par les notions de pilotage extraterrestre de son frère, obéit en silence. Il s'empara du levier, qui pouvait pivoter dans de nombreuses directions, et pressa le bouton rouge qui l'ornait à l'aide de son pouce. Un missile jaillit aussitôt d'un canon, situé sous le vaisseau, pour abattre la paroi dans un nuage de poussière.

\- Aha, ouais ! s'écria la tortue rouge, soudain plus rassurée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Franchement, Raph, tu devrais me faire confiance plus souvent.

L'intéressé ne releva pas. Il devait bien admettre que, sur ce coup, Léonardo l'avait étonné. Voler l'une des soucoupes des Kraangs était une idée complètement folle, pour ne pas dire digne de Michelangelo. A la différence près que, contrairement à tous les plans de ce dernier, celui-ci avait fonctionné.

* * *

Cela faisait désormais de longues minutes que Donnie, Mikey et les autres avaient rallié le toit du T.C.R.I., mais il n'y avait aucune trace de leurs frères nulle part. Bien qu'April partage leur inquiétude, elle se tenait à l'écart, en compagnie de Casey et de Marion, pendant qu'ils faisaient les cent pas.

\- Toujours rien ? interrogea Michelangelo après que le spécialiste des sciences eut tenté de les contacter une nouvelle fois avec son T-Phone.

\- Non. Ni Raph, ni Léo. Je n'arrive à joindre personne.

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner s'ils sont en danger.

Donatello acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il porta une main à son bo, fixé dans son dos, mais ne l'en retira pas immédiatement. Il jeta d'abord un coup d'oeil à Casey, par-dessus son épaule, et lui ordonna :

\- Raccompagne les filles jusqu'au repaire et attendez-nous là-bas.

\- Quoi ? protestèrent-ils tous en chœur. Pourquoi ?

\- Sait-on jamais ? Peut-être que Raph et Léo nous y attendent, même si j'en doute. Et puis, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Trop dangereux ? répliqua April, vexée. Je suis une kunoichi à part entière, désormais. Je suis capable de me défendre et...

\- Et tu es surtout celle qui ne doit tomber en aucune façon entre les tentacules des Kraangs. Quant à Marion, c'était sa première sortie sur le terrain, aujourd'hui. Pour des débuts, je crois que c'est amplement suffisant.

\- Donnie a pas tort, approuva Mikey à l'intention de sa nouvelle amie. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, tout ira bien. Avec un peu de chance, on tombera sur nos frères dès que nous aurons remis une patte dans cet...

Un fracas assourdissant couvrit la fin de sa phrase. Cela paraissait provenir du flanc ouest du T.C.R.I. Immédiatement, le petit groupe se précipita dans cette direction afin de voir ce qui se produisait. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'extrémité du toit, une soucoupe extraterrestre apparue, son canon laser braqué sur eux.

Ils poussèrent un hurlement de terreur. Croyant leur dernière heure venue, April saisit par réflexe la main de Donnie, Casey celle de la rouquine, pendant que Marion et Michelangelo se serraient l'un contre l'autre, terrifiés. Ils fermèrent les yeux, mais les rouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard, étonnés de ne pas avoir encore entendu de déflagration.

\- Oh... Ça alors !

L'accès à la cabine de pilotage venait d'être abaissé, dévoilant Léonardo et Raphaël, qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. En dépit de la peur qu'ils leur avaient infligée à l'instant, ils paraissaient aussi terrorisés qu'eux. Ils se ruèrent vers la sortie en courant et, sans même prendre le temps de formuler la moindre explication quant à leur présence dans le vaisseau Kraang, ils s'écrièrent :

\- Courez !

Les autres ne réagirent pas tout de suite, mais en voyant de la fumée s'échapper de l'appareil volant et surtout en écoutant le bruit anormal qu'il émettait, ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre qu'il menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. A l'instar des deux tortues, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur coup.

Ils ne s'immobilisèrent qu'une fois qu'ils se jugèrent en lieu sûr, placés à couvert derrière l'une des deux excroissances pointues qui le rehaussaient. Mikey fixait ses frères avec un mélange de stupeur et d'admiration :

\- Waouh ! Vous avez vraiment piqué une soucoupe kraang pour voler jusqu'ici ? Vous êtes trop forts, les frérots. Tapez-m'en trois !

La tortue leva sa main en l'air, que Léo, Raph et Donnie vinrent frapper en même temps. Une expression de profonde concentration passa sur le visage du benjamin, tandis qu'il se grattait le menton en marmottant :

\- Hum... Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve le moyen de mettre en place un "tapez-m'en six", même si ça risque d'être sacrément balèze.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir sains et saufs, affirma le scientifique. Je dois avouer que moi aussi, vous m'avez bluffé. S'emparer d'une soucoupe, il fallait y penser.

\- C'était l'idée de Léo. Ça, en revanche, c'était la mienne.

Raphaël laissa tomber sur le sol à ses pattes le sac à dos qu'il portait sur sa carapace. Il était rempli à ras-bord de solides bocaux de mutagènes, que Donnie observa avec émerveillement. Il y en avait bien plus que ce qu'il avait espéré, largement assez pour reprendre ses recherches et surtout pour créer un antidote destiné à Karai.

\- Enfin, quand je dis la mienne, disons que j'ai accepté qu'on retourne en chercher à nos risques et périls, quand nous avions brièvement réussi à semer l'armada Kraang. Je sais, je suis un héros. Inutile de me remercier.

La tortue rouge s'attendait à une réplique cynique de la part de Marion, étant donné que la jeune fille se plaisait à lui en lancer des dizaines par jour, néanmoins elle garda les lèvres scellées. Par réflexe, elle avait songé une seconde à rétorquer de façon acerbe, mais elle s'était ravisée de justesse. Après tout, il avait pratiquement fait preuve de gentillesse avec elle, dans l'ascenseur, aussi était-ce sa façon de lui rendre la pareille.

\- On ferait mieux de ne pas trop s'attarder dans le secteur, souligna Léo. Si vous voulez, nous vous raconterons tout lorsque nous serons en sécurité au repaire. En attendant, il faut qu'on parte d'ici, avant que les Kraangs ne rappliquent.

Bien que les deux groupes, à présent réunis, aient de nombreuses informations à se communiquer, la proposition du leader fut acceptée à l'unanimité et, tous ensemble, ils entreprirent de regagner les égouts, grâce à l'aide des ailes mécaniques qu'ils avaient abandonnées sur le toit avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

* * *

\- Finalement, notre aventure n'est rien, comparée à la vôtre, commenta Léonardo.

Ils avaient fait une halte en chemin pour s'arrêter dans un supermarché désaffecté, d'où ils étaient repartis avec des piles entières de pizzas surgelées, au plus grand plaisir de Michelangelo. Ils étaient en train d'en déguster des parts savoureuses, dans la salle principale du repaire, tout en relatant les évènements récents.

\- Les habitants de New-York sont dans la dimension X... répéta Raphaël. Maintenant que vous le dites, ça ne me parait pas si absurde que ça, mais les ramener ne va pas être une sinécure.

\- Ils sont des millions, enfermés dans cette horrible alvéole, se lamenta Donnie. Il va me falloir des litres et des litres de rétro-mutagène si nous voulons tous les sauver, or je n'ai pas les moyens d'en fabriquer autant. Et, même si c'était le cas, il me faudrait des siècles pour y parvenir.

\- Dire qu'ils étaient là, juste sous nos yeux.

April et Marion venaient de murmurer mélancoliquement cette phrase en chœur, ce qui leur valut d'échanger un regard peiné. Parmi ces gens mutés se trouvaient leurs familles, et se savoir impuissantes était le plus difficile à supporter pour elles.

\- Encore un bout de pizza ? proposa Mikey, soucieux de rendre le sourire aux deux filles.

La rouquine accepta d'un hochement de tête la part qu'il lui tendait, mais la seconde adolescente, malgré sa prévenance, repoussa la sienne. Elle s'était déjà forcée à manger un morceau, bien qu'elle n'ait absolument pas faim. Toute cette histoire, en plus de l'abattre totalement, lui avait coupé l'appétit.

\- Je... Je vais aller faire un peu de rangement, à l'étage, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient.

April et elle avaient pris l'habitude de ranger le désordre qui régnait dans le repaire depuis l'invasion extraterrestre lorsqu'elles avaient un moment de libre, car les tortues et Casey n'étaient pas de fervents adeptes du nettoyage. Elle-même préférait employer son temps autrement, mais en cet instant, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une activité qui lui occuperait les mains et qui ne nécessiterait aucune concentration.

\- Non, bien sûr, vas-y, l'encouragea Léonardo, qui avait dû percevoir son désir de se retrouver seule quelques minutes.

D'un pas lourd, Marion se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle sentait les six paires d'yeux fixées sur elle dans son dos, mais feignit de ne rien remarquer. Elle monta les marches à un rythme régulier, jusqu'à disparaître hors de leur champ de vision. Sitôt que ce fut le cas, elle autorisa les larmes qu'elle retenait jusqu'à présent à ruisseler le long de ses joues.

Malgré la compréhension d'April et l'affection de Mikey, elle n'avait pas tenu à se mettre à pleurer devant eux. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, le jour où elle avait découvert leur repaire, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer. Il s'agissait d'une marque de faiblesse qu'elle préférait garder pour elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la première des quatre chambres à coucher, qui était celle de Léonardo. April et elle avaient déjà fait du bon travail, à l'intérieur, mais de nombreux débris jonchaient encore le sol, ainsi que des fragments de bandes dessinées, qu'elles avaient entrepris de ranger dans une boîte en carton au cas où l'envie viendrait à leur propriétaire de les recoller.

Elle continua à sangloter silencieusement durant un long moment, tandis qu'elle ramassait les éclats de bois qui avaient jadis constitué une commode. Elle les jetait les uns à la suite des autres dans le couloir, car comme cette séance de nettoyage n'avait pas été préméditée, elle n'avait emporté aucun sac poubelle avec elle.

Elle n'interrompit son labeur que lorsqu'elle s'enfonça par inadvertance une écharde dans le doigt. Aussitôt, une petite bulle de sang se forma à la pointe de son index, qu'elle entreprit de suçoter. Alors qu'elle contemplait sa minuscule blessure pour s'assurer qu'aucun fragment ne se trouvait encore à l'intérieur, elle entendit quelqu'un toussoter dans son dos.

Elle s'attendait à voir April, qui s'efforçait toujours de lui redonner de l'espoir dans des instants comme celui-ci, bien qu'elle-même ne soit guère mieux lotie, mais contre toute attente, c'était Raphaël qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, les mains jointes derrière sa carapace.

Marion baissa précipitamment les yeux. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il aperçoive leur rougeur, mais ils étaient si gonflés qu'il était difficile de ne pas soupçonner qu'elle avait pleuré, même si ses larmes s'étaient désormais taries. Si la tortue remarqua quoi que ce soit, toutefois, elle n'en souffla mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix rauque. C'est quelqu'un qui t'envoie ? Léo ? Rassure-le, dis-lui que je sauverai autant de morceaux de BD que possible.

\- Non, en fait... Personne ne m'a demandé de venir. Ils ne savent même pas que je suis là, sinon ils m'en auraient certainement dissuadé.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Marion ne put empêcher ses lèvres de prononcer cette phrase et dut admettre qu'elle n'était pas dénuée de raison. Après tout, Raphaël était la dernière personne à avoir sa place auprès de quelqu'un qui se sentait au bord du gouffre, lui qui avait davantage tendance à pousser les gens qu'à les ramener sur la terre ferme

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, confessa-t-il après un bref silence. Léo et moi étions en train de rechercher des tubes de mutagène quand j'ai trouvé ça dans une pièce qui servait visiblement de rebut aux Kraangs.

Il sortit son avant-bras de son dos et l'étendit en direction de la jeune fille, qui l'observa, étonnée. Entre ses trois doigts bandés, il tenait une garde finement ciselée qu'elle connaissait bien. Il s'agissait de sa rapière.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, folle de joie. Mon épée ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as retrouvée. Merci ! Merci infiniment. Je...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Le temps pour elle de se saisir de l'arme et de baisser les yeux pour contempler sa lame acérée, Raphaël en avait déjà profité pour disparaître. Apparemment, il n'avait que faire de sa gratitude, mais malgré cela, Marion eut un sourire. Elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir rapporté son bien le plus précieux, ne lui en déplaise.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Malaises

April était assise à même le sol, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, pendant que Donatello s'affairait à son plan de travail. Même si son laboratoire n'avait pas encore retrouvé une allure aussi professionnelle qu'autrefois, il avait réussi à le vider entièrement de tous les débris qui le jonchaient, vestiges des divers appareils et créations qu'il avait mis au point.

Il poussa un soupir, alors qu'il collait son oeil contre son microscope. Ce dernier faisait partie des rares outils qu'il était parvenu à sauver suite à l'invasion kraang. Il manquait cruellement de moyen, ainsi que de matériel. Fabriquer le rétro-mutagène pour Karai n'allait pas être aisé, et trouver le moyen de perfectionner le sérum pour tous les autres habitants de New-York relevait de l'impossible.

Il travaillait en silence, afin de laisser à April les moyens de se concentrer. Elle étudiait les données qu'il avait pu pirater sur le processeur des extraterrestres avant qu'elle ne débranche son T-Phone. Il manquait une partie des informations, mais elle espérait pouvoir croiser des éléments intéressants parmi celles qu'elles possédaient.

\- Apparemment, les Kraang désirent étendre leur domination au-delà de New-York, mais ils n'expliquent pas comment ils ont l'intention de s'y prendre, releva l'adolescente au bout d'un long moment.

\- A l'aide d'une armée, je suppose, exactement comme ils l'ont fait pour ici. Des milliers d'androïdes pénètreront dans les plus grandes villes de la planète, avec des pistolets armés de mutagère, et ils s'amuseront à terraformer la population. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi s'embêter à faire ça ? Pourquoi ne pas les exterminer, tout simplement ?

\- Ils comptent les dominer. En faire leurs esclaves, en quelque sorte. Ils prévoient de bâtir d'immenses monuments à la gloire de Kraang Premier de par le monde. Je te parie que ce sont les humains qui devront se charger d'une tâche aussi révoltante.

\- Dire que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir les arrêter et que nous sommes là, à ne pas savoir comment nous y prendre...

\- Nous faisons ce qui est en notre pouvoir, Donnie. Tu n'as pas à te fustiger de la sorte. L'important, c'est que nous gardions espoir, parce que c'est tout ce qui nous reste.

Le silence revint sur la salle. Donatello mélangeait désormais avec précision le contenu de fioles diverses que lui seul parvenait à distinguer et April poursuivit ses recherches dans les différents documents qu'elle avait sauvegardé sur son disque dur.

\- J'ai trouvé la composition du mutagène perfectionné. Est-ce que ça peut-être utile ?

La tortue abandonna un instant son travail pour venir s'accroupir à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle tournait son ordinateur dans sa direction. Il observa quelques secondes les notes affichées à l'écran, avant de secouer la tête, déçu.

\- C'aurait pu être le cas si j'avais été en mesure d'identifier chacun des ingrédients utilisés pour obtenir le mélange final, mais ils proviennent tous de la dimension X.

\- Mikey y a passé un long moment, il pourrait peut-être...

\- Mikey s'amuse à renommer tout ce qu'il croise. Les dénominations qu'ils donnent à la faune et la flore de là-bas ne sont propres qu'à lui-même. Bien que je reconnaisse volontiers que ses connaissances en dimension X nous ont sauvé la mise par le passé, elles ne nous seraient en l'occurrence d'aucune utilité.

\- Dans ce cas, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je regarde si je ne trouve pas quelque chose de plus intéressant.

April s'était déjà remise à pianoter sur son clavier, mais Donatello ne se redressa pas immédiatement. Il continua de l'observer quelques secondes, étudiant avec adoration son nez retroussé, ses tâches de rousseur, sa peau délicate... Et son parfum. Oh, comme il appréciait son parfum ! Celui-ci l'enivrait plus encore que l'odeur des pizzas pour Michelangelo.

\- Ahem... Donnie ?

Sans même s'en apercevoir, il s'était rapproché de l'adolescente au point de l'effleurer pratiquement. S'il avait eu plus de courage, en cet instant, il ne se serait pas arrêté alors qu'il était presque à la limite de l'embrasser, mais il n'avait pas le cran de Léo ou de Raph, ni l'insouciance de Mikey.

\- Je... J'ai encore du travail. Il faut que je vérifie des tonnes de trucs. Au minimum. Puis que je laisse infuser le sérum de Karai. Et aussi... Bref, je devrais m'y remettre.

Il se leva précipitamment, manquant de se prendre la patte droite dans celle de gauche. Il avait beau être rompu au ninjutsu, en présence d'April, il devenait aussi maladroit qu'un bébé qui apprenait à marcher. Mal à l'aise, il regagna son bureau. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il oeuvrait sur ses expériences qu'il ne commettait pas la moindre bévue.

\- Je commence à avoir des crampes à force de rester assise, commenta la jeune fille. Je vais aller faire un petit tour.

\- Euh... Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y. Amuse-toi bien.

"Pathétique", songea la tortue en secouant la tête avec véhémence. Pas étonnant qu'il ait Casey Jones pour rival. Si le garçon était loin d'être une lumière, il ne bafouillait jamais et faisait preuve d'une assurance à toute épreuve, sauf en présence de ras. Et encore, même cette phobie commençait à lui passer depuis qu'il côtoyait maître Splinter.

* * *

\- Très bien. Voici la carte des égouts que Donatello avait élaborée, il y a quelques années de ça. Elle doit encore être d'actualité, à quelques détails près.

Léonardo déplia un plan gigantesque sur le sol de la salle principal. Michelangelo, Casey et Raphaël, rassemblés autour de lui, l'observèrent avec attention. Il plaça plusieurs morceaux de ficelle dessus, de façon à découper différentes zones de taille équitable, puis les désigna une par une :

\- Nous nous séparerons en trois équipes. Le plus important sera d'abord d'isoler la zone dans laquelle se trouve Karai. Dès que nous l'aurons localisée, nous l'équiperons de ceci.

Il sortit de sa carapace une minuscule sphère noire, qui émettait de temps à autre une lumière rouge. Michelangelo l'étudia avec attention, tout en poussant un gémissement admiratif. Fin connaisseur, il souligna :

\- Ça ressemble aux olives qu'on trouve sur les pizzas. À part qu'elles, elles ne clignotent pas, bien sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Léo ?

\- Un mouchard. Donnie en a retrouvé quelques-uns, l'autre jour, dans l'une caisse qui avait été à peu près épargnée par les Kraangs. Il suffira de le lancer sur Karai et il s'accrochera immédiatement à elle, c'est automatique.

\- Et si elle plonge dans l'eau ?

\- Ils sont imperméables. Donnie ne possède pas le titre de petit génie pour rien. Ensuite...

Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Comme un seul homme, ils levèrent les yeux vers les marches, que Marion descendait d'un pas lent. Cela faisait plus de deux heures, désormais, qu'elle était partie s'isoler, et nul ne savait que Raphaël lui avait rendu une visite éclair, ce qu'il préférait d'ailleurs que les autres ignorent.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama Mikey. T'es de retour !

Il se précipita immédiatement vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'adolescente l'accueillit avec un large sourire. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Le fait que Raph lui ait rapporté sa rapière lui avait rendu le moral, en quelque sorte. Cela lui rappelait que rien n'était totalement perdu.

\- Tu tombes à pic, on était sur le point d'énoncer le plan pour Lady Crochet.

\- Ah non ! protesta Léonardo. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu peux trouver des surnoms pour n'importe qui, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse donner un petit nom à Karai, encore moins "Lady Crochet". C'est... ridicule !

\- Il a toujours eu un faible pour elle, informa Michelangelo à l'oreille de son amie. Et il est incroyablement jaloux.

\- Eh ! Je t'ai entendu !

\- Et alors, tu vas démentir ? coupa sèchement Raphaël. Sur ce, est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir à la mission ?

Mikey, main dans la main avec Marion, la mena dans le cercle qu'ils formaient autour de la carte des égouts. Elle prit place entre lui et Casey, qui lui adressa une oeillade amicale. Après quoi, tout le monde se recentra sur les propos de Léo.

\- Le plus difficile, ce sera de lui implanter le traceur. Elle est maligne, rapide et nous n'avons qu'un nombre limité de mouchards, car Donnie n'a ni le temps ni les moyens d'en fabriquer de nouveau, d'autant qu'il doit se concentrer sur ses recherches sur le mutagène. Par conséquent, nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Et une fois qu'elle aura ce bidule sur elle ? interrogea Casey.

\- Grâce au paramétrage du T-Phone, nous pourrons la suivre à la trace sur nos écrans. Dès que le rétro-mutagène sera au point, nous lui tendrons un piège, une tâche que le fait de connaître sa position exacte nous rendra nettement plus aisée. Après quoi, il nous restera plus qu'à l'asperger avec le sérum, et elle redeviendra la Karai que nous avons toujours connu.

\- Personnellement, je l'ai presque toujours connu comme elle est maintenant : dangereuse, fourbe et j'en passe.

\- Raph, cette période est derrière elle, désormais ! Elle s'est repentie et elle est de notre côté, maintenant. Cette fois, ça ne changera plus. Pour en revenir à mon plan... Nous avons suffisamment eu d'émotions fortes aujourd'hui au T.C.R.I., alors nous passerons à l'action demain.

\- C'est dommage que maître Splinter ne soit pas encore en état de se déplacer trop longtemps, argua Mikey. Puisqu'elle lui a sauvé la vie, elle aurait peut-être pointé le bout de ses écailles en sa présence.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais ce serait trop éprouvant pour lui de nous suivre dans les égouts. Il sera bien mieux ici, à se reposer et à reprendre des forces. Par contre, comme je suis celui en qui elle a le plus confiance, je partirai seul.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois autres garçons. Depuis qu'elle a muté, elle est... imprévisible. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait de l'estime pour toi autrefois et qu'elle a aidé Splinter que ça l'empêchera de vouloir te bouffer.

\- Je prends le risque. Je m'occuperai du réseau de galeries qui s'étend de la 331 à la 362. Mikey, Raph et Casey, vous formerez la première équipe et vous explorerez toute la zone à partir du tunnel 377. Marion ira avec Donnie et April dans...

\- Une minute... l'interrompit la tortue au bandeau rouge. Tu as vraiment l'intention de coller Marion sur la piste de Karai ? C'est du suicide.

\- Eh ! s'écria l'intéressée, en colère. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de descendre d'un ascenseur en rappel, ni de pulvériser autant de Kraangs que vous à la minute, mais je pense avoir quand même fait mes preuves tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas une jouvencelle en détresse. Je suis capable de faire face au danger, moi aussi.

\- C'est vrai, Raph. Elle a assuré pour une première fois.

\- Oh, très bien, faites comme vous voulez ! Sauf que si vous aviez deux sous de jugeote, vous penseriez également que c'est une mauvaise idée. En admettant que Karai ne se laisse pas dominer par son instinct et arrive à se souvenir que nous sommes ses amis, elle n'a jamais vu Marion. Elle ne connait pas son odeur et elle ne sait pas qui elle est. C'est une étrangère pour elle. Même si elle ne s'en prend pas à nous, elle l'identifiera comme une menace et elle cherchera à l'attaquer. Et toi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'adolescente, puisque tu n'es pas une jouvencelle en détresse, demande donc aux autres combien se sentent de taille à affronter Karai si elle te menace ?

Michelangelo et Casey détournèrent immédiatement les yeux en sifflotant. La kunoichi était déjà redoutable du temps où elle était humaine, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis qu'elle était devenue à moitié serpent. Elle était encore plus rapide, plus forte et plus roublarde qu'autrefois. Personne, pas même Raph, qui était pourtant de loin le meilleur combattant d'entre eux, ne saurait la maîtriser si elle cessait de se contrôler.

Léonardo, suite aux propos que son frère venait de tenir, semblait visiblement penser la même chose, car il affichait désormais une expression perplexe. Marion, entre eux, gardait le silence. Son regard passait alternativement des uns aux autres, mais s'attardait plus longuement sur Raphaël.

\- Je suis désolé... confessa le leader des tortues. Je crois qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça au moment de mettre mon plan sur pieds, mais effectivement, il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour toi, ainsi que pour le bon déroulement de la mission, que tu n'y prennes pas part.

L'adolescente afficha une mine légèrement déçue, mais ne tenta pas de discuter. Si elle avait d'abord cru que Raph tentait une nouvelle fois de la tenir à l'écart, elle devait admettre que tout le monde est assez unanime concernant le sort qui l'attendait si elle prenait part à la recherche de Karai. Par conséquent, elle était contrainte de se ranger à l'avis général.

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je resterai au repaire pendant que vous mènerez votre course-poursuite dans les égouts.

\- Nous n'avons encore rien dit à maître Splinter de ce projet, alors je compte sur toi pour garder le secret, indiqua Léo. Il n'aimerait pas nous savoir en train de prendre des risques uniquement pour lui ramener sa fille saine et sauve.

\- Je serai une tombe, je peux vous l'assurer. Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Fignolez donc votre plan, et bonne chance.

Elle s'était forcée à prononcer ces mots avec entrain, mais Michelangelo dut s'apercevoir que son ton était feint, car il lui adressa un sourire compatissant. En cet instant, Marion se sentait encore plus inutile que jamais depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le groupe formé par les tortues, April et Casey.

D'un pas traînant, elle s'éloigna, tandis que les quatre garçons se reconcentraient déjà sur la carte de Léonardo. Au même instant, elle aperçut la rouquine qui sortait du laboratoire de Donatello. Celle-ci ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur qu'elle et perdue dans ses pensées, elle lui passa devant sans même la voir, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

\- Oh, Marion ? Tu es descendue ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, après que l'intéressée eut toussoté pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

\- Oui, depuis quelques minutes à peine et juste assez longtemps pour me faire évincer de la mission qui concerne Karai. Enfin, j'admets que Léonardo a une bonne raison de me tenir à l'écart, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être légèrement dépitée.

\- J'allais monter là-haut pour te rejoindre et t'aider à faire un peu de ménage. Je comprendrais que tu en aies assez, mais je crois que moi aussi, j'ai besoin de m'occuper les mains, alors si tu veux m'accompagner, tu pourras m'expliquer tout ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a que comme ça que j'ai l'impression de servir à quelque chose.

April précéda son amie dans les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'à l'étage, puis dans la chambre de Michelangelo, où l'odeur des vieux morceaux de pizzas en décomposition qu'elles avaient jeté trois jours auparavant ne s'était pas totalement estompée. Elles avaient longtemps essayé de concentrer leur effort sur une seule chambre à la fois, mais ce travail était si lent et si fastidieux qu'elles alternaient les pièces, afin de se dépayser un peu.

Tandis que Marion continuait à trier les objets qu'il était possible de sauver et qu'April manipulait avec précaution -et à l'aide d'un crayon à papier- les slips sales de Mikey, la première se mit en devoir de lui raconter la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Raph et Léo. Son interlocutrice, bien qu'elle compatisse avec le sentiment qui l'étreignait d'être tenue à l'écart, se rangea à l'opinion des tortues, en affirmant que cette décision était sans nul doute la plus sage.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit à son tour la jeune fille châtaine. Tu ne m'as pas semblé dans ton assiette lorsque tu es sortie du labo. Un souci avec le rétro-mutagène ?

\- Non, rien, affirma précipitamment April. Tout va très bien. Je t'assure.

Sa voix aiguë et sa façon de détourner le regard d'un air gêné pour ne pas la regarder en face permirent à Marion de comprendre aisément qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Cela avait-il un lien avec les sentiments que Donatello lui portait vraisemblablement ? Elle était prête à parier que oui et aurait aimé en savoir plus, toutefois jouer les commères ne lui ressemblait pas. Si son amie n'avait pas envie de lui en parler, elle ne forcerait pas.

\- Bon... Hum... Je crois qu'en continuant à ce rythme, nous aurons fini de vider les chambres d'ici la fin de la semaine, annonça la rouquine, désireuse de changer de sujet. Si les tortues parviennent à réparer le mobilier, elles pourront revenir dormir ici.

\- Ainsi, nous n'aurons plus à supporter les ronflements de Raph et de Mikey dans la même pièce.

\- Hélas, il restera Casey.

Puisque les humains ne disposaient pas de leur propre chambre, ils continueraient à passer leurs nuits au rez-de-chaussée, dans les nids de fortune qu'ils s'étaient constitués avec les couvertures et les draps que les Kraangs avaient laissé en lambeaux derrière eux.

\- Il sera plus simple de l'étouffer avec une taie d'oreiller s'il est seul, commenta Marion.

Les deux adolescentes éclatèrent d'un petit rire qui, l'espace de quelques secondes, suffit à les distraire de leurs préoccupations. Cela ne fut toutefois qu'éphémère et ce fut toujours avec leurs sombres pensées qu'elles se remirent à l'ouvrage.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Confessions nocturnes

Marion, allongée sur le dos, observait le plafond perdu dans les ténèbres. Cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'ils avaient tous décidé de se coucher, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. La scène à laquelle elle avait assisté au T.C.R.I., la vision de tous ces humains mutés parmi lesquels se trouvaient probablement Marianne, l'empêchait de fermer l'œil.

Alors qu'elle passait une main sur son visage pour repousser la mèche de cheveux qui venait lui chatouiller les lèvres, elle entendit un bruissement à côté d'elle et sentit qu'on s'agitait. A voix très basse, car les tortues avaient l'ouïe extrêmement fine, bien qu'elles dorment a l'autre bout du salon, elle souffla :

\- Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas ?

\- Non. Je n'y arrive pas.

April et elle partageaient la même couche, suffisamment grande pour leur permettre de tenir à deux sans s'y sentir à l'étroit. Elles devaient toutefois partager une même couverture, car les autres attendaient toujours d'être raccommodées. Cette cohabitation ne dérangeait pas Marion, qui avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec sa sœur lorsqu'elles se cachaient des Kraangs.

\- C'est ce qui se passe dans la dimension X qui te perturbe ? s'enquit-elle, toujours dans un murmure. A cause de ton père ?

\- Hum... Non. Enfin, si, ça me perturbe, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça qui me cause des insomnies.

\- C'est Donnie, alors ?

L'adolescente n'avait pas voulu aborder ce sujet avec son amie au cours de l'après-midi, de crainte de laisser apparaître une curiosité déplacée. Comme April avait toutefois semblé de plus en plus préoccupée au fil de la soirée, elle songeait qu'en parler lui ferait peut-être du bien.

\- Comment sais-tu que...

\- Pas besoin d'être un génie comme lui pour s'en apercevoir, souligna Marion. Tu lui plais, ça crève les yeux.

\- Je... En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée d'en discuter si tu n'y tiens pas, mais si tu souhaites le faire, je veux bien t'écouter.

\- Pourquoi pas ? chuchota April. Par contre, il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien révéler aux tortues.

\- A mon avis, elles sont au courant aussi.

\- Pas de ce que je m'apprête à te dire. Quand nous étions à North Hampton, je... je l'ai embrassé.

Marion ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle aurait été certainement choquée, au début, d'imaginer cela entre une humaine et un mutant, mais après ces jours passés chez les tortues, elle s'était rapidement rendue compte qu'elles étaient exactement comme eux. Seul leur physique les distinguait des hommes.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ? répéta April. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Je m'en veux terriblement, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, ce jour-là.

\- Si tu l'as fait, c'est que dans le fond, tu en avais envie, non ?

\- Oui. Non. Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Donnie, c'est indéniable. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère, mais... C'est une tortue. Pas un adolescent. Qu'importent mes sentiments pour lui, si tant est que j'en ai. C'est impossible entre nous.

\- Pourquoi ? A cause de votre différence ?

\- Franchement, tu t'imaginerais, toi, faire ta vie avec une créature mi-normale, mi-animale ?

\- Si je l'aime sincèrement... Je suppose que oui. L'amour ne doit pas s'arrêter à ce genre de barrières. Et si tu l'as embrassé, c'est sans doute parce que, l'espace d'une seconde, tu as certainement dû le penser, toi aussi.

\- Et je le regrette ! Depuis que nous sommes revenus de North Hampton, il essaye à nouveau de se rapprocher de moi et je ne sais pas comment le repousser. Comment lui expliquer que j'ai mal agi ? Que j'ai eu tort de lui laisser penser qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous, alors que je suis persuadée du contraire ? Il va m'en vouloir terriblement.

\- J'imagine.

\- Merci, Marion, tu es d'un grand soutien ! s'offusqua April.

\- J'ose espérer que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te réponde qu'il allait accepter ça avec un large sourire...

\- Non, mais... Un petit conseil serait le bienvenu. Comment tu t'y prendrais, toi, à ma place ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux une réponse honnête ou est-ce que je vais encore me faire taper sur les doigts si je te parle franchement ?

\- Hum... Les deux ? Non, je t'écoute, c'est promis.

\- Très bien. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui réfléchit des heures à ce qu'elle fait avant d'agir. Généralement, c'est plutôt le contraire. A partir du moment où ça implique d'autres personnes, cependant, tu n'as pas le droit de te comporter de façon aussi impulsive. Tu ne peux pas agir sur un coup de tête et te demander pourquoi tu l'as fait ensuite. Toi, tu regrettes, mais qu'en sera-t-il de Donnie ? Tu lui as donné de l'espoir, et maintenant tu vas le lui reprendre. Je ne vous connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais je suis certaine d'une chose : c'est un être très sensible. Il ne mérite pas ça.

\- En clair, je suis monstrueuse, c'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu es une fille bien, April, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Par contre, c'est sûr que je n'irais pas te décerner une médaille pour ton attitude dans cette histoire. A quoi t'attendais-tu, franchement ? Que si tu l'embrassais, il lâcherait l'affaire et il se contenterait de ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi. Je me suis d'ailleurs longuement demandé si tu t'en étais aperçue et que tu feignais de les ignorer ou si tu passais inconsciemment à côté. Pas une seule fois, néanmoins, j'ai songé que tu avais répondu à ses avances.

\- J'ai préféré faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, en songeant que, peut-être, la situation redeviendrait normale.

\- Elle ne peut être normale. Il t'aime. C'est un conseil que tu me demandes ? En voilà un : tu devrais lui parler. Lui avouer la vérité au sujet de ce que tu ressens et des raisons pour lesquelles tu penses que toute relation autre qu'amicale est impossible entre vous.

\- Tu as reconnu qu'il allait m'en vouloir si je faisais ça, rappela April.

\- C'est vrai, mais plus tu tarderas à t'exprimer franchement avec lui, plus ce sera pire. Il faut vraiment que tu le fasses. En fait, tu aurais même déjà dû mettre les choses à plat depuis longtemps, ça t'aurait évité de commettre des erreurs.

La rouquine ne répondit pas. Elle resta un long moment allongé en chien de fusil, à méditer sur la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Marion, avant de s'assoupir, l'esprit préoccupé par sa situation avec Donatello. L'autre adolescente, pour sa part, avait beau essayer de s'endormir, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Elle se sentait légèrement coupable de s'être montrée aussi dure dans les propos qu'elle venait de tenir vis-à-vis d'April, mais elle ne le regrettait pas pour autant. Elle avait l'habitude de dire toujours ce qu'elle pensait, ce qui était rarement apprécié par le commun des mortels.

Alors qu'elle changeait pour la énième fois de position, dans l'espoir d'en trouver une plus propice au sommeil, son ventre se mit à gronder férocement. Comme elle n'avait rien avalé depuis leur retour du T.C.R.I., à l'exception d'un bout de pizza, son corps commençait à crier famine.

Elle décida de se lever et de se rendre dans la cuisine afin d'y prendre un paquet de biscuits. Elle savait que Léonardo insistait pour rationner les vivres, mais comme ils en avaient ramené avec eux sur le chemin du retour, après s'être rendus dans la tanière des extraterrestres, la nourriture était devenue un problème moindre. Ce n'était pas quelques gâteaux de moins qui leur seraient fatals.

Elle traversa la grande salle du repaire sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à atteindre la porte qui donnait sur la pièce dans laquelle ils préparaient à manger et prenaient leur repas. En l'entrouvrant, elle fut surprise d'être frappée par un raie de lumière, qui l'aveugla. Soit quelqu'un avait oublié d'éteindre derrière lui, soit quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?

Marion n'eut pas besoin de voir Raphaël pour comprendre qu'il était l'auteur d'un si charmant accueil. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, le temps pour elle de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante, avant de pouvoir distinguer la tortue, qui patientait les bras croisés devant le four micro-onde, abimé par les Kraangs et réparé par Donnie.

\- Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle. Tu voles de la nourriture en douce pendant la nuit ? Pas sûre que ton frère approuve.

\- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu es venue précisément dans cette pièce dans l'unique but de faire une petite promenade nocturne ?

L'adolescente ne répondit pas. Raph venait de marquer un point et elle n'avait aucun moyen de le contredire, puisqu'il s'agissait de la stricte vérité. Le minuteur de l'appareil électroménager émit une discrète sonnerie quand il arriva à son terme. Marion avait déjà commencé à tourner les talons quand le bandeau rouge l'interpela :

\- Tu en veux une part ?

Elle s'immobilisa, un peu surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui propose de partager la pizza qu'il sortait actuellement du micro-onde avant elle, mais elle accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il déposa le carton ouvert au milieu de la table, découpa le cercle appétissant à l'aide d'une roulette et piqua un morceau avec la pointe de son sai.

\- Vas-y, sers-toi, l'invita-t-il pendant qu'il se laissait nonchalamment tomber sur une chaise.

Marion l'imita et prit place sur le siège qui faisait face au sien. Elle croqua une bouchée de pâte recouverte de sauce tomate et de chorizo, qu'elle prit à peine le temps de mâcher tant elle était affamée.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce le moindre mot. Le silence était seulement troublé par le bruit de leur mastication, ainsi que par celui qu'émettait le carton lorsqu'ils se resservaient. Ce fut l'adolescente qui le brisa en premier. Contre toute attente, elle souffla :

\- Je suis désolée.

Raphaël se mit à tousser bruyamment. Les paroles de Marion venait de lui causer un tel choc qu'il avait avalé un morceau de pizza de travers et s'étouffait désormais avec. Il se frappa le poitrail avec son poids, jusqu'à se remettre à respirer convenablement, mais sans cesser de l'observer avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? bredouilla-t-il, hagard.

\- J'ai dit... Je suis désolée. Cet après-midi, quand tu as demandé à Léo de ne pas me mêler à votre mission pour sauver Karai, j'ai cru que tu cherchais encore à m'évincer, alors je me suis emportée. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que tu avais une bonne raison d'agir ainsi.

\- Pourtant, pour une fois, c'était le cas.

\- Pour une fois, souligna Marion avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je suis comme ça, c'est dans ma nature. Je ne suis pas fait pour m'entendre avec les gens, et encore moins pour les apprécier.

\- Pourtant tu aimes tes frères, ça se voit. Même Mikey, inutile de le nier. Pourquoi toujours jouer les durs et les insensibles ?

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, tout le monde compterait sur moi, et je les décevrais. Je suis capable de me mettre en colère, au point de tout claquer et tout lâcher sans crier gare. Au moins, ils savent à quoi s'attendre. Personne ne s'appuie sur moi, comme ça, personne ne me reproche de les laisser en plan.

\- C'est étrange, parce que même si je ne suis pas là depuis bien longtemps, j'aurais dit exactement le contraire. En dépit du mauvais caractère dont tu fais constamment preuve, tu réponds toujours présent lorsque c'est nécessaire.

\- Pas toujours, non. Si tel était le cas, je ne remettrais pas sans cesse en doute les commandements de Léo. Je m'inclinerais et je me tairais, or ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis incapable de me soumettre, et souvent, ça se finit mal.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai toujours eu du mal à obéir à ma soeur. Nous avons eu de nombreuses disputes, mais à chaque fois, j'essayais de me souvenir que sans elle, je ne m'en sortirai pas. Sans elle, on m'aurait sûrement placée dans un foyer ou dans un institut pour enfants abandonnés quand mon père a mis les voiles. Ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas toujours pour me plaire, mais j'étais certaine d'une chose : ce n'était jamais autrement que dans mon intérêt.

Le silence revint sur la cuisine. Marion essuya avec une serviette en papier la sauce tomate qui teintait ses lèvres d'une couleur écarlate avant d'avaler la croûte de la pizza qu'elle n'avait pas fini de manger. Ce fut elle qui reprit la parole en premier, au bout de quelques minutes :

\- En fait, je crois que nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. Nous possédons tous les deux un fort caractère, mais en dépit de ça, nous pourrions mettre la planète, voire davantage, à feu et à sang si ça nous permet de voler au secours des êtres qui nous sont chers.

\- Peut-être, répondit la tortue avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et puis... Tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire, mais je te suis vraiment très reconnaissante de m'avoir rapporté ma rapière. Cette épée, c'est... C'est presque un pan entier de moi.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Après tout, comme tu l'as fait remarqué, c'est un peu à cause de moi que tu l'avais perdu, non ? Une chance que les Kraangs ne l'aient pas détruite, surtout.

\- Une chance, en effet.

La jeune fille adressa un sourire hésitant à Raphaël, qui le lui rendit sans plus d'assurance. Faire preuve de sympathie n'était pas dans leur nature, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, mais faire des efforts, cependant, était à leur portée. Marion constata :

\- Finalement, on pourrait presque finir par s'entendre, toi et moi.

\- Impossible. Si ça devait se produire, ça signifierait que Mikey n'avait pas tort, pour une fois. Il ne cesse de me répéter que tôt ou tard, je t'apprécierai, exactement comme je l'ai fait avec Casey.

\- Mikey a raison sur beaucoup plus de choses que vous voulez bien le croire. Il est naïf et immature, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit stupide. Il est... inspiré.

\- Si tu le dis. Enfin, ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu peux lui trouver.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui trouver quelque chose pour l'apprécier. Les sentiments, ça ne se commande pas, tu sais. La preuve, nous deux, nous n'avions pas vraiment de raison de nous détester, à l'origine, et pourtant c'est qui s'est passé.

\- Mouais, c'est pas faux, admit Raph.

Il tira le carton de la pizza vers lui afin de prendre une nouvelle part, avant de constater qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une. Son regard passa du triangle recouvert de chorizo et de fromage fondu à Marion, et inversement. Après une légère hésitation, il repoussa l'emballage dans sa direction.

\- Tiens, finis-la. Tu n'as presque rien avalé, aujourd'hui.

\- Dois-je en conclure que, malgré l'indifférence dont tu t'efforces de faire preuve à mon égard, tu te préoccupes quand même de moi au point de prêter attention à la consistance de mes repas ?

\- Non, répliqua Raph du tac au tac. C'est juste Mikey qui m'a rabattu les oreilles parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai rendu ton épée. Je pensais que tu retrouverais le sourire et qu'il me lâcherait cinq minutes.

\- Cinq minutes... Exactement le temps pendant lequel tu arrives à rester sociable, avant de te remettre à houspiller la terre entière, constata Marion avec un petit rire. Remarque, c'est un progrès. C'est la première fois que je te vois tenir une aussi longue conversation avec qui que ce soit. Tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu.

Raphaël grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, mais son regard, derrière son bandeau, semblait s'être adouci. Alors que l'adolescente s'apprêtait à tendre la main vers l'ultime morceau de pizza, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée et une traînée verte s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

\- Yeah ! Il me semblait bien avoir senti l'odeur de cette délicieuse pâte bien croustillante !

Mikey se pourlécha les babines avant de se jeter sur la part restante et de l'avaler en trois bouchées, sous le regard amusé de Marion et les marmonnements furieux de Raphaël. Lorsqu'il se fut essuyé ses joues, maculées de taches orangées, il s'exclama :

\- Vous auriez quand même pu me prévenir ! Vous vous êtes enfilés le reste à vous tout seul ? Merci de la solidarité. Marion, la pizza, c'est sacré. Tu as pratiquement trahi ma confiance en te comportant comme tu viens de le faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mikey, je saurais me faire pardonner.

Elle repoussa sa chaise, se mit debout, et après avoir adressé un sourire un peu plus avenant à Raph, embrassa la tortue au bandeau orange sur le front. Il rougit légèrement, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle leur fit un signe de la main au moment d'en franchir le seuil, tout en lançant :

\- Bonne chance pour votre mission avec Karai, demain.

Tandis qu'elle disparaissait, Michelangelo se laissa tomber sur le siège qu'elle venait de quitter et entreprit de récolter sur son pouce les miettes de pizza qui se trouvaient encore dans le carton, d'un air affamé. Raphaël, pour sa part, ne quittait pas des yeux l'encadrement de la porte, désormais close, qu'elle venait de franchir.

\- Je plaisante, je ne lui en veux pas, affirma Mikey d'un ton catégorique. Elle est beaucoup trop sympa pour ça, même si je sais que toi, tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

\- Ouais... murmura son frère, plus pour lui-même qu'en réponse à son cadet. Moi non plus.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Chemins croisés

Michelangelo se tapit contre la paroi humide, avant de passer la tête à l'extrémité du tunnel qu'il suivait. Après s'être assuré que la voie était libre, il adressa un signe de la main à April et Donnie, qui marchaient dans son sillage. Léonardo, suite au désistement nécessaire de Marion, avait décidé de revoir la composition des groupes. Il avait laissé Casey et Raph en duo pour greffer le benjamin des tortues à la place de l'adolescente.

\- Mikey, tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ? s'agaça le génie. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il faut être discret, tu l'es encore moins qu'un ouragan. Et là que nous n'avons pas besoin d'être vraiment sur nos gardes, tu nous fais perdre un temps précieux.

\- On est jamais trop sûr de rien. À North Hampton, j'ai vu un épisode de Crognard le Barbare où lors de...

Donatello poussa un soupir pendant que Michelangelo poursuivait son monologue. April, elle, demeurait silencieuse. Suite à la conversation qu'elle avait eu durant la nuit avec Marion, elle se sentait désormais terriblement mal à l'aise en compagnie de Donnie. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder en face et répondait précipitamment, de façon brève, dès qu'il tentait de lui adresser la parole.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin dans les égouts, scrutant attentivement chaque recoin sombre dans lequel Karai serait susceptible de se tapir tandis que Mikey ne cessait toujours pas de parler, la rouquine fut victime d'un étourdissement. L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut qu'on lui serrait le crâne dans un étau.

\- April, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda immédiatement Donnie en la voyant prendre appui sur le mur.

\- Un vertige. Je...

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, pour voir une série de chiffres apparaître derrière ses paupières closes. Mis bout à bout, ils formaient le nombre 324. Son instinct kraang s'exprima ensuite autrement, en faisait naître en elle le sentiment qu'elle devait absolument se rendre là-bas.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose à découvrir dans cette direction, indiqua-t-elle.

Le tunnel qu'elle pointait du doigt portait précisément l'indication numérique qu'elle avait aperçu dans sa vision. Mikey poussa une exclamation joyeuse, heureux d'avoir une piste à suivre alors qu'ils marchaient au hasard depuis plus d'une quarantaine de minutes, désormais, mais Donnie continua de fixer April avec anxiété.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Je sais que la manifestation de tes pouvoirs t'épuise souvent psychologiquement, alors si tu veux rentrer au repaire, tu...

\- C'est bon, je vais bien, je t'assure. Je ne vais pas perdre connaissance comme l'autre jour, tous mes flashs ne sont pas aussi violents. Tu devrais arrêter de me ménager sans cesse, Donnie. Je ne suis plus une ado sans défense, maintenant. Je suis une kunoichi.

\- Karai aussi, ce qui n'empêche pas Léo de s'inquiéter constamment pour elle.

\- Léo est...

April n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle s'apprêtait à souligner le fait que le leader de la bande était amoureux de la fille de maître Splinter, mais cette précision n'était pas adéquate, puisque Donatello éprouvait indéniablement les même sentiments à son égard, or elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet. Pas maintenant.

\- Je passe devant ! se proposa Mikey, enthousiaste.

\- Hors de question. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver là-bas, et s'il s'agit d'un piège, tu vas tomber les deux pattes dedans.

Donnie le repoussa et prit la tête du petit groupe. Michelangelo se résolut à marcher dans son sillage tandis qu'April, elle, fermait la marche. Elle grimaça en les voyant tous deux plonger dans l'eau puante et nauséabonde qui coulait au milieu du tunnel, toutefois c'était le moyen le plus rapide d'atteindre le boyau qu'elle avait désigné.

Par chance, le ruisseau putride n'était pas très profond. Il ne dépassait pas la hauteur de ses genoux, mais cela suffit à la dégoûter. Elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur un point en face d'elle, plutôt que sur la saleté liquide à ses pieds. Chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux dessus, elle était victime d'un haut-le-coeur.

Ils avaient presque atteint l'autre rive de l'égout quand un rugissement résonna, si puissant qu'il en fit pratiquement vibrer les alentours. Donatello dégaina immédiatement son bo, tandis que l'adolescente se préparait à utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour sonder les environs.

Seul Mikey demeura immobile, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait réfléchir, ce qui était étonnamment rare chez lui. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les deux autres se mirent à le fixer avec inquiétude.

\- Prends tes nunchakus, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui souffla son frère.

\- Je connais ce cri. Je sais que je le connais. C'est...

A nouveau, le hurlement bestial se fit entendre, de façon encore plus menaçante, si cela était possible. Cette fois, le visage de Michelangelo alla jusqu'à se fendre d'un large sourire, alors qu'il s'exclamait :

\- C'est Leatherhead !

\- Mikey, attends ! Il...

Donatello n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Déjà, la tortue au bandeau orange se précipitait à l'intérieur du couloir pour aller retrouver son monstrueux ami.

* * *

\- Ça ne sert à rien, on tourne en rond ! s'exclama rageusement Raphaël, après que Casey et lui furent passés pour la troisième fois devant une même galerie. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es impatient de rentrer au repaire parce que c'est là-bas que Marion attends. Ta petite chérie te manque.

\- Un, ce n'est pas ma petite chérie. Deux, lâche-moi la carapace avec ça. J'ai assez de Mikey qui n'arrête pas de me taper sur les nerfs. Marion par-ci, Marion par-là... Vivement qu'elle retrouve sa soeur et qu'elle mette les voiles !

Raphaël s'était efforcé de prendre un ton colérique, mais il avait du mal à être convaincu par ses propres paroles. La conversation qu'il avait eu durant la nuit avec l'adolescente lui avait permis de prendre conscience qu'il ne la détestait peut-être pas autant qu'il voulait bien le laisser entendre.

\- OK, j'arrête, pas la peine de t'énerver, assura Casey. Mais, euh... Si tu t'en fiches totalement de cette fille, ça ne t'embêtera pas, j'imagine, que je tente le coup avec elle ?

La tortue sentit une décharge électrique partir de son cerveau pour lui parcourir l'ensemble du corps. Ses poings et sa mâchoire se serrèrent instinctivement, de même que ses yeux se plissèrent. Comme il marchait devant son acolyte, néanmoins, celui-ci ne put rien remarquer.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, grogna-t-il, presque de manière féroce. Je m'en tamponne complètement. Par contre, je croyais que tu avais des vues sur April ?

\- La rouquine, ouais... Un peu. Le problème, c'est que j'arrive pas à la cerner. Parfois, je sens que ça peut coller, mais le reste du temps, j'ai l'impression que si j'essaye quoi que ce soit, je vais me prendre un râteau. Et puis, tu ne m'avais pas demandé de laisser tomber par rapport à Donnie ?

\- Donnie se fait beaucoup de mal avec toute cette histoire, alors qu'il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir qu'elle ne mènera nulle part. C'est une tortue, et elle, c'est humaine, alors il n'a... aucune chance.

Son timbre avait perdu sa fureur pour devenir plus mélancolique au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Il secoua la tête, désireux de chasser toutes les pensées susceptibles de venir parasiter son esprit irascible et solitaire.

Le silence revint sur leur groupe, tandis qu'ils continuaient à avancer. Raphaël ouvrait la voie en traînant des pieds. Parvenus à une intersection, ils choisirent de bifurquer à droite, bien que cela les conduirait hors de la zone à laquelle Léonardo les avait assignés. Ils en avaient toutefois fait le tour, en vain.

Ils n'avaient pas plus d'une centaine de pas, le long de ce nouveau tunnel, lorsque des bruits leur parvinrent. Prudents, Raph dégaina ses sais et Casey brandit sa crosse de hockey. Ils s'avancèrent sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'extrémité du boyau. L'un comme l'autre, ils s'interrogeaient du regard.

Ce n'était certainement pas Karai. Elle avait toujours été aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre et sa mutation n'avait rien changé à cela, or les sons qu'ils entendaient étaient tout sauf discrets, comme si l'individu qui en était à l'origine ne cherchait pas à dissimuler sa présence.

Les deux amis se figèrent au moment de découvrir ce dont il s'agissait vraiment. Si la kunoichi ne faisait plus partie du Clan des Foots, ce n'était pas le cas des deux zouaves qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir depuis le renforcement dans lequel ils s'étaient tapis. Fishface et Rahzar marchaient lourdement le long de la petite berge de l'égout, en grommelant.

\- J'espère que Shredder a raison et que sa fille se cache vraiment là-dessous, parce que si on inspecte cette puanteur pour rien...

\- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras, Xever ? Des paroles, comme toujours. Tu n'oserais jamais te dresser devant maître Shredder, comme nous tous. Pour ma part, je suis convaincu qu'il a raison. Le repaire des tortues est situé quelque part dans les entrailles de la ville. Puisqu'elle est leur nouvelle alliée, elle ne doit sûrement pas se trouver très loin d'eux.

\- En tout cas, je ne vois de traces d'elle nulle part. J'espère que Tiger Claw aura eu plus de chance que nous.

A la mention de ce nom, Casey blêmit et les écailles de Raphaël perdirent leur éclat durant quelques secondes. Le tigre mutant était un adversaire redoutable, dont aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à venir à bout, pas même Karai elle-même. D'un geste, la tortue désigna le tunnel par lequel ils étaient arrivés là.

D'ordinaire, Raph était toujours partant pour un combat, même lorsque les chances de victoire étaient minces. Cette fois-ci, ç'aurait néanmoins été du suicide. Ils n'étaient que deux, ce qui serait loin d'être suffisant face à un ennemi comme Tiger Claw, encore plus s'il était épaulé par Fishface et Rahzar.

Ils s'éloignèrent le plus discrètement possible afin que les deux sbires de Shredder ne les remarquent pas. Apparemment, eux aussi étaient sur la trace de Karai, et ils n'avaient pas davantage réussi qu'eux à la localiser. Les autres y seraient-ils parvenus, contrairement à eux ?

C'était la question que Raphaël se posait mentalement, alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'entrée du boyau et mettaient par conséquent une distance de sécurité entre eux et les deux mutants, lorsqu'un feulement se fit entendre.

\- Tiens, tiens... Regardez qui voilà.

Immense, musculeux, le poil fauve et son bandeau noir sur les yeux, celui qu'ils cherchaient à tout prix à éviter se tenait devant eux. Tiger Claw. En dépit de la panique qui les assaillit, les deux amis ne se laissèrent pas démonter et brandirent leurs armes, prêts à en découdre.

\- Je me doutais que nos chemins viendraient tôt ou tard à se croiser. C'était inévitable, sur la piste de cette traîtresse de Karai. J'espérais d'ailleurs que ça arrive.

\- Ah bon ? le brava Raphaël. Tu espérais te prendre une bonne volée ?

\- Non. Qu'on me serve deux appâts sur un plateau d'argent pour la faire venir jusqu'à moi. Elle ne résistera pas longtemps à la tentation de pointer le bout de sa queue lorsqu'elle entendra les cris d'agonie poussés par ses nouveaux alliés.

Tiger Claw dégaina ses pistolets laser et les braqua sur eux tandis que Raph et Casey prenaient une position d'attaque, bien déterminés à se battre de toutes leurs forces contre le mutant, même si l'affrontement semblait déjà perdu d'avance.

* * *

Léonardo sursautait dès qu'il entendait un bruit, mais bien souvent, il ne s'agissait que de l'écho de ses pas renvoyés à l'infini par les souterrains déserts. Même s'il continuait à essayer de se convaincre que Karai ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il redoutait de la voir surgir à chaque instant pour l'agresser.

Si cela se produisait, il redoutait le pire. Il savait très bien qu'il serait incapable de lui faire du mal, même si sa propre vie en dépendait. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela, et le fait qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait la sublime et redoutable kunoichi qu'il avait connue ne changeait rien à ses sentiments.

Il marchait depuis des heures, mais il n'avait rien croisé, à l'exception de quelques rats, de nombreuses toiles d'araignée, et surtout des ombres. Il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras, cependant. Il était déterminé à ne pas renoncer et il continuerait coûte que coûte, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parvenu à localiser Karai et à l'équiper de l'un des traceurs de Donatello.

Il consulta son T-Phone pour la cinquième fois, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait strictement à rien. Aucune des deux autres équipes n'avait retrouvé la jeune mutante, car s'ils lui avaient laissé un message, il aurait forcément entendu sa sonnerie. Les alentours étaient trop silencieux pour qu'elle puisse lui échapper.

Il sauta dans l'eau sale des égouts pour rallier l'autre bord du boyau qu'il suivit depuis un moment déjà. Il s'y enfonça jusqu'aux genoux, puis se hissa sur la rive d'en face à la force des bras. Il venait de repérer un second tunnel, de ce côté-ci, qu'il était certain de ne pas avoir encore exploré.

Son entrée était presque indécelable, simple fente étroite qui donnait sur un conduit obscur. Pour un peu, Léo l'aurait certainement manqué si son regard ne s'était pas posé précisément dessus. Comme l'endroit était particulièrement sombre, il se saisit de la lampe torche dont il s'était équipé avant de partir et qu'il portait jusqu'alors à la ceinture afin d'éclairer les environs.

Au début, il ne remarqua rien de suspect. Ce fut en progressant dans ce lieu sinistre qu'il finit par distinguer quelque chose. Son faisceau lumineux éclairait une masse, au loin, qui semblait recroquevillée sur elle-même. Léo fit un pas dans sa direction. Quoi que ce soit, cette chose était totalement immobile.

S'agissait-il de Karai ? Il n'osait le croire. Il préférait ne pas se bercer d'illusions s'il devait se retrouver face à quelque affreux mutant ou même tout simplement à un tas de déchets abandonné là. Par mesure de sécurité, il choisit d'éteindre son T-Phone. Tel qu'il connaissait ses frères, ceux-ci étaient bien capables de l'appeler au moment le plus mal choisi.

Il s'approcha prudemment, avec lenteur et dans le silence le plus complet. Il mettait grand soin à éviter d'émettre le moindre son en se mouvant. Il s'attendait à voir la masse bouger, toutefois rien ne se produisit. Elle demeurait toujours aussi immobile depuis l'instant où il avait repéré.

Il lui fallut une longue minute pour réduire la distance qui le séparait encore d'elle. Bientôt, il serait suffisamment près pour distinguer ce dont il s'agissait. Il songea un instant à presser l'allure, mais il se ravisa. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, faire preuve de célérité se serait apparenté à de la témérité.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à une poignée de mètre de son objectif, il leva sa lampe torche, de façon à avoir une meilleure luminosité. Le faisceau de celle-ci scintilla sur un long corps mauve constitué d'écailles miroitantes, enroulé sur lui-même. Léonardo n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

C'était elle ! C'était bel et bien elle ! Toutes ces heures et l'espoir qu'il avait entretenu de la localiser n'avait pas été vain. Il venait de retrouver Karai. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de la réveiller, car elle était assoupie, ainsi qu'il l'avait soupçonné, il aurait volontiers pousser un cri de joie. Au lieu de cela, il murmura dans un souffle à peine audible :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ça sera bientôt terminé.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles, il constata avec effroi que ses écailles n'étaient plus la seule chose à luire dans la pénombre. En effet, désormais, deux grands yeux verts aux pupilles verticales le fixaient, et ils rehaussaient deux crochets acérés, couvert de venin. Le sommeil avait délaissé Karai, qui l'observait à présent d'un regard mauvais.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Décadence

Marion faisait les cent pas dans le dojo du repaire, incapable de rester immobile. Elle avait déjà tenté de s'asseoir à quelques reprises, que ce soit dans la grande salle ou dans la cuisine, elle n'avait pas réussi à demeurer ainsi plus de quelques secondes. Elle était si agitée qu'elle avait même fini de nettoyer les chambres de Léonardo et Michelangelo.

Elle était ensuite descendue dans la pièce au tatami pour s'exercer à l'épée, mais elle avait fini par s'épuiser à force de mettre trop de hargne dans chacun de ses mouvements. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se contentait désormais de parcourir l'endroit de long en large, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, Marion ?

Elle sursauta à l'écoute de cette voix. Splinter sortait si rarement de ses appartements qu'elle en oubliait généralement sa présence. Bien qu'il soit toujours relativement faible et qu'il conserve de nombreuses cicatrices sur l'ensemble de son corps, sa santé s'améliorait de jour en jour.

\- Je suis inquiète, maître. Pour Mikey, pour April, mais aussi pour tous les autres. Ils sont partis depuis des heures, désormais, et je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux. Je me sens terriblement mal d'être ici alors qu'ils sont peut-être en danger.

\- Mes fils se sont sortis de nombreux mauvais pas. Qui plus est, ce n'est qu'une simple mission de recherche. Peut-être Miwa est-elle en train de les faire tourner en rond dans les égouts, auquel cas ils ne seront effectivement pas de retour avant un très long moment.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison, maître.

\- Veux-tu méditer avec moi, afin de tromper l'attente ? proposa aimablement le rat.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'en sois capable. J'ai l'impression que si je cesse de bouger ne serait-ce qu'une minute, je vais devenir folle.

\- La méditation est tout un art. Je me ferai une joie de te l'enseigner. Ça pourrait t'être un jour très utile.

Marion haussa les épaules, avant d'accepter. Elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue, mais tout le monde présentait assez unanimement Splinter comme un grand sage, alors elle décida de se ranger à son opinion. Elle le rejoignit au pied de l'arbre qui ornait le centre du dojo et dont l'écorce avait souffert des lasers des Krangs, sous lequel il était déjà assis.

Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le tatami et ferma les paupières avant qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le lui demander. Il lui conseilla de poser ses mains à plat sur ses genoux, puis de donner à sa respiration un rythme régulier, ni trop rapide, ni trop lent.

\- Concentre-toi sur le calme, la sérénité. C'est la meilleure façon que tu as de l'atteindre. Oublie tout ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tes problèmes, tes préoccupations... Même le temps et l'espace. Laisse tout ça de côté pour ne garder que la plénitude.

Dit ainsi, cela semblait facile. Marion, toutefois, était convaincue qu'elle n'allait pas si aisément parvenir à un tel degré de tranquillité, surtout pas quand elle bouillonnait intérieurement. L'entraînement promettait d'être aussi long et fastidieux qu'un duel à l'épée.

* * *

Mikey pénétra joyeusement dans le tunnel d'où provenait les grondements féroces, mais il s'immobilisa brutalement sitôt qu'il eut posé une patte à l'intérieur. Donnie, qui lui courait derrière pour tenter de le rattraper, le percuta de plein fouet et le poussa vers l'avant. Il tomba tête la première dans l'eau sale des égouts, d'où il se releva sale et puant.

April avait déjà levé une main pour se pincer le nez de dégoût lorsqu'elle se figea également en constatant ce qui avait paralysé son ami de la sorte. Leatherhead n'état pas seul, raison pour laquelle il poussait des cris aussi violents. Il était aux prises avec un bataillon de Foot-bots.

\- Vite ! Allons l'aider ! s'exclama Michelangelo.

En dépit de sa carrure effrayante et de sa violence naturelle, le crocodile avait des difficultés à venir à bout de ses adversaires, tant ceux-ci étaient nombreux. Si Donatello et April marquèrent une légère hésitation à l'idée de s'en approcher, la jeune tortue bondissait déjà sur les robots, nunchakus à la main.

\- Booyakasha !

\- Allons-y, avant qu'il ne se fasse réduire en miette, soupira le génie du groupe.

Il se saisit de son bo et s'élança à son tour, tandis que l'adolescente dégainait son tessen. Leatherhead, absorbé par la bataille, ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention. Il n'avait sans doute même pas remarqué leur intervention, tandis qu'ils causaient des dégâts considérables dans les rangs adverses.

Donnie pourfendait les soldats de Shredder avec sa lame rétractable, April leur tranchait les membres avec son éventail acéré et Michelangelo les rouait de coups au point de les rendre difformes, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur naturelle. Il était si heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami qu'il ne cessait pas de sourire, même lorsque les Foot-bots manquaient de l'atteindre.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus le moindre simili-ninja encore en état de fonctionnement. Mikey était sur le point de pousser un nouveau cri, de triomphe, cette fois-ci, lorsque la situation bascula. Leatherhead, loin d'être apaisé par cette victoire, tourna vers eux ses iris blancs et sa gueule ouverte.

Férocement, il chargea Donatello. La tortue tenta d'esquiver son assaut, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le coup que le crocodile lui asséna était d'une telle puissance qu'il vola sur plusieurs mètres, avant de s'écraser contre l'un des murs du tunnel. Sa carapace émit un craquement sinistre, puis il tomba dans l'eau, tête la première.

\- Donnie ! s'exclama April.

Elle se précipita vers lui afin de le tirer hors du ru putride, pendant que Mikey bondissait sur le dos de Leatherhead, déjà prêt à repasser à l'attaque. Son agilité s'avéra particulièrement utile en cet instant. Il demeura cramponné à son cou, en dépit des tentatives du mutant pour le contraindre à lâcher prise.

\- Du calme, mon pote ! C'est moi, c'est Michelangelo, la tortue. Tu es en sécurité avec moi, tu le sais bien ! Reste zen. Inspire, expire.

Avec ses trois doigts, il entreprit de lui masser les épaules, dans la mesure du possible, tout en continuant de murmurer des paroles apaisantes à son ami. Il était le seul capable de le ramener à la raison et, une fois encore, cela fonctionna. Leatherhead finit par se détendre.

\- Michelangelo ! Je suis navré de vous avoir encore attaqué.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Donnie commence à avoir l'habitude. Mon gros croco ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! Quand Léo nous a raconté ce qui t'est arrivé face à Shredder, j'ai craint le pire.

\- J'ai survécu aux Kraangs, alors il en faut plus que ça pour m'abattre, affirma fièrement le redoutable mutant.

\- Qu'est-ce que les Foot-bots te voulaient ?

\- Ils n'en avaient pas après moi, du moins je ne crois pas. J'errais dans les égouts quand je les aperçus, et réciproquement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils m'ont attaqué. Ils avaient l'air de chercher quelque chose.

\- Comme nous. On essaye de trouver Karai, la fille de maître Splinter. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être elle que les Foot tentent de local...

\- Mikey !

Le cri paniqué d'April incita la tortue à mettre immédiatement un terme à sa conversation pour se tourner vers elle. Trempée, les vêtements nauséabonds, elle avait ramené Donatello sur la bordure du tunnel, où elle l'observait avec inquiétude. Mikey les rejoignit, alerte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Donnie ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout !

* * *

Karai se redressa, déployant son corps sinueux de serpent. Léonardo l'observa avec prudence, sans se saisir de ses armes pour autant. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'effrayer, d'autant que rien ne prouvait qu'elle était sur le point de l'attaquer. Elle se contentait pour l'instant de le fixer de ses grands yeux envoûtants.

\- Karai, c'est Léo. Tu me reconnais ? Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis simplement venu te dire que nous allions prendre soin de toi, mes frères et moi. Nous allons te rendre ton apparence normale, je te le promets. Il suffit que je...

Il avait commencé à esquisser un geste lent vers sa carapace, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait les trois traceurs de Donnie qu'il avait à sa disposition. La mutante sembla toutefois redouter son geste, ou plus exactement ce qui risquait de s'ensuivre, et elle s'empressa de plonger dans l'eau sale des égouts.

\- Ah non ! J'ai mis des heures à te trouver, pas question que je te laisse me filer entre les doigts !

Léonardo se saisit de l'un des émetteurs et le mit en route, avant de se lancer à la suite de Karai. Elle nageait beaucoup plus vite que lui, cependant il parvenait à ne pas se laisser distancer. Comme elle était aussi agile que lui, il ne pouvait pas escompter regagner du terrain dans les virages, alors il allait devoir ruser.

Là encore, la tâche s'annonçait rude. Il n'avait aucune connaissance des lieux, contrairement à la kunoichi qui semblait vraisemblablement y avoir passé un long moment, car elle était en mesure d'anticiper chaque courbe, chaque obstacle. À deux reprises, Léo manqua lui de se heurter à des tuyaux qui venaient déverser plus d'eaux usées que celles dans lesquelles il baignait déjà.

Tant pis, il allait devoir essayer de l'atteindre avec le traceur, et ce malgré la vingtaine de mètres qui les séparait. Il n'était pas aussi bon lanceur de bombes à eau que Mikey, ni aussi redoutable tireur de shurikens que Raph, mais c'était faisable. Ou, du moins, cela l'aurait été sans le courant qui le ballotait sans cesse.

Il espérait que Donatello ne s'était pas trompé et que l'appareil s'accrocherait bien aux écailles de Karai sans risquer de lâcher prise, sans quoi sa petite course poursuite ne servirait strictement à rien, d'autant qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement patauger dans la saleté des égouts.

Il se concentra et visa. Sa chance d'atteindre son amie était infime, mais il préférait tenter sa chance. Il lui resterait encore deux tentatives après celle-ci s'il ratait son coup. Il devrait juste se montrer plus prudent s'il venait à échouer une première fois.

Cela se produisit. Comme Karai et lui étaient en perpétuel mouvement, portés par l'eau, il lui était très difficile d'estimer une trajectoire d'une façon précise. Il la manqua d'un bon mètre en largeur, et de trois en longueur. Il s'y attendait un peu, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'éprouver une pointe de déception.

Ce sentiment s'accentua lorsqu'il constata que la femme-serpent en avait profité pour reprendre du terrain sur lui. Elle venait désormais d'atteindre une plate-forme en béton, sous laquelle le courant qui les avait transportés jusqu'alors disparaissait. Lorsque Léonardo l'atteignit à son tour, elle avait disparu.

\- Karai ! appela-t-il. Karai, montre-toi, s'il te plaît !

Il jeta des regards partout autour de lui, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Les environs étaient très sombres, et de nombreux tuyaux le cernaient de toute part. Elle pouvait être n'importe où, y compris déjà très loin.

Il s'apprêtait à donner un coup de pied rageur dans l'un des tubes de métal qui l'entouraient lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement sinistre. Il eut tout juste le temps de lever la tête en direction du plafond, perdu dans les ténèbres, pour voir Karai fondre sur lui, la gueule ouverte, ses crocs luisants prêts à se refermer sur sa proie, à savoir lui.

* * *

La crosse de hockey de Casey se brisa en deux sur l'épaule de Tiger Claw, qui en profita pour lui asséner un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre. L'adolescent s'écroula sur le sol froid des égouts, plié en deux, le visage violacé, le souffle coupé. Il peinait à retrouver sa respiration.

Raphaël aurait aimé lui porter secours, voyant que le tigre s'apprêtait à l'attaquer de nouveau, sans lui laisser le temps de se redresser, mais cela lui était impossible. Il devait affronter pour sa part Fishface et Rahzar, revenus sur leurs pas après avoir entendu le bruit des combats.

Entre les puissantes pattes mécaniques de l'un et les pics acérés de l'autre, il avait du fil à retordre. Il venait d'encaisser un mauvais coup au niveau de la jambe, sur laquelle il peinait désormais à s'appuyer, et l'un de ses bras souffrait d'une douloureuse estafilade sanguinolente.

Seul contre eux deux, les assauts s'enchainaient les uns à la suite des autres et il devait les parer de façon grossière s'il tenait à continuer à se protéger. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distraire par Casey, en dépit de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son ami mal en point.

Malgré sa détermination, il ne put continuer à rester concentrer lorsque l'adolescent poussa un cri déchirant. Avec ses griffes, Tiger Claw venait de lui lacérer le flanc. Le haut de son pantalon et le bas de son T-shirt étaient désormais en lambeaux. Un liquide rouge venait en teindre le tissu.

\- Casey !

\- Vas-y, crie ! ordonna le félin mutant. Et tâche d'être convaincant. Je te promets que si tu arrives à attirer Karai hors de sa cachette, je t'accorderai une mort rapide tout de suite après, afin de mettre un terme à tes souffrances.

Raphaël poussa un hurlement rageur en se détournant totalement de ses deux adversaires pour fondre sur Tiger Claw, qui s'apprêtait à infliger une nouvelle blessure à Casey, tandis que ce dernier s'efforçait d'éponger le sang qu'il avait sur lui. Par chance, ses plaies, quoique douloureuses, n'étaient pas très profondes. Le bras droit de Shredder avait besoin d'eux vivants pour son plan.

La tortue s'accrocha à la fourrure du tigre, qui se libéra de son étreinte d'un violent mouvement de l'épaule. La carapace de Raph, sur laquelle il retomba, amorti le choc. Il s'empressa de bondir sur ses pattes et Casey s'efforça d'en faire de même, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus amoché. Des grimaces trahissaient le calvaire qu'il subissait en cet instant.

Raphaël brandit ses sais, menaçant, mais se fit percuter au même moment par l'anatomie robotique de Fishface. Son ami tenta d'abattre sa batte de baseball sur ses écailles, toutefois celle-ci fut sectionnée en deux par les tranchants de Rahzar et atterrit sur sa tête, où elle rebondit.

\- Oh, oh... Pas bon, ça !

Il écarquilla les yeux au moment où Tiger Claw l'empoignait pour le jeter contre le mur, derrière lui, si fort que cela causa une fissure dans le béton. Il ne se releva pas. Le contrecoup avait provoqué chez le jeune homme une perte de connaissance. Rahzar se dirigea vers lui et le souleva.

\- Pas question que je vous laisse l'emmener ! s'époumona Raphaël en jetant un sai à la face du mutant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu viens aussi, ricana Fishface.

Alors que la tortue se baissait pour échapper au tir du pistolet laser de Tiger Claw, elle vit surgir les véloces pattes du monstre aquatique. Celles-ci l'atteignirent en pleine face et Raph vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de heurter le sol. Dans sa chute, son T-phone et ses sais rebondirent à côté de lui.

Puisant dans les quelques forces qu'il lui restait, il étendit son bras en direction de ses armes, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment pour orienter ses doigts vers l'appareil de communication. Il eut juste le temps d'enclencher le signal d'alerte avant de s'évanouir à son tour.


	15. Chapitre 15 : A la rescousse

Marion sursauta lorsqu'une sonnerie brisa le silence. Elle commençait tout juste à saisir les bases la méditation quand son portable décida de l'interrompre. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et maître Splinter, à ses côtés, l'imita. Elle s'empressa de s'excuser :

\- Je suis désolée. Il était censé être en mode silencieux, mais c'est le signal d'urgence. Oh non ! C'est Raphaël, il a enclenché l'émetteur de son T-Phone, afin qu'on puisse le localiser. Il faut que j'y aille !

\- Est-il bien prudent pour toi de partir seul ? s'enquit le rat mutant. Tu ne connais pas les égouts et qui sait ce qui peut t'attendre là-bas. Tu as du potentiel, Marion, mais tu manques encore d'expérience et...

\- Je sais, maître, mais j'avais déjà toutes les peines du monde à rester ici les bras croisés jusqu'à présent, alors ça ne va pas s'arranger. Il faut que j'y aille. Casey et lui sont sûrement en danger, et qui sait si les autres ne le sont pas également ? Ils ont peut-être besoin de moi.

La lueur déterminée qui brillait dans ses yeux convainquit Splinter de ne pas insister. La décision de la jeune fille était déjà prise. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne saurait la dissuader d'aller porter secours à ses amis. Qui plus est, la loyauté était une qualité qu'il chérissait trop pour la condamner.

\- Bonne chance, Marion. Sois prudente.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, affirma-t-elle.

Elle ramassa sa rapière qu'elle avait posée sur le sol avec son fourreau au moment de s'asseoir sur le tatami, puis la fixa autour de sa taille. Armée, elle s'élança en courant hors du dojo, bien décidé à prêter main forte aux autres.

* * *

April souleva la tête de Donatello pour la poser sur les genoux. Le choc qu'avait subi la tortue, désormais inconsciente, avait été si violent qu'elle redoutait qu'il ne souffre d'une commotion cérébrale. Elle caressait machinalement son front en l'implorant de reprendre ses esprits, mais cela se soldait par un échec.

\- Je n'y connais rien, moi, en locomotion céréale ! gémit Mikey. Il faut le ramener à maître Splinter, il saura quoi faire. Leatherhead, est-ce que tu...

La tortue n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. À sa ceinture, son T-Phone se mit à vibrer et à sonner. Celui de Donnie et le portable d'April réagirent en même temps. Il s'agissait du signal d'alerte, ce qui voulait dire que l'un de leurs amis étaient en danger.

\- Raph ? s'étonna Michelangelo en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Ça doit vraiment être la cata pour qu'il consente à appeler du secours, lui qui est orgueilleux comme personne. Il faut aller l'aider.

\- Et Donnie ? interrogea l'adolescente.

\- Rah ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a jamais un chef pour prendre les décisions quand on en a besoin ?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le secoua violemment, en quête d'une solution. Mikey n'était pas le plus doué de la bande pour élaborer des plans, pour réagir en cas d'urgence, ni même pour combattre. Que pouvait-il bien faire dans une telle situation ? Plus il réfléchissait et plus il avait l'impression de sentir son cerveau s'enflammer.

La sonnerie de son T-Phone retentit derechef alors qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il vit apparaître la photo de Marion sur l'écran, à laquelle il avait ajouté de nombreuses images de chaton, et s'empressa de décrocher.

\- Oh, quelle chance, tu réponds ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.

Sa respiration était saccadée, preuve qu'elle était certainement en train de courir ou, tout du moins, qu'elle avait réalisé un effort physique intense au cours des dernières minutes. Michelangelo activa le haut-parleur afin qu'April puisse également entendre leur conversation.

\- J'ai essayé de joindre Léo sur son T-Phone, mais il ne décroche pas. Il a sans doute dû l'éteindre. J'ai reçu un signal d'alerte de Raph, je suppose que vous aussi ?

\- Oui, il y a une minute à peine.

\- Nous avons un léger décalage, alors, car ça en fait au moins cinq que j'ai eu l'alerte. Je suis déjà en chemin. Où est-ce que je peux vous retrouver ?

\- Je n'ai pas activé le pistage GPS. Est-ce que tu sais où est Raphaël ?

\- Toujours au même endroit, pas très loin d'une galerie de métro, ce qui m'emmène à penser qu'il est soit inconscient, soit prisonnier, soit qu'il a lâché son T-Phone. Si c'est le cas, il faut le retrouver au plus vite.

\- Marion, l'interrompit April. On a un gros problème, ici aussi. On vient de rencontrer l'ami de Mikey, Leatherhead, et disons pour faire court qu'il y a eu une altercation. Donnie est inconscient, il faut le ramener au repaire, pour que maître Splinter puisse s'en occuper.

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil. L'adolescente était visiblement en train de chercher une solution. Michelangelo voulut reprendre la parole, mais April l'en dissuada d'un geste, afin de laisser à Marion le temps de réfléchir. Elle reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard pour s'enquérir :

\- Leatherhead, c'est bien le crocodile géant, celui qui tape indifféremment sur ses alliés et ses ennemis ?

\- Lui-même. Tu verras, tu vas l'adorer.

\- Non, je ne verrai pas. Je crois que le plus sage, c'est que tu ailles avec lui aider Raphaël et potentiellement Casey, car il ne répond pas non plus. Pendant ce temps, je rejoins April et nous nous chargerons ensemble de rapatrier Donnie jusqu'au repaire. Envoie-moi un message avec tes coordonnées.

L'adolescente à la queue-de-cheval rousse devança Michelangelo et rédigea un rapide SMS à l'intention de Marion, lui indiquant leur position exacte. Il lui fallut près d'une minute pour être reçu. Le réseau était piètre, dans une zone aussi reculée des égouts, raison pour laquelle le SOS de Raphaël leur était parvenu plus tard qu'elle.

\- C'est bon. Je serai là dans une dizaine de minutes. Fonce, Mikey !

\- Bonne chance, sois prudente.

La tortue mit un terme à la conversation et se tourna vers Leatherhead, qui lui adressa son légendaire sourire crocodilien. À la place de Michelangelo, n'importe qui aurait été terrifié, mais pas lui. Il aimait trop son vieil ami pour avoir peur de lui.

\- T'as entendu, mon pote ? T'es prêt pour une mission en duo, comme dans la dimension X ? Rien que toi, moi et quelques méchants à fracasser.

Le mutant répondit par un grognement affirmatif et ses pattes griffues se serrèrent en poings. À l'instar de Raphaël, dès qu'il était question d'aller au combat, il était toujours partant. Qui plus est, cela l'aiderait à se racheter du sort qu'il venait d'infliger, une fois encore, à ce pauvre Donatello.

* * *

Léonardo se jeta sur le côté juste à temps pour parvenir à échapper à l'attaque de Karai. Ses crocs le frôlèrent, mais ne le blessèrent pas. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que cela s'était joué à quelques centimètres près, mais ne cria pas victoire pour autant. La mutante le fixait de ses yeux luisants, prête à repasser immédiatement à l'action.

\- Karai, arrête ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi et je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi ? Je suis Léo, et toi, tu es mon amie, la fille de maître Splinter.

La fille-serpent semblait déterminée à ne rien entendre. Elle essaya de le frapper avec sa queue, mais il exécuta un salto arrière qui le plaça temporairement hors de sa portée. Karai émit un sifflement de mécontentement.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, je t'en prie. Je veux seulement t'aider.

Léonardo attrapa un second mouchard, qu'il activa. La kunoichi pourrait difficilement être plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'était en cette instant et c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Il jeta le traceur dans sa direction, mais alertée par son geste, Karai le repoussa avec l'un de ses appendices buccaux qui lui servaient de patte.

La tortue grimaça. Il lui en restait plus qu'un, désormais, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Comment allait-il parvenir à l'accrocher aux écailles de la mutante quand celle-ci avait l'intention de lui livrer la plus farouche des défenses ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à une solution, elle le chargea, crocs en avant. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se saisir de l'un de ses ninjatos pour repousser ces pointes luisantes et acérées avant qu'elles ne le déchiquettent. Karai résista quelques secondes, mais finit par reculer.

Léo allait devoir la prendre par la ruse, mais comment ? Elle avait été toujours plus maligne que lui et son côté serpent paraissait l'avoir rendue plus fourbe que jamais. Tout en parant ses assauts vifs et violents les uns à la suite des autres, il continuait à lui parler, dans l'espoir d'atteindre une parcelle de son subconscient qui serait encore fonctionnelle.

\- Karai, tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi, alors je t'en conjure, permets-moi de te venir en aide. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais tu en as besoin. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça et moi... Moi, je voudrais que tu reviennes.

La kunoichi était sur le point de lui porter une nouvelle estocade lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa. Léonardo en fut le premier surpris, car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela fonctionne. Elle poussa un petit sifflement attristé, qui convainquit la tortue d'abaisser son arme pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, murmura-t-il.

Il ignorait combien de temps elle demeurerait aussi calme qu'elle paraissait l'être en cet instant, aussi n'avait-il pas une seconde à perdre. Il saisit le dernier traceur en sa possession, puis étendit la main en direction de Karai, le mouchard soigneusement dissimulé dans le creux de sa paume.

Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il lui effleura la joue. Au contraire, elle ferma les yeux, comme si cette caresse la rassurait. Était-elle en train de retrouver un semblant d'humanité ? Si tel était le cas, son instinct bestial ne tarderait pas à reprendre le dessus. Léo approcha ses doigts du sommet de son crâne mais, au moment d'y implanter le traceur, Karai releva brutalement la tête.

Ses crochets se refermèrent de son avant-bras tandis que sa main tout entière disparaissait dans la gueule de la mutante. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur en sentant ses appendices acérés transpercer ses écailles. Sa souffrance fut telle qu'il lâcha le mouchard au fond du gosier de Karai, avant de se dégager.

Pour y parvenir, il dut lui asséner un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Agir ainsi lui déplut fortement, mais à la vue de la situation, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. La kunoichi recula en rampant, avant de plonger dans l'eau. Léonardo voulut crier pour la retenir, mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gémissement.

Son bras était mal en point. Karai produisait visiblement un venin avec lequel elle l'avait contaminé, car les trous dans lesquels ses crocs s'étaient enfoncés commençaient déjà à suinter. Même s'il n'éprouvait pour l'instant aucun symptôme en dehors d'une cuisante brûlure, il devrait prendre rapidement un antidote. Pour cela, il allait avoir besoin de Donatello.

* * *

La première chose que Raphaël sentit en revenant progressivement à lui fut la douleur. Chacun des muscles de son corps lui faisait mal, à cause des coups que lui avaient infligés les mutants de Shredder. Il se sentait totalement groggy, au point de ne pas réussir à esquisser le moindre geste.

En ouvrant les yeux, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait une autre explication à cela. S'il ne pouvait pas bouger, c'était surtout parce que de lourdes chaînes enroulées autour de son corps l'immobilisaient. Il tenta de s'en dégager, mais le métal était solide, et surtout bien trop serré.

Casey était attaché avec lui. Il se trouvait juste dans son dos et, apparemment, il était toujours inconscient, au contraire de Raphaël. En plus de tout cela, ils étaient suspendus à un crochet, qui saillait hors de la voute des égouts, juste au-dessus d'un tourbillon d'eau. Même s'ils parvenaient à se libérer, ils réaliseraient un plongeon forcé dans ce maelström souterrain.

\- Tu perds ton temps, tortue. Tu ne t'échapperas pas.

Raph sursauta en entendant cette voix. Affairé à étudier la situation complexe dans laquelle son partenaire et lui se trouvaient, il n'avait prêté aucune attention aux trois silhouettes situées sur la rive en béton. Fishface, Rahzar et Tiger Claw l'observaient, une leur sadique brillant dans leur regard.

\- Tu ferais bien de commencer à appeler du secours, conseilla le tigre géant. D'ici peu, les sons que tu pourras produire avec ta bouche risquent d'être... Comment dire ? Noyés.

Sa patte griffue se posa sur un levier encastré dans un mur, qu'il actionna. Aussitôt, un bruit de ferraille et d'engrenages en mouvement résonna aux alentours. Une secousse ébranla la chaîne qui reliait Raph et Casey au crochet. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à la tortue pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ils se rapprochaient du tourbillon aquatique, lentement, mais sûrement. C'était le plan de Tiger Claw. Il les menaçait d'une mort lente, afin de laisser à Karai le temps de venir les sauver. Raphaël savait d'ores et déjà que c'était peine perdue. Même si la mutante était encore elle-même, elle ne l'avait jamais assez estimé pour risquer sa vie pour lui. Quant à Casey, elle le connaissait à peine.

Il s'abstint toutefois d'en faire la remarque à ses geôliers, car ceux-ci risqueraient d'accélérer sa descente vers le maëlstrom. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Les autres avaient-ils reçu son message d'alerte ? Il avait perdu son T-Phone dans le combat, aussi le signal GPS n'émettait-il pas au bon endroit. Parviendraient-ils malgré cela à le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, la tortue ? gronda Tiger Claw. Crie.

\- Il n'en est pas question, répliqua Raphaël en pointant le menton en direction du plafond, dans une attitude dédaigneuse. Pourquoi est-ce que je coopérerais avec vous pour vous permettre d'attraper Karai, alors que vous prévoyez de nous noyer ?

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, ne t'inquiète pas. On a plein d'idées pour entendre ta jolie voix, affirma Fishface avec un sourire mauvais qui dévoila plus encore ses crochets pointus.

Il se saisit d'un objet, visiblement suspendu jusqu'alors à ses redoutables pattes mécaniques, qu'il point en direction de Raphaël. Il s'agissait d'un pistolet électrique, avec lequel il infligea à la tortue au bandeau rouge une décharge de plusieurs voltes. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler et réussit tant bien que mal à résister à la douleur. Dans son dos, Casey s'agita. Le voltage l'avait ramené à lui.

\- Eh, mec, où est-ce qu'on est ? s'enquit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Dans de sales draps...

La réponse de Raph permit à Fishface de s'esclaffer, au contraire de Rahzar et de Tiger Claw qui gardait leur sérieux. Cette fois, ce fut le tigre mutant qui dégaina son pistolet laser et le pointa dans leur direction. Raphaël réussit à s'agiter suffisamment pour réaliser un mouvement de balancier avec le crochet auquel ils étaient suspendus pour échapper au tir.

Casey, lui, ne cessait de gémir. Le frottement des chaînes sur son torse, lacéré par les griffes de félin géant, devait être terriblement douloureux. Malgré cela, il ne protesta pas. Sans doute n'était-il pas encore suffisamment revenu à lui pour prendre conscience de leur fâcheuse posture.

Raphaël se pencha vers l'avant afin d'observer le tourbillon sous lui. Ils continuaient à s'en rapprocher. Au rythme où ils perdaient de l'altitude, ils seraient sans doute entièrement immergés d'ici une quinzaine de minutes, vingt tout au plus, à moins que les sbires de Shredder n'en décide autrement.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était convaincu d'une chose : si les autres n'arrivaient pas très vite à leur secours, c'en serait fini de Casey et de lui. Il était tellement désespéré que, pour un peu, il aurait même été heureux de voir apparaître Mikey, mais hélas, personne ne volait encore à leur secours.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Tant qu'il lutterait contre l'envie de crier, il y avait une maigre chance pour que Tiger Claw et ses acolytes décident de prolonger leur temps de vie, afin de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour capturer Karai. Il craignait cependant que Casey ne se montre pas aussi résistant que lui. Le pauvre avait été déjà bien amoché au cours du combat dans lequel ils avaient été vaincus.

De toute manière, il ne leur restait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, puisque leur situation ne leur permettrait pas de s'en sortir par eux-mêmes. Ils devaient s'en remettre totalement aux bons soins de leurs amis, en priant pour que ceux-ci n'arrivent pas trop tard.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Sur le fil du rasoir

Marion et April posèrent Donatello en douceur sur le sol avant de s'effondrer à demi sur lui, haletantes. Elles n'avaient pas parcouru quatre cents mètres qu'elles étaient déjà épuisées. Il avait beau s'agir de la plus mince des tortues, c'était également la plus grande. De ce fait, elle pesait son poids, que les deux adolescentes avaient des difficultés à soulever.

\- Il est trop lourd, on n'y arrivera jamais, gémit la rouquine. On n'a même pas parcouru un tiers du chemin et je ne sens plus mes bras.

Son amie ne pouvait lui donner tort, car ses muscles étaient encore plus douloureux qu'après un entraînement intense d'escrime. L'une était une kunoichi novice, l'autre une bretteuse d'exception, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait la force physique nécessaire pour transporter un mutant à travers les égouts.

\- J'aurais bien suggéré de fabriquer une civière et de le traîner derrière nous, mais ce n'est certainement pas ici que nous allons trouver du matériel, commenta Marion, dépitée.

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes, afin d'en profiter pour reprendre leur souffle. L'effort leur donnait soif, or elles n'avaient pas d'eau à leur disposition, hormis celle nauséabonde qui s'écoulait dans les différents boyaux souterrains.

Qui plus est, Marion était inquiète pour Michelangelo. Si Raphaël s'était retrouvé en mauvaise posture au point de devoir appeler à l'aide, alors qu'il était le meilleur combattant du groupe, et aussi celui qui avait l'égo le plus démesuré, cela signifiait à n'en pas douter qu'il s'était heurté à un, voire plusieurs adversaires redoutables.

Certes, Mikey était avec Leatherhead, mais à la vue de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Donnie suite à un face à face avec lui, cette pensée était loin de lui apporter un quelconque réconfort.

\- Bon... Il faut qu'on s'y remette avant de ne plus avoir la force de continuer à avancer du tout, indiqua April d'un ton las.

A contrecoeur, Marion l'approuva et, de façon concomitante, elles se mirent debout. Alors qu'elles empoignaient respectivement les épaules et les jambes de Donatello, le T-Phone de celui-ci se mit à sonner. Elles échangèrent un regard surpris, car cet appel ne pouvait provenir que de Léo. Avait-il réussi à localiser Karai ?

Comme l'adolescente auburn était la plus proche du mobile de Donnie, ce fut elle qui décrocha. Elle porta l'appareil à son oreille et prononça un « allô » encore un peu essoufflé. Ce fut au tour de Léonardo d'être étonné. Sa voix, quoique très difficile à entendre à cause du manque cruel de réseau, trahissait sa stupeur.

\- Marion ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le T-Phone de Donatello ? Tu n'étais pas censée être restée au repaire ?

\- Quoi ? Je t'ai laissé deux messages pour t'expliquer la situation ! Tu ne les as pas écoutés ? Et si tu ne l'as pas fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles, d'ailleurs ?

\- J'ai retrouvé Karai, sauf qu'elle m'a mordu et ses crochets sont empoisonnés. Je vais avoir besoin d'un antidote dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama l'adolescente. C'est une catastrophe !

\- Non, ça va, ça pourrait être pire. Enfin, ça le sera si Donnie n'intervient pas, parce que...

\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est la situation qui est catastrophique. Donnie est inconscient suite à une rencontre impromptue avec Leatherhead, qui est lui-même parti avec Mikey secourir Raph et Casey, car ils ont envoyé un signal de détresse. C'est plus ou moins ce que j'ai déjà expliqué à ton répondeur.

\- Où êtes-vous ? interrogea Léo, dont les paroles étaient de moins en moins audibles.

\- Nous marchons en direction du repère. Nous aurons bientôt atteint la rame 8 du métro. Et toi ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et il n'y a pas assez de réseau ici pour me permettre de vous pister par GPS.

\- Et les traceurs ? s'enquit April, qui s'était efforcée de suivre la conversation, car Marion avait activé le haut-parleur. Si nous activons l'un de ceux que nous gardions pour Karai, ils émettront un signal directement lié à ton T-Phone par le biais de l'application que Donnie avait pré-installé.

\- Excellente idée.

L'adolescente glissa sa main dans la poche de son short et enclencha le micro-appareil afin qu'ils libèrent ses ondes. La voix de Léo, entrecoupée de grésillement, leur indiqua quelques secondes plus tard qu'il les avait repérés.

\- Vous êtes loin ! se lamenta-t-il. J'ai peur que les effets du venin ne progressent trop rapidement pour me laisser le temps de vous rejoindre.

Marion plaqua une main contre son front afin de réfléchir à une solution. Mikey allait sûrement avoir besoin de Léo, Léo avait besoin de Donnie, Donnie avait besoin de maître Splinter. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de ce cercle vicieux ? Alors qu'elle se posait la question, elle eut une illumination.

\- Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle. April, Michelangelo m'a dit que tu avais réussi à infiltrer la conscience des tortues à North Hampton, lorsqu'elles étaient sous l'emprise des Démons des Rêves.

\- Oui, mais elles dormaient. Il m'a simplement suffi de les tirer du sommeil. Là, il faudrait guérir Donnie pour qu'il revienne à lui, or mes pouvoirs ne me le permettent pas.

\- Non, mais si tu as accès à son esprit, il peut t'expliquer quel genre d'antidote préparer afin de soigner Léonardo. Si ça fonctionne, tu fonces à son labo le préparer, tu en profites pour avertir maître Splinter que son aide serait la bienvenue pour Donnie, pendant que moi, je reste ici et je continue à faire la liaison entre tout le monde.

April ne mit que quelques secondes à acquiescer, en dépit de son scepticisme premier. Le plan que Marion venait d'énoncer était le meilleur, et surtout le seul, qu'ils avaient à leur disposition pour tenter de sortir de cette impasse.

\- Léo, il va falloir que tu me décrives tes symptômes avec précision, lança la rouquine d'un timbre assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

\- J'ai l'impression que mes muscles s'engourdissent progressivement. Ma vision se trouble et je suis pris de vertige, par instants. Pour le moment, c'est supportable, mais ça progresse vite. À cette allure, je dirais que d'ici une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je ne serai même plus en état de tenir debout.

\- D'accord. Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite, mais je ne te promets rien. Garde ton T-Phone à portée de main. Nous te rappellerons dès que nous aurons du nouveau.

Marion rompit la communication et ramena son attention sur April, qui avait déjà plaqué ses deux mains sur le crâne de Donatello. Les paupières closes pour mieux se concentrer, elle semblait être entourée par un léger halo clair. Soudain, sa tête bascula vers l'avant, pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de la tortue. Elle avait réussi à pénétrer son esprit.

* * *

Michelangelo et Leatherhead, après avoir suivi le signal émis par le T-Phone de Raphaël, retrouvèrent l'appareil sur le sol d'une galerie, l'écran méchamment fendu. Il n'y avait aucune trace du ninja au bandeau rouge, pas plus que de Casey. En revanche, des gouttes de sang maculaient le sol par endroits.

\- Oh non ! paniqua aussitôt Mikey. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ? Il... Nous... Je... Argh ! Ils sont tous morts !

\- Je t'ai connu plus positif que ça, mon jeune ami. Regarde cette trace, là-bas. On dirait que quelque chose a été traîné sur plusieurs mètres, avant d'être soulevé.

Le crocodile mutant désigna une trainée écarlate, dont ils se rapprochèrent afin de mieux l'examiner. Michelangelo admit que son partenaire avait raison et que ses amis avaient certainement été enlevés. Alors qu'il se demandait par qui, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux. De longues estafilades marquaient la paroi en face d'eux, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

\- Rahzar ! s'exclama-t-il. Il était sans doute avec Fishface, voire Tiger Claw. Pas étonnant que Raph et Casey n'aient rien pu faire. Il faut qu'on les retrouve, mais face à eux, on n'a aucune chance.

La tortue se mit à courir dans tous les sens, les pattes plaquées contre son crâne, alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus aiguë. Il était en proie à la panique la plus totale et Leatherhead n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui de l'attraper par la carapace afin de l'immobiliser. Il pouvait parfois se montrer aussi calme qu'il n'était violent, comme c'était le cas en cet instant.

\- Cherchons-les. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auront pas eu le temps de quitter les égouts.

\- Ou peut-être qu'ils les ont déjà livrés à Shredder. Oh non ! Il va transformer Raph en soupe de tortue et Casey en... Je ne sais même pas quel plat on cuisine à base d'humain !

\- Michelangelo, tu as peut-être encore une chance de les sauver, ne la gâche pas en paniquant inutilement.

Le jeune mutant prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter d'étouffer son angoisse. Cela fonctionna à demi. Il réussit à s'apaiser suffisamment pour emboîter le pas à Leatherhead, qui se dirigeait déjà vers un tunnel adjacent, mais pas assez pour interrompre son flot précipités de paroles.

\- Et si Tiger Claw est là ? Il est pratiquement impossible à vaincre. Oh, je sais, toi tu es un grand costaud, mais une fois qu'il t'aura tiré deux ou trois lasers dessus, tu...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mes écailles sont résistantes. Qui plus est, j'ai survécu aux Kraangs et à la dimension X. Ce n'est certainement pas un gros chat qui va m'effrayer, même armé.

\- Toi non, mais moi oui. Gloups...

Mikey continua à déblatérer ainsi durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri finisse par couvrir le son de sa voix. Il s'interrompit immédiatement pour tendre l'oreille. Le bruit d'une eau agitée lui parvint, ainsi que des rires tonitruants. Il désigna immédiatement une galerie à Leatherhead.

\- Par là !

Ils se mirent à courir dans la direction que la tortue venait d'indiquer, pour arriver sur la rive d'un bassin au coeur duquel s'était formé un puissant tourbillon. Les pieds de Raph et de Casey, suspendus à un crochet, frôlaient presque sa surface. Ils étaient en piteux états, tous les deux, couvert d'estafilades et ensanglantés.

Fishface envoya une nouvelle décharge sur le bandeau rouge à l'aide de son pistolet électrique. Contrairement à l'adolescent, Raphaël n'avait pas encore hurlé de douleur, mais des gémissements lui échappaient. Il ne pouvait lutter contre eux, sa souffrance était bien trop grande.

\- Tenez bon, les amis ! s'écria Mikey. On arrive ! Booyakasha !

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il s'élança, ses nunchakus à la main. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait libérer les deux prisonniers que s'il parvenait d'abord à vaincre les trois sbires de Shredder, alignés sur la rive opposée, car ceux-ci ne le laisserait jamais faire. Il sauta sur un tuyau, qui fit en l'occurrence office de pont, et chargea. Leatherhead, après avoir poussé un rugissement féroce, l'imita.

Tandis que Michelangelo fondait sur Rahzar, son ancien meilleur ami devenu son pire ennemi, le crocodile mutant chargeait Tiger Claw. Il fut accueilli par une salve de lasers tirés de son pistolet. Alors que le combat commençait à faire rage, Raphaël, réagissant à l'arrivée salutaire de son frère, s'écria :

\- Mikey, le levier ! Actionne le levier !

Même si la tortue ne pouvait pas les délivrer immédiatement, elle pouvait interrompre la progression de la chaîne, qui les enfonçait dans l'eau. Celle-ci leur mouillait désormais les genoux, à Casey et à lui. Comme elle était glacée, l'adolescent frissonnait à son contact, au contraire du ninja qui était relativement protégé grâce à ses écailles de reptile.

\- Le levier ? Quel levier ? s'enquit son cadet, tout en esquivant les excroissances tranchantes de Rahzar.

\- Celui qui est contre le mur ! Dépêche-toi !

Mikey chercha rapidement des yeux l'objet que Raphaël tentait de lui décrire, mais alors qu'il balayait les environs du regard, tout en continuant à parer les assauts de son rival, il reçut un projectile dans le dos. Il s'agissait de Fishface, violemment repoussé par Leatherhead, de nouveau gagné par la folie du combat.

Face contre le ciment, Michelangelo eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour échapper aux griffes de Rahzar. Le choc avait été si puissant que sa carapace lui semblait presque douloureuse, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sauter sur ses pieds et de reprendre la lutte.

\- En face de toi ! continuait de s'époumoner Raph.

Enfin, l'insouciant bandeau orange repéra la tige métallique dont il lui parlait. Il voulut se précipiter vers elle, cependant Fishface, également remis du contre coup, lui barra la route. Mikey devait désormais faire face à deux ennemis, pendant que Leatherhead menait toujours un combat acharné face à Tiger Claw.

Il fit tournoyer ses nunchakus et visa. Si l'un d'eux atteignit le poisson au flanc, Rahzar arrêta le second entre ses lames, pour le trancher avec autant de facilité que si la chaîne avait été en tissu. La tortue avala péniblement sa salive.

\- Pas bon, ça.

Les pattes mécaniques de Fishface lui décochèrent un violent coup de poing, qui le propulsa vers le tourbillon, dans lequel Raph et Casey étaient désormais à moitié engloutis. Il se rattrapa de justesse à une bordure humide et, à la force de ses bras, se hissa sur la berge bétonnée.

Il n'avait aucune chance, seul face aux deux bras droits de Shredder, or Leatherhead, malgré la violence de ses attaques, peinait à prendre l'ascendant sur Tiger Claw, qui lui avait infligé de nombreuses blessures sur le poitrail à l'aide de ses tirs puissants. Il avait déjà trop affaire de son côté pour songer à lui prêter main-forte.

À l'aide de son kusarigama, il se suspendit à l'un des tuyaux qui couraient le long du plafond et grimpa à la chaîne. Il espérait se balancer par-dessus la tête de ses deux ennemis afin d'atteindre le levier qui épargnerait à ses amis une noyade certaine, mais Rahzar, comprenant son plan, se tourna vers la barre de fer, qu'il sectionna aussi aisément que l'arme de Mikey.

\- Non ! hurlèrent en choeur la tortue, Raphaël et Casey.

Michelangelo, après s'être réceptionné sur le sol, observait avec effroi le mécanisme, qu'il n'avait désormais aucune chance de manipuler. Totalement abattu, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Fishface, qui le projeta contre le mur. Celui-ci se fissura et Mikey s'effondra à terre, sous le regard inquiet et impuissant de son frère.

* * *

Marion était en train d'observer le signal émis par le T-Phone de Raphaël, qui s'était déplacé et qui s'agitait désormais dans tous les sens. Cela signifiait-il que Michelangelo l'avait retrouvé et qu'ils étaient en train de combattre ? A la vue des mouvements brutaux réalisés par le point rouge, elle n'en doutait pas.

L'appareil de Donatello sonna au même instant, ce qui détoura son attention de l'écran. Il s'agissait de Léonardo, dont la voix était très faible au bout du fil. Ce n'était pas à cause du manque de réseau, cette fois-ci, mais du poison qui le vidait de ses forces.

\- Marion, je ne vais pas tarder à perdre connaissance. J'ai résisté aussi longtemps que possible, mais...

\- Où es-tu ? interrogea-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Plus très loin. À quatre galeries au sud. Qu'est-ce que fait April ?

\- Elle m'a envoyé un message il y a cinq minutes pour me dire qu'elle était arrivée au repaire et qu'elle s'efforçait de fabriquer l'antidote. Elle m'a aussi indiqué que maître Splinter allait venir me rejoindre, pour s'occuper de Donatello.

\- D'accord. Dis-lui qu'elle doit faire vite.

\- Compte sur m...

L'adolescente n'acheva pas sa phrase. Le point représentant le T-Phone de Raphaël s'était à nouveau immobilisé. Elle attendit quelques secondes, dans l'espoir qu'il recommence à se mouvoir, mais en vain. Il était figé. Cela n'annonçait certainement rien de bon. Ils étaient certainement tous en danger.

\- Léo, tiens le coup. April va s'occuper de toi.

\- Tu...

Sans lui laisser le temps d'achever sa phrase, elle raccrocha et bondit sur ses jambes. Elle poussa le corps inconscient de Donatello sur le côté, là où il serait partiellement dissimulé, et pria pour que maître Splinter ne tarde pas à arriver, car elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

En dépit de sa vulnérabilité, elle allait l'abandonner, à l'instar de Léonardo. Son instinct lui soufflait cependant que, à l'instant même, Mikey, Raphaël et les autres étaient ceux qui avaient le plus besoin d'elle.


	17. Chapitre 17 : De justesse

Lorsque Splinter arriva enfin à l'endroit où April lui avait assuré qu'il trouverait Donatello et Marion, il sentit poindre en lui une légère inquiétude. En effet, il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Il se rassura toutefois en constatant qu'il n'y avait de traces de lutte. C'était toujours bon signe.

Il fouilla les alentours, à la recherche de son fils adoptif et de la jeune fille chargée de veiller sur lui. S'il finit par retrouver la tortue, soigneusement dissimulée dans un creux du tunnel, Marion n'était nulle part. Où quelle soit, elle était sans doute partie de son plein gré, après avoir pris la peine de placer Donatello à l'abri.

Splinter l'examina attentivement. April lui avait dit, entre deux halètements, qu'elle redoutait une commotion cérébrale. Une bosse était effectivement visible sur le crâne du scientifique et le choc, qui avait certainement dû être très violent pour la causer, risquait d'avoir également provoqué d'autres séquelles.

Par chance, le rat mutant connaissait quelques mantras anciens, destinés à aider au rétablissement des blessés. Son sensei les lui avait enseignés autrefois, au Japon, alors que lui-même n'était pas plus âgé que les sept adolescents qui partageaient désormais son quotidien.

Il plaça ses pattes griffues de part et d'autre de la tête de Donatello et se mit à psalmodier une incantation. Avec ses doigts, il appuyait à des endroits spécifiques du crâne de son fils. Il connaissait par cœur les gestes et les formules, en dépit du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé cette technique.

Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de cesser. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider la tortue et ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait par se réveiller. Il ne saurait cependant dire quand cela se produirait. Donatello était désormais l'unique maître à bord. Lui seul pouvait regagner la conscience.

Splinter choisit de demeurer auprès de lui aussi longtemps que cela s'avérerait nécessaire. Il effectua quelques allers-retours entre la galerie et le renforcement dans lequel Donnie était étendu, au cas où il apercevrait Marion, mais la jeune fille n'était vraisemblablement plus dans le secteur. Sans doute les autres avaient-ils eu à leur tour besoin de son aide.

La panique d'April, lorsqu'elle l'avait averti, lui avait permis de comprendre que tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Apparemment, Léonardo avait été empoisonné par Karai et ses deux autres fils, ainsi que Casey, étaient en danger, bien qu'il ignore quelle menace pouvait planer sur eux.

Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il savait que les tortues avaient choisi de mener cette mission essentiellement pour lui, afin de lui ramener sa fille qu'il avait eu la tristesse de perdre sitôt après l'avoir retrouvé. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui arrivait, ainsi que des risques auxquels sa famille était exposée.

Il poussa un soupir, puis revint s'agenouiller auprès de Donatello. Il l'observa un instant, avant de décider de rajuster le bandeau mauve qui lui recouvrait les yeux, légèrement de travers. Alors que ses griffes pinçaient le tissu, il se retrouva face à deux prunelles d'un brun tirant sur le rouge. Donnie venait de se réveiller.

* * *

Mikey se frotta le crâne, car celui-ci était terriblement douloureux. Il venait de subir un sacré coup et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Fishface ne lui en accorda que trois, avant de lui sauter dessus. Sans réfléchir, la tortue roula sur le côté pour se mettre hors de sa portée, du moins temporairement.

Le poisson mutant menaçait de lui écraser la jambe sous l'une de ses puissantes pattes mécaniques, mais Leatherhead s'en rendit compte au même moment. Il repoussa Tiger Claw avec l'épaule pour fondre celui qui était autrefois Xever. Ses crocs se refermèrent sur l'une de ses nageoires, la transperçant au passage.

\- Ouais, t'assure mon croco ! Couvre-moi, faut que j'atteigne Raph et Casey, maintenant.

Michelangelo recula autant que la plateforme le lui permettait pour prendre de l'élan et sauter sur la chaîne qui retenait ses amis prisonniers, pendant que Leatherhead s'arrangeait pour lui accorder un bref répit. Seul contre trois adversaires, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

\- Booyakasha !

Mikey n'avait pas entamé sa première foulée que le cri retentit. À l'étonnement général, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait poussé. Une silhouette humaine apparut de l'autre côté du boyau, pour se jeter sans hésitation par-dessus le tourbillon. Marion venait d'arriver à la rescousse, pour la plus grande joie de la jeune tortue.

De justesse, elle réussit à rattraper la corde en métal et à s'y agripper. Cinquante centimètres de moins lui auraient été fatals. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas, où Casey et Raphaël s'efforçaient de retenir leur souffle, car ils étaient à présent entièrement submergés. Les libérer ne fut pas une mince affaire, car la puissance de l'eau ballotait les crochets et rendait les mains de l'adolescente glissante.

Au terme d'un immense effort, elle y parvint. Raph, encore en meilleur état que Casey, aida son ami à se hisser le long de la chaîne, tandis que Marion remontait de quelques mètres. La force du tourbillon était telle que tenter de regagner la rive à la nage aurait été une véritable folie.

Michelangelo, galvanisé par l'arrivée inattendue mais bienvenue de la jeune fille, se battait avec encore plus d'entrain. De son nunchaku encore entier, il frappait Fishface sans ménagement. Bientôt, le poisson, mal en point, s'effondra à moitié. Quant à Rahzar, il fut précipité par Leatherhead dans les profondeurs du maelström.

Tiger Claw hésita un instant, mais donna finalement l'ordre de battre en retraite. Il était le seul encore en état de combattre, or à présent que la bande des tortues était en large supériorité numérique, avec en plus un monstre crocodilien à leur côté, poursuivre l'affrontement aurait été téméraire.

Il prit la fuite avec Fishface, sans le moindre regard pour le tourbillon qui avait englouti Rahzar, tandis que Marion, Casey et Raph rejoignaient Mikey et Leatherhead. Les deux compères s'ébrouèrent afin de chasser une bonne partie de l'eau qui les détrempait et l'adolescente, victime des éclaboussures, les imita.

\- Les copains ! Vous êtes sains et saufs ! s'exclama Michelangelo en se jetant à leur cou.

\- Ouais, ben c'est pas grâce à toi, grommela Raphaël avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Tu avais notre vie entre tes pattes et tu as lamentablement échoué, comme toujours.

\- Pff... Moi, au moins, je ne me suis pas retrouvé pendu à une chaîne au-dessus d'une eau déchaînée, après avoir été réduit à enclencher le signal d'urgence de mon T-Phone.

\- En tout cas, s'il y a quelqu'un qui a assuré, sur ce coup, c'est bien Marion, souligna Casey. T'as vraiment été héroïque.

L'intéressée inclina la tête, flattée, et rougit légèrement lorsque le garçon vint la serrer dans ses bras. Raph, derrière lui, poussa un grognement, tandis que ses yeux se plissaient de mécontentement.

\- Allez, vieux ronchon, admets au moins qu'elle a eu du cran.

\- N'importe qui aurait pu faire pareil à sa place, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- N'importe quelle personne sensée se serait surtout contentée de libérer Casey et de te laisser te noyer, répliqua Marion. Dire que j'aurais pu rendre ce fier service à tout le monde.

Mikey éclata d'un rire enfantin, avant d'insister pour présenter son amie à Leatherhead. L'adolescente observa le crocodile géant avec méfiante. April lui avait expliqué qu'il rentrait souvent dans de dangereuses colères, où il menaçait aussi bien ses alliés que ses ennemis, ainsi qu'il l'avait prouvé en blessant Donnie.

\- Euh... Salut ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant, à une distance raisonnable. Moi, c'est Marion. Michelangelo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il dit que tu es son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de mériter un tel titre, mais j'en suis très honoré. Je suis également ravi faire ta connaissance, jeune fille.

Leatherhead esquissa ce qui ressemblait à une révérence grossière afin de la saluer, et Marion en fut surprise. À la façon dont il venait de s'adresser à elle, elle avait presque l'impression de se trouver face à un véritable gentleman... haut de deux mètres vingt, avec une mâchoire acérée et un corps recouvert d'écailles vertes.

Mikey, pendant qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots ensemble et que Raph et Casey se remettaient de leurs émotions fortes, s'approcha du tourbillon dans lequel Rahzar, alias Chris Bradford, avait disparu. Il n'oubliait pas toute l'admiration qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui, avant qu'il ne se révèle être l'élève de Shredder.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? s'enquit-il, lorsque les autres remarquèrent sa soudaine mélancolie, si rare chez lui.

\- Penses-tu ! Les mutants de Shredder ont montré à maintes reprises qu'ils étaient aussi résistants que de la couenne. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui irai le pleurer.

Marion, qui avait su lire la peine de Mikey dans ses yeux, voulut donner un coup de coude à Raphaël, mais elle s'y prit trop tard. La tortue orange, cependant, ne prêta aucune attention à ses propos. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Les choses sont ainsi, Mikey, lui souffla-t-elle. Il appartient à l'autre camp, c'est son choix. Partons d'ici, à présent.

Son ami acquiesça et, ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent. Leatherhead ouvrait la voix, au contraire de Casey et Raph qui se soutenaient mutuellement, endoloris par les nombreuses tortures qu'ils avaient subies, fermant la marche.

* * *

April consulta une dernière fois le message que Marion lui avait envoyé. Elle lui en voulait un peu d'avoir abandonné Donatello tout seul dans les égouts au lieu d'attendre l'arrivée de maître Splinter, mais d'un autre côté, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle était très proche de Michelangelo et penser qu'il était en danger avait dû être insupportable pour elle.

Donnie était sain et sauf. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le constater par elle-même, car elle avait dû passer par ce tunnel pour rejoindre Léonardo. D'après le sms que son amie lui avait laissé, elle le trouverait quatre galeries au sud, s'il n'avait pas bougé entretemps. Elle avait tenté de le contacter sur son T-Phone pour obtenir confirmation, mais il ne lui avait pas répondu. Soit il était trop faible, soit il avait déjà perdu connaissance.

D'après ce qui lui avait dit Donatello lorsqu'elle s'était immiscée dans son esprit à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques, le venin de Karai était très certainement mortelle. Elle espérait ne pas s'être trompée dans la préparation complexe de l'antidote, qu'elle avait dû réaliser en suivant de mémoire les instructions données par la tortue inconsciente, sans quoi cela risquerait d'être fatal à Léo.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le secteur où elle était susceptible de le rencontrer, elle cria son nom à deux reprises, vainement. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, pas même un faible gémissement. Plutôt que de perdre du temps à le chercher elle-même, elle décida de sonder les alentours avec son énergie mentale.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Cela serait beaucoup plus rapide que de fouiller chaque recoin de la galerie. Elle repéra une faible présente, à quelques mètres au sud. Apparemment, Léo s'était effondré sur les rails d'une ligne de métro. C'était une chance que ceux-ci ne roulent plus depuis que tous les habitants avaient déserté New-York ou s'étaient fait terraformer.

\- Léo ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle venait de rouvrir les paupières et son regard se posa sur l'endroit indiqué par ses pouvoirs, où elle aperçut aussitôt la tortue inconscience. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle se précipita vers lui.

Léonardo était vraiment dans un sale état. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans bandeau, car il s'était servi de celui-ci pour effectuer un garrot au niveau de son bras, afin de ralentir la progression du venin. Ses écailles, là où s'étaient enfoncés les crocs de Karai, étaient boursoufflées et avaient pris une teinte violacée repoussante. Ses veines se dessinaient, et son visage paraissait aussi blême que possible pour un individu de couleur verte.

\- Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Je vais te sauver, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle passa une main sous sa nuque et la souleva légèrement. Avec précaution, elle lui fit ingurgiter le contenu de la fiole qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle la vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte, bien que Donnie lui ait affirmé que deux gorgées devraient suffire. Elle préférait se montrer prudente.

Après cela, elle n'eut rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, son apparence commença à s'améliorer. Il reprenait progressivement des couleurs et ses vaisseaux sanguins perdaient en épaisseur. Sa plaie, en revanche, était toujours très laide. Il lui faudrait sans doute plus de temps pour guérir totalement.

\- Ap...

Les lèvres de Léo s'entrouvrirent, pour laisser s'échapper un filet de voix. April s'extasia : elle avait réussi ! Évidemment, elle n'aurait jamais pu y parvenir seule, sans l'aide de Donatello, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui comptait était que la tortue soit sauvée.

\- Ne parle pas, tu es encore très faible. Karai n'a pas fait dans la dentelle, dis-moi...

Léonardo secoua faiblement la tête, tandis que l'adolescente l'aidait à s'asseoir. Il n'était pas encore en état de se mettre debout, mais il serait toujours mieux dans cette position qu'étendu sur le sol inconfortable et irrégulier, constitué des rails du métro.

\- Et... les autres ? s'enquit-il dans un souffle.

\- Donnie venait de se réveiller lorsque je l'ai croisé en chemin, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'arrêter. Il fallait que je t'apporte l'antidote. Quant à Marion, Casey, Raph et Mikey... Je l'ignore.

Penaude, April se laissa tomber à côté de Léonardo et le silence revint sur la galerie. Ils étaient en train de songer à leurs amis avec anxiété lorsque le téléphone portable de la rouquine sonna. Elle décrocha immédiatement, soulagée de voir qu'elle pouvait capter d'ici, avec toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient eues au long de la journée.

\- Marion ! s'exclama-t-elle. Où es-tu ?

\- Je ramène tout le monde sain et sauf. Hélas...

April entendit la voix de Raphaël en arrière-plan prononcer des paroles extrêmement désagréables, que l'adolescente ignora, tandis qu'elle-même esquissait un sourire amusé. Malgré le danger et les épreuves qu'ils affrontaient, ils restaient toujours tous fidèles à eux-mêmes.

\- Et toi, où es-tu ? Comment va Léo ?

\- Tiré d'affaire, du moins je crois. Il doit encore récupérer, mais dès qu'il sera en mesure de marcher, nous vous rejoindrons. Donnie s'est rétabli, lui aussi.

\- Je suis désolée de l'avoir abandonné, confessa Marion. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, cependant, je ne serais jamais arrivée à temps pour sauver Casey et l'autre zigoto de la noyade... ce que je regrette déjà.

\- De la noyade ? répéta April en haussant le ton pour couvrir les grognements de Raphaël. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

\- Toute la clique de Shredder leur ait tombé dessus. Fishface, Rahzar et Tiger Claw. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il voulait se servir d'eux comme appâts. Celle qu'il voulait en réalité, c'était Karai.

Cette nouvelle n'étonna guère April. Le Destructeur était un être possessif et doté d'une jalousie maladif. Il ne supporterait certainement jamais de voir sa fille adoptive lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre le camp de son père biologique, alors qu'il avait passé des années à lui apprendre à le haïr.

\- Mikey se fera une joie de te raconter toute l'histoire en détails, affirma Marion. Nous vous attendons.

La conversation fut coupée et April se tourna vers Léonardo, qui semblait de moins en moins mal en point. Il tenta de se mettre debout, alors qu'elle rangeait son portable dans la poche de son short et, malgré une légère grimace, il y parvint. Avec l'esquisse d'un sourire, il proposa :

\- On y va ?


	18. Chapitre 18 : Coeurs meurtris

\- Pour April et Marion... Hip hip hip, hourra !

Mikey, Donnie, Casey et Léonardo entrechoquèrent en même temps leur verre de jus d'orange avec ceux des deux demoiselles qu'ils honoraient. Ils étaient tous assis sur le contrebas de la salle principale du repère, à l'exception de Raphaël, installé juste derrière eux, au pied de l'escalier.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous réjouissez, grommela-t-il. Cette mission a été un échec sur toute la ligne et on s'en est sorti de justesse grâce à l'incroyable coup de chance de Marion.

\- Du talent, mon cher, répliqua-t-elle. À ce stade-là, on appelle ça du talent. Et de rien. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais sauvé la vie, après tout.

\- C'est quand tu me le rappelles avec ce petit air narquois que je pense que tu aurais effectivement dû me laisser me noyer.

\- Raph, ne sois pas aussi pessimiste ! s'exclama Léo. Après tout, l'objectif était de placer un traceur sur Karai, et j'ai réussi. Le reste n'est que de regrettables dommages collatéraux.

\- Nous avons tous failli y rester. Dire qu'il s'agit de dommages collatéraux est un euphémisme.

\- On est vivant, c'est le principal, souligna Mikey avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Pourquoi manquer une occasion de faire la fête ?

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, les mutants de Shredder nous ont mis en pièce, Casey et moi. Si nous ne sommes pas de taille à lutter contre eux, comment espérez-vous que l'on puisse se pointer dans la dimension X, libérer les humains et vaincre les Kraangs une bonne fois pour toute quand on n'est même pas fichu de venir à bout de trois mutants ?

\- On n'est jamais plus fort que lorsqu'on travaille en équipe. Le jour où on ira casser de l'extra-terrestre, on sera tous ensemble.

Tout le monde approuva les propos que Léonardo venait de prononcer et qui concluaient bien la conversation, mais Raphaël ne sembla pas moins renfrogné pour autant. Il se contenta de croiser ses bras sur son poitrail, la moue boudeuse, pendant que Michelangelo resservait une tournée de jus d'orange.

Il ne pensait déjà plus au sort qu'avait subi son ancien ami et actuel ennemi Rahzar, ni même à Leatherhead qui avait refusé de les suivre au moment de regagner le repaire, car il avait jugé préférable de rester seul dans les égouts, là où il ne menaçait la vie de personne, encore moins de ses amis.

\- Ces réjouissances sont certes plaisantes, mais elles ne vont pas durer, indiqua Donatello, le nez dans son T-Phone.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait encore une vilaine bosse sur l'arrière du crâne, contre laquelle April avait fixé un morceau de tissu imperméable dans lequel était emballé un peu de la glace produite par la Minette de Mikey.

\- Je viens d'effectuer toute une série de calculs. Pour le moment, le traceur continue à émettre, mais je crains que l'acide contenu dans le corps de Karai ne tarde pas à le dissoudre. Je les ai conçus pour être résistants, mais pas pour baigner dans du venin de serpent mutant.

\- De combien de temps disposons-nous ? interrogea immédiatement Léo.

\- Une trentaine d'heures, je dirai. Peut-être moins. Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour mettre au point un piège et la capturer, surtout qu'elle est plus maligne et plus dangereuse que jamais.

Le rictus de Raphaël leur parvint, mais ils choisirent tous de l'ignorer. Marion reprit la parole, en réponse aux propos de Donnie :

\- De toute façon, nous devons mettre la main sur elle le plus vite possible, puisque d'après Casey et Joyeux, les sbires de Shredder sont également à ses trousses. S'ils la ramènent à leur maître, nous ne pourrons plus rien pour lui venir en aide à ce moment-là.

\- Attendez, on ne va pas repartir dans les égouts dès maintenant ? gémit Mikey. On vient à peine de rentrer et j'ai mal à la carapace, moi !

Même si les autres se montraient plus courageux face à leurs blessures, leurs trahissaient qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Léonardo gardait encore quelques séquelles du poison, notamment une certaine faiblesse, Casey et Raph étaient en très mauvais état suite aux nombreux coups de taser qu'ils avaient subi et Donnie souffrait de maux de tête par intermittence.

\- Accordons-nous quelques heures de repos bien méritées, décréta Léo. Après ça, nous mettrons sur pied un plan pour attraper Karai.

\- Parfait. Qui veut une pizza ? proposa Mikey avec enthousiasme.

* * *

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu as à te trémousser de la sorte ?

Marion observa Michelangelo qui s'agitait sans cesse, dansant d'une patte sur l'autre, alors qu'il se tenait face au four, dans lequel une quatre fromage était en train de dorer lentement.

\- Envie pressante... Toilette... Peux pas... Pizza...

\- Quoi ? Tu te retiens juste pour regarder la pizza cuire ? C'est absurde. Vas-y, je vais la surveiller.

\- Tu es sûre que tu t'en sens capable ? l'interrogea la tortue avec un regard soupçonneux. Je te préviens, Marion, il en va de notre amitié. Si je reviens et qu'il s'avère qu'elle est brûlée, tout est fini entre nous.

L'adolescente éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser sur le front, ce qui fit virer ses joues vertes au rose. Il afficha un sourire béat, puis tourna distraitement les talons pour quitter la cuisine. Marion se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Même si April et elle avaient moins à se plaindre de leur journée que les garçons, elles n'en étaient pas moins exténuées. La rouquine s'était d'ailleurs assoupie dans le salon, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à allumer son ordinateur.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles la jeune fille n'eut de cesse de surveiller la cuisson de la pizza. D'ici peu, elle devrait la sortir du four et, ainsi que Mikey l'avait mise en garde, elle ne devait surtout pas manquer le moment opportun. Alors qu'elle saisissait un torchon pour se l'enrouler autour de la main, la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle s'attendait à voir Michelangelo apparaître dans le chambranle, cependant il s'agissait de Casey. Elle lui accorda un bref coup d'oeil avant de ramener son attention sur la quatre fromages. Bien qu'elle ne le voie pas, elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Fais pas attention à Raph, c'est un crétin, affirma-t-il.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas un scoop. Je m'en suis aperçue dès le premier jour.

\- T'as vraiment été hyper courageuse, aujourd'hui. Sans toi, on serait sans doute plus là pour en parler.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mikey et Leatherhead auraient trouvé le moyen de vous sauver, j'en suis convaincue.

Le silence revint sur la pièce. Marion ne quittait pas la pizza des yeux, mais elle sentait le regard de Casey braqué sur elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le four, il la retint par le poignet. Elle se tourna vers lui, interrogative.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Bah... Ça fait un petit moment que je trouve que t'es une fille pas commune, mais avec ce que tu as accompli aujourd'hui, ça te donne encore plus de swag.

\- Euh... Ouais, si tu le dis.

Marion était mal à l'aise. Casey était désormais tout près d'elle, à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage, et cette proximité soudaine la gênait. Elle aurait aimé se reculer, cependant l'adolescent la tenait toujours.

\- Casey, tu...

\- Chut, t'inquiète. Je gère.

Sans crier gare, il l'empoigna par la taille et tenta de l'embrasser. La jeune fille, désemparée, ne sut pas immédiatement réagir. Il frôlait presque ses lèvres lorsqu'elle esquissa un geste pour le repousser. Casey interpréta sans doute mal son mouvement, car il insista davantage.

Quelqu'un pénétra dans la cuisine. Il ne s'agissait toujours pas de Mikey, mais de Raphaël, cette fois-ci. La tortue s'immobilisa sur le seuil pour leur adresser sa traditionnelle expression renfrognée, tandis que Casey, pris de court, desserra son étreinte autour des hanches de Marion.

\- Au lieu de vous bécoter, vous feriez bien de remarquer que la pizza est en train de cramer, grommela-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers le four, l'ouvrit et tira vers lui la spécialité italienne avec la pointe de son sai. Marion profita de cette distraction inattendue pour s'éloigner de Casey en grimaçant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait failli l'embrasser, elle qui avait toujours songé qu'il était plus ou moins intéressé par April.

\- On ne se bécotait pas, se justifia-t-elle. Il...

\- J'en ai rien à faire, de vos histoires. C'est auprès de Mikey que tu devras t'expliquer quand il te demandera pourquoi la croûte de la pizza est noire.

Après avoir prononcé cette remarque désobligeante, Raph se coupa une part et quitta la cuisine, sans un mot. Marion, désireuse de ne pas rester seule une seconde de plus avec Casey, lui emboîta le pas, sans laisser à l'adolescent le temps de la retenir. Elle avait vraiment envie d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

\- Eh bien ! L'ambiance est joyeuse, ce soir !

April, après avoir été prendre une part de pizza sans le carton qui était posé à côté de Léonardo, se laissa tomber sur un coussin à proximité de Marion. Celle-ci ne réagit même pas, se contentant de fixer un point invisible devant elle en mâchant exagérément un morceau de pâte.

\- Eh oh ? Il y a quelqu'un ? insista la rouquine.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, depuis tout à l'heure ? On dirait que vous faites la tête.

Le regard de Marion balaya distraitement la salle. Mikey contemplait d'un air abattu le morceau de pizza brûlée qu'il tenait entre ses pattes. Raph était assis à l'écart, comme à l'accoutumée. Casey affichait une expression vexée depuis que l'adolescente l'avait planté au beau milieu de la cuisine. Quant à Léonardo, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- C'était une salle journée pour tout le monde... affirma simplement la jeune fille.

\- Il y a une demi-heure de ça, tout allait très bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entretemps ?

\- Rien. J'ai laissé trop cuire la pizza alors que Michelangelo m'avait demandée de la surveiller. Depuis, il se sent trahi.

\- D'accord, mais les autres ? insista April. Léo, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, il est toujours mélancolique lorsqu'il est question de Karai. Raphaël... Bon, même pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Mais Casey, ça ne lui ressemble pas. C'est pas son genre de bouder de la sorte. J'ai raté un épisode ?

Marion prit une inspiration, mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle hésitait à parler à son amie de ce qui s'était produit dans la cuisine. Depuis le début, elle la soupçonnait de former avec l'adolescent et Donatello une sorte de triangle amoureux relativement complexe.

\- Quoi qu'il puisse avoir, ça lui passera, je suppose.

\- Tu as raison. Il n'empêche que je devrais peut-être aller lui parler. Casey est plutôt mauvais joueur. La défaite que Raph et lui ont essuyée face aux sbires de Shredder n'a certainement pas dû lui plaire.

\- Et si tu commençais par parler à Donnie, avant ?

D'un mouvement de la tête, Marion désigna discrètement la tortue qui avait les yeux rivés sur elles. Lorsque l'intellectuel s'aperçut qu'elles le fixaient également, il s'empressa de baisser la tête et de se remettre à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable qu'April lui avait cédé, pour ses recherches.

\- J'attends le bon moment.

\- Il n'y en aura pas, tu le sais très bien. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans six mois, ça ne sera pas plus facile à dire. Ça risque même d'être plus dur.

\- J'ai peur des répercussions que ça peut avoir sur l'équipe. Tu ne t'entends pas avec Raph, il n'a jamais pu supporter Karai, Donnie et Casey peinent à se travailler en équipe sans se disputer... Ce n'est vraiment pas l'instant idéal pour rajouter de l'eau dans le gaz alors que nous sommes en guerre contre les Kraangs et que Shredder attend le moindre faux pas des tortues pour leur taillader la carapace.

Marion ne releva pas. D'un côté, April avait raison sur les relations houleuses qu'entretenaient certains membres du groupe entre eux, mais d'un autre, elle craignait qu'elle ne continue à se trouver des excuses du même genre pour ne jamais avoir à s'expliquer avec Donatello.

Elle-même jeta un regard à Casey, à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle ignorait ce qui allait se passer, suite à l'épisode qui s'était produit dans la cuisine. Allaient-ils faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ce serait préférable, évidemment, mais Marion redoutait qu'il ne réitère ses avances. À moins qu'il ne soit décidé à lui en vouloir de les avoir repoussées.

Au moins, elle avait réussi à dissuader April d'aller l'interroger sur son air renfrogné. Il valait mieux, pour l'heure, que tout le monde ignore cet épisode. Pour cela, il fallait cependant compter sur la discrétion de Raphaël, ce qui était moins sûr, d'autant qu'il s'était visiblement mépris sur la scène qu'il avait surpris.

Telle qu'elle le connaissait, il serait certainement capable de répéter ce qu'il avait vu autour de lui, bien que ce soit erroné, dans l'unique but de l'humilier. Marion serra les dents. Il avait beau lui avoir rapporté sa rapière, s'il s'avisait d'agir ainsi, elle n'hésiterait pas à le pourfendre avec.

\- Bon, les gars... commença Léonardo en s'étirant. On ferait mieux d'aller dormir, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demain, levée à six heures pour mettre au point le piège dans lequel nous devrons faire tomber Karai. N'oubliez pas que le temps nous est compté. Il faut agir avant que le traceur ne cesse d'émettre.

\- C'est bon, on est au courant, grommela Raph. Tu ne cesses pas de nous rebattre les oreilles avec ta Karai. Ça fait des jours que ça dure.

Sans cesser de grogner, il sauta sur ses pattes et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Le repaire comptait deux salles de bain. D'un commun accord et afin d'éviter les longues attentes, ils avaient décidé que les garçons emploieraient celle de l'étage et les deux filles celle du rez-de-chaussée.

April et Marion se levèrent en silence pour aller se brosser les dents, pendant que Léonardo prenait le sillage de son frère. Une fois qu'ils furent tous apprêtés pour la nuit, ils gagnèrent leurs couches respectives, installées dans la grande salle. Quant à maître Splinter, il s'était retiré dans ses appartements depuis leur retour.

Personne ne prononça le moindre mot au moment de s'assoupir, pas même pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Apparemment, l'euphorie qu'ils avaient éprouvé après être tous revenus sains et saufs de la mission s'était rapidement envolée. Même les deux adolescentes, qui avaient pourtant l'habitude de discuter un peu au moment de dormir, sombrèrent directement dans les bras de Morphée.

Il fallait admettre que la journée avait été exténuante pour tout le monde, et surtout chargée en émotion. Ils étaient tous passés plus ou moins près de la mort, que ce soit face à Karai, le trio de Shredder ou même Leatherhead. Cette pensée fit sursauter April, qui entrouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle avait déjà commencé à somnoler.

Son regard se porta immédiatement vers l'angle où Donatello dormait, bien qu'elle ne puisse le distinguer à cause de la pénombre. Elle secoua la tête en poussant un soupir. Elle avait eu si peur pour lui, aujourd'hui... Quand elle avait vu sa tête rebondir contre le béton, elle avait craint le pire.

Il était toujours là, pourtant, bel et bien vivant. Et il fallait qu'elle lui parle, ainsi que Marion le lui suggérait sans cesse. Si elle s'y refusait, cependant, c'était parce qu'une partie d'elle n'en avait pas envie. Une partie d'elle aimait Donatello et ne voulait pas le perdre.

Celle qui l'emportait, toutefois, était l'autre. Le fragment de son âme qui était trop rebuté à l'idée de la laisser tomber amoureuse d'une tortue. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle finirait, elle le savait, par se résoudre à suivre le conseil que son amie lui avait donné.

Elle poussa un soupir. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les Kraangs pour la toute première fois, elle avait compris que la vie n'était pas simple. Apparemment, les sentiments l'étaient encore moins.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Avis de tempête

Raphaël n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Alors que tous les autres étaient encore assoupis, il décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il préférait manger dans le calme, or s'il attendait que Mikey se réveille pour cela, il devrait se heurter à son bavardage incessant.

Tandis qu'il passait devant la couche où April et Marion étaient profondément endormies, il retint un grognement. Quand Casey lui avait demandé, la veille, s'il pouvait tenter sa chance avec la jeune épéiste, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le fasse vraiment. Cela le mettait hors de lui.

Alors qu'il maugréait mentalement des pensées peu courtoises à l'encontre des deux adolescents, il constata que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, il n'était pas le seul à être debout. De la lumière s'échappait sous la porte du laboratoire de Donatello. Renonçant à se rendre dans la cuisine, il prit sa direction.

\- Déjà levé ? s'enquit le génie en relevant les lunettes de sécurité qu'il portait devant ses yeux.

Il s'affairait avec un fer à souder autour de différents morceaux de métal, qu'il s'efforçait d'assembler ensemble de façon à former une rangée de barreaux. Ce n'était pas les matériaux qui manquaient au repère avec tous les objets que les Kraangs avaient détruits lors de leur invasion.

\- Toi aussi, à ce que je vois.

\- Ça fait au moins trois heures que je suis ici. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, alors j'ai décidé de commencer à réfléchir à un piège pour Karai.

\- Et c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Une cage ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop commun ?

\- Si c'est commun, c'est justement parce que c'est une méthode qui a fait ses preuves, souligna Donnie avec un haussement d'épaules.

Raphaël ne releva pas. Après tout, c'était lui, l'intellectuel de la bande. Il devait donc savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le ninja rouge demeura silencieux quelques minutes, pendant que son frère se remettait à l'ouvrage, avant de lui demander s'il n'avait pas besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux me passer les tiges au fur et à mesure, afin que je les soudes le long de ce montant.

\- Comment va ta bosse ? interrogea Raph, tout en lui donnant les objets qu'il lui réclamait.

\- À merveille. Le mantra que maître Splinter a utilisé sur moi était très efficace, et la glace de Minette Glacée a fait le reste. Et toi, la petite séance de torture des sbires de Shredder ? Tu te remets ?

\- Mon physique toujours mieux que ma fierté, grommela-t-il. Elle en a pris un sacré coup, d'autant plus qu'il a fallu que ce soit Marion qui vienne me sauver.

Son ton était devenu plus dédaigneux encore lorsqu'il prononça le prénom de l'adolescente. À l'instar de Mikey, Donnie n'approuvait pas l'antipathie dont il faisait constamment montre à son égard.

\- Tu devrais essayer d'être plus sympa avec elle. Comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, elle t'a sauvée la vie.

\- Oh, je comprends que tu l'apprécies. C'est vrai qu'elle vient de te débarrasser de ton rival.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Donatello en éteignant le fer à souder qu'il était en train de manipuler. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je les ai surpris dans la cuisine, avec Casey. Ils étaient en train de se bécoter.

Le scientifique ouvrit des yeux ronds derrière son bandeau et ses lunettes. Cette révélation le surprenait. Ce n'était pas du tout l'image qu'il était parvenu à se faire de Marion depuis qu'il la connaissait. Quant à Casey, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se détournerait aussi facilement d'April.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu as vu ?

\- Ils étaient enlacés et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. De toute façon, ça ne m'étonne pas. Ils se sont bien ramassés, ces deux-là.

Donnie observa Raph avec attention pendant qu'il continuait à grogner et qu'il donnait un violent coup de pied dans les barreaux qu'il restait à souder. Ils rebondirent sur le sol pour provoquer un fracas assourdissant.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai... souffla Donatello, abasourdi. Ne me dis pas que toi, après tous les discours moralisateurs que tu m'as fait au sujet d'April et du fait qu'elle soit humaine, tu... Tu as le béguin pour Marion ?

\- Roh ! Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Moi ? En pincer pour cette pimbêche arrogante et tête à claque ? Même pas en cauchemar !

\- Raph ? insista le ninja mauve.

\- Tu n'es pas censé fabriquer un piège pour Karai ? Alors tu ferais mieux de te remettre au boulot.

La tortue à l'humeur maussade s'apprêtait à lui passer une nouvelle tige de métal, après avoir rassemblé celles qu'il avait éparpillées dans sa colère, quand la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit. April apparut dans l'encadrement, encore en pyjama, pied-nus et l'air ensommeillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? J'ai entendu du tintamarre, alors je suis venir voir ce qui se passe.

\- Donatello essaye de fourrer son nez dans le cœur des autres. Avant ça, il devrait peut-être bien s'occuper du sien. Tiens, remplace-moi, ça vaudra mieux.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'adolescente se retrouva avec un barreau entre les mains, tandis que Donnie devenait écarlate. Raphaël fit claquer le battant dans son sillage, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui dans la grande salle. Visiblement, avec le vacarme qu'il avait fait, il était parvenu à réveiller tout le monde.

\- Quoi ? aboya-t-il alors que Mikey et Léo le fixaient d'un regard insistant. Je croyais qu'on était censé partir à la recherche de Karai, non ? Alors debout, et au boulot !

\- Ouh... Tu t'es levé de la patte gauche, ce matin ? le taquina immédiatement Michelangelo. T'inquiète pas, une bonne part de pizza et tu te sentiras tout de suite de meilleure humeur.

\- De la pizza au petit-déjeuner ? glapit Marion. Sérieusement ?

\- À condition que tu ne la laisses pas brûler, cette fois.

Mikey lui jeta un regard accusateur pendant qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Raph, pour sa part, afficha un rictus mauvais avant de répliquer :

\- Demande à quelqu'un d'autre, alors, parce que Mademôiselle a autre chose en tête.

\- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

\- Rien du tout ! répliqua l'intéressée. Raph !

Elle escomptait l'interpeler pour s'expliquer avec lui sur la scène qu'il avait surprise la veille, mais le temps pour elle de se dégager de sous sa couverture, sous laquelle elle était encore assise, il avait disparu dans la cuisine. Elle s'empressa de se mettre debout et traversa la pièce au pas de course.

* * *

Un profond malaise s'était installé dans le laboratoire de Donatello sitôt que Raphaël l'eut quitté. April se tortillait nerveusement, son barreau à la main, tandis que la tortue n'osait plus remettre son outil en marche afin d'achever la soudure qu'il n'avait achevée qu'à moitié.

\- Euh... Je...

Ils venaient de s'exprimer en même temps et, au son de la voix de l'autre, s'interrompirent précipitamment, tout en évitant avec soin de se regarder. April se racla la gorge, gênée, pendant que Donnie déglutissait péniblement. En articulant avec difficulté, il réussit à lui dire :

\- Tu devrais aller t'habiller, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'aide. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul.

\- D'accord.

L'adolescente posa précipitamment la tige de métal sur le sol et tournait déjà les talons pour quitter la pièce quand le ninja se ravisa. Alors qu'elle avait presque atteint à la porte, il l'interpela.

\- Il faudrait que je te pose une question, annonça-t-il

\- De quel genre ? s'enquit-elle, méfiante.

April n'avait pas envie qu'il évoque à nouveau ses sentiments, et encore moins le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné à North Hampton. C'était encore trop tôt, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la façon dont elle allait lui parler et elle ne voulait pas être prise de court.

\- C'est à propos de Marion.

Elle retint le soupir de soulagement qu'elle brûlait de pousser et, d'un signe de tête, elle l'invita à poursuivre son interrogation.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais... Est-ce qu'elle aurait... Comment dire ça...

\- Oui, Donnie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Ahem... C'est assez délicat. Bon, je me lance. Est-ce qu'elle t'a paru éprouvé une certaine inclination à l'égard d'un membre du groupe ?

April fronça les sourcils, déçue. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Donatello s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie privée des gens et de jouer les quémandeurs de ragots. En voyant son air courroucé, il s'expliqua précipitamment :

\- C'est Raphaël qui m'a laissé entendre quelque chose, à l'instant, et j'ai été si surpris que j'ai refusé de le croire.

\- Marion est très proche de Michelangelo, mais elle le considère comme un petit frère, rien de plus. Raph ne le supporte pas, il passe son temps à les embêter à cause de ça.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il était question de Mikey.

Malgré l'affection qu'il portait à April et la jalousie que lui inspirait Casey, Donnie était plutôt fair-play. Il se doutait que l'adolescente éprouvait des sentiments à son égard, bien que cela le blesse de l'admettre, et il ne tenait pas à lui révéler son implication dans le récit de Raph, à moins qu'elle-même ne l'évoque dans la conversation.

\- Ah bon ? Ça m'étonnerait. Je parle souvent avec Marion et je pense qui si elle avait un faible pour quelqu'un, elle me l'aurait confié. J'imagine que Raphaël a lancé cette rumeur dans l'unique but de la faire enrager. C'est l'un de des passes-temps préférés.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Évidemment. C'est l'instinct féminin, mon cher Donnie. Notre flair ne nous trompe jamais dans des cas comme ça.

La tortue acquiesça, tandis qu'April sortait du laboratoire pour de bon. Les propos qu'elle venait de tenir infirmaient ceux du ninja rouge, or le scientifique peinait à croire qu'il aurait été capable d'inventer un pareil mensonge. N'avait-il pas simplement vu ce qu'il désirait voir avant de se laisser aveugler par la jalousie ?

* * *

\- C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ?

Marion referma brutalement la porte de la cuisine dans son sillage, à l'intérieur de laquelle elle s'enferma avec Raphaël, qui s'y trouvait déjà. Il la méprisa royalement, préférant sortir une tasse du placard, pendant qu'elle continuait à crier.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de t'acharner sur les gens de la sorte ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu pourrisses la vie de tout le monde, et en particulier la mienne ?

\- Quoi ? consentit à lâcher sèchement Raph. C'est la vérité, après tout. Si tu as peur de perdre ta grande copine April, il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de fricoter avec son Casey.

\- De quel droit est-ce que tu te permets de me faire la morale ? Tu as surpris une situation et tu l'as interprétée à ta manière, alors que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé.

\- Ce que j'ai vu me suffit amplement.

\- Évidemment ! Monsieur buté, borné, entêté n'admettra jamais qu'il est susceptible de faire des erreurs comme le commun des mortels. Sauf que tu sais quoi ? Dans un cas comme ça, le meilleur moyen de ne pas se tromper, c'est encore de la boucler. Et c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire.

\- Ah ouais ? Cesse de me prendre pour un idiot et éclaire donc ma lanterne, si je fais fausse route.

\- Il n'est pas question que je t'encourage à t'immiscer dans ma vie privée. Ce qui s'est passé ne concerne que moi. Et Casey. Toi, ça ne te regarde en aucune façon.

Raphaël allait répliquer, mais au même moment, Léonardo ouvrit la porte pour apparaître sur le seuil de la cuisine. Avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de faire un pas à l'intérieur, le regard noir que lui jetèrent la tortue et l'adolescente suffit à l'en dissuader. Tout en tournant les talons, il bredouilla :

\- Je repasserai dans quelques minutes.

Sitôt que le battant se fut refermé dans le dos du ninja bleu, la dispute reprit de plus belle entre Raph et Marion, à croire qu'ils luttaient pour savoir lequel des deux réussirait à crier le plus fort.

\- Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à mettre ton nez partout, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'interroges pas Casey ? pesta la jeune fille.

\- Parce que je suis déjà au courant, figure-toi. Je sais très bien qu'il a des vues sur toi, il me l'a confié pas plus tard qu'hier.

\- Eh bien, il aurait mieux fait de se faire trancher la langue par Tiger Claw au lieu de te raconter ça. Et, de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi de la sorte. Même s'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- Rien ! gronda aussitôt Raphaël.

\- Parfait, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fiches pas la paix, à présent ?

\- Je ne demande que ça, mais manque de chance, je ne peux pas faire un pas sans te tomber dessus. Je ne peux même pas être noyé par les sbires de Shredder sans que tu rappliques.

\- Décidément, plus le temps passe et plus je regrette vraiment de l'avoir fait...

* * *

Lorsqu'April sortit du laboratoire de Donatello, elle eut la surprise de voir que Michelangelo et Léonardo se tenaient devant la porte de la cuisine, l'oreille tendue. Ils essayaient d'écouter ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, mais seul un vacarme inaudible leur parvenait, que la rouquine identifia comme étant des cris.

\- Que se passe-t-il, là-dedans ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Raph et Marion s'en donnent à cœur joie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, encore, mais elle n'a visiblement pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- Et toi, tu n'écoutes pas ? s'enquit April à l'intention de Casey, qui était assis sur le sol en pierre de la grande salle.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête en détournant rapidement les yeux. Suspicieuse, l'adolescente l'observa. Un pressentiment lui indiqua qu'il n'était sans doute pas étranger à la querelle qui opposait Raphaël à Marion. Même si ces deux-là s'entendaient déjà comme chiens et chats la plupart du temps, quelque chose était forcément venu envenimer la situation.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour interroger son camarade du lycée, Mikey et Léo s'écartèrent précipitamment, car la porte venait de pivoter. Ils tentèrent de prendre une pose nonchalante, mais Raph ne fut pas dupe. Il leur jeta un regard assassin à tous les deux tandis qu'il franchissait l'encadrement.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'une tasse l'atteignit de plein fouet au niveau de la nuque. Ses poings se contractèrent sous le choc, mais il ne se retourna pas, en dépit du flot d'injures que Marion déversa à son encontre. Le mot « crétin » revint à plusieurs reprises dans sa liste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparut à leur tour dans leur champ de vision, les traits déformés par la colère, la mâchoire crispée, le souffle saccadé. Quoi qu'ils aient pu se dire, la tortue l'avait visiblement poussée à bout pour qu'elle perde son calme de la sorte.

\- Marion, que... commença April.

\- Rien. Rien du tout. Bon, je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on parte de bonheur à la poursuite de Karai. Vous avez l'intention de vous y mettre ou pas ?

Michelangelo, docile, s'empressa de pénétrer dans la cuisine, pendant que Léonardo et April échangeaient un coup d'œil. De tous les membres de l'équipe, Marion était la seule de le mauvais caractère pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Raphaël. Pas étonnant que cela fasse des étincelles lorsqu'ils se confrontaient l'un à l'autre.


	20. Chapitre 20 : La rétromutation

L'ambiance était morne dans les tunnels des égouts, car personne ne s'adressait la parole. Une fois encore, le groupe s'était scindé en deux. Donnie, Mikey, Marion, Casey et April s'affairaient à installer le piège, désormais fin prêt, destiné à Karai, pendant que Léo et Raph étaient chargés de l'entraîner jusqu'à eux.

Pendant que les garçons suspendaient la cage à un système de poulies, les filles surveillaient l'emplacement de la kunoichi sur leur téléphone. Pour le moment, elle se déplaçait à un rythme irrégulier et s'immobilisait de temps à autre, ce qui indiquait que les deux autres ne l'avaient pas encore rejointe.

\- Tout est en place, annonça Donatello.

Accroché à la chaîne qui reliait la future prison de Karai au plafond, il se laissa tomber sur le sol avec souplesse, juste à côté d'April qui se décala par réflexe de quelques centimètres, sous l'oeil attentif de Marion. Elle-même recula d'un pas lorsque Casey passa devant elle, un détail qui n'échappa pas à Donnie.

En dehors des plaisanteries régulières que Mikey faisait pour tromper l'attente, personne ne parlait. Ils patientaient en silence, attendant un signe de la part de la seconde équipe. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à leur parvenir. Ils reçurent tous un message de Raphaël au moment où le point lumineux symbolisant Karai se mettait à bouger à toute vitesse sur l'écran des deux adolescentes.

\- Elle arrive ! Tout le monde en position ! s'écria April.

Marion, Michelangelo et Casey s'alignèrent immédiatement côte à côte, occupant toute la largeur du couloir pour empêcher la kunoichi de poursuivre sa route et la contraindre à faire demi-tour si jamais elle ne passait pas sous le piège. Donnie attendait à côté de la chaîne, prêt à la défaire, et April guettait l'approche de la mutante pour lui jeter une bombe fumigène au visage, qui l'aveuglerait un instant.

\- Elle sera là dans une vingtaine de secondes. Dix-neuf... Dix-huit...

La rouquine poursuivit son décompte pendant que les autres se tenaient prêt. Marion dégaina sa rapière, Mikey ses nunchakus et Casey sa crosse de hockey. Donatello défit le noeud qui maintenait la cage en place et serra la corde métallique à deux mains. Tout allait se jouer très rapidement.

\- Maintenant !

Alors qu'April s'écriait cet unique mot, Karai fit irruption dans le tunnel où ils s'étaient postés. C'était la première fois que Marion la voyait et elle fut impressionnée par son allure. Elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser d'autres mutants depuis sa rencontre avec les tortues, mais celle-ci était le mélange parfait entre vitesse et agressivité. Elle comprenait désormais mieux pourquoi elle causait tant de fil à retordre aux tortues.

La bombe fumigène qu'April jeta s'écrasa contre les écailles de la femme-serpent et diffusa une fumée noirâtre dans les environs. Les autres retinrent leur respiration, tandis que Donnie lâchait la cage et que Raph et Léo faisaient irruption à leur tour. Le métal émit un fracas assourdissant en heurtant le sol.

\- On a réussi ! On a réussi ! s'exclama Mikey en exécutant une danse de la carapace. Booooo... yakasha !

Alors que la fumée se dissipait peu à peu, Donnie se rapprocha prudemment de la cage, imité par Léonardo, Raphaël et April. Ils s'immobilisèrent autour d'elle en arc de cercle, méfiant. Avec effroi, lorsque l'atmosphère fut revenue à la normale, ils constatèrent qu'elle était vide.

\- Où est-e...

Le ninja bleu n'acheva pas sa question. Un sifflement suraigu se fit entendre au plafond. Karai venait de passer au-dessus de Marion, Casey et Mikey sans que ceux-ci ne le remarquent et s'enfuyait désormais en rampant dans une galerie adjacente.

\- Vite, suivons-là ! ordonna Léo.

Ils avaient naturellement prévu un plan B, au cas-où le premier échouerait. Armés d'un filet, il leur fallait traquer Karai à l'aide du pisteur GPS jusqu'à la capturer entre ses mailles. La chasse promettait de ne pas être de tout repos, mais c'était leur dernière chance de lui rendre son apparence normale.

Immédiatement, ils se lancèrent à la poursuite de la mutante. Elle les entraîna dans un dédale de tunnels, sinuant tantôt sur le sol, tantôt par les parois, tantôt au plafond. Contrairement à elle, ils ne parvenaient pas à se déplacer avec une telle facilité. Seul Michelangelo, de loin le plus rapide du groupe, parvenait à ne pas se laisser distancer par elle.

\- Essaye de lui couper la route et de la renvoyer vers nous, Mikey ! s'écria Léo alors qu'ils bondissaient par-dessus un canal d'eau usée.

Le ninja orange acquiesça et pressa l'allure. À l'aide de son kusarigama, dont il planta l'extrémité dans la voûte, il réussit à se balancer avec juste assez d'élan pour atterrir devant elle. Avec son nunchaku, il la frappa sur au visage, ce qui lui arracha un sifflement vengeur. D'un violent coup de queue, elle le balaya et il retomba sur sa carapace, déséquilibré.

Au moins, cela avait eu pour effet de ralentir temporairement Karai, car le choc l'avait quelque peu déstabilisée. Donatello jeta le filet à Léonardo, qui l'attrapa au vol, avant de dégainer son bo. Il escomptait finir de l'assommer avec un coup bien placé, cependant la kunoichi réussit de justesse à esquiver sa tentative.

Elle était cernée, désormais. Elle voulut se précipiter vers la rivière crasseuse qui s'écoulait à côté d'eux, mais Raphaël lui barra la route. Si elle voulait passer, elle devrait se heurter à ses sais, or elle n'était pas inconsciente. Ses yeux fluorescents se plissèrent à la recherche d'une issue.

\- Léo, le filet ! s'écria Donatello.

Il jeta le piège sur Karai, mais celle-ci, choisissant d'opter le tout pour le tout, chargea April. Le rectangle de cordes nouées retomba sur le sol tandis que la femme-serpent gagnait en vitesse. La rouquine n'eut pas le temps de réagir et, au moment où la mutante était sur le point de la percuter, Marion la poussa sur le côté.

Son geste héroïque lui coûta très cher, car ce fut elle que Karai atteignit à la place d'April. Le choc la propulsa vers l'arrière et elle bascula dans l'eau sale, sous les yeux angoissés de ses amis. Le courant l'emporta sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter contre lui. Totalement sonnée, elle n'était pas en état de le faire.

\- Raph, qu'est-ce que tu...

Avant même que quiconque n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, la tortue avait déjà plongé. Nageant à toute vitesse, il entreprit de rattraper Marion, que l'eau éloignait déjà en direction d'une autre galerie.

\- Euh... Euh... bredouilla Léonardo, soudain perturbé par les évènements.

\- Eh, Karai ! s'écria Mikey, plus réactif. C'est pas parce que tu es la fille de maître Splinter que je vais te laisser faire du mal à ma meilleure amie. Booyakasha !

Il fit tournoyer son kusarigama autour de sa tête durant quelques secondes avant de le jeter sur la mutante qui tentait toujours de s'échapper. Elle voulut esquiver, mais Michelangelo avait bien visé. La chaîne s'enroula autour de son corps longiligne, puis se resserra d'elle-même lorsqu'elle voulut s'en dégager.

\- Dépêchez-vous, les gars, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps !

\- Waouh, Mikey ! s'exclama Casey en ramassant le filet. Je ne pensais pas avoir à dire ça un jour, mais franchement, tu m'épates, là !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Karai se retrouvait captive du piège. Donatello remit le vaporisateur de rétromutagène à Léonardo, considérant que c'était à lui que revenait l'honneur de rendre à la kunoichi sa forme normale. Prudemment, il s'approcha d'elle en murmurant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici quelques minutes, tout sera terminé.

Comme elle essayait férocement de se dégager de sa prison de corde, Léo ne perdit pas un instant. Il l'aspergea à l'aide de la préparation. Progressivement, son corps cessa de s'agiter avec violence pour être parcouru de tremblement nerveux, tandis que le produit s'infiltrait dans ses veines pour ramener son ADN à la normale.

Il fallut une minute au sérum pour faire effet. Lorsque la transformation s'acheva, ce n'était non plus une femme-serpent qui était étendue sous les mails du filet, mais une jeune fille inconsciente aux cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches blondes. Une tenue métallique recouvrait son corps mince et elle avait les paupières clauses. Apparemment, elle avait perdu connaissance.

Léonardo esquissa un sourire. Il retrouvait enfin Karai telle qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Maître Splinter serait à n'en pas douter tout aussi ravi que lui quand ils la ramèneraient au repaire. Il se retourna, désireux de féliciter Michelangelo à son tour, sans l'intervention de qui un tel résultat n'aurait pas été possible.

\- Bah... Où est Mikey ? s'étonna-t-il.

Casey, April et Donatello parcoururent les alentours du regard, juste à temps pour voir la tortue disparaître à l'extrémité du couloir, où elle suivait le courant des eaux usagés. Sa mission accomplie auprès de Karai, il s'était immédiatement lancé à la poursuite de Raph et de Marion.

* * *

Raphaël était un excellent nageur, ce qui lui permit de rattraper Marion avant que son corps ne s'enfonce dans les profondeurs du ruisseau souterrain. Quoique brinquebalée dans tous les sens par les remous, il réussit à refermer un bras autour de sa taille et à la tirer sur une rive en ciment.

Elle ne respirait pas. Il songea avec une grimace qu'elle avait certainement dû avaler plusieurs gorgées du liquide nauséabond dans lequel elle avait trempé jusqu'à présent. Il entreprit de lui frapper le buste, à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses poumons, afin de lui faire recracher l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Il mesura sa force afin de ne pas risquer de lui briser les os.

\- Allez... marmonnait-il entre ses dents. Allez, reviens, espèce de sale petite peste... Réveille-toi.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour observer son visage. Elle était blême et l'air ne circulait toujours pas dans son système respiratoire. Des cheveux auburn étaient collés à ses joues, et une mèche suivait même l'arête de son nez, qu'il repoussa avec la pointe de son doigt.

\- Je te préviens, menaça-t-il, je t'interdis de me laisser en plan comme ça, après avoir semé la pagaille dans mon existence.

Si Donnie était avec lui, il aurait sûrement déjà trouvé une solution pour ranimer Marion, mais Raph n'avait pas son savoir, et son frère était resté avec les autres auprès de Karai. Léonardo étant le chef, la fille qui était chère à son coeur était visiblement prioritaire sur les autres.

À force de contempler l'adolescente inconsciente, Raphaël se surprit à la trouver assez jolie, lui qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à son physique, seulement à son insupportable caractère. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres charnues, sur lesquelles perlait une goutte d'eau.

Bien sûr ! Le bouche à bouche ! Allait-il oser, cependant ? Allait-il se permettre d'approcher son visage de celui de Marion, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment près pour insuffler artificiellement de l'air dans ses poumons ?

Il hésitait, pourtant sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà commencé à se pencher au-dessus d'elle. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, désormais. Le nez de Marion frôlait ses écailles, rendues humides par son plongeon dans les égouts. Alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche, la jeune fille se redressa brutalement.

Il s'écarta de justesse pour ne pas que sa tête vienne cogner la sienne, tandis qu'elle se mettait à tousser et à crachoter. Elle vomit un long filet d'eau, puis prit de longues inspirations afin de remplir à nouveau son corps d'oxygène. Elle haleta longuement avant de noter la présence de Raph à ses côtés.

\- Que... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

Marion semblait surprise de le voir là. Un frisson parcourut son corps, car son plongeon dans le canal l'avait frigorifiée. Elle observa la tortue durant plusieurs secondes et Raphaël finit par se résoudre à esquisser un geste dans sa direction. Avant qu'il ne l'achève, cependant, un cri les fit sursauter.

\- Marion, t'es vivante !

Une traînée verte remonta la galerie en courant pour se jeter sur l'adolescente et la plaquer au sol. Son souffle fut coupé sous le choc, elle qui commençait tout juste à le recouvrer, pendant que Michelangelo l'étreignait de toutes ses forces, soulagé de la voir saine et sauve.

\- Lâche-la, abruti, tu vas l'étouffer !

Raph l'empoigna par la carapace et le força à se mettre debout, libérant Marion du poids qu'il appliquait sur son corps. Elle se redressa, devant à nouveau apaiser ses poumons malmenés. Cela fait, elle entoura son buste de ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! annonça joyeusement Mikey. On a eu Karai.

\- Super, grimaça la jeune fille. Je suis au moins ravie d'apprendre que je n'ai pas failli me noyer pour rien.

\- T'inquiète, Raph aurait pas laissé le courant t'emporter. Il a tout de suite sauté dans l'eau pour te repêcher, c'était héroïque. Même Crognard le Barbare n'aurait pas fait mieux.

\- C'est vrai ? interrogea Marion en posant ses yeux bruns sur l'intéressé, qui s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs.

\- Ouais, et alors ? On est quitte, à présent. Ça t'évitera de te pavaner dans tout le repaire en me rappelant sans cesse que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Bah... Euh... Merci.

\- C'est bon, on n'en parle plus.

En grommelant quelques paroles supplémentaires, totalement inaudibles, il décida de lui tourner le dos. Mikey ignora sa mauvaise humeur pour tendre une main à Marion et l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle l'en gratifia d'un sourire, puis d'un remerciement lorsqu'il lui frictionna le dos.

\- Je vais te ramener au repaire. Tu vas attraper une pneumonie si tu restes comme ça. Tu as besoin d'enfiler des vêtements secs.

Marion acquiesça, sans cesser de grelotter, et Mikey se mit à marcher doucement afin qu'elle puisse suivre son rythme. Ils avaient déjà parcouru trois mètres lorsque Raphaël décida de leur emboîter le pas. À distance, il marchait dans leur sillage, le visage baissé. Il ne relevait les yeux que de temps en temps, pour observer la silhouette dégoulinante de l'adolescente devant lui.

Elle écoutait attentivement Michelangelo lui narrer la façon dont il avait capturé Karai dans l'étreinte de son kusarigama, avant de se précipiter à son tour à sa recherche sitôt que ses frères avaient repris la situation en main. D'après ses propres dires, personne n'arrivait jamais à s'en sortir sans lui.

Quand il eut achevé son récit, Marion jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, en direction de Raphaël. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas et il se détourna précipitamment d'elle, gêné. L'espace d'une seconde, il entraperçut tout de même son visage. Il ignorait si c'était le fruit de son imagination, d'autant que ce contact visuel avait été trop bref pour être précis, mais il lui avait semblé qu'elle lui souriait.

La commissure des lèvres de Raph était sur le point d'en faire de même lorsqu'il se remémora la scène qu'il avait surprise la veille, dans la cuisine. Cette image de Casey et elle n'avait cessé de le hanter depuis qu'elle s'était imposée à lui. Il n'arriverait pas à l'oublier.

Instinctivement, il serra les poings. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance avec Marion, au contraire de Casey. L'adolescent avait au moins l'avantage sur lui d'être un humain. Quelques soient les désirs de Raphaël, il ne pourrait hélas jamais rien faire pour changer cela. Il n'était rien qu'une tortue, irrémédiablement.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Des hauts et des bas

\- Trente-sept. Tout va bien, tu n'as pas de fièvre.

Donatello recula son thermomètre pendant que Marion était secouée par un éternuement. Même si elle s'en tirait plutôt bien, elle n'échapperait visiblement pas à un léger rhume suite à sa baignade forcée. Elle n'avait pas la chance de posséder un corps couvert d'écailles comme les tortues pour la protéger.

\- Tiens, bois ça. Le chocolat chaud est le meilleur des remèdes après avoir pris froid.

Michelangelo lui tendit une tasse fumante, de laquelle exhalait une douce odeur cacaotée. Au moment de la lâcher, il en renversa par inadvertance sur le chemisier sec qu'elle avait revêtu une fois revenue au repaire. Il s'excusa précipitamment, mais elle lui indiqua d'un sourire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Afin de compenser sa maladresse, il s'empressa de déposer sur ses épaules une couverture, dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufla. Ils étaient tous regroupés dans la grande salle, à l'exception de Léonardo et de maître Splinter qui se trouvaient dans les appartements de ce dernier, auprès de Karai. Si elle avait recouvré sa forme humaine, elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de toi, affirma Mikey. Si tu veux, je te laisserai même choisir la pizza pour le repas.

\- En fait, je crois que je préfèrerais des raviolis, avoua Marion, penaude. C'était la spécialité de la soeur et ça me manque de ne pas en manger.

\- Bah... Ça reste italien. On doit bien avoir une boîte de conserve qui traîne quelque part, on en a rapporté des tonnes de chez April.

\- Moi, ce qui me manque le plus, ce sont les gyosas à la pizza de Murakami, soupira mélancoliquement Donatello.

Marion acquiesça distraitement. Michelangelo lui avait déjà parlé de ce plat que le cuisinier aveugle avait inventé pour eux, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter, puisqu'il avait disparu en même temps que tous les autres quand les Kraangs avaient envahi New-York. Les tortues ignoraient s'il avait pu s'échapper ou s'il était tombé entre les tentacules des extraterrestres.

L'adolescente était en train de boire sa dernière gorgée de chocolat chaud, désormais plus tiède que brûlant, quand la porte du dojo coulissa précipitamment. Léonardo apparut dans l'encadrement, un large sourire sur le visage, tandis que tous les regards s'orientaient dans sa direction.

\- Elle est en train de se réveiller ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Venez vite !

Donatello fut le plus prompt à réagir, suivi de près par April. Casey l'imita, mais Mikey hésitait. Comme Marion n'avait pas l'air tentée de se précipiter au chevet de celle à qui elle devait ses éternuements récurrents et sa douche froide, il s'en serait voulu de la laisser seule.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-elle. Va avec les autres.

Michelangelo ne se le fit pas répéter. Il se précipita vers le dojo et disparut de l'autre côté, tandis que l'adolescente demeurait seule dans la grande salle. Elle croyait l'être, du moins, emmitouflée dans sa couverture chaude, avant de prendre conscience de Raph n'avait pas bougé non plus à l'annonce du réveil de Karai.

Il était assis sur le bas des marches de l'escalier et il lui tournait le dos. Le menton calé sur son poing serré, son coude placé sur son genou, la tête légèrement baissée, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Dans un bruissement de tissu qu'il ne perçut pas, Marion se mit debout.

D'un pas lent, elle traversa la pièce, l'étoffe qu'elle tenait autour de son corps balayant le sol dans son sillage. Raphaël ne la sentit approcher qu'une fois qu'elle fut pratiquement à sa hauteur. Il sursauta. Pour un ninja, il était capital de toujours percevoir une présence, or songeur comme il l'était, il n'y avait pas prêté la moindre attention.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les as pas accompagnés ? demanda Marion en prenant place à côté de lui.

\- Ils sont déjà bien assez nombreux comme ça. De toute façon, on ne peut pas dire que Karai et moi sommes bons amis. Je ne l'ai jamais supporté et c'est réciproque. Et puis... Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça, moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, d'abord ?

\- Rien. J'étais curieuse, c'est tout.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas accompagné Casey pour lui tenir la main ?

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, arrête avec ça ! protesta la jeune fille. C'est lui qui a tenté de m'embrasser. Quand tu es arrivé, ça faisait déjà plusieurs secondes que je m'efforçais de le repousser, mais tu n'as vu que ce que tu as voulu voir, comme toujours. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une fichue tête de mule !

Raph ne releva pas immédiatement. Était-elle en train de lui mentir pour qu'il cesse ses cinglantes réflexions ou s'agissait-il de la vérité ? Le doute était permis, puisqu'il n'avait pas réellement vu Marion lèvres contre lèvres avec Casey. Cela corroborerait également avec l'avis de Donatello.

\- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Tu étais tellement convaincu d'avoir raison que tu aurais refusé de m'écouter. Qui plus est, même s'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre Casey et moi, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarderait.

\- Tu es censée être l'amie d'April, et il est clair qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui.

\- Pour savoir ce qu'April ressent, il faudrait être dans sa tête, je crois, marmonna Marion entre ses dents.

Elle fut victime d'un nouvel éternuement et un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Afin de lutter contre cela, elle resserra davantage sa couverture autour d'elle, mais ne parvint pas pour autant à gagner un peu plus de chaleur. Contre toute attente, Raphaël vint passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réchauffer. Elle l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait.

\- Non, rien. C'est juste que... c'est plutôt gentil, comme geste.

\- C'est surtout que tu grelottes et que ça me tape sur les nerfs. Ça me rappelle le nombre incalculable de baffes que j'ai dû flanquer à Mikey avant des missions parce qu'il claquait des dents.

\- Dans ce cas, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu te contenter d'une gifle. Ça fait circuler le sang et, par la même occasion, ça améliore la température du corps.

Raphaël ne releva pas et Marion n'insista pas dans la provocation. Elle se sentait plutôt bien, avec le bras de la tortue dans son dos, et elle bénéficiait du mouvement circulaire qu'il exécutait sur la couverture pour diffuser une douce chaleur à travers le tissu. C'était agréable.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à t'être trompé, confessa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Bah tiens...

\- Si, je t'assure. Moi aussi, j'ai eu tort. Il semblerait que, finalement, tu ne sois pas aussi crétin que je n'ai pourtant eu de cesse de le répéter récemment.

Raphaël résista quelques secondes, mais finit par laisser le sourire qui titillait sa bouche s'exprimer. Il détourna la tête, trop tard cependant pour qu'il échappe à Marion. Cette dernière s'en amusa, puis se décala de quelques centimètres sur sa droite, afin de se rapprocher de lui.

Karai battit faiblement des paupières. Elle souffrait d'une épouvantable migraine et elle avait l'impression que son corps la brûlait de l'intérieur. Sa vision était floue, elle était incapable de distinguer le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, pas plus que l'ombre difforme qui était penchée au-dessus d'elle.

Elle percevait des murmures, mais ils se répercutaient douloureusement en écho dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne réussisse à en saisir le moindre mot. Elle avait totalement oublié ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Elle tenta de bouger, mais au même moment, une nausée la secoua.

Elle se mit à hoqueter bruyamment et elle entendit de l'agitation autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle se redressait péniblement sur un coude, afin de ne pas s'étouffer, ses yeux recommençaient à voir convenablement et elle distingua une bassine qu'on venait juste de déposer à côté d'elle.

Elle était en train de vomir à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit étrange, solide. Il s'agissait d'un petit palet noir, en grande partie fondu, ou plus exactement dissous. Qu'est-ce que cette chose faisait dans son estomac ?

\- Karai ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Cette voix lui était familière. Elle se retourna, pour voir deux yeux bleus à la forme oblongue qui la fixait avec inquiétude. Elle reconnut Léonardo, son vieil ennemi devenu au fil du temps son ami. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, qui intensifia son mal de crâne. Elle y porta aussitôt sa main.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle, on dirait que mon cerveau va exploser.

\- April, va lui chercher un médicament. La trousse est rangée dans la salle de bain, au rez-de-chaussée.

April ? Elle était là, elle aussi ? En regardant autour d'elle, Karai constata qu'ils étaient nombreux. Trois des quatre tortues étaient présentes, ainsi que cet adolescent qui avait rejoint leur bande et dont elle était incapable de se souvenir du nom, et la rouquine. Il y avait également maître Splinter.

\- Père... murmura-t-elle en le voyant.

\- Miwa, ma très chère.

Le rat mutant tendit les pattes dans sa direction et elle essuya ses lèvres, salies par un filament de bile, avant d'accepter son étreinte. Elle avait été si injuste avec Hamato Yoshi, ainsi qu'avec ses disciples, tout cela parce que Shredder l'avait manipulée. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- Père, comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? interrogea Donatello. La mutation ? Tu as été transformée en serpent après être tombée dans du mutagène.

\- Je...

Karai ferma les paupières pour mieux se concentrer. Elle rassembla ses souvenirs, d'abord épars dans son esprit confus, et parvint à se remémorer la cage dans laquelle Shredder l'avait enfermée, juste au-dessus du bassin. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsque sa chute lui revint en mémoire.

\- C'est le trou noir après ça, indiqua-t-elle après avoir narré ses réminiscences aux tortues. Est-ce que c'est normal ?

\- La mutation demeure un mystère, même pour moi, indiqua Donnie. J'imagine que c'est dû au fait que, sous ton autre forme, ton instinct animal a pris le pas sur ton instinct humain. Ça expliquerait que tu aies tout oublié à ton réveil, du moins je suppose.

\- Et Shredder, où est-il ?

\- Quelque part à la surface, informa Léo. Il a envoyé ses sbires tenter de te capturer, mais nous avons réussi à le contrer et à te ramener ici saine et sauve. Tu es en sécurité, à présent.

\- Merci, les garçons. Il semblerait que je vous doive une fière chandelle.

Karai adressa un sourire à la tortue au bandeau bleu, qui le lui rendit immédiatement. Il passa ensuite une main derrière sa nuque, gêné. Il la trouvait encore plus belle que le souvenir qu'il avait gardé de sa forme humaine et, pour un peu, il aurait presque rougi de son regard charbonneux posé sur lui.

April se glissa sans bruit hors du dojo pour traverser la grande salle jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour y prendre les médicaments réclamer par Léo. Elle n'avait parcouru que deux mètres lorsqu'elle remarqua les silhouettes de Raph et de Marion au bas des escaliers. À leur vue, elle dut cligner des yeux à deux reprises.

Non, elle ne rêvait pas, le ninja tenait bien l'adolescente enlacée. Que se passait-il ? D'ordinaire, ils parvenaient tout juste à prendre un petit déjeuner ensemble sans se jeter des fourchettes au visage et il passait tout leur temps libre à se lancer des réflexions désagréables.

Afin de faire remarquer sa présence, April décida de feindre une quinte de toux. Marion sursauta et Raphaël s'empressa de retirer son bras de son dos. Tandis que son amie se tournait vers elle, la rouquine franchit la distance qui la séparait de la marche sur lesquelles ils étaient assis. Elle décida de feindre l'indifférence pour le moment :

\- Karai s'est réveillée, mais elle souffre d'une violente migraine. J'ai oublié sur quelle étagère sont rangés les comprimés pour les maux de tête. Est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Euh... De mémoire, non, répondit Marion. Je peux t'aider à chercher, par contre.

April acquiesça et la jeune fille se leva pour lui emboîter le pas jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle la précéda à l'intérieur et sitôt que la rouquine en eut à son tour franchit le seuil, elle referma précipitamment le battant dans son dos.

\- Tu m'expliques ? dit-elle aussitôt.

\- T'expliquer quoi ? répéta Marion, surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette scène avec Raphaël ? Vous ne vous supportez pas, or j'arrive à l'instant et je le vois te serrer contre lui.

\- J'avais froid, c'est tout. C'était pour me réchauffer.

\- Tu le supportes pas. Telle que je te connais, ou du moins que je crois te connaître, tu aurais sorti une réplique comme : "Je préfère encore mourir gelée plutôt que de t'approcher à moins d'un mètre."

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure. C'est un peu différent.

\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie hier, pourtant vous vous êtes plus disputés que jamais au cours de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

\- Et alors ? C'est comme ça, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- La vérité, lâcha April. Ce matin, Donnie m'a interrogée à ton sujet. Apparemment, Raph aurait fait courir le bruit que tu en pinces pour quelqu'un de la bande, sauf que maintenant, je te retrouve dans ses bras. À quel jeu est-ce que tu joues, exactement ?

\- Ah, parce que tu crois que c'est ça ? répliqua Marion, vexée. Un jeu ? Si tu veux la vérité, la voilà. Hier, Casey a essayé de m'embrasser et je l'ai repoussé, sauf que Raph a surpris la scène, qu'il a mal interprété. J'ai essayé de m'expliquer avec lui et je viens juste d'y parvenir... Atchoum... entre deux éternuements. Je suppose que sa gentillesse soudaine était un moyen d'effacer son odieux comportement.

\- J'ai du mal à concevoir qu'il s'agisse de la vérité. Casey a toujours eu un faible pour moi, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

\- Que tu me croies ou non, ça n'a aucune importance. Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à une fille qui est incapable de tirer au clair ses propres sentiments et encore moins de se montrer honnête envers les gens qui l'entourent. Tu penses que je joue un jeu, mais dis-moi... De nous deux, qui s'amuse vraiment ? Moi ? Ou toi ? Donnie... Casey... C'est ça que tu souhaites ? Les avoir tous à tes pieds ? Félicitation, tu en as déjà deux sur cinq. Plus que trois !

April serra les dents. Les propos de Marion étaient odieux, elle qui avait pourtant vite appris à la considérer comme sa meilleure amie et une confidente de choix. La jeune fille, pour sa part, ne s'en voulait pas des mots durs qu'elle venait de prononcer. À ses yeux, ils valaient ceux de la rouquine.

\- Je crois que je te déteste... marmonna April.

\- Comme ça, nous sommes deux.

Marion se dirigea vers le fond de la salle de bain et parcourut rapidement l'étagère du regard, jusqu'à trouver une petite boîte jaune qui contenait des médicaments à base de paracétamol. Elle la jeta avec virulence en direction de l'autre adolescente, qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- Cours, princesse. Ne fais pas attendre tes princes charmants. Un conseil, tout de même. Si tu veux plaire à Mikey, n'oublie pas de te tartiner d'anchois.

April la fusilla du regard, puis tourna rageusement les talons. Marion croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec dédain tandis qu'elle faisait claquer la porte dans son sillage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la rouquine se permette de lui faire la morale, et qu'en plus de cela, elle remette en doute son honnêteté, elle qui n'avait pas la franchise de s'exprimer. Elle ne manquait pas de toupet.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le message

_Mot de l'auteur (qui n'a rien à voir avec la fanfic, mais il faut bien que je me fasse un peu de publicité) : Mon nouveau roman vient d'être publié récemment au format papier. Il s'intitule **Le sang des Candier** (écrit sous le pseudo de Mary Elise) et il retrace l'histoire de la famille Candier, déchirée par la haine depuis que les deux cousins, Amanda et Jasper, ont entretenu une relation incestueuse alors qu'ils étaient adolescents. Si le lire vous intéresse, il est disponible à la commande sur Amazon._

* * *

\- Et une maxi-pizza bien chaude ! Une !

Mikey sortit joyeusement le plat italien du four pour venir le déposer sur la table de la cuisine, autour de laquelle tous les autres étaient rassemblés, à l'exception de Léonardo et de maître Splinter, restés aux côtés de Karai qui avait encore besoin de repos. Sa rétromutation avait été plus éprouvante que Donnie l'avait prévu, mais au moins, elle avait fonctionné, c'était le principal.

\- Pensez à en garder au moins une part pour Léo au moment de vous servir, rappela la tortue orange.

À peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'April prenait un morceau de pizza dans le carton, avant de quitter la pièce. Casey l'imita sans prononcer un mot et Donatello, soucieux de ne pas les laisser seuls tous les deux, décida de leur emboîter le pas afin de garder un oeil sur eux.

Comme Michelangelo n'était désormais plus qu'en présence de Raphaël et de Marion, il s'attendait à voir l'un ou l'autre partir en claquant la porte, mais contre toute attente, cela ne se produisit pas. L'adolescente se laissa tomber sur une chaise et la tortue en fit de même.

\- Bah... Ça s'est arrangé, entre vous ? C'est parce que Raph t'a sauvé la vie, c'est ça ?

\- Il faut croire, répondit Marion avec un haussement d'épaules, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Tu peux t'asseoir sans risque, on ne va pas se taper dessus avec le carton. Du moins, je ne pense pas.

Elle adressa un regard interrogatif au ninja aux yeux verts, qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. À présent qu'ils avaient mis la situation au clair, ils semblaient avoir temporairement épuisé leurs sujets de dispute, ce qui parut satisfaire Michelangelo.

\- Enfin ! Je savais que vous finiriez par vous entendre ! Je suis trop content !

Il attrapa Marion par le cou et donna une tape affectueuse à Raphaël en le frappant au niveau du bras, ce qui lui valut une expression dédaigneuse. Après avoir mordu dans un morceau de pizza, il demanda, la bouche pleine :

\- Par contre, quelqu'un sait quelle mouche a piqué April ? Et Casey ? C'est pas leur genre de bouder. Ou alors... Ou alors, ils sont ensemble et ils préfèrent rester entre eux. Ouch ! Voilà qui ne va pas plaire à Donnie.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, s'empressa de couper Marion avant qu'il ne commence à s'inventer des histoires. C'est après moi qu'ils en ont, tous les deux. Je me suis... disons disputée avec Casey hier, et avec April tout à l'heure. Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, ça finira par leur passer. Du moins, ils finiront par vous reparler à vous, puisque vous ne leur avez rien fait.

\- C'est pas comme si ça me manquait, souligna Raph. Surtout cet imbécile de Casey, il est parfois encore plus lourd que toi, Mikey.

\- Yeah, merci du compliment. Eh, attends... C'en était pas un !

Marion éclata d'un petit rire et s'apprêtait à lécher la pointe de son pouce, couverte de sauce tomate, lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Intriguée, elle le consulta. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Elle n'avait actuellement aucun correspondant, à l'exception du groupe avec lequel elle vivait, et personne ne lui aurait envoyé un sms alors qu'ils étaient tous au repaire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Mikey, tandis qu'elle fixait son écran avec incompréhension.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

\- De mauvaises nouvelles ? grommela Raph.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

\- Quoi, alors ? insistèrent en chœur les deux tortues.

Marion déposa son téléphone au centre de la table afin de permettre à ses amis de lire l'étrange message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il était écrit dans une sorte de langage codé, complètement incompréhensible. Elle aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, mais le numéro de l'expéditeur ne ressemblait à aucun de connu. Il ne possédait même pas d'indicatif.

* * *

\- Tu devrais montrer ça à Donnie, suggéra Raph. S'il s'agit d'un message crypté, en moins d'une heure, il en sera venu à bout.

\- J'aimerais surtout savoir qui me l'envoie, indiqua Marion, les sourcils froncés. Tu as raison, je vais lui demander. Mikey, tu peux finir ma part de pizza.

\- Ouh... Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais, toi ?

\- Tous les jours, répondit la jeune fille dans un sourire, avant de l'embrasser sur le crâne.

Tandis que Michelangelo fondait sur le morceau qu'elle avait laissé sur la table, elle quitta la cuisine et fut aussitôt happée par trois paires d'yeux alors même qu'elle n'avait pas encore refermé la porte dans son sillage. Casey et April, côte à côte, l'observèrent longuement tandis qu'elle prenait soin de les ignorer, pour se diriger vers Donnie.

\- J'ai reçu ça à l'instant, indiqua Marion en plaçant l'écran de son téléphone à hauteur de son visage. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce dont il pourrait s'agir ?

\- Absolument pas la moindre. Enfin, à première vue, je dirais que c'est crypté et avec l'ordinateur, si ce message a un sens, je dois être en mesure de le traduire. Qui t'a envoyé ça ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je compte sur toi pour en savoir plus.

\- Je peux ? interrogea Donatello en tendant la patte vers le portable.

L'adolescente le lui remit et il s'éloigna presque aussitôt vers son laboratoire, l'appareil dans une main, sa part de pizza inachevée dans l'autre. Quand il eut disparu, Marion ramena son attention sur Casey et April, qui la fixaient toujours. Les sourcils froncés, elle lâcha :

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on ait tous mieux à faire que de se crêper le chignon ? Si tu ne l'as pas encore fait, Casey, confirme à ta copine que tu as bien essayé de m'embrasser, ça m'évitera de passer pour une mythomane.

\- Il vient de le faire... avoua la rouquine. Je lui ai posé la question, et... Bref, c'est vrai que je me suis emportée sur ce coup, mais toi aussi, tu as été très désagréable.

\- Je n'apprécie guère que l'on me prenne pour une menteuse. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai toujours été franche avec tout le monde, moi.

\- Tu vois, tu recommences ! protesta April.

\- Pardon, ça m'a échappé. Je suis prête à enterrer la hache de guerre, si ça te convient aussi. Et toi, Casey ? Tu as l'intention de m'en vouloir éternellement pour ce râteau ?

\- Ma fierté en a pris un coup, mais... Non, admit le garçon avec un haussement d'épaules. OK, on est à nouveau potes.

Marion tendit son poing serré dans leur direction, qu'ils cognèrent tour à tour afin de sceller leur amitié fraîchement retrouvée. À présent que les dernières tensions venaient d'être apaisées, le calme allait enfin pouvoir revenir sur le repaire, et ce ne serait pas du luxe.

Le code utilisé sur le message que Marion lui avait demandé de déchiffrer était extrêmement complexe, même pour Donnie, qui bénéficiait pourtant de l'aide de nombreux programmes informatiques. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour en venir à bout. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Il recopia sur un papier le texte qui s'affichait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable d'April et le plia soigneusement en deux pour le porter à Marion. Durant son absence, celle-ci en avait profité pour informer Casey et April de la tâche qu'elle lui avait confiée et, rejoints par Mikey et Raph, ils guettaient tous impatiemment son retour.

\- Alors ? s'enquirent-ils en choeur.

\- C'est... C'est... Il vaut mieux que tu le lises d'abord, affirma Donnie en remettant à l'adolescente le feuillet qu'il tenait à la main.

Marion s'en saisit et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Au fil de sa lecture, son visage perdit peu à peu en couleur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne blême. Sa respiration s'accéléra, sa vision se troubla et, après avoir lu la dernière ligne, le document glissa sur le sol, où Mikey s'empressa de le ramasser.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il pendant que Raph, Casey et April étaient interpelés par l'étrange réaction de la jeune fille. Ça vient de Marianne.

\- Marianne ? répétèrent-ils tous.

\- Elle... Elle dit qu'elle est dans la dimension X, bredouilla Marion, et qu'elle a des informations à me communiquer. Apparemment, elle a réussi à échapper à la vigilance des Kraangs, mais elle s'expose constamment au danger. Elle a besoin de mon aide.

\- En clair, ta soeur de te demande te rendre là-bas, alors que tu es censée être toute seule, en dépit du danger que ça représente ?

\- Elle ne peut compter que sur moi, et d'après ce qu'elle me révèle dans son message, elle a peut-être trouvé un moyen de sauver les habitants de New-York.

Les tortues et les adolescents s'échangèrent un regard. Pouvaient-ils vraiment se fier à cela ou s'agissait-il d'un leurre ? Quel intérêt les Kraangs auraient-ils eu à attirer Marion dans la dimension X ? Ils ne procédaient pas ainsi, d'ordinaire. La jeune fille, toutefois, ne se posa pas la moindre question.

\- Nous devons y aller ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Ouais ! l'approuva Mikey. Come back dans la dimension X !

\- On ne devrait pas se précipiter, intervint Donnie. Tout le monde sait les risques que nous encourrons, là-bas. Nous ne pouvons pas décider de partir pour l'univers des Kraangs sur un coup de tête. Il faut d'abord que nous en parlions à Léo et que nous...

\- Je te servirai de guide, se proposa Michelangelo sans laisser son frère terminer.

\- Je serai aussi de la partie, indiqua April. Après tout, ces saletés détiennent également mon père.

\- Et ma petite soeur, surenchérit Casey. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Tant qu'on peut casser du méchant... conclut Raphaël, au grand dam de Donatello qui poussa un soupir, face à un tel concentré de témérité.

* * *

L'équilibre de Karai était précaire. Même si elle n'en avait plus conscience, elle avait perdu l'habitude de marcher sur deux jambes au cours des derniers mois. Léonardo la soutenait par un bras, maître Splinter par l'autre, tandis qu'ils la conduisaient dans la grande salle du repaire. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures couchées, et à présent, il fallait qu'elle commence à recouvrer progressivement un rythme de vie normal.

Le ninja bleu fut surpris de trouver l'endroit si calme. Il n'y avait personne à l'exception de Donatello, assis sur la bordure en pierre, qui semblait légèrement contrarié. Léo confia Karai aux bons soins de son père biologique pour fondre sur lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Où sont tous les autres ?

\- Ils viennent de me mettre à la porte de mon propre laboratoire, commenta la tortue, acerbe. Mikey est en train de mettre sur pied une expédition dans la dimension X, à la demande de Marion.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Léo. Et ça leur a pris comme ça, devant une part de pizza ?

\- Non. Sa soeur Marianne lui a envoyé un message. D'après ce qu'il dit, elle a peut-être un plan pour sauver tous les habitants de New-York qui sont aux tentacules des Kraangs, mais pour ça, elle va avoir besoin d'aide. Tu les connais tous, tu sais comment ils s'échauffent vite...

\- Même April ? s'étonna Léo.

\- Surtout April. Pas pour le goût du frisson ou de l'aventure, mais surtout pour retrouver son père. Si tu veux tenter de raisonner cette bande d'entêtés, je souhaite bon courage. Moi, j'ai échoué.

Bien que Léonardo lui ait résumé les évènements survenus au cours des derniers mois, Karai avait des difficultés à prendre conscience de la situation, puisque la prise de la ville par les Kraangs était ultérieure à sa mutation. Elle ne conservait donc aucun souvenir de l'invasion, ni de la cité fantôme dans les égouts de laquelle ils vivaient désormais.

Elle se sentait terriblement honteuse. Quand Shredder avait décidé de s'allier avec les extraterrestres, elle n'avait pas désapprouvé son projet. Au contraire, furieuse d'avoir été trahie, du moins le croyait-elle, par Léo et les autres, elle avait vu cette association comme un moyen de se venger.

À présent qu'elle savait où cela les avait conduits, elle regrettait son attitude. Le leader des tortues n'avait pourtant eu de cesse de lui répéter quelle menace les Kraangs représentaient, et si elle avait été un temps de son avis, elle avait tourné le dos à ses mises en garde lorsque la haine l'avait aveuglée.

\- Léo... commença-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner vers le laboratoire.

\- Je reviens dans une minute, assura-t-il. Je vais les ramener dans le droit chemin en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

* * *

Mikey était assis sur le plan de travail de Donnie et racontait en détails à une Marion mi-émerveillée, mi-sceptique, ce qui leur était arrivé lors de leurs aventures dans la dimension X, à lui en particulier. Pendant ce temps, Raphaël fouillait les différentes étagères à la recherche du système d'oxygène qu'ils avaient utilisé pour pouvoir respirer dans l'univers des Kraangs.

\- L'ennui, c'est que nous n'avons plus de portail, indiqua April. Comment allons-nous nous rendre là-bas ?

\- Fastoche ! s'exclama Casey. En passant par le T.C.R.I.

\- La dernière fois, on ne peut pas dire que la mission là-bas a été un succès.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment ça se passait avant mon arrivée dans l'équipe, mais depuis que je suis ici, je crois qu'aucun de vos plans ne s'est déroulé comme prévu, souligna Marion. Nous nous en sommes pourtant tous tirés indemnes à chaque fois.

\- C'est ce que je dis toujours, commenta Raph. Pourquoi perdre du temps à réfléchir ? On fonce dans le tas et on avise, ça ne peut pas être pire.

L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire par-dessus son épaule, auquel il ne s'attendait pas, mais qu'il consentit à lui rendre. À présent qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre, ils semblaient pratiquement sur la même longueur d'onde, ce qui n'échappa pas à Casey. Malgré l'expression neutre qu'il s'efforça de conserver, ses sourcils s'arquèrent légèrement.

\- Dites donc, je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez, tous les cinq ?

Le groupe sursauta. Perdus dans leurs réflexions et leurs élucubrations, ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir sur Léonardo, qui les fixait désormais avec autorité, les pattes croisés sur son poitrail.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Donnie m'a dit que vous projetiez de vous rendre dans la dimension X suite à un message que Marion aurait reçu de sa soeur disparue. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! confirma joyeusement Mikey. Et c'est moi qui serai le chef de l'expédition. Je connais le coin mieux que personne, alors...

\- Alors, c'est de la folie. Les Kraangs sont plus puissants que jamais, comme on a pu s'en rendre compte par nous-mêmes au T.C.R.I. Si en plus on s'aventure directement dans leur univers, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de nous.

\- Léo, tu sais que je ne suis pas la plus téméraire de la bande, mais il va bien falloir se résoudre à agir tôt ou tard, déclara April. On ne peut pas laisser indéfiniment les habitants de New-York aux tentacules des Kraangs, ni les extraterrestres poursuivre leur but de terraformer la Terre. Nous devons les affronter. Autant que ce soit maintenant.

\- Marianne compte sur moi, surenchérit Marion. Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule là-bas, surtout qu'elle a vraisemblablement un plan. Je la connais par coeur. Si elle dit qu'elle peut sauver tout le monde, c'est que c'est effectivement le cas. Elle ne m'exposerait jamais au danger sans un motif valable.

\- Peu importe. C'est trop dangereux et nous ne sommes pas prêts pour une telle mission. Nous devons encore...

\- Quoi ? Risquer nos carapaces dans les égouts face aux sbires de Shredder ? répliqua Raph. Pour sauver Karai, on a tous failli y passer. Casey, Mikey, Donnie, moi et même Marion a manqué de se noyer. C'est bon, le danger, on connait, et on est de taille à y faire face.

\- Vous...

\- T'as visiblement pas compris, Léo, coupa son frère. Ce n'est pas une négociation. On y va, un point c'est tout.

\- Tu m'as déjà fait ce genre de chantage pour aller au T.C.R.I. et...

\- Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on en est tous revenus vivants. Même Marion et Mikey.

Les deux intéressés ne s'offusquèrent même pas de la remarque ironique de Raphaël, trop occupés à ponctuer chacun de ses propos d'un hochement de tête. Léonardo, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher un pouce de terrain, cette fois, répliqua, déterminé :

\- D'accord, alors ce sera effectivement sans moi. Je suis censé être le chef, or vous passez maintenant votre temps à saper mon autorité. Puisque c'est à se demander à quoi je sers, je suppose que je ne vous manquerai pas.

\- Non, en effet, affirma Raph.

Les deux tortues se fusillèrent du regard, les émeraudes de Raphaël croisant les saphirs de Léonardo. Celui-ci fut le premier à détourner le sien, avant de lâcher dans un murmure colérique :

\- Vous n'êtes bon qu'à en faire qu'à votre de tête, de toute façon.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir échoué, tandis que dans son dos, les autres poussaient des cris de joie, heureux d'avoir obtenu le dernier mot, acquis en grande partie grâce à la répartie de Raphaël.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Recadrage

April était en train de déposer son sac sur le sol, chargé de tout le matériel dont elle aurait besoin en prévision de leur expédition dans la dimension X, lorsque Donatello pénétra dans le laboratoire. Mikey, qui relatait pour la énième fois à Marion ses exploits dans le monde des Kraangs, fut interrompu par un geste de son amie.

\- Tu... Tu as décidé si tu allais venir avec nous ? s'enquit la rouquine avec une légère hésitation.

\- Je crois que c'est préférable. Vous... Nous ne serons pas trop de six une fois dans la dimension X, surtout en l'absence de Léo.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, répliqua Raph.

\- Il me semblait que vos querelles pour savoir qui méritait d'être le chef étaient terminées ? rappela le scientifique.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai fini par admettre que Léo était un bon leader, même si je n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec sa façon d'agir. Le problème, c'est que maintenant, si on ne le pousse pas un peu, il n'agit plus du tout.

\- Il a sûrement ses raisons. Il s'inquiète pour nous et...

\- Il s'inquiète pour nous ? répéta Casey dans un éclat de rire. Il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il adviendra de la Terre lorsque les Kraangs achèveront de la terraformer. À ce moment-là, tchao les tortues mutantes et tchao les humains. Remarque, il n'aura plus de mouron à se faire pour quiconque.

\- Un point pour Casey, approuva Marion. D'autant que je reste persuadée que, si Marianne a effectivement un plan comme elle me l'a indiqué dans son message, c'est le moment ou jamais pour agir. Ma sœur a toujours des bonnes idées.

\- Rassure-moi, elle ne te ressemble pas ? lança Raphaël. Parce que si c'est pour en gagner une deuxième comme toi...

\- Ça te fera deux fois plus de filles à repêcher dans les égouts quand elles manqueront de se noyer. Ou deux fois plus pour te sauver en cas de danger.

\- Snif... sanglota Mikey. Ça veut surtout dire une part de pizza en moins.

\- Marianne déteste la pizza.

\- Hum... D'un côté, je me demande comment on peut être normalement constitué et tenir de tels propos. De l'autre... Ça en fera plus pour moi !

Marion éclata de rire, rapidement imitée par le reste du groupe, et une fois leur hilarité passée, ils se mirent en devoir de passer en revue le contenu des paquetages qui les suivraient dans la dimension X. Ce ne serait pas une fois sur place qu'ils devraient remarquer qu'il leur manque quelque chose.

* * *

\- Léo, arrête de faire les cent pas, tu me donnes le tournis ! protesta Karai. Encore des problèmes avec tes frères ?

\- Ce sont eux, les problèmes. De véritables calamités ambulantes !

La tortue poussa un soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, où il s'assit en tailleur, face à la kunoichi. Elle l'observa avec une expression bienveillante, qu'il n'avait eu que trop rarement l'occasion de voir sur son beau visage maquillé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ? Je peux peut-être t'aider. Après tout, je te dois bien ça.

\- Tu saurais greffer un cerveau à Mikey, apprendre les bonnes manières à Raph et chasser April du cœur de Donnie ?

\- Hum... Non. Par contre, si tu me parlais de ce qui te tracasse, ça pourrait peut-être te soulager.

\- Si seulement ça suffisait... Ils se sont mis en tête d'aller dans la dimension X.

Karai cligna des paupières à deux reprises, perdant soudain son air amical. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent, sa bouche se tordit et un voile de mécontentement s'abattit sur ses prunelles sombres.

\- Dans la dimension X ? Quand partez-vous ?

\- Eux partent. Pas moi. Je ne cautionne pas...

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune fille en sautant sur ses pieds. J'espère que j'ai mal entendu. Toi, Léonardo, tu ne cautionnes pas ? Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Une telle expédition serait de la folie. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux et...

\- Et quoi ? Tu as l'intention de rester cacher dans les égouts alors que les Kraangs sont en train d'envahir la planète et de la muter au fur et à mesure ? Réfléchis deux secondes ! À part nous, qui va les arrêter ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord avec mes frères ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est la faute de Shredder, et donc en grande partie la mienne aussi, puisque je l'ai aidé, si les Kraangs sont parvenus à détruire New-York et à enlever ses habitants. Il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Quelque chose comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup, courir des risques inconsidérés et potentiellement ne jamais revenir ?

\- Et alors ? répliqua Karai avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est toujours mieux que d'attendre les bras croisés, non ?

\- Je ne comprends pas que tu ne t'entendes pas davantage avec Raphaël, toi... marmonna Léo dans sa barbe.

\- Et moi, je ne comprends pas que tu ne puisses pas soutenir tes frères dans un moment pareil. Tu t'es toujours battu contre les Kraangs, tu m'as même convaincue par le passé de m'allier à vous, alors que nous étions ennemis. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Où est passé le Léonardo que je connaissais ?

\- Il... Je...

\- Sais-tu quel est mon plus gros regret, en cet instant ? De ne pas pouvoir les accompagner, parce que je sais que je serais plus un fardeau pour eux qu'autre chose. Toi, tu es en pleine forme, et tu veux rester caché ici ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Léo. Voilà ce que tu es. Tu n'es pas digne d'être chef, pas digne d'être un ninja. Tu n'es même pas digne de ta propre famille.

Karai pointait désormais un doigt accusateur au niveau de son poitrail. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés de colère et elle le fusillait désormais du regard. Léonardo grinça des dents, repoussa sa main, puis se dirigea vers la porte qui reliait les appartements de Splinter au dojo.

\- Tu vois ! insista la kunoichi dans son dos. Tu préfères fuir au lieu d'admettre que j'ai raison.

La tortue l'ignora et referma le panneau coulissant. S'il s'efforçait de garder une expression neutre, les paroles de Karai venaient de le blesser profondément, car il savait qu'effectivement, elle n'avait fait que dire la vérité.

\- Elle a un fort tempérament. Et beaucoup de voix lorsqu'elle se met à crier.

Léo sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Maître Splinter assis en tailleur sous l'arbre du dojo, en train de méditer, sa canne posée à côté de lui. Il avait les paupières closes, mais il en entrouvrit une lorsque son fils adoptif marcha dans sa direction.

\- Vous avez tout entendu, sensei ? s'enquit-il en s'immobilisant face à lui.

\- Seulement les intonations caractéristiques d'une querelle. Que s'est-il passé, Léonardo ? Karai m'a paru vraiment très remontée contre toi.

\- C'est le cas. Elle... Les autres veulent partir dans la dimension X. J'ai tenté de les en empêcher, mais elle n'est pas d'accord. Elle pense qu'il faut à tout prix tenter quelque chose contre les Kraangs, même si c'est dangereux.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas de cet avis ?

\- Justement parce que c'est dangereux ! Regardez tout ce qui s'est passé au cours de ces derniers mois. Shredder a failli vous tuer, Karai a été mutée, New-York est devenue une ville fantôme, ses habitants ont été enlevés par des extraterrestres et nous avons tous frôlé la mort au moins une fois.

\- Le danger n'est pas chose nouvelle, argua Splinter. Pourquoi t'effraie-t-il plus maintenant qu'à l'accoutumée ? Aurais-tu peur pour ta vie ?

\- Non... Non, pas pour la mienne. Pour celle de mes frères, ainsi que celle de mes amis. Avant, je... j'avais conscience des risques que nous encourrions, mais désormais, ils m'obsèdent. Je suis incapable de songer à autre chose qu'à la mort qui nous guette à chaque seconde.

Léonardo s'attendait à ce que le rat mutant formule une remarque pleine de bon sens ou lui donne un conseil avisé, cependant il n'en fit rien. Après être resté silencieux quelques secondes, il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, ses pattes griffues jointes dans le creux de son dos.

\- Quand j'ai perdu ma femme et que j'ai cru que Miwa l'était aussi, dit-il au bout d'un moment, je suis devenu fou de chagrin. La culpabilité m'a consumé de l'intérieur et, même encore aujourd'hui, je me sens responsable de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner la mort de Tang Shen, et même le retour de ma fille ne suffit pas à effacer ce que j'ai fait.

\- C'est Shredder, le coupable. Pas vous, maître.

\- J'ai laissé notre rivalité évoluer vers la discorde, et la discorde se transformer en véritable guerre, alors si, je suis autant responsable que lui.

\- Moi aussi, je suis responsable de mes frères. S'ils décident de partir dans la dimension X et qu'ils n'en reviennent pas, croyez-vous que je pourrais survivre à ça ?

\- Non, mais puisqu'ils semblent avoir pris leur décision, si tu les accompagnes, même si la situation tourne mal, tu pourras au moins puiser le réconfort de te dire que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour les protéger.

\- C'est ce que je m'efforce à faire en tentant de les garder ici.

\- Tu veux dire en les retenant contre leur gré et en les privant de leur libre arbitre ? Avant de se faire écouter, un bon chef doit d'abord se plier de lui-même à cet exercice, et surtout, il doit surmonter ses peurs. Tes frères ont fait leur choix, de même que tes amis. Pour une fois, c'est à toi d'être avec eux, parce qu'ils ont besoin de toi. Ils doivent savoir que tu les soutiens, et non que tu les brides.

\- Comment pourrais-je...

\- Affronte ce qui t'effraie. Confronte-toi au danger et combats-le, comme tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Nous traversons sans doute les heures les plus sombres de notre existence. Ne laisse pas les ténèbres te gagner, repousse-les. C'est le seul moyen d'atteindre la lumière.

Léonardo baissa les yeux. Il savait que Splinter avait raison, comme bien souvent, et qu'il ne pourrait pas se morfondre indéfiniment sur le sort qui menaçait sa famille. Tôt ou tard, il devrait agir. Ainsi que Karai l'avait souligné, les Kraangs n'en avait pas terminé avec eux. Même s'il s'échinait à fuir le danger, celui-ci finirait toujours par le rattraper.

\- Merci, Maître, murmura-t-il. Une fois encore, vos conseils se sont montrés d'un pertinence absolue.

* * *

\- Il y a des robots énormes, et des cristaux qui explosent quand on siffle ! Je t'ai parlé des cristaux qui explosent quand on siffle ?

\- Seulement une soixantaine de fois depuis qu'on se connait, Mikey.

Leurs préparatifs achevés pour leur expédition dans la dimension X, les trois tortues et les trois humains étaient désormais réunis dans la grande salle, où ils escomptaient passer quelques instants tranquilles pour se détendre avant d'aller dormir.

\- Sérieusement, Marion, il ne te soule pas à force de te raconter toujours les mêmes histoires ? interrogea Raphaël.

\- C'est un peu prévisible, mais c'est comme tes vannes à deux dollars. Elles aussi, on finit par s'y attendre.

\- Eh ! Une minute ! s'exclama Michelangelo. Je ne comprends plus rien, moi !

\- Ah bon ? Parce que tu as déjà compris quelque chose ?

\- Je croyais que vous vous étiez réconciliés, tous les deux ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à vous jeter des pics au visage ?

\- Juste histoire de ne pas perdre la main, répondit Marion. Et puis, ça met un peu d'ambiance.

\- De l'ambiance, de l'ambiance... grommela la tortue orange. Avec une télé, on en aurait, de l'ambiance ! Vous auriez dû me laisser emmener celle d'April, quand nous nous sommes rendus à son appartement.

\- Promis, Mikey, si nous revenons tous entiers de la dimension X, nous t'autorisons à aller la chercher, assura la rouquine.

\- C'est vrai ? Wouhouh ! Là, ça me donne vraiment une bonne motivation pour revenir vivant.

Les cinq autres échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus pendant que Michelangelo continuait à s'exclamer. Il s'interrompit cependant lorsqu'il aperçut Léonardo, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci les fixait sans ciller depuis le seuil du dojo. Il demeura ainsi durant quelques secondes, avant de marcher dans leur direction.

\- Quand on parle d'ambiance, voilà le rabat-joie qui rapplique pour la plomber, marmonna Raphaël.

Il passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, préférant contempler le plafond plutôt que son frère. Mikey, qui s'était mis à sautiller debout, s'empressa de se rasseoir. Quant aux quatre autres, ils se contentèrent de rester silencieux, attendant que Léo prenne la parole, car il n'était certainement pas venu pour le seul plaisir de leur compagnie.

\- Vous ne partirez pas dans la dimension X demain, lâcha-t-il sans détour.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en chœur Marion, Mikey et Casey.

Raph eut un rictus qui n'échappa à personne. Son aîné avait capitulé trop rapidement dans le laboratoire de Donatello. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il repasse à l'action, mais le résultat demeurerait le même.

\- Ma sœur m'attend ! protesta Marion. Elle a un plan et elle a besoin de moi pour le mettre en pratique. Ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'empêchera d'aller la rejoindre.

\- Et moi... voulut surenchérir Mikey avant de s'interrompre. Non, en fait, personne ne m'attend, mais c'est pas grave. J'ai mis toute cette expéditions sur pied et je lui ai parlé des cristaux qui explosent quand on siffle, alors je l'accompagne.

\- Raph n'a pas tort, Léo, conclut Casey. Tu commences vraiment à devenir casse-pied. Tu ne veux pas venir, OK, personne ne te force, mais lâche-nous un peu les baskets. Ça commence à être lourd, à la longue. On fait ce qu'on veut, un point c'est tout.

\- C'est bon ? demanda Léo. Vos reproches sont terminés ? Je peux finir de m'exprimer ?

\- Pour nous servir encore l'une de tes tirades moralisatrices ? interrogea Raphaël, toujours sans le regarder. Non, merci. Retourne jouer à la nounou avec Karai. Ou au docteur, selon ce que tu préfères.

\- C'est en partie pour elle que je suis là. Elle veut faire partie de l'expédition. C'est pour cette raison que vous ne partirez pas demain. Elle n'est pas encore en état de mener une telle mission, mais d'ici quelques jours, elle commencera à se sentir beaucoup mieux et elle sera apte à se joindre à vous.

\- Oh, vraiment ? singea Raph. Et tu vas l'y autoriser ?

\- Je n'en aurai pas besoin, parce que je vais venir avec vous, moi aussi. Si du moins vous voulez bien de moi.

Personne ne tenta de dissimuler la surprise qu'une telle proposition leur inspira. Raphaël se redressa subitement pour ramener son attention sur Léonardo, sur qui il avait soigneusement évité de poser les yeux jusqu'à présent.

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? s'enquit April. Jusqu'à présent, tu nous répétais sans cesse que c'était dangereux et que nous nous apprêtions à commettre une erreur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu perds ton temps à lui poser une question aussi idiote alors qu'il t'a déjà donné la réponse ? coupa la tortue rouge. Karai veut venir avec nous, et ce que Karai veut, Léo le veut aussi.

\- Merci pour tes commentaires, Raph. Bon, est-ce que ça vous convient, oui ou non ?

\- C'est que...

Marion hésitait. Sa sœur était sûrement en danger dans la dimension X. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à échapper aux Kraangs, mais plus ils tarderaient à aller la rejoindre et plus les extraterrestres seraient susceptibles d'avoir remis leurs tentacules répugnantes sur elle.

\- Quelques jours, pas plus, répéta-t-elle. Tu me le promets ?

\- Tu as ma parole.

\- Et si Karai n'est pas rétablie ? Tu ne risques pas d'être tentée de repousser l'expédition ?

\- Elle le sera, affirma Léo, catégorique. Elle tient autant que vous tous à aller affronter les Kraangs. Tu ne la connais pas encore, Marion, mais tu verras qu'elle sera un atout précieux au combat.

\- Mouais, enfin si c'est juste pour ça, on avait autant de quitte à la garder sous sa forme serpent, alors, murmura Raphaël. Elle était encore plus teigneuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

L'adolescente ignora son commentaire et se leva de la banquette pour tendre la main à Léonardo, qui la serra. Personne ne contesta sa décision de plier face à la proposition du chef de la bande et elle espérait avoir fait le bon choix. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Marianne entretemps, cependant, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Objectif dimension X

C'était une véritable métamorphose qui était en œuvre chez Léonardo, car lorsque l'heure fut enfin venue de se rendre la dimension X, avec quatre jours de retard sur leur départ initial, il accepta qu'ils quittent le repaire sans avoir un plan en tête. Même lui reconnaissait, quoique à contrecœur, la supériorité indiscutable de Mikey dans l'univers kraang.

\- Ouais ! C'est moi le chef ! C'est moi le chef ! Passe-moi tes ninjatos, frangin !

\- À mon avis, ça doit être le gaz contenu dans l'air de la dimension X, commenta Raphaël, blasé. Ça lui remet temporairement le cerveau dans le bon sens, raison pour laquelle il arrive à briller là-bas et pas ici.

\- Oh, alors ça veut dire que toi, sur la planète kraang, tu seras aimable ? répliqua Marion avec un sourire cynique.

\- Mikey, ça suffit ! s'écria Léo quand il tenta de s'emparer de ses sabres. Pour le moment, nous sommes sur Terre, et tant que nous n'aurons pas franchi le portail du T.C.R.I., je commande.

\- J'ai toujours adoré la modestie avec laquelle il se plaît à nous le rappeler, murmura Raph, et Marion lui donna un coup de coude amical dans la carapace pendant qu'elle contenait un fou rire.

Quand tout le monde eut recouvré son sérieux, le groupe se mit en route. Aucun d'eux n'était remonté à la surface depuis leur dernière mission menée dans le repaire des Kraangs. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment peur : traverser la ville et atteindre le T.C.R.I. seraient une sinécure à comparer de ce qui les attendait dans la dimension X.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune embuche en chemin et, une fois parvenus au bâtiment extraterrestre, entreprirent d'en escalader la façade à l'aide de leur grappin. Comme ils étaient entrés par le toit la dernière fois, il était trop risqué de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de la même façon.

Marion avait désormais beaucoup moins de difficultés à monter à la corde qu'auparavant. À présent qu'elles étaient réconciliées, elle progressait côte à côte avec April, l'une dans le sillage de Michelangelo, l'autre de Donatello. Casey et Karai avaient une légère avance sur eux.

Un certain malaise maintenait la kunoichi à distance du reste du groupe, que Raphaël ne manquait pas d'attiser. Elle avait beau être passée dans leur camp, à présent qu'elle savait qui elle était réellement, il ne lui pardonnait pas si facilement tous les tourments qu'elle leur avait infligés par le passé.

Après vingt longues minutes d'escalade, ils pénétrèrent dans la tour, à peu près à mi-chemin du sommet. Léonardo fracassa un carreau avec la lame de son ninjato et s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'une salle vide avant de tendre la main à Karai. Celle-ci l'ignora, se faufila avec agilité, puis lui adressa un sourire qui le fit rougir.

\- Je... Euh... bégaya-t-il, déstabilisé. Ahem... En route.

Toujours écarlate, il s'empressa de reprendre sa progression, sans même se rendre compte qu'ils ne les avaient pas encore tous rejoints. Donatello bouscula Casey pour hisser April dans l'encadrement, et Marion fut surprise de recevoir l'aide non pas de Michelangelo, mais de Raphaël.

\- Je dois m'attendre à ce que tu me lâches ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui ne devrais pas avoir confiance. Avec ton poids, on pourrait tout aussi bien basculer dans le vide.

Malgré ces répliques, les doigts de la tortue se refermèrent sur le poignet de l'adolescente et le groupe fut enfin au complet pour rattraper Léo qui avait déjà traversé la salle. Une porte automatique s'ouvrit devant lui, donnant sur un grand couloir. Il s'y engagea, les autres sur ses talons.

L'endroit était relativement calme. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas le moindre Kraang, du moins jusqu'au moment d'arriver à l'ascenseur. Alors que Raphaël était sur le point d'en forcer les panneaux coulissants pour ouvrir la cage, ceux-ci s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes, dévoilant la demi-douzaine d'humanoïdes qui se trouvaient dedans.

\- Enfin de la baston ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme.

\- Booyakasha ! approuva Mikey, pendant que Donnie jetait une boule fumigène dans le compartiment.

Profitant de la fumée avant que celle-ci ne se dissipe, Léonardo et Karai s'engouffrèrent dans le compartiment, les armes à la main, pour s'occuper des robots. Lorsque l'air revint à la normal, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de ferraille et quelques cerveaux inconscients. Casey les poussa dehors avec sa crosse de hockey.

Les quatre tortues et les quatre humains se serrèrent dans l'ascenseur, qui n'était pas fait pour accueillir autant de personne d'un seul coup. Ils étaient tous à l'étroit, les uns contre les autres ou compressés contre les parois métalliques. April, au plus près des boutons, s'empressa d'appuyer sur celui qui les mènerait au sommet du T.C.R.I.

L'ascension nécessita moins d'une minute et, bientôt, les portes se rouvrirent. Casey et Raph se hâtèrent de sortir, suivis de près par les six autres. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une salle immense, que Marion et Karai voyaient pour la première fois.

C'était un paradis technologique. Des nacelles kraangs volaient un peu partout, avec des extraterrestres à leur bord, et se connectaient à diverses plateformes permettant d'avoir accès au système informatique de la tour. Des bips sonores résonnaient à intervalles réguliers.

Tout au fond, occupant une vaste partie de l'espace, se trouvait le portail. Composé de trois piliers et d'un socle en métal, il était pour l'instant désactivé. Le panneau de contrôle qui permettait de le mettre en marche était situé juste au-dessus de lui, sur une plateforme surélevé.

\- Donnie, tu t'occupes des commandes, et nous, nous gérons les Kraangs, ordonna Léo.

Le génie acquiesça pendant que tous les autres dégainaient leurs armes. Mikey et Casey poussèrent leur cri de guerre respectif, puis ils passèrent à l'action. Avec son tessen, April percuta une nacelle, dont la trajectoire fut déviée en direction de Marion. L'adolescente n'eut qu'à lever le bras qui tenait son épée pour la perforer.

Raph détruisit deux appareils à l'aide de ses sais, de façon concomitante, pendant que Casey lançait sur un groupe un palet explosif. Une demi-douzaine de vaisseaux disparurent aussitôt dans une puissante déflagration.

Michelangelo repoussait les assauts avec ses nunchakus et renvoyait les extraterrestres vers Léonardo, qui se chargeait de les mettre en pièce avec ses lames bien aiguisées. Quant à Karai, elle se battait consciencieusement de son côté, sans compter sur personne.

Grâce à leur excellent travail, en dépit des androïdes qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver en renfort, Donatello avait pu atteindre la plateforme sans encombrer et s'échinait désormais à comprendre comment fonctionnait le système du portail.

\- Ça avance ? lui cria Mikey, aux prises avec un robot.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir me remplacer ?

\- Eh, ce portail, c'est ta fiancée, pas la mienne !

Marion se jeta par terre pour échapper à une salve de tir, car elle était désormais la cible d'un pistolet kraang. L'arme fut rapidement perforée par un sai et Raphaël pénétra dans son champ de vision pour lui lancer d'un air narquois :

\- Encore une fois, je te sauve la vie.

L'adolescente venait juste de se redresser quand elle remarqua un second robot qui les tenait en joue, dans le dos de la tortue. Elle saisit Raph par l'épaule, le rapprocha d'elle et s'empara de son autre sai pour le jeter au visage de l'androïde. Il bascula à la renverse, court-circuité.

\- Il semblerait que moi aussi.

Le ninja rouge l'observa quelques secondes dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Marion soutint d'abord son regard, avant de détourner précipitamment le sien, les joues légèrement rosies.

\- Hum... C'est pas tout, mais on a encore du pain sur la planche, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Euh... Ouais, tu as raison.

L'un comme l'autre, ils pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes et partirent dans la direction opposée, poursuivre le combat contre les Kraangs et prêter main-forte aux autres. Des cris fusaient de toute part, de même que des tirs aussi. Leur groupe commettait une hécatombe dans les rangs extraterrestres.

\- Booyakasha ! s'écria soudain Mikey.

Casey se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter, car il avait accroché son kusarigama à une nacelle et survolait désormais la pièce en jetant des shurikens sur tous les robots qui avaient le malheur de se trouver en-dessous de lui. Quand Léo le remarqua, il secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

\- Oups...

Puisque personne ne contrôlait l'engin kraang, celui-ci fonçait droit vers un mur, désormais. Michelangelo décrocha sa chaîne de justesse pour sauter à terre, où il atterrit lourdement dans sa précipitation. Il se redressa néanmoins presque aussitôt pour s'extasier :

\- C'est qui le plus fort ? C'est Mikey la terreur !

\- Mikey la terreur, tu ferais bien de te retourner, recommanda April.

Quatre androïdes venaient de se poster autour de lui et l'encerclaient. Dans son dos, la paroi l'empêchait de fuir. L'adolescente se précipita à son secours, suivie de près par Marion, mais aucune n'eut le temps d'arriver sur place. Une traînée anthracite les devança.

Karai venait de trancher leurs jambes artificielles avec la lame de son naginata et les robots s'effondrèrent sur le sol, laissant Mikey indemne. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, désemparé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la kunoichi en personne vienne à son secours.

\- Euh... Merci, lâcha-t-il au terme d'une longue minute.

La jeune fille, qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner, lui accorda un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, avant de continuer à avancer. Marion et April s'observèrent mutuellement. Si la rouquine connaissait désormais assez le comportement de Karai pour ne plus s'en étonner, son amie avait des difficultés à la cerner.

\- Tu t'y feras, affirma-t-elle, et la châtaine ne releva pas.

\- Donnie ? appela Léo depuis l'autre extrémité de la salle, où il affrontait deux androïdes en même temps. Je ne voudrais pas te bousculer, mais...

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire, là ? répliqua le scientifique, qui manipulait son T-Phone à toute vitesse, relié par un câble au panneau de contrôle. Encore deux petites minutes, vous allez tenir ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord, alors on va s'efforcer d'y arriver.

Si les nacelles kraang se faisaient de plus en plus rares, à présent qu'elles avaient pour la plupart été détruites, les androïdes affluaient en masse par le biais de l'ascenseur. Constatant que Casey était le plus près, Léonardo lui lança :

\- Il faut que tu essaies de bloquer les portes, pour qu'ils ne puissent plus arriver par là !

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

L'adolescent jeta un palet explosif à terre et, avec sa crosse de hockey, le projeta à l'intérieur de la cage. Les robots voulurent se hâter de sortir, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour tous y parvenir. Lorsque la déflagration eut lieu, quelques membres mécaniques furent projetés dans les airs.

Il assomma les Kraangs encore fonctionnels avec sa batte de baseball, puis fondit placer sa crosse entre les deux battants de l'ascenseur, juste avant que ceux-ci ne se referment pour aller chercher une nouvelle horde d'extraterrestres. Il crut tout d'abord que le bois résistait, jusqu'à ce qu'il émette un craquement sinistre.

\- Oh oh... Les gars !

Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans l'encadrement, empêchant les portes de se fermer totalement, mais il était désormais une cible de choix, réduit à l'immobilité. À l'aide de son tessen, April désarma un androïde qui s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus.

\- Bouge pas, mon pote ! s'écria Raph. J'ai une idée !

\- Bouge pas... Bouge pas... T'en as d'autres, des conseils du genre ?

La tortue prit son élan et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en bondissant par-dessus la tête de Casey. April, désormais rejointe par Mikey et Marion, se tenait devant lui afin d'assurer sa protection. Karai et Léonardo, pour leur part, continuaient à décimer les robots restants.

Raphaël disparut rapidement de leur champ de vision lorsqu'il se hissa sur le toit de la cage. Michelangelo, qui l'observait par-dessus son épaule, ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il bredouilla :

\- Il ne va quand même pas...

Le temps pour Marion de pourfendre un Kraang et pour April d'en repousser un autre d'un coup de pied, elles se retournèrent. Au même moment, un grincement strident retentit. Dans le dos de Casey, la cage semblait descendre lentement. Elle prit de la vitesse, jusqu'à chuter pour de bon.

\- Raph ! s'écrièrent en chœur les quatre autres.

Un bruit sourd retentit lorsque l'appareil s'écrasa, une vingtaine d'étages plus bas. Casey, tout en résistant à la pression des portes, qui commençait à être douloureuse, jeta un regard dans le trou obscur. Il sursauta en sentant une présence au-dessus de sa tête. Raphaël était là, suspendu à un sai planté dans le mur.

La tortue regagna le sol de l'étage et l'adolescent put enfin relâcher les panneaux coulissants de l'ascenseur, les muscles endoloris par l'effort. Michelangelo, April et Marion étaient en train de repousser les derniers Kraangs alentours quand Donnie s'époumona :

\- Ça y est ! J'ai réussi !

Au même moment, un grondement sourd retentit. Le portail venait de se mettre en marche. Les androïdes restants se tournèrent immédiatement vers l'accès à la dimension X qui était en train de se matérialiser. Karai et Léo profitèrent de leur distraction pour les achever.

Donatello débrancha son T-Phone du moniteur de contrôle et sauta de la plateforme pour rejoindre la salle en contrebas. Il atterrit avec souplesse aux côtés de ses frères, qui s'étaient rassemblés.

\- Branchez votre appareil à oxygène, recommanda-t-il.

Ils s'exécutèrent et tirèrent hors de leur sac à dos un petit fil transparent, qu'ils placèrent dans leur bouche. Cela leur permettrait de filtrer l'air de la dimension X pour le rendre adapté à leurs poumons, et ainsi ne pas suffoquer.

Ils patientèrent encore quelques secondes. Une sphère rose, parcourue de filaments d'énergie, leur faisait désormais face. Cela n'avait rien de comparable avec le système dont ils avaient précédemment usé pour se rendre dans l'univers kraang. C'était beaucoup plus impressionnant.

\- Je crois qu'il faut sauter là-dedans... commenta Léonardo.

\- Si on veut rejoindre la dimension X, évidemment, indiqua Donnie.

\- Bon, alors... Allons-y.

Le ninja bleu rangea ses ninjatos et fit un pas en direction du portail. Il fut cependant aussitôt arrêté par une main verte qui vint se poser sur son épaule. Mikey le fixait d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Hep, hep, hep, Léo. Je te rappelle qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui mène les troupes. Et on y va que quand j'ai dit qu'on y va. Alors... On y va !

Il allait s'élancer pour bondir au travers de la brume rosée avec de l'élan, mais il se ravisa pour se tourner vers Marion. Il tendit une paume dans sa direction, et prenant cela pour une invitation, elle y plaça ses doigts.

\- En avant, les tortues ! Et les autres, aussi ! s'exclama-t-il, juste avant qu'il ne traverse le portail avec son amie, suivis de près par les six autres.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Territoire hostile

La dimension X était exactement telle que Mikey en avait gardé le souvenir. L'atmosphère était constituée d'une brume rosâtre et toxique, qui ne les empoisonnait pas grâce à leur filtre à oxygène. Il n'y avait pas de sol, pas de terre ferme, seulement des plates formes, et entre elles, le vide.

Les quatre tortues et les quatre humains se trouvaient sur l'une d'entre elle. Elle était petite, leur offrant tout juste assez d'espace pour eux huit, car des protubérances aux formes alambiquées, issues d'un matériau inconnu, en occupait une bonne partie.

\- Alors c'est ça, l'univers kraang... murmura Marion.

Michelangelo avait beau lui avoir narré cette exploit dans ce monde une bonne centaine de fois, cela ne changeait rien à sa surprise. Il y avait une différence très nette entre le fait d'en entendre parler et celui de le voir de ses propres yeux. Elle était partagée entre l'admiration et l'appréhension.

\- Cet endroit est immense. Comment allons-nous trouver Marianne ?

\- Tu devrais plutôt dire comment allons-nous trouver Marianne et sortir d'ici vivants, rectifia Donatello. Il y a mille et une façons de se faire tuer dans cette dimension.

\- Trop cool, non ? s'exclama Mikey. C'est comme dans un jeu vidéo, et il faut atteindre le boss de fin.

\- Et comment allons-nous l'atteindre, ce boss de fin ? interrogea Karai avec son dédain naturel.

\- Oh, ça, c'est facile. Il suffit de prendre un taxi.

La bouche du ninja orange se tordit étrangement pour lui permettre de pousser un cri tout aussi saugrenu. Durant quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à fusiller la tortue d'un regard désabusé, une forme se découpa à l'horizon. Casey pâlit, l'identifiant.

\- C'est un... Un...

\- Un kraathatrogon, ouais !

L'adolescent manqua de tourner de l'œil. Il n'avait pas oublié le petit séjour qu'il avait fait dans l'estomac de l'un de ces vers géants, que les extraterrestres avaient l'habitude de traire pour obtenir le composant de base à leur mutagène.

\- À trois, on saute ! s'écria Mikey.

\- Là-dessus ?

Même Marion n'était pas rassurée, pourtant elle était généralement la seule à lui faire confiance. Casey jetait des regards de tous les côtés, chercher une échappatoire, mais hélas pour lui, il n'y en avait aucune.

\- Un. Deux. Trois !

Le benjamin des tortues prit son élan et atterrit sur le dos mou de la gigantesque créature. April et Marion s'encouragèrent mutuellement, puis bondirent à leur tour. Léo, Karai et Donnie les rejoignirent ensuite. Quant à Casey, il fut chargé sans ménagement par Raph sur son épaule, pour le contraindre à les suivre.

\- Et maintenant, où allons-nous ? interrogea Léonardo.

\- Euh... Marion, si tu étais ta sœur et que tu devais te cacher dans une dimension remplie de trucs bizarres et de cerveaux à tentacules hostiles, où est-ce que tu te cacherais ?

\- À sa place, j'essaierais de trouver une sortie par tous les moyens, mais connaissant Marianne, je dirais qu'elle tente de rassembler des informations.

\- Puisqu'elle t'a envoyé un message, elle doit avoir accès à la technologie des Kraangs, indiqua Donnie. Sauf qu'elle est certainement toute seule et que je l'imagine mal prendre le contrôle d'un labo extraterrestre ou d'un technodrome.

\- Attendez... interrompit soudain April, ses mains plaquées sur ses tempes. Je crois que je sens quelque chose.

\- N'oublie pas que tous les habitants de New-York sont quelque part ici. Si tu nous attires jusqu'à eux, les Kraangs nous attraperont.

\- Non, je suis sûre que c'est Marianne. Je la sens, elle a une aura familière, à cause de celle de Marion que je commence à connaître. Par là !

Elle désigna un attroupement de plateformes qui semblait être situé à des kilomètres d'eux, même si les distances étaient totalement faussées dans cet univers. Mikey, qui contrôlait le kraathatrogon à l'aide de son kusarigama qu'il avait placé dans sa gueule, le força à changer de cap.

Ils semblaient avancer terriblement lentement, comme si les secondes devenaient des heures et les minutes des jours. Enfin, alors qu'ils commençaient pour la plupart à trépigner d'impatience, ils approchèrent du premier îlot flottant. Ils abandonnèrent le ver géant pour regagner le sol.

\- Tchao, bon vent ! lui lança Michelangelo pendant que la créature, libérée de ses passagers, poursuivaient sa route.

L'endroit était plus ou moins identique à celui où ils s'étaient matérialisés en pénétrant dans la dimension X. Il ne comportait aucune installation, seulement des végétaux étranges, pareils à des cristaux. Mikey les observa, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Mes bombes à sifflement !

Il entreprit de faire le plein de munition quand un bruit les fit sursauter. Deux vaisseaux furtifs volaient dans leur direction. Ils s'empressèrent de se mettre à couvert, mais les Kraangs étaient visiblement au courant de la présence d'intrus, car ils entreprirent de sonder les environs.

\- Il faut qu'on se sépare, chuchota Mikey.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question ! protesta Léo.

\- Nous sommes les ennemis jurés des Kraangs, c'est après nous qu'ils en ont. S'ils nous découvrent, ils se concentreront sur nous. Marion, April, Casey et Karai pourront filer de leur côté pour retrouver Marianne.

\- Oh là, une minute ! intervint à son tour Raphaël. Tu veux laisser Karai avec eux ?

\- Je ne mords plus, rappela cette dernière.

\- Si tu fais référence à ta mutation, tu mordais déjà avant. Et pour moi, tu restes une vipère.

Ils échangèrent un regard meurtrier, pendant que les autres considéraient la proposition de Michelangelo. Donatello n'avait aucune envie d'être séparé d'April, surtout dans ce monde hostile, mais même si cela lui coutait de l'admettre, son petit-frère était le cerveau, ici. Dans la dimension X, ses idées, même les plus saugrenues, se révélaient toujours bonnes.

\- Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je suis assez d'accord avec lui, indiqua le scientifique.

Raphaël et Léonardo paraissaient toujours aussi sceptiques, chacun pour des motifs différents, mais les quatre humains approuvèrent également sa proposition, ce qui les contraignit à capituler.

Mikey ramassa sur le sol des insectes repoussants, qu'il remit à chacun d'eux en affirmant que leur langue gluante faisait office de grappin. Casey fut secoué d'un petit rire, Marion et April s'en saisirent avec réticence et Karai prit le sien sans ciller.

\- Éloignez-vous, à présent, conseilla le ninja orange. On va gérer la situation d'une main de tortue.

Accroupis derrière l'arbre étrange qui les dissimulait aux vaisseaux furtifs, le petit groupe se leva prudemment et entreprit de se diriger vers une autre cachette, située un peu plus loin. Marion allait emboîter le pas à Casey quand Raphaël la retint par le coude. L'air grave, il déclara à voix basse :

\- Ne fais pas confiance à Karai. Jamais. Si tu as le moindre doute ou si elle vous menace... Pousse-la dans le vide.

\- Si je fais ça, Léo me tuera, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, je le tuerai aussi.

L'adolescente afficha une légère surprise et la tortue s'empressa de la relâcher, visiblement gêné par ses propres paroles. Marion rejoignit précipitamment son groupe, juste à temps, car Mikey lançait déjà l'assaut.

\- Booyakasha !

Il jeta trois cristaux en direction de la soucoupe la plus proche, pendant que Donnie se mettait à siffler. Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'appareil extraterrestre explosait avec des Kraangs à son bord.

\- Par ici ! s'exclama April, au moment où Léonardo sautait sur le second vaisseau.

Ils se déplaçaient à quatre pattes, au ras du sol, car des tirs fusaient dans tous les sens. La rouquine les conduisit jusqu'à l'extrémité de la plateforme, où elle en désigna une autre, plus grande, en contrebas.

\- Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ? lui demanda Casey.

\- Non, mais il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'ici avant que...

Un tir atteignit un tapis de cristaux, non loin d'eux, qui produisit une puissante déflagration. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, ils sautèrent avant d'être soufflés par une telle puissance. À cause de l'atmosphère étrange de cette dimension, leur vitesse demeura raisonnable au cours de leur chute et ils purent se réceptionner sans trop de mal.

Ils avaient beau ne pas être loin de l'affrontement qui faisait rage entre les tortues et le dernier vaisseau encore entier, le son du combat ne leur parvenait pas. Ils n'entendaient que le silence.

\- Avançons, proposa April. Je repérerai peut-être à nouveau la trace de Marianne. Marion, donne-moi la main. Si tu me transmets tes ondes, ça sera peut-être plus simple.

L'adolescente s'exécuta et ils reprirent leur progression dans le territoire hostile de la dimension X. Casey et Karai ouvraient la voie, côte à côte, pendant que la rouquine essayait de détecter la disparue. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle n'obtint aucun résultat. Enfin, alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, elle sentit quelque chose.

\- Elle se trouve en hauteur !

Aussitôt, les trois autres s'immobilisèrent pour lever les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de ciel, dans l'univers kraang, seulement leur étrange atmosphère rosâtre. De nombreuses autres plateformes les surplombaient, certaines très petites, d'autres gigantesques. Marion grinça des dents.

\- Il y a peu de chance pour qu'on ne tombe sur aucun robot, là-haut.

\- Casey Jones les défoncera, ma poule ! s'exclama l'intéressé.

\- Commence par apprendre à cogner en silence, lâcha Karai avec son cynisme habituel. La discrétion est le principal atout d'un ninja. Toi, le babouin, je sais très bien que tu n'en es pas un, mais toi, April, tu es censé être une apprentie kunoichi. Splinter ne t'a donc pas enseigné ce précepte ?

Casey se renfrogna et l'adolescente n'osa pas répondre. Quant à Marion, elle se contenta de fixer l'ex-membre du clan des Foots avec suspicion. Les mises en garde de Raphaël étaient encore bien présentes dans son esprit et elle escomptait bien garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Vous avez tous vos insectes grappins ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ils acquiescèrent et se saisirent des créatures gluantes que Mikey leur avait remis avant de se lancer à l'assaut des vaisseaux furtifs. En courant, ils traversèrent la distance qui les séparait de l'extrémité de la zone sur laquelle ils se déplaçaient et, avec leur élan, bondirent dans les airs.

La langue visqueuse de l'insecte se déroula, pareille à celle d'un caméléon, à ceci près qu'elle mesurait plusieurs mètres de long. Elle s'englua au plateau situé juste au-dessus d'eux, puis se replia, propulsant les quatre adolescents vers l'étage supérieur. L'atterrissage fut un peu rude, mais pas pire que leur précédente chute.

\- Euh... Les gars ? marmonna April, qui fut la première à se redresser.

Elle affichait une expression étrange, mélange de crainte et de dégoût, que le visage des trois autres ne tarda pas à revêtir également. Cette plateforme était différente des autres. Il s'agissait d'un nid de kraathatrogons. Deux énormes vers s'occupaient d'une portée de quatre larves, que le groupe observait avec répulsion.

\- Je suggère qu'on se barre d'ici en vitesse, proposa Casey.

\- Suggestion approuvée ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Marion et April, tandis que la plus imposante des créatures tournait son horrible face vers eux.

\- Par ici !

Karai désigna des astéroïdes, qui lévitaient non loin de là. Sachant qu'il s'agissait de leur unique chance de s'échapper avant d'être avalés par l'un de ses monstres, les trois autres décidèrent de lui faire confiance et de la suivre. Les uns à la suite des autres, ils bondirent sur les roches volantes. Le kraathatrogon venait de les prendre en chasse.

\- Plus vite ! Plus vite ! conseilla la rouquine, qui fermait la marche.

La kunoichi s'immobilisa sur l'un des météores, permettant à Casey et Marion de prendre la tête du groupe. Elle tira hors de son armure une bombe fumigène, qu'elle jeta sur le ver géant sur le point de rattraper April, en léger retard. La poudre l'aveugla, mais accrut également sa fureur. Il s'agita violemment, venant frapper le rocher sur lequel l'adolescente s'était réfugiée.

Déséquilibrée, elle hurla. Elle tenta de se rétablir sur ses deux jambes, en vain. Comme elle était penchée vers l'arrière, le poids de son buste l'entraînait dangereusement vers le vide qui menaçait de la happer. Malgré un dernier effort, elle bascula, sans cesser de s'égosiller.

Elle entamait déjà sa chute, ralentie par l'étrange gravité qui régnait dans cette dimension, lorsqu'une main l'agrippa par le poignet. Le bras qui la surmontait était recouvert de plaques en métal et appartenait à Karai, déjà en train de la remonter sur le météore. April l'aida en contractant ses muscles, tout en la fixant d'un air désemparé.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir la kunoichi lui sauvait la vie. En dépit du mal qu'ils s'étaient donné pour la retrouver et lui rendre sa forme humaine, ils éprouvaient tous de la défiance à son égard, à l'exception de Léonardo, ce qui lui avait bien souvent joué des tours.

\- Dépêche-toi, nous ne sommes pas encore tirées d'affaire, ordonna Karai.

April acquiesça et la suivit sur l'astéroïde suivant, pendant que Casey sortait un palet explosif de son sac à dos. Il le jeta sur le kraathatrogon, mais l'explosion ne suffit pas à l'effrayer, pas plus que les blessures infligées par la déflagration.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Comment on va se débarrasser de ce truc ?

\- La dernière fois, on l'a eu avec du sel, rappela la rouquine.

\- Super, tu vois une cafét dans le coin, toi ?

\- Casey, garde tes blagues pour plus tard, lui lança Marion. La meilleure chose qu'on ait à faire pour le moment, c'est fuir !

Elle avait pris de l'avance sur les trois autres et avait pratiquement atteint la plateforme suivante. Il lui restait que quelques météores à parcourir pour la rejoindre. Karai, April et Casey pressèrent l'allure afin de la rattraper, profitant du bref répit que leur accordait le kraathatrogon, le temps pour lui de se remettre de l'assaut qu'il venait de subir.

Marion sauta sur l'îlot, pour découvrir avec stupeur qu'il était différent des autres. Il n'y avait pas de créatures étranges, pas de végétation extraterrestres, mais juste des cristaux qui formaient des sculptures étranges à perte de vue.

\- Ouah ! s'exclama Casey lorsqu'il la rattrapa. C'est de la balle !

\- Pas si fort ! répliqua l'adolescente, qui avait blêmi. Ce sont ces fameux cristaux qui explosent quand on siffle. Il faut s'éloigner d'ici au plus vite, tout en évitant les bruits stridents.

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Karai et April atterrirent à côté d'eux en poussant un cri. Ils s'empressèrent de plaquer une main sur leur bouche pour les faire terre, tandis qu'elles se redressaient.

\- Il... Il... bredouilla la rouquine.

Le kraathatrogon apparut dans leur dos en poussant un rugissement bestial. À cette allure, ils allaient provoquer la détonation des cristaux avant même d'avoir eu le temps de faire un pas. Tout en secouant la tête, Casey geignit :

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'aimerais que Mikey soit là, parce qu'on a sacrément besoin de lui.

\- Il faut réfléchir, marmonna Marion. Que ferait Michelangelo ? Que ferait Michelangelo... Il... Je sais ! J'ai un plan.

\- Quel genre de plan ?

\- Courez !

Sans demander leur reste, ils s'élancèrent tous à travers le champ de mines extraterrestre, tandis que le ver géant poursuivait sa traque dans leur sillage.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Le génie de Mikey

D'un puissant coup de pied, Raph fit voler le dernier androïde kraang encore à bord du vaisseau furtif. Après en avoir détruit un, ils venaient de prendre le contrôle du second. Donnie était déjà aux commandes, tandis que Michelangelo le supervisait. Léo observait les alentours, guettant la menace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda le génie. On retrouve les autres ?

\- Non, on leur déblaye le terrain, coupa Mikey. On va patrouiller dans les environs à bord de cet engin et dégommer tous les vaisseaux extraterrestres qu'on croisera sur notre chemin.

\- Et comment on s'y prend pour dégommer un technodrome ? s'enquit Léo, la voix chevrotante.

Les quatre tortues poussèrent un cri de panique en constatant que l'une des sphères géantes des Kraangs se dirigeait vers eux, les canons braqués dans leur direction. Mikey fut le premier à recouvrer son sang-froid, au contraire de Donnie qui semblait paralysé. Il se saisit de la manette de commandement et fit effectuer un looping à leur soucoupe.

Raph et Léo, qui n'étaient pas assis, allèrent se heurter violemment au plafond lorsque l'appareil se retrouva la tête en bas. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester contre le pilotage de Michelangelo que, déjà, celui-ci manœuvrait une volte, qui remit l'appareil dans le bon sens. Les deux tortues retombèrent brutalement sur le sol.

\- Notre vaisseau est plus rapide que le leur, on doit pouvoir leur échapper, constata Donnie.

\- Oui, mais le leur est mieux armé, répliqua Mikey.

\- Raison de plus pour filer !

\- Filer ? Non, on accoste !

\- On... accoste ? répétèrent les trois autres en choeur.

Le ninja orange enclencha une manette et, aussitôt, la soucoupe fondit sur le technodrome. Il se saisit ensuite d'une autre commande, semblable à un joystick, et tira deux lasers en direction d'un point spécifique sur l'énorme engin. Une plaque de métal bascula dans le vide, dévoilant une entrée.

\- L'issue de secours des Kraangs, indiqua-t-il avec fierté. Allez, pour la peine, je vous fais la visite guidée.

* * *

April jeta un regard anxieux par-dessus son épaule. Le kraathatrogon semblait gagner du terrain sur eux de seconde en seconde. Il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle lorsqu'elle cria :

\- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les hystériques, mais... Il nous rattrape ! Il nous rattrape !

\- Marion, ton plan, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? interrogea Casey.

\- Un peu de patience. Regardez plutôt où vous mettez les pieds. Si l'un de vous tombe, ne comptez pas sur moi pour le ramasser. Karai, il te reste des bombes fumigènes ?

\- Quelques-unes.

La kunoichi, qui courait à la même hauteur qu'elle, lui tendit une petite boule blanche. Marion la refusa, car elle ne savait sans doute pas viser aussi bien qu'elle, et lui demanda de la lancer sur le ver géant. Cette technique était la plus efficace pour le ralentir, le temps qu'ils atteignent l'extrémité de la plateforme.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Karai une fois qu'ils furent acculés à son extrémité.

\- Insecte-grappin ! s'exclama l'adolescente en pointant du doigt le promontoire situé au-dessus d'eux.

Ils se saisirent de la créature gluante que Mikey leur avait remis avant qu'ils ne se séparent et accrochèrent tous leur langue à la paroi horizontale, à l'exception de Marion. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, il était déjà trop tard. L'insecte les emportait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui cria April.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère.

Le kraathatrogon, remis de la fumée provoquée par la bombe de Karai, se rapprochait dangereusement. La jeune fille observa quelques secondes sa face répugnante, avant de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres pour émettre un sifflement strident. Aussitôt, les cristaux autour d'elle se mirent à vibrer.

Sous le regard ébahi des trois autres, qui l'observait d'en haut, Marion réussit à coller la langue de son insecte à la plateforme et à s'élancer dans le vide au moment où l'îlot explosait avec le ver géant. La déflagration la propulsa en altitude et elle s'écrasa aux pieds de Casey, qui la remit debout.

\- Waouh ! Alors ça, c'était dément ! Ou cinglé.

\- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'est surtout ce que Mikey aurait fait, je pense. La preuve, ça a été efficace.

Après s'être assurée que son amie allait bien en l'observant attentivement, April proposa de se remettre en route. Cette fois-ci, le sol sur lequel ils se trouvaient était immense. Il s'étendait presque à perte de vue, et surtout quasiment vide. En plissant les yeux, ils pouvaient seulement distinguer un bâtiment, situé à une très nette distance d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, à votre avis ? demanda Karai.

\- Sûrement une infrastructure Kraang, commenta Casey. Il n'y a que de ça, ici.

\- D'un autre côté, on est dans leur dimension, rappela Marion. Ça n'a rien d'ét...

April l'interrompit en plaquant un doigt sur sa bouche, tandis qu'elle en appuyait trois autres contre sa tempe. Elle avait visiblement senti quelque chose. Sans prononcer un mot pour ne pas perdre sa concentration, elle les invita d'un geste à lui emboîter le pas. Les adolescents s'exécutèrent en silence, entamant la longue traversée de ce qui paraissait être un désert extraterrestre.

* * *

\- Je crois que c'était le dernier, indiqua fièrement Mikey après avoir éjecté un androïde du technodrome. Messieurs les tortues, ce vaisseau est à nous.

\- Formidable... marmonna Donnie. Diriger une soucoupe furtive, c'était une chose, mais est-ce que tu sais piloter cet engin ?

\- Non, mais quand j'aurais appuyé sur tous les boutons, je finirai bien par comprendre comment il marche.

Ses frères levèrent les yeux au ciel. Malgré les prouesses que Michelangelo réalisait dans la dimension X, ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à se fier à ses capacités. Ils avaient tort, pourtant, car quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil se remettait en route, avec le ninja orange aux commandes.

\- Donnie, est-ce que tu saurais faire marcher le système de communication ?

\- Hum... Je pense. Ça ne doit pas être plus difficile que de comprendre la sphère de communication des Kraangs. Pourquoi ?

\- Ici, tout le réseau est relié. Si un message est envoyé, tous les autres terminaux le recevront.

\- Et alors ? Tu veux avertir les boîtes de conserve de notre position ? s'emporta Raph.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Si tu avais mon génie, tu aurais déjà compris où je veux en venir. On va avertir Marianne de notre présence ici en nous servant du code qu'elle a employée pour s'adresser à Marion.

\- Si Donne a pu le traduire, les Kraangs n'auront aucune difficulté à y parvenir, souligna Léo.

\- C'est ça qui est génial ! Dans la foulée, on envoie un second message en imitant la voix des extraterrestres, en indiquant qu'il a été décodé et en les envoyant sur une fausse piste. Brillant, non ?

La réaction de Donatello, Raphaël et Léonardo fut identique. Tous trois fixèrent leur cadet avec des yeux si ronds qu'ils menaçaient de rouler hors de leurs orbites. Effectivement, c'était incroyablement intelligent. Était-ce réellement l'air de la dimension X qui agissait sur son cerveau, pour qu'il soit si différent ici que sur Terre ?

\- Bon, le hic, c'est que je ne parle pas le Marianne. Donnie, tu peux t'en charger ?

\- Euh... Oui, mais...

\- Tu utilises le bidule rond, là-bas, et tu appuies sur l'écran. Il va s'éclairer et, à partir de là, tu pourras accéder à tous les autres terminaux.

Le scientifique se racla la gorge, gêné de devoir apprendre quelque chose de Michelangelo, pendant que Raph et Léo demeuraient sans voix. Ils ne se ressaisirent que lorsque leur cadet leur ordonna de s'occuper des canons et de ne pas hésiter à détruire tous les vaisseaux kraangs qu'ils verraient approcher.

* * *

April, Casey, Marion et Karai avaient l'impression de marcher depuis des heures, sans avancer pour autant. Le bâtiment qu'ils apercevaient, de l'autre côté de la plateforme, paraissait toujours aussi éloigné. Ils en arrivaient presque à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mirage, mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à faire demi-tour. Tôt ou tard, ils finiraient bien par arriver quelque part.

\- Tu sens toujours Marianne ? demanda Marion à April.

\- Je crois, mais c'est de plus en plus difficile. C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui brouillait mes ondes télépathiques, et je crois que ça vient de là-bas. En plus de ça, je commence à avoir très mal à la tête.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, alors. Nous allons chercher ma soeur à l'ancienne. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera dans cette construction, là-bas.

\- S'il s'agit d'une prison kraang, on sera bien avancé, commenta Casey. Avec une zone aussi dégagée, ils nous canarderont avant qu'on ait eu le temps d'approcher.

\- Chut... Vous entendez ? murmura Karai.

Un bruit étrange s'élevait dans leur dos, pareil à un frottement. Ils dégainèrent tous leurs armes, qu'ils avaient rangées pour profiter de ce bref répit, avant de se retourner. Au lieu d'afficher des expressions terrifiées, ils eurent tous un regard blasé.

\- Encore lui ? soupirèrent-ils en choeur.

Le kraathatrogon avait fini par se remettre de la puissante explosion cristalline que Marion avait provoquée et il avait décidé de se remettre en chasse. Il glissait dans leur sillage, son énorme et repoussante gueule ouverte, prêt à les avaler.

\- On met les voiles ! hurla Casey.

Il fut le premier à s'élancer et les trois filles les emboîtèrent le pas. Cette fois, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper, ni aucun endroit où se cacher. Ils étaient à la merci du ver géant, qui se déplaçait si vite qu'il les aurait probablement rattrapés au cours des minutes qui suivent, contrairement à eux qui semblent faire du surplace.

\- On n'a pas le choix, il faut appeler les tortues à la rescousse ! cria Marion.

April se saisit de son portable, mais elle poussa un hurlement de douleur au même moment et le lâcha pour se saisir le crâne à deux mains. Elle se serait effondrée si Casey, à côté d'elle, ne l'avait pas rattrapée, pendant que l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains prenait son propre téléphone pour contacter Michelangelo.

\- Pas de réseau, enragea-t-elle. Remarquez, dans la dimension X, j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

\- Tu tiens le coup, rouquine ?

Casey portait désormais April et se servait de ses rollers pour continuer à avancer sans être trop handicapé par son poids. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, car sa migraine ne faisait que s'intensifier.

\- Regardez ! s'écria soudain Karai, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

Derrière eux, le kraathatrogon n'était pas en meilleur état que la rouquine. Il s'agitait et se tordait de douleur dans tous les sens, martelant le sol en le frappant de son propre corps. Les vibrations étaient si violentes qu'elles les déséquilibrent. Casey lâcha April et Marion dut se rattraper à la kunoichi. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle s'empressa de reculer d'un pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? interrogea le seul adolescent de la bande.

\- Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui n'affecte que les créatures d'origine kraang, déduisit Karai. April a bien de l'ADN extraterrestre, non ?

\- Tu as sûrement raison, approuva Marion, mais nous sommes dans leur dimension. Pourquoi s'infligeraient-ils ça à eux-mêmes ? Oh oh...

Le kraathatrogon, rendu fou par propre souffrance, fonçait à nouveau sur eux, plus déchaîné que jamais. Casey remit April debout et lui intima de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait si elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie en en-cas pour vers extraterrestre. Les deux autres filles s'élancèrent également.

\- Là ! s'écria Karai en pointant l'horizon.

Elle dégaina immédiatement son naginata, tandis que Marion plissait les yeux pour apercevoir une escouade d'androïde kraang qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ils étaient pris en sandwich, mais entre les robots et le kraathatrogon, ils étaient tous d'avis de tenter leur chance droit devant.

La kunoichi en pourfendit un, l'adolescente un autre, pendant que Casey dégainait sa crosse de hockey d'une main, tout en soutenant April d'une autre. Il allait frapper à son tour quand elle l'arrêta :

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

\- Quoi ? Tu es dingue ? Ta migraine t'a grillé le cerveau, ou quoi ?

\- Regardez-les, conseilla la rouquine.

\- Ils n'ont pas de bestioles à tentacules ! comprit Marion. Euh... S'ils ne sont pas menés par des Kraangs, alors qui les contrôle ?

Cette question en souleva une multitude d'autres quand les androïdes passèrent devant eux sans les regarder pour se mettre à mitrailler le kraathatrogon avec leur pistolet laser. Sous les salves de tirs qui lui infligeaient de nombreux dégâts, la créature fut contrainte de battre en retraite pour de bon.

\- C'est Marianne ! devina April, malgré les difficultés qu'elle avait à se concentrer. Elle n'est pas aux mains des Kraangs, bien au contraire. C'est elle qui contrôle cette plateforme. Marion, tu nous as répété à maintes reprises combien elle est brillante. Elle a dû mettre au point une sorte de répulsif sonore pour extraterrestre et réussir à se constituer sa propre armée de robots pour assurer sa sécurité.

\- Ça se tient. Ma soeur ne cessera décidément jamais de m'étonner.

Désormais escortés par les androïdes, les quatre adolescents reprirent leur longue route jusqu'au bâtiment qui leur faisait face, dans le lointain, et où Marion espérait de tout son coeur retrouver son aînée.

* * *

\- Ils sont là ! s'exclama Léonardo en pointant un ninjato en direction de leurs amis, qu'il venait de repérer.

\- Et zut ! pesta Raphaël. Je pensais vraiment qu'ils arriveraient à pousser Karai dans le vide sidéral...

Ce commentaire acerbe lui valut un regard noir de la part de son aîné, au contraire de Michelangelo qui esquissa un sourire. La kunoichi était redevenue sa victime de prédilection, ce qui les épargnait légèrement, Marion et lui-même.

\- Ils ont encerclés par des Kraangs ! constata à son tour Donnie. Attendez... Pourquoi ne se battent-ils pas ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils sont paralysés par la peur, argumenta Mikey.

\- Ce ne sont que quelques boîtes de conserves, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Non, Donnie a raison, y a un truc qui cloche.

\- Je ne faisais pas référence aux robots, répliqua le ninja orange. Nous approchons à bord d'un technodrome, je vous signale. Comment peuvent-ils savoir qu'il s'agit de nous, et pas d'extraterrestres ?

\- Hum... Moui, pas faux, admirent les trois autres, agacés de voir qu'il avait une fois de plus raison à leur dépens. Il faut leur envoyer un signal.

\- Ça ne les rassurera pas pour autant.

\- Bah si, contredit Léo. Ils sauront à qui ils ont à faire.

\- Ils sauront que nous sommes dans ce technodrome, oui. En revanche, ils sauront aussi que nous ne sommes pas dans celui d'en face.

En chœur, les tortues poussèrent un hurlement en distinguant l'autre vaisseau sphérique kraang qui survolait la plateforme dans leur direction, les canons prêts à tirer. La ruse ne tenait plus : les extraterrestres savaient que l'un de leurs appareils avait été piraté, et ils ne venaient sans doute pas dans le seul but de le récupérer, mais pour tous les exterminer.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Grande sœur

\- Deux technodromes ? s'exclama Casey en lâchant la main d'April pour se saisir de sa crosse de hockey. J'espère que l'une d'entre vous à un plan.

Marion et Karai l'imitèrent en se saisissant de leurs armes, pendant que la rouquine fronçait les sourcils. Elle se concentra quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête et s'exclama :

\- Les tortues sont dans celui de droite. En revanche, l'autre a bien été envoyé par les Kraangs.

Ils fixaient le ciel de la dimension X, où des tirs commencèrent à fuser. Les deux vaisseaux avaient entrepris de s'autodétruire. Contrairement aux mutants, les extraterrestres savaient utiliser leurs armes à la perfection. Si les ninjas n'employaient que des lasers qui causaient d'infimes dégâts à la structure adverse, les cerveaux à tentacules se servirent bientôt d'un redoutable canon.

\- Ils vont se faire mettre en pièces ! s'écria Marion. Dites, vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose, vous ?

Elle venait de s'adresser aux robots qui les escortaient. L'un d'eux fit un pas vers elle, attendant ses ordres. Elle ne pensait pas que cela fonctionnerait aussi facilement, mais elle lui intima de tenter de détruire l'arme des Kraangs. Il braqua aussitôt son pistolet dans sa direction.

Le technodrome se mut au même moment, le privant d'angle de tir. Celui des extraterrestres, en revanche, toucha sa cible. Une fumée noirâtre s'éleva du vaisseau des tortues, gravement endommagé.

* * *

Une alarme se mit à résonner à l'intérieur de la salle de pilotage. Même Mikey était totalement dépassé par la situation. Plusieurs explosions successives retentirent à l'intérieur de l'engin, qui menaçait de sauter totalement.

\- Il faut évacuer ! s'écria Léo.

\- Eh ! protesta Michelangelo. Tu oublies que c'est moi qui donne les ordres dans la dimension X, et je dis... Sauve qui peut !

L'aîné des tortues afficha un air blasé, mais ne dit rien. Ils abandonnèrent tous les quatre le poste de commandement pour suivre le long couloir qui conduisait jusqu'aux capsules de secours. Ils embarquèrent à bord de l'une d'elles et s'éjectèrent jusqu'à la plateforme où se trouvaient leurs amis.

Des Kraangs étaient déjà en train de descendre de leur propre technodrome, tandis que celui volait par les ninjas disparaissait dans une puissante déflagration. Ils fondirent sur les adolescents, déjà encerclés. Raph et Léo, les premiers à se dégager du module, se précipitèrent à leur secours.

\- Booyakasha ! hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Non ! Pas eux !

Marion tenta de les avertir, mais trop tard. Pris dans le feu de l'action, ils pourfendirent trois des androïdes contrôlés par Marianne. Au moment de s'en prendre au reste du groupe, Casey s'interposa, les bras tendus de part et d'autre pour leur barrer la route.

\- C'est sa sœur qui les a envoyés, ceux-là. Matez un peu, ils n'ont pas de cerveaux. C'est les autres qu'il faut défoncer !

Les tortues cessèrent immédiatement leur carnage pour observer les robots avec plus d'attention. Ce qu'ils virent confirmèrent les propos de l'adolescent : il n'y avait effectivement aucun extraterrestre à l'intérieur pour les contrôler.

Lorsque Donnie et Mikey les rejoignirent à leur tour, le reste du groupe était déjà en train de repousser la vague de Kraangs qui déferlait sur eux. Ils étaient des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines, et il ne cessait pas d'en sortir du technodrome. Malgré leur coordination et l'aide des androïdes de Marianne, ils ne parvenaient pas à en venir à bout.

\- Il faut percer une ouverture dans leur rang et courir jusqu'au bâtiment là-bas, indiqua Marion à Léonardo. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on y retrouve ma sœur. Elle aura peut-être une arme pour dégommer tout ce troupeau.

Le ninja bleu acquiesça et, d'un signe de la main, invita Casey et Mikey à se regrouper autour de lui. Le premier envoya un palet de hockey explosif sur le mur d'extraterrestres qui se dressait face à eux, tandis que le second les bombardait de cristaux. Une vingtaine d'entre eux volèrent en éclats, projetant des membres robotiques un peu partout dans les environs.

\- Ouais ! Booyakasha ! s'exclama Michelangelo en venant frapper la main de Marion.

\- Courez ! ordonna Léo en pointant un ninjato droit devant lui.

Immédiatement, ils s'élancèrent. Les Kraangs restants s'empressèrent de les prendre chasse. Raphaël, qui fermait la marche, leur jetait des shurikens au visage pour les mettre hors-circuit, mais il se retrouva rapidement à cours de munition. Un androïde tenta de se jeter sur Karai pour la saisir par la cheville, mais elle lui échappa en sautant dans les airs et en lui tranchant le bras dans la foulée.

Un laser plus puissant que ceux tirés par les pistolets des robots atteignit le sol aux pieds de Donatello. Déséquilibré, celui-ci s'effondra face contre terre, manquant d'entraîner Michelangelo dans sa chute. Il se redressait déjà sur un coude lorsqu'il s'écria :

\- Des Biotroids !

Des créatures, pareilles à des yétis aux longs poils bleus et dont le fessier renfermait des canons s'échappaient du technodrome pour fondre sur les huit amis et leur escorte. En plus de courir, ils devaient désormais bondir par-dessus les projectiles, le tout sans se faire rattraper par les Kraangs qui les poursuivaient.

\- Raph, avec moi ! ordonna Léo. Nous devons détruire ces bestioles. Vous autres, ne vous arrêtez pas.

À peine eut-il donné cette instruction que Marion et Casey, portant toujours April, qui ouvraient la voie, s'immobilisèrent. Deux soucoupes furtives venaient de se joindre à la fête et pointaient leurs armes dans leur direction. Un puissant éclair de lumière magenta s'en échappa pour électrocuter Donnie. Il s'effondra, sonné.

\- Non ! hurla la rouquine en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Casey pour aller s'accroupir à côté de lui, oubliant sa migraine.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Marion passa un bras autour de la carapace de Donnie pour tenter de le soulever, mais il était trop lourd pour qu'elle y parvienne seule, et April n'était pas en état de l'aider. Après avoir jeté son dernier palet de hockey explosif en direction des deux vaisseaux, Casey décolla la tortue du sol.

\- Si ce n'est pas malheureux, alors qu'on pourrait tout aussi bien le laisser ici... grommela-t-il.

Cette remarque lui valut de se faire fusiller du regard par les deux adolescentes. Il avait réussi à endommager l'une des soucoupes kraang, mais l'autre volait toujours. Elle ouvrit de nouveau le feu, les prenant pour cible. Afin d'éviter le douloureux rayon qui avait déjà frappé Donatello, ils se jetèrent de part et d'autre.

Ils étaient seuls face à l'appareil volant, car Raph et Léo affrontaient toujours les Biotroids, tandis que Karai et Michelangelo s'occupaient des autres robots extraterrestres, avec l'aide des androïdes de Marianne. Leur nombre diminuait rapidement et, sans ces alliés inattendus, ils seraient vite surmenés.

\- Mikey, c'est toi le génie, ici ! hurla Raphaël. J'en reviens d'ailleurs pas de dire un truc pareil, moi... Bref, trouve une idée !

\- Je voudrais bien, mais là, ça ne vient pas !

Il poussa un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'un laser l'atteignit à l'épaule, avant que le pistolet qui l'avait tiré ne soit détruit par le naginata de Karai. D'un puissant coup de pied retourné, elle repoussa trois Kraang, ce qui laissa au ninja orange un court répit pour se remettre de sa blessure. Dès que ce fut le cas, il fit tournoyer ses nunchakus et reprit le combat.

Léonardo grogna après avoir été repoussé par le bras solide d'un Biotroid et avoir rebondi à deux reprises sur le sol dur, avant de s'immobiliser sur le flanc deux mètres plus loin. L'attaque qu'il avait encaissée avait au moins créée une diversion pour permettre à Raph de poignarder le faux yéti avec ses sais.

L'une de ces créatures venait d'être vaincue, mais il en restait encore beaucoup trop pour crier victoire, et ils se sentaient tous submergés. À moins d'un miracle, ils ne viendraient jamais à bout d'un aussi grand nombre d'ennemis.

Marion prit son élan pendant que Casey lui faisait la courte échelle et il la propulsa dans les airs. L'épée pointée vers le ciel rosâtre de la dimension X, elle tenta de perforer la coque du vaisseau qui les mitraillait, mais celui-ci fit un écart d'un mètre en altitude, si bien que sa lame ne l'effleura même pas.

\- Nom d'une carapace ! fulmina-t-elle, reprenant l'un des jurons favoris des tortues.

Elle n'avait pas retouché le sol qu'elle fut frappée dans le dos par un laser et elle s'écrasa face contre terre, avec l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un éléphant. Dans sa chute, elle lâcha son épée qui roula quelques mètres plus loin. April voulut l'aider, mais au même moment, les ondes dont elle était victime s'intensifièrent. Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant, puis s'effondra à demi-consciente sur le corps de Donatello.

Les Kraangs furent également victimes de la hausse de la fréquence qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Les androïdes se mirent à clignoter étrangement, pendant que les Biotroids réalisaient des mouvements saugrenus, comme s'ils étaient victimes d'un court-circuit. Cela provenait en fait des cerveaux, qui souffraient trop pour les diriger correctement.

Grâce à cela, les tortues et Karai purent reprendre l'avantage sur leurs ennemis, en dépit de leur infériorité numérique. Casey, quant à lui, observa alternativement April, qui se tordait de douleur aux côtés de Donatello, et Marion, fourbue, qui peinait à se relever. Ce fut vers elle qu'il courut lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le vaisseau furtif, volant au-dessus d'elle, menaçait de s'écraser.

Il ramassa sa rapière et la tira en sécurité juste à temps, avant que l'appareil ne se crashe. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, tandis qu'il l'aidait à se remettre debout. Il lui remit son arme, puis ils partirent chacun d'un côté. Marion rejoignit Mikey et Karai, pendant que Casey se joignait à Raph et Léo.

Les rangs des Kraangs dégrossissaient peu à peu, d'autant qu'ils avaient cessé de sortir en masse du technodrome. Les ultrasons qui se propageaient sur la plateforme dissuadaient sans doute les autres de s'y aventurer. Léonardo était en train de décapiter un Biotroid quand il s'exclama soudain :

\- Encore une !

Une nouvelle soucoupe furtive volait dans leur direction. Mikey, après avoir projeté un androïde sur l'épée tendue de Marion, poussa une exclamation, indiquant que celle-ci était pour lui. Il saisit son kusarigama et s'apprêtait à se lancer à l'assaut, quand la silhouette qui en émergea le convainquit de ne pas bouger.

\- Eh ! C'est pas un Kraang, ça ! s'exclama-t-il, déçu.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que nous en avons assez comme ça ? lui lança son amie, aux prises avec l'un d'eux, sans se retourner.

\- Dis-moi... Elle est comment, ta sœur ?

\- Rousse. Enfin, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle venait d'être mutée en une bestiole difforme et gluante. Pourq...

Marion n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle venait de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule et se figea en constatant que la personne qui se tenait à bord du vaisseau n'était autre que Marianne. Distraite, elle reçut deux lasers dans le ventre, qui brûlèrent le tissu de son T-shirt, ainsi que sa peau en-dessous.

Son aînée ne ressemblait plus au monstre hideux que les Kraangs avaient fait d'elle. Elle avait retrouvé son apparence humaine. Le teint diaphane, les yeux vert feuille et une cascade de cheveux orange encadrant un visage au menton proéminent, elle dominait le champ de bataille avec cet air pincé qui était le sien.

\- Charmantes retrouvailles, mais tu t'émouvras plus tard, décréta Karai en s'interposant entre Marion et les androïdes. Pour le moment, reste concentrer sur le combat si tu ne veux pas que le prochain tir te soit fatal.

L'adolescente acquiesça et raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son épée, même si elle avait du mal à ne pas se laisser distraire par la présence de sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Cette dernière se laissa glisser le long d'un grappin pour rejoindre le sol, où la bataille faisait rage.

Quatre Kraang la prirent pour cible et furent immédiatement détruit par ses robots survivants. Lorsqu'un cinquième la menaça avec son laser, ce fut Mikey qui fracassa son crâne métallique avec l'un de ses nunchakus, avant de prendre Marianne entre ses bras et de s'exclamer :

\- Grande sœur !

\- Euh... Je suis censée te connaître ? demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Le message, c'était moi ! Je suis le copain de Marion, je m'appelle Michelangelo.

\- Ah... Je vois... Bon, eh bien... Tes amis et toi, vous devriez venir avec moi. Je peux vous conduire en sécurité.

\- Léo ! On sonne le rappel ! s'écria Mikey, et Marianne se frotta les oreilles en le fixant d'un regard pathétique.

Les différents membres du groupe faussèrent compagnie aux ennemis qu'ils étaient en train d'affronter et se rassemblèrent autour de la jeune femme. Un à un, ils grimpèrent le long de la corde pour rejoindre la soucoupe, à l'intérieur de laquelle ils risquaient d'être à l'étroit, car elle n'était pas faite pour accueillir autant de passager en même temps.

\- Marianne... souffla Marion, une fois à hauteur de son aînée. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi.

\- Moi de même, et je vois que j'ai eu raison. Dis-moi... Qui sont ces zigotos que tu ramènes avec toi ?

L'adolescente esquissa un sourire. Sa sœur n'avait décidément pas changé. Même si elle possédait de nombreuses qualités, son intelligence l'emmenait souvent à dédaigner ceux qui n'en avaient pas autant. Cela faisait partie intégrante de son caractère et Marion était soulagée que son séjour en dimension X n'ait en rien altéré sa personnalité.

\- C'est une longue histoire, affirma-t-elle. Je te l'expliquerai plus tard et je gage que, toi aussi, tu as sans doute beaucoup de choses à me raconter.

Marianne acquiesça, puis elles montèrent à bord du vaisseau, pendant que Raph et Léo repoussaient leurs derniers assaillants. Lorsque la jeune femme constata que Mikey s'était installé au poste de pilotage, elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'empressa de l'en déloger.

\- Désolée, mon petit, mais ce n'est pas un jeu, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Je sais bien ! C'est cent fois plus cool qu'un jeu, mais j'assure autant.

Marianne ouvrit la bouche pour insister, cependant Marion l'interrompit en posant sa main sur son épaule, tandis que les tortues rouge et bleue gagnaient l'habitacle à leur tour. Elle affirma catégoriquement :

\- Laisse-le faire, Mikey est le meilleur pilote de vaisseaux extraterrestres que je connaisse.

\- Quoi ? Ce truc ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, grande sœur. Tu ne le regrettas pas.

Marion adressa un regard profond à son aînée, qui hésita encore quelques secondes avant de capituler. Avec la bénédiction de Marianne, Michelangelo lança la soucoupe à pleine vitesse en direction du grand bâtiment, à l'extrémité la plateforme.


	28. Chapitre 28 : L'arrogante

Une violente secousse agita la navette à bord de laquelle ils étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Ils venaient d'essuyer plusieurs tirs successifs, lancés par les Kraangs depuis le sol, et le système de pilotage était endommagé. Malgré ses compétences, Mikey avait de plus en plus de difficultés à maintenir le cap.

\- On va s'écraser ! prévint-il dans un hurlement.

\- La soucoupe est déjà sur le point d'exploser. Si elle heurte le sol, elle nous pulvérisera, commenta Donatello, fraîchement revenu à lui.

\- Il faut sauter ! s'écria Léonardo.

D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la plaque métallique qui condamnait la seule issue du vaisseau et invita les autres à le rejoindre. Tous observèrent avec méfiance le sol en contrebas, situé à plus d'une quinzaine de mètres. Normalement, cette chute ne serait pas fatale grâce à la gravité spéciale de la dimension X, mais aucun n'était motivé à tenter l'expérience.

\- Tu es sûr de ton coup, frangin ? interrogea Raph.

\- Hum... Non.

\- Si je me base sur les calculs que j'ai réalisés depuis que je suis ici, nous devrions atteindre le sol à une vitesse d'environ douze kilomètres heures, et le choc qui en découlerait serait minime.

Par réflexe, tout le monde se tourna vers Donnie, à l'exception de Marion qui fixait sa sœur, car c'était elle qui venait de s'exprimer. Casey secoua la tête, sa batte de baseball à la main, en grommelant :

\- Formidable ! Deux encyclopédies pour le prix d'une. J'imagine déjà les débats interminables que ça va donner et je préfère ne pas être là pour voir ça. Place, je saute !

Il rabattit son masque de hockey sur son visage pendant que Léonardo et Raphaël s'écartaient volontiers pour le laisser passer. Malgré sa motivation, il marqua tout de même une seconde d'hésitation, avant de basculer dans le vide en poussant un grand cri. Marion et April se rapprochèrent des deux tortues pour l'observer.

Il était tombé sur les fesses, mais paraissait indemne. Il le confirma en levant un pouce rassurant dans leur direction, puis se retourna pour faire face aux Kraangs qui fondaient déjà sur lui. Les quelques centaines de mètres qu'ils avaient parcourues à bord de la soucoupe n'avaient pas suffi à les distancer.

\- À moi de jouer ! s'enthousiasma Mikey en abandonnant son poste de pilote. Admirez ce plongeon digne des Jeux Olympiques. Booyakasha !

Il se jeta dans le vide avec une grâce presque ridicule, virevolta sur lui-même, exécuta une vrille, le tout pour se réceptionner en équilibre sur une seule jambe, ses nunchakus à la main. Seule Marion prit la peine de l'applaudir, au contraire de Marianne, que cette démonstration acheva d'agacer.

\- Dépêchez-vous, nous perdons de l'altitude, indiqua-t-elle. L'impact aura lieu dans moins d'une minute.

Karai fut la suivante à se décider, suivie de près par Léonardo. Donatello proposa maladroitement à April de la porter et, mal à l'aise, elle ne se résolut à accepter que parce que son mal de tête était encore trop violent pour lui permettre de réaliser cette manœuvre seule.

\- J'aurais bien dit « honneur aux dames », mais quand je te vois, je pense que ça ne s'applique pas à toi, lança Raphaël à Marion.

\- Je t'en prie, passe donc devant. Les rats sont toujours les premiers à quitter le navire lorsqu'il coule.

\- Bon, vous vous décidez ? s'impatienta Marianne.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, qui se transforma en sourire, puis le ninja rouge tendit sa main à l'adolescente. Elle y déposa la sienne et, ensemble, ils sautèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre le reste du groupe, Marianne dans leur sillage. Ils se réceptionnèrent avec souplesse.

Alors qu'ils se rassemblaient, la soucoupe s'écrasa sur la plateforme et explosa. Ils durent se cramponner les uns aux autres pour ne pas être soufflés par la déflagration, au contraire de l'armée kraang qui fut repoussée de quelques mètres. Cela ne les arrêta pas pour autant et, presque aussitôt, ils se remirent en chasse.

\- Il faut atteindre mon laboratoire au plus vite ! haleta Marianne, tandis qu'ils couraient aussi vite que l'atmosphère le leur permettait.

\- J'espère que ta porte est blindée, sœurette, sans quoi elle ne stoppera pas toute cette horde.

\- Non, mais il y a un bouton rouge, juste à côté. C'est mon arme secrète, je la gardais pour une urgence.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas activée directement, avant de venir nous rejoindre ?

\- C'est un pulsateur d'ondes à l'échelle de la plateforme. Il émet un signal qui désactive toute forme de technologie, hostile ou alliée. Je m'étais jurée ne l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, car il va également court-circuiter tous les appareils de mon labo, dont certains sont très rares. Je vais aussi perdre le fruit de toutes mes recherches.

\- Des recherches ? Sur quoi ? interrogea Donnie, captivé.

\- Le rétro-mutagène. J'ai réussi à retrouver mon apparence normale au terme de quelques centaines d'expériences, toutes plus longues et plus fastidieuses que les autres. Finalement, je suis parvenue à trouver la formule chimique adéquate.

\- Tu as... inventé... un rétro-mutagène... dans la dimension X ?

Cette fois, les yeux de Donatello scintillaient d'admiration. Michelangelo, qui était le plus rapide de l'équipe, avait pris une légère avance sur eux. Il ralentit pour les observer par-dessus son épaule. Les Kraangs les tenaient en joue avec leurs pistolets-lasers et les contraignaient à slalomer pour éviter les tirs.

\- Fonce, Mikey ! lui cria Léo. Va appuyer sur ce bouton et neutralise les robots avant qu'ils ne trouent nos carapaces !

\- Non ! s'écria Marianne en se frappant le front. Cet imbécile est capable de se tromper.

\- Quand il s'agit de tout détruire, Mikey est le meilleur, la rassura Marion. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Oh que si, je m'en fais. Je retrouve ma petite soeur en compagnie de trois inconnus et de quatre tortues mutantes, et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ?

\- Ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Enfin... Plus ou moins. J'essayais de te retrouver, Raphaël a fait échoué mon plan et, de fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouvée à vivre dans les égouts avec eux.

\- Dans les égouts ? répéta Marianne avec une expression révulsée. Oh, ma pauvre Marion ! Heureusement que nous sommes enfin réunies, il était apparemment plus que temps.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à courir, Michelangelo avait presque gagné l'entrée de laboratoire. Les Kraang se rapprochaient de plus en plus, désormais. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une poignée de mètres d'eux, ce qui convainquit Léonardo de s'arrêter et de combattre, en espérant que son cadet ne tarde pas.

Ils dégainèrent tous leurs armes et se jetèrent à bras le corps dans la bataille, malgré la fatigue qui les gagnait, à l'exception de Marianne, qui n'avait aucune aptitude pour le combat, et d'April, encore trop faible.

\- Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas un moyen de désactiver à distance ces ultrasons insupportables ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu les entendes ? Ils sont seulement destinés aux Kraangs.

\- J'ai été leur sujet d'expérience autrefois, et je possède une part de leur ADN en moi.

Marianne observa l'adolescente de la tête aux pieds. Si elle n'avait éprouvé que du dédain et un intérêt limité pour les nouveaux amis de Marion jusqu'à présent, April venait de réveiller son esprit scientifique. Une hybride mi-extraterrestre, mi-humaine ? Cela s'annonçait passionnant à étudier.

Les tortues et leurs amis étaient en train d'abandonner leurs dernières forces face aux robots quand, soudain, ils se désactivèrent pour retomber sur le sol, inertes. Les cerveaux à tentacules s'empressèrent de se dégager des carcasses devenues inutilisables et de fuir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

\- Il a réussi ! Il est trop fort ! s'exclama Marion avec une bouffée d'affection.

\- Voilà des mots que l'on n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre dans notre monde, souligna Donnie.

Léonardo et Raphaël l'approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, qu'ils interrompirent lorsque la jeune fille les fusilla du regard, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se moquaient ouvertement de leurs amis.

\- Et maintenant ? interrogea le ninja bleu en se tournant vers le reste du groupe. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- À toi de nous le dire, Marianne. Est-ce que tu as un plan pour sauver les habitants de New-York ?

\- Ce serait trop risqué d'y aller maintenant. Les Kraangs vont renforcer la sécurité et je viens de perdre tout mon équipement. Il vaut mieux se cacher le temps que la situation revienne à la normale, ce qui peut prendre... Disons quelques semaines.

\- Quelques semaines ? répétèrent en chœur les tortues. Autant rentrer au repaire, alors.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas, dans ce cas, répliqua Marianne. Viens, Marion. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour tout remettre en marche.

Le regard de l'adolescente passa de sa sœur à ses amis. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à devoir rester en dimension X avec elle et à devoir les abandonner après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble depuis leur rencontre.

\- Et si tu venais plutôt avec nous ? proposa-t-elle à son aînée.

\- Avec vous ? Où ça ? Dans les égouts ?

\- Eh, on est vachement bien équipé ! indiqua Mikey. Bon, beaucoup moins depuis que les Kraangs ont bousillé notre repaire, mais on a un dojo, le laboratoire de Donnie, et si April tient sa promesse, on aura de nouveau une télé sous peu !

\- Et des guignols, visiblement...

\- Des guignols ? Ah non, ça, on n'a pas. Léo avait des marionnettes, quand il était plus jeune, mais ça fait longtemps qu'il les a perdus.

\- Marianne, ne sous-estime pas les tortues, insista Marion. Donatello est un génie, il est presque aussi brillant que toi. Ne le prends pas mal, Donnie.

\- Aucun souci. Je serais incapable de mettre au point un pulsateur d'ondes à une telle échelle.

\- Raph et Léo sont les meilleurs guerriers ninjas de ma connaissance, poursuivit l'adolescente.

\- Parce que tu connais beaucoup de guerriers ninjas ? interrogea la rousse, les sourcils arqués.

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Cesse de me jouer la scène de la tête de mule dédaigneuse. Même si tu restes ici, que tu répares ton laboratoire et que tu fabriques ton rétro-mutagène, comment espères-tu approcher les habitants de New-York ? Ton armée d'androïdes a été décimée.

\- J'en fabriquerai une autre.

\- Si tu travailles avec Donnie, tes recherches progresseront deux fois plus vite.

\- Sauf que la seule formule du rétro-mutagène que j'ai réussi à mettre au point est à base d'ingrédients qu'on ne trouve que dans la dimension X.

\- Et la mienne est constituée d'éléments chimiques rarissimes que l'on rencontre sur Terre, révéla le ninja mauve. En mettant nos connaissances en commun, nous devrions pouvoir réussir à faire quelque chose, non ?

Marianne hésitait. Faire équipe avec des tortues mutantes échappées tout droit des égouts de New-York ne l'emballait pas, mais puisque Marion tenait visiblement à repartir sur Terre avec eux, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre sa cadette une seconde fois. Dans un soupir, elle demanda :

\- Je peux poser une condition ?

\- Laquelle ? interrogea sa sœur.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais étudier l'ADN de la fille à moitié Kraang ?

Marion grimaça, mal à l'aise, avant de tourner les yeux vers April. Celle-ci se remettait doucement, à présent que les ultrasons n'étaient plus diffusés, l'appareil les produisant ayant été détruit en même temps que le reste de la technologie.

\- J'ai déjà été un sujet d'expérience pour Donnie, révéla-t-elle. Je peux également consentir à l'être pour toi, si ça peut t'aider.

\- Alors... Tu acceptes ? s'enquit Marion.

\- Moui. Je viens avec vous.

Marianne ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste à cette idée, mais elle se réconfortait en songeant qu'elle allait peut-être faire des découvertes scientifiques sans précédent grâce à la complicité de cette adolescente à demi-extraterrestre.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment nous pouvons regagner notre monde ? questionna à son tour Léonardo.

\- Les Kraangs utilisent des portails portatifs, mais ils les gardent tous soigneusement. J'avais essayé de m'en procurer un, une fois, mais j'ai échoué.

\- Où est-ce qu'on peut en trouver ?

\- Ils ont une base, pas très loin d'ici. C'est une sorte d'usine dans laquelle ils fabriquent leurs robots et y entrer ne sera pas facile, mais...

\- Pas de panique, grande sœur ! Avec Super-Mikey, l'impossible devient possible. Booyakasha !

Par réflexe, Marianne se pinça le nez et Marion passa un bras autour de son épaule en éclatant de rire. Son aînée avait perdu le sens de l'humour en grandissant, notamment à cause de toutes les responsabilités qui s'étaient abattues sur elle après la mort de leur mère et le départ de leur père alcoolique. Elle semblait aussi bien partie pour s'entendre avec Michelangelo que Raphaël avec Karai.

\- Explique-nous le chemin, s'il te plaît, la pria Léonardo.

Il n'avait échappé à personne, et surtout pas à la lucidité du ninja bleu, qu'elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur, raison pour laquelle il s'efforça de se montrer aussi courtois qu'il le pouvait. Ses efforts furent remarqués par Marianne, puisqu'elle perdit un peu de sa superbe au moment de lui répondre.

\- Il faut dépasser mon laboratoire et avancer jusqu'à l'extrémité de la plateforme. Il y en a une autre, juste en-dessous, sur laquelle nous devrons sauter. Attention, cependant. C'est un nid à Kraathatrogon. Il y en a plein dans ce secteur, et...

\- Sans blague ! l'interrompit Casey en secouant la tête. On en a déjà délogé quelques-uns pour venir ici et, sans ta cadette, le chef de famille nous aurait bouffés. On sait en quoi s'en tenir avec ces bestioles.

\- Me voici rassurée, répliqua Marianne. Je craignais que vous ne vous comportiez comme des imbéciles.

\- C'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile, poil de carotte ? gronda l'adolescent.

\- Ahem... La diplomatie n'est pas sa principale qualité, intervint Marion en se dressant devant son aînée pour faire obstacle à la colère de Casey. Elle ne vous connait pas et elle a tendance à...

\- Insulter les étrangers ?

\- À se montrer plutôt froide avec eux. Ce n'est qu'une façade, elle n'est pas aussi désagréable.

\- J'espère pour elle. On a assez de Raph dans le groupe, pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour rabrouer tout le monde.

\- Eh ! Évite de me comparer à ça ! riposta l'intéressé. Même moi, je n'ai pas un aussi mauvais caractère.

\- Mais bien sûr... ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Marion.

La conversation dégénéra rapidement en un joyeux tohu-bohu, dans lequel tout le monde voulait avoir son mot à dire. Karai observa la scène en retrait, légèrement amusée, jusqu'à ce que Léonardo, lassé par ces enfantillages, fasse éclater entre eux une bombe fumigène. Comme ils ne s'y attendaient pas, ils se mirent tous à tousser.

\- Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous crêper le chignon et les écailles une fois que nous serons de retour dans notre monde, indiqua le ninja bleu. En attendant, je pense qu'il faut se recentrer sur les priorités et laisser Marianne nous conduire jusqu'à l'usine kraang où nous pourrons trouver un portail.

L'intéressée était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, mais Marion fut plus rapide et plaqua une main sur ses lèvres afin de la bâillonner, par mesure de prudence. Elle venait déjà de se mettre toute l'équipe à dos et, quoi que son aînée puisse dire, elle redoutait que cela ne fasse qu'envenimer davantage la situation.

\- Tu as raison, Léo, approuva l'adolescente avec un sourire forcé. En route !

Elle relâcha prudemment Marianne, qui la fusilla du regard, mais conserva tout de même le silence. Après s'être frotté le menton, elle se mit en route. Mikey entreprit de bondir joyeusement autour d'elle, tandis que tous lui emboîtaient le pas. Marion réussit rapidement à le raisonner et à le convaincre de marcher à ses côtés, là où il n'importunerait pas sa sœur. Bon gré mal gré, ils cheminaient désormais ensemble vers leur nouvelle destination.


	29. Chapitre 29 : L'usine kraang

_Ce chapitre sera le dernier pour 2016. Bonnes fêtes à tous et à l'année prochaine avec la suite des aventures des TMNT._

* * *

\- Chut ! Arrêtez-vous ! ordonna Marianne.

Léonardo, Donatello, Marion, Karai et April s'immobilisèrent aussitôt derrière un promontoire métallique, mais Michelangelo, Raphaël et Casey, en léger retrait, ne l'entendirent pas. Ils percutèrent les six autres de plein fouet, ce qui leur valut un regard noir de la rousse.

\- Je suis venue ici une fois, chercher du matériel pour mon laboratoire, révéla la jeune femme. J'ai cru que je n'en réchapperais pas. Leur système de sécurité est terrible et, puisqu'ils savent que vous êtes ici, ils ont dû le renforcer.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, deux androïdes kraangs passèrent à proximité au même moment, armé d'un pistolet laser. Le groupe retient son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue, pour limiter les risques d'être repérés. Marianne se cogna la tête à un rythme régulier contre la paroi d'acier tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à un plan.

\- Si j'avais un outil informatique fonctionnel, j'aurais pu paramétrer un robot avec la fréquence que j'ai mise au point et l'utiliser pour nous permettre de rentrer à l'intérieur en nous faisant passer pour ses prisonniers, mais tout a grillé.

\- Même les T-Phones, se lamenta Donnie.

Marianne avait des idées de génie, bien plus sophistiquées que les siennes, et il aurait voulu l'aider à les mettre en œuvre, mais faute de moyens, il devait se contenter de pousser des soupirs admiratifs. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un cerveau supérieur au sien.

\- Et si on passait par le toit ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers Karai, qui venait d'émettre cette suggestion. Raphaël, méfiant, allait aussitôt secouer la tête pour manifester son refus, mais Léo l'arrêta d'un geste, invitant la kunoichi à poursuivre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Ces deux-là ont l'air de faire une ronde, et ils ne doivent pas être les seuls. Quant aux entrées, elles sont sûrement gardées. D'en haut, nous pourrons avoir une vue d'ensemble.

\- Et s'il y a aussi un comité d'accueil qui nous attend ? souligna Raph, cynique.

\- Non, coupa Mikey. Regardez cette soucoupe, qui survole la plateforme. C'est elle qui doit être chargée de la sécurité en altitude. Si on arrive à l'éviter, on est bon. L'idée de Karai n'est pas mauvaise.

\- Dans quel camp tu te places, toi ?

Le ninja rouge fusilla son cadet du regard, puis se renfrogna. Léonardo se redressa légèrement pour observer les alentours, imité par la fille de Splinter. Un instant plus tard, deux nouveaux robots extraterrestres passèrent devant eux. Donnie, qui fixait la navette, détourna son attention d'elle pour déclarer :

\- Le schéma n'est pas aléatoire. Elle effectue toujours le même circuit, et le moment opportun pour agir sera quand elle survolera ce pic, là-bas. Quant aux gardes...

\- Un binôme passe devant nous toutes les vingt-cinq unités de temps kraang, indiqua Marianne. C'est trop court. Nous ne pourrons pas nous coordonner entre leur ronde et celle effectuée par la soucoupe.

\- On en assomme quelques-uns ? suggéra Raph.

\- On en assomme quelques-uns, approuva Léo.

Les tortues se tinrent sur leurs gardes, guettant l'approche de la prochaine patrouille. Lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans leur champ de vision, Raphaël dégaina ses sais. Le premier atteignit un androïde en pleine tête, mais le second manqua sa cible. Le robot venait déjà d'être abattu par le naginata de Karai, qui afficha un petit sourire narquois.

Donatello et Michelangelo s'empressèrent d'assommer les deux cerveaux extraterrestres prisonniers des ossatures métalliques, puis traînèrent celles-ci jusqu'à leur cachette. Sur les conseils de Marianne, ils arrachèrent l'une des têtes, car bon nombre de systèmes d'alarmes kraang se désactivaient à l'aide d'un scanner rétinien.

Deux autres androïdes subirent exactement le même sort que le précédent, après quoi le groupe patienta en silence. Donnie ne quittait pas des yeux la soucoupe qui survolait la zone. Enfin, quand elle franchit le point qu'il avait indiqué précédemment, il donna le signal.

Ils n'avaient que quatre insectes-grappins avec eux, hors ils étaient neufs. Marianne, dans l'urgence de la situation, ne protesta pas lorsque sa sœur lui conseilla de s'agripper à la carapace de Mikey, pendant qu'elle-même se cramponnait à son bras. L'expression de l'aînée trahissait tout de même son mécontentement.

Ils atteignirent le toit sans encombre et entreprirent de chercher un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur, avant le retour de la navette, qui aurait tôt fait de les repérer. Tous se séparèrent pour étudier les flancs du bâtiment, à l'exception de Karai qui s'accroupit pour sonder la surface sur laquelle il se tenait.

Elle était constituée d'un métal inconnu qui émit une légère résonance lorsqu'elle lui donna un coup sec, signe qu'elle ne devait pas être épaisse. Tout en dégainant son arme, elle héla les autres.

\- Par ici !

Les deux mains serrées sur la garde de son naginata, elle enfonça la lame dans le toit et entreprit de découper une ouverture. Comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête, Léonardo décida de l'aider avec la pointe de ses ninjatos.

\- Dépêchez-vous, conseilla Marion. La soucoupe sera là dans... Euh...

\- Seize unités de temps kraang, indiqua Marianne avec la précision d'une horloge.

\- Oh, écartez-vous ! s'exclama Raphaël, impatient.

Il repoussa Léo et Karai sans ménagement, puis asséna un puissant coup de pied à l'endroit où ils avaient déjà sérieusement entamé le métal. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux reprises avant que celui-ci cède totalement, formant une ouverture béante à leurs pieds.

\- Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, serpent et peste, je vous en prie, invita-t-il.

Ayant saisi l'ironie de sa remarque, Karai lui asséna un coup de genou dans le ventre lorsqu'elle passa devant lui et Marion lui enfonça superficiellement la pointe de sa rapière dans le bras. Les uns à la suite des autres, ils sautèrent dans le trou, évitant de peu d'être remarquée par la soucoupe.

Ils atterrirent dans un couloir désert, à l'extrémité duquel se trouvait une cage d'ascenseur. Les armes à la main, ils avancèrent prudemment dans sa direction. Une fois parvenue à sa hauteur, Donatello saisit le crâne robotique kraang qu'il portait à la ceinture et activa le scanner rétinien qui faisait office de bouton. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'écartaient.

\- Oh oh...

La cage était nettement plus petite que celle du T.C.R.I., or avec la présence de Marianne, ils étaient encore plus nombreux. Jamais ils ne pourraient entrer à neuf là-dedans. Ils se concertèrent du regard pour finir par secouer la tête, étant tous parvenus à la même conclusion. Léonardo déclara :

\- Donnie va garder la tête avec lui pour faire fonctionner cet appareil et exécuter deux voyages. Je descends en premier avec Karai, Raph et Marianne. Ensuite...

\- Oh, tout doux, là ! l'interrompt le ninja rouge. Entre la peste et le serpent, je préfère la peste. Prends Casey, plus tôt.

\- Ça me va. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être coincé dans un ascenseur avec deux canons, affirma l'intéressé.

Il passa un bras autour des hanches de la kunoichi et un autre autour des épaules de la rousse, ce qui lui valut trois regards noirs, lancés respectivement par Léo, Marion et April. Un balayage de Karai le fit basculer sur le sol, où Marianne l'observa avec une expression de dégoût, avant d'épousseter ses vêtements.

\- Au lieu d'essayer de jouer les jolis cœurs, viens plutôt par ici, ordonna le chef des tortues en le saisissant par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la cage. Vous autres, vous ne bougez pas, vous attendez le retour de Donnie.

\- Bah tiens, c'est dommage, on prévoyait justement de se faire un petit pique-nique, ironisa Raphaël.

Léonardo choisit de ne pas relever et disparut à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, dans lequel se serraient déjà les quatre autres. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux, puis l'appareil se mit en marche. Pour tromper l'absence, Mikey exécuta quelques mouvements avec ses nunchakus.

\- Comment va ta tête ? demanda Marion à April.

\- Beaucoup mieux, à présent que je ne suis plus exposée à ces ultrasons. Ta sœur ne sait pas se battre, mais elle est capable d'inventer des armes redoutables.

\- Donatello est un petit joueur, à côté d'elle. Il ferait mieux de verrouiller son laboratoire à double tour lorsque nous serons rentrés, car j'imagine tout à faire Marianne prendre possession des lieux et le jeter dehors.

\- Elle est un peu... spéciale, non ?

\- À force de devoir s'occuper de tout, son sens pratique a fini par prendre le pas sur ses bons sentiments. Elle raisonne davantage qu'elle ressent, désormais. C'est... C'est presque une machine, en quelque sorte.

Marion avait toujours eu cette impression, mais c'était d'autant plus flagrant à présent qu'elle retrouvait son aînée après une aussi longue séparation. C'était une qualité dans de telles circonstances, où il fallait faire montre d'un puissant sang-froid et d'une profonde capacité d'analyse, mais le reste du temps, c'était souvent blessant.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? grommela Raph, qui faisait les cent pas devant l'ascenseur. Il ne faut quand même pas trois heures pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et remonter, non ?

\- Relax, frangin, Donnie va arriver. Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes ! Fais comme moi : prends la vie du bon côté.

Michelangelo adressa un sourire enthousiaste à son frère, qui répondit par une grimace exaspéré, avant de recommencer à s'impatienter. Il regrettait presque déjà d'avoir choisi une équipe de bras cassés pour ne pas avoir à supporter la présence de Karai ou, du moins, essayait-il de se convaincre que c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il avait agi ainsi.

* * *

Lorsque les portes métalliques coulissèrent, Donnie, Léo, Karai et Casey eurent juste le temps de se baisser pour échapper à une salve de tirs. Les réflexes de Marianne étant inférieurs aux leurs, elle encaissa deux lasers avant d'être tirée par l'adolescent à la crosse de hockey.

\- Comment nous ont-ils repérés ? s'étonna le ninja mauve, incrédule.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répliqua Léonardo en dégainant ses ninjatos, avant de charger.

Il pourfendit deux androïdes kraangs et Karai, dans son dos, parvint à en abattre un troisième. Casey saisit sa batte de baseball pour se lancer dans la bataille, mais des extraterrestres sortaient de tous les côtés du corridor dans lequel ils se trouvaient. En l'espace d'une minute, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés. Quant à Marianne et Donatello, ils étaient acculés dans l'ascenseur.

\- Remontez, vite ! ordonna Léo. Allez chercher les autres !

Le scientifique enclencha le système de fermeture des portes, mais deux robots réussirent à se faufiler à l'intérieur avant qu'elles ne soient closes. L'espace était trop exigu pour permettre à Donnie de manier son bō et, le temps qu'il repousse l'un des Kraangs, l'autre s'était approché de Marianne.

Paniquée, la jeune femme tenta de le repousser d'un coup de pied, mais l'androïde la saisit par la cheville et lui tordit la jambe, qui émit un craquement sinistre. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, au moment où la tortue saisissait la créature artificielle par l'épaule pour le plaquer à terre.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il précipitamment à la rousse, qui chancelait.

\- Non, il m'a cassé quelque chose. Je... Attention !

Puisque Donnie n'avait pas endommagé leurs circuits électriques, les deux robots se redressèrent et chargèrent leur pistolet-laser. Le ninja repoussa Marianne dans son dos pour la protéger des tirs, tandis qu'elle se cramponnait à sa carapace, incapable de garder son équilibre.

Ils étaient désormais dos aux panneaux coulissants et, juste au moment où les Kraangs ouvraient le feu, ceux-ci s'écartèrent pour les faire basculer dans le couloir de l'étage, où le reste du groupe les attendait.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Raph. Eh ! On ne vous a pas dit de ramener des boîtes de conserve, il me semble.

\- D'ailleurs, on préfère la pizza, surenchérit Mikey.

La tortue au bandeau rouge perfora le crâne des androïdes avec ses sais, pendant que Marion, remarquant que sa sœur était blessée, se précipitait vers elle. April l'aida à la soutenir et Donnie en profita pour annoncer à ses frères l'urgence dans laquelle se trouvaient Léo, Karai et Casey.

\- Proposons-leur un deal, suggéra Raph. Ils nous rendent nos potes et on leur laisse le serpent. Ce n'est pas trop honnête pour eux, mais ils ne se rendront pas immédiatement compte à quelle vipère ils ont à faire.

\- Arrête ! le tança April. Elle est de notre côté, à présent. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à t'acharner sur elle de la sorte ? Elle a prouvé aujourd'hui qu'elle était un atout précieux et elle nous a aidés à nous sortir de situations délicates.

\- Et alors ? Faut une raison, maintenant, pour ne pas encadrer quelqu'un ? Moi, quand je n'aime pas une personne, je lui dis, je ne tourne pas autour du pot.

La rouquine détourna précipitamment les yeux, comprenant que cette réflexion faisait référence à ses rapports avec Donatello, et n'osa rien ajouter de plus. Ce fut Michelangelo qui prit la parole :

\- On n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan, il faut descendre aider nos amis. On a déjà affronté toute une armée de Kraangs, tout à l'heure. Quelques-uns de plus ou quelques-uns de moins, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. On devrait même faire ça comme un jeu !

\- Un jeu ? répéta Marianne, furieuse. Nous sommes coincés dans un bâtiment plein d'extraterrestres qui veulent nous éliminer et tu penses encore à t'amuser ?

\- Bah ouais ! On compte les points : celui qui en abat le plus avant notre retour sur Terre a gagné.

\- Marion, je t'en prie, raisonne-le ou je fais un malheur ! fulmina son aînée.

\- Un point pour les androïdes, deux pour les navettes volantes. Ça te convient, Mikey ?

\- Et comment !

Le ninja orange se rua vers la cage d'ascenseur en faisant tournoyer ses nunchakus, pendant que Raphaël et Marion lui emboîtaient le pas. Donatello hésita, passant une patte gênée sur l'arrière de son crâne, avant de proposer à Marianne, qu'April était désormais la seule à maintenir debout :

\- Est-ce... Ahem... Est-ce que tu veux que je te porte sur ma carapace ? Ça t'évitera de devoir prendre appui sur ta jambe blessée.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à refuser sa proposition, mais elle décida d'écouter la voix de la raison. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait et qu'ils allaient se lancer dans un nouveau combat, ce serait plus sûr pour elle. Sans grande conviction, elle acquiesça, puis passa ses bras autour du cou de Donnie, pendant qu'il l'aidait à s'installer convenablement.

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance, indiqua April. Moi, il ne m'a jamais lâchée.

\- Je l'espère bien... marmonna Marianne.

Ils s'entassèrent tous les six à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur exigu, qui prit une nouvelle fois la direction du rez-de-chaussée. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un robot, qui fut presque aussitôt décapité par un ninjato. Léo, haletant, apparut derrière la carcasse métallique lorsque celle-ci s'effondra à ses pieds.

\- Vous arrivez pile pour la fête, indiqua-t-il.

Marion, Mikey et Raph, en première ligne, échangèrent un regard, qui s'accompagna rapidement d'un sourire. Ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir les uns à la suite des autres, en criant en chœur :

\- Booyakasha !


	30. Chapitre 30 : Comité d'accueil

\- Et de quinze ! Han han ! s'exclama Mikey en se trémoussant.

\- Laisse tomber, tête d'écaille, tu ne me rattraperas jamais. J'en suis à vingt-quatre.

Raphaël ramassa le sai qu'il venait de planter dans un androïde et le remit à sa ceinture. Léo, Marion, Karai et Casey étaient en train d'achever les quelques robots restants qui les avaient suivis dans l'entrepôt où ils se trouvaient, pendant que Marianne, Donnie et April fouillaient les lieux à la recherche d'un portail portatif.

L'endroit était rempli de matériel kraang en tout genre, qu'il s'agisse de soucoupes, d'armes ou d'exosquelettes. Leurs recherches, jusqu'à présent menées au rythme des lasers tirées sur leurs amis, se firent bientôt en silence. Léonardo venait d'abattre le dernier extraterrestre.

\- Finalement, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, commenta Raph. La rousse a surestimé la sécurité.

\- La rousse a un prénom, rétorqua Marianne.

\- Je ne t'apprécie pas assez pour avoir envie de l'utiliser. Puisque ta sœur c'est la peste, toi, tu seras le choléra.

La jeune femme attendit qu'il lui tourne le dos pour se saisir d'une sphère métallique qu'elle venait de trouver et la jeta sur la tortue. Lorsqu'elle rentra en contact avec sa carapace, elle libéra une décharge électrique dans l'ensemble de son corps. Raph étouffa un hurlement de douleur.

\- Que les choses soient claires, lâcha sèchement Marianne. Je ne suis peut-être pas rompue à l'art du ninjutsu, mais moi, j'ai un cerveau, et surtout je sais m'en servir.

Le ninja rouge allait répliquer, mais Donnie secoua la tête pour lui conseiller de renoncer. La rousse n'était pas la sœur de Marion pour rien et elles semblaient l'une comme l'autre mettre un point d'honneur avoir le dernier mot, quelle que soit la conversation.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria soudain April, mettant un terme définitif à la querelle.

Marianne sautilla jusqu'à elle sur sa jambe valide pour étudier l'objet octogonale, muni de trois boutons magenta, que l'adolescente tenait entre ses mains. Elle l'examina un court instant, avant de déclarer :

\- Il n'est pas programmé. Ça va me prendre quelques minutes pour le paramétrer et rentrer les coordonnées de la planète Terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour commencer, alors ? aboya Raph.

\- Tu veux le faire, Einstein ? Avec toi, je suis prête à parier qu'on se retrouverait sur Mars ou au sommet de l'Everest.

Marianne entreprit de pianoter l'appareil sous l'œil attentif d'April et de Donnie, qui étaient regroupés autour d'elle. Les autres, pour tromper l'attente, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, examinant l'arsenal kraang. Ils étaient si bien équipés et si avancés en matière de technologie qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils aient réussi à prendre possession de New-York.

La jeune femme œuvrait depuis un court instant sur le portail portatif quand, à l'extrémité de l'entrepôt, une porte s'ouvrit. Au grand dam des tortues et de leurs amis, une nouvelle vague d'extraterrestres afflua à l'intérieur.

\- Je croyais qu'on les avait tous eus, maugréa Léo.

\- Penses-tu, ces saletés se comptent par centaines, répliqua Raph. Au moins, ça nous offre de quoi nous occuper pendant que petit génie termine.

Les armes à la main, ils chargèrent leurs adversaires. Ils commençaient tous à être exténués et ils espéraient que Marianne achèverait bientôt son ouvrage pour les renvoyer sur Terre, là où ils verraient nettement moins de Kraangs.

\- Dépêche-toi, grande sœur ! s'implora Marion alors qu'elle tranchait le bras d'un androïde avec sa rapière.

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! Botticelli, appuie sur ce bouton.

\- Je m'appelle Donatello, rectifia l'intéressé.

\- Ah... Les noms, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Je suis capable de tout retenir, sauf ça. C'est ma bête noire. Il faut croire que je suis comme ton frère, mais version humaine et pourvue de neurones.

Le ninja mauve pressa la touche que Marianne désignait pendant qu'elle continuait à s'affairer sur les deux autres. Elle pria ensuite April de lui trouver un micro-générateur kraang, car elle craignait que le portail manque de puissance pour les ramener à New-York.

\- C'est ça ? demanda la rouquine, après une rapide recherche, une sorte de batterie métallique et rectangulaire à la main.

\- Parfait ! Enlève le couvercle et apporte-la-moi.

L'adolescente s'exécuta aussitôt, dévoilant deux câbles élastiques que Marianne s'empressa de relier à l'appareil qu'elle manipulait. L'éclat qui émanait des boutons s'intensifia. Elle esquissa un sourire, qui remplaça le rictus qu'elle affichait depuis le début, et déclara :

\- J'ai été un peu injuste avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas inutiles, contrairement à ce que j'ai d'abord cru. Je vous prie d'excuser mon attitude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà pardonné, affirma Donnie. Et puis, tu as rencontré Mikey en premier, ça ne t'a pas aidé à te faire une image positive de nous.

\- Est-ce que tu as terminé ? interrogea April.

Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards anxieux par-dessus son épaule, en direction des autres qui menaçaient d'être submergés par les Kraangs. Marianne pressa de toutes ses forces la touche centrale et un triangle rose, haut de deux mètres cinquante, en jaillit. Il s'agissait d'un portail.

\- Oui ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Venez vite ! cria Donatello. La Terre nous attend !

Son cri recouvrit péniblement les bruits du combat, mais leurs amis réussirent à l'entendre malgré cela, car ils battirent aussitôt en retraite. Ils se mirent à courir à leur rencontre, suivis de près par une horde d'androïdes.

\- Vite ! leur cria Léo. Traversez tout de suite ! Ils ne doivent pas nous suivre de l'autre côté !

Le trio marqua une légère hésitation, mais s'exécuta. Donnie souleva précautionneusement Marianne pour l'aider à franchir le portail et April leur emboîta le pas. Karai fut la première à arriver sur place et glissa au travers, juste avant que Léonardo l'imite.

\- Raph ! cria soudain Marion.

La tortue se retourna pour découvrir que l'adolescente venait d'être attrapée par un robot. Ses doigts métalliques enserraient son poignet et, comme il s'agissait du bras duquel elle maniait son épée, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son arme pour se libérer. La prise du Kraang était trop forte pour lui permettre de s'arracher à lui.

\- Baisse-toi ! ordonna Raphaël.

Son sai frôla de quelques centimètres le sommet du crâne de Marion pour aller s'enfoncer dans celui de l'androïde. La jeune fille massa son articulation endolorie tout en rejoignant le ninja. Raph la saisit par l'épaule pour la conduire jusqu'au portail, mais la relâcha lorsqu'il prit conscience de son geste.

Michelangelo, qui avait lui aussi été alerté par le hurlement de son ami, avait choisi de les attendre plutôt que de traverser le portail. Quand il jugea qu'il fut hors de danger, il traversa le triangle rose, et Marion et Raphaël en firent autant.

Le changement brutal de gravité les déséquilibra sitôt qu'ils furent de l'autre côté. L'adolescente et la tortue au bandeau rouge basculèrent face contre terre, avant de se redresser en grommelant. Mikey, contrairement à eux, avait réussi à tenir sur ses pattes.

Les autres étaient tous rassemblés autour d'eux, dans une ruelle sombre de New-York. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais le soleil couchant ne projetait pas sa lumière par-dessus les immeubles qui les encadraient. Marianne ramassa le portail portatif et le ferma, avant que des Kraangs le traversent.

\- Pff... soupira Mikey, une pointe de déception dans le regard.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit aussitôt Marion.

\- Bah, dans la dimension X, je suis Mikey le génie, alors qu'ici...

\- Ici ou là-bas, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami.

L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire éclatant, qui parut le réconforter un peu. Ils se mirent ensuite tous en quête de la bouche d'égout la plus proche, afin de regagner les sous-sols. Éreintés par leurs nombreux combats dans l'univers kraang, ils traînaient les pieds et avançaient sans motivation. Ils ne rêvaient tous que d'une chose : se reposer enfin.

\- J'ai hâte de retrouver mon oreiller, annonça Casey. Et, mesdemoiselles, si ça intéresse l'une d'entre vous, on peut tenir dessus à deux, en se serrant bien.

Sa remarque lui valut un coup de poing de Raphaël dans le ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle et par la même occasion la parole, au grand soulagement de la gent féminine. Avec le retour récent de Karai et désormais l'arrivée de Marianne, elles représentaient presque la moitié de l'équipe.

\- Je suis tellement fatigué que je veux bien qu'on attende demain pour venir chercher l'écran plasma d'April, affirma Michelangelo dans un bâillement.

Personne ne le contredit. Ils étaient tous en très mauvais état, exténués, blessés par les lasers kraang et avec une jambe brisée en ce qui concernait Marianne. Donatello lui avait prêté son bō pour qu'elle s'appuie dessus et elle était soutenue de l'autre côté par Marion. L'adolescente, à bout de force, doutait de pouvoir la tenir très longtemps.

\- Laisse-moi faire, proposa Léonardo.

Marion jeta un regard interrogatif à sa sœur, qui accepta. Ses griefs contre les tortues commençaient à s'estomper au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait à les connaître, du moins en ce qui concernait Léo et Donnie. En revanche, elle avait toujours du mal à supporter les deux autres.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point cette ville était devenue laide, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Bientôt, nous bouterons les Kraangs hors d'ici, nous sauverons les habitants de New-York et nous reprendrons une vie normale.

Marion essayait d'avoir l'air convaincue par ce qu'elle disait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à feindre l'optimisme. Ce passage en dimension X lui avait permis de réaliser que les extraterrestres étaient des milliers, voire plus certainement des millions, et ils étaient bien mieux équipés que la Terre. Comment pourraient-ils en venir à bout ?

Les têtes courbées et les épaules affaissées de ses amis lui indiquèrent qu'ils pensaient probablement la même chose. Donnie et Marianne pourraient bien mettre au point du rétro-mutagène, à quoi leur servirait-il s'ils n'annihilaient pas la menace de base.

\- Vous entendez ? demanda soudain Léo.

\- Quoi ?

Il poussa précipitamment Marianne dans les bras de Marion, qui la rattrapa de justesse, tandis que la tortue saisissait son ninjato. Il para un shuriken qui, à une seconde près, se serait fiché entre ses deux yeux. Il n'eut pas besoin de se pencher afin d'examiner le sigle gravé dessus pour comprendre à qui il appartenait.

\- Le clan des Foots ! alerta-t-il.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Marianne. C'est qui, encore ?

\- Pas des copains à nous, indiqua Mikey.

\- Marion, emmène ta sœur en lieu sûr, conseille Léo. Elle ne peut pas rester ici.

L'adolescente acquiesça. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de son aînée, lui retira le bō des mains, qu'elle lança à Donnie, puis s'éloigna en supportant le poids de Marianne, pendant que les autres se préparaient à mener un nouveau combat, malgré leur fatigue.

Les Foot-bots sautèrent des toits pour venir les encercler. Immédiatement, les tortues, Karai, April et Casey se tinrent prêts à les recevoir. Les armes, s'entrechoquant, provoquèrent un vacarme assourdissant. Tandis qu'elle repoussait un assaillant, la fille de Splinter déclara :

\- Shredder va savoir que vous m'avez rendue mon apparence humaine.

\- Il voulait déjà te capturer sous ta forme mutante, indiqua Donnie. Je vois mal ce qu'il pourrait essayer de faire de plus à présent, mis à part recommencer.

Après ce bref échange, ils se turent pour mieux se concentrer sur l'affrontement qui les opposait aux robots de Shredder, à l'exception de Raphaël. La tortue ne parvenait pas à rester focalisée sur son adversaire. Il ne cessait pas de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la ruelle par laquelle Marion avait disparu. Distrait, il fut même blessé par le sabre d'un ninja artificiel, qui lui coupa le bras.

\- Raph, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? gronda Léo, qui avait assisté à la scène du coin de l'œil. Ressaisis-toi, mon vieux. Nous sommes tous épuisés, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser aller.

\- Je...

La tortue raffermit sa prise sur ses sais. Il observa ses frères et les trois adolescents, qui se jetaient en avant dans la bataille, puis tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'arrière. Alors que le Foot-bot face à lui s'apprêtait à repasser à l'action, il grogna, remit ses armes à sa ceinture, et s'éloigna en courant.

\- Raph ! s'écria Mikey. Eh, où tu vas comme ça ?

L'intéressé avait déjà bifurqué dans la ruelle avant même d'entendre sa question. Après être resté ébahi quelques secondes à cause de l'attitude étrange de Raphaël, lui qui ne refusait jamais un bon combat, le reste du groupe reprit celui qu'ils étaient en train de mener face au clan des Foots.

* * *

Marion balaya le sol des yeux à la recherche d'une bouche d'égout, qui n'étaient pas toujours très visible. Marianne, calée sur son épaule, essayait de masquer sa répulsion. Les sous-sols putrides de la ville, un clan de robots ninja... Elle regrettait déjà la dimension X, qui lui apparaissait presque comme paradisiaque, en comparaison.

Elles étaient trop loin du combat pour percevoir les bruits que leurs amis émettaient en combattant l'armée de Shredder, mais un autre son leur parvint. C'était celui d'une course effrénée. Quelqu'un les poursuivait. Marion tira sa rapière et se rapprocha d'une maison désaffectée pour appuyer sa sœur contre le mur.

L'épée levée, elle était prête au combat, mais elle abaissa sa lame lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait que de Raphaël. Tandis qu'elle remettait son arme dans son fourreau et repassait un bras autour de la taille de Marianne, elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Mikey avait peur pour toi, il m'a demandé de vous rejoindre, mentit la tortue.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu de lui-même.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je sais ce qui se passe dans son cerveau racorni, moi ?

\- Hum... Non, mais ce qui m'étonne surtout, c'est que tu aies accepté, au détriment d'un combat contre les Foot-bots.

\- J'ai passé ma journée à combattre des boîtes de conserve, répliqua Raph. Ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, c'est d'un vrai adversaire, dans le genre de Fishface, puisque Rahzar est probablement mort noyé.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu demandes, tortue. Tu pourrais bien voir tes désirs exaucés.

Le sang de Marion ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette atterrir devant eux, perchée sur des pattes métalliques puissantes. Le poisson mutant avait patienté sur le toit d'un immeuble, comme les robots, en attendant le meilleur moment pour intervenir. Il leur adressa un sourire mauvais qui dévoila ses dents pointues.

\- Ce bon vieux Raphaël, comme on se retrouve... Et toi, tu es la morveuse des égouts, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à toi... Combien vous êtes, en tout ? Vous avez entrepris de vous multiplier, ou quoi ?

\- Que veux-tu... La peste et le choléra, ça se propage à vitesse grand V. Maintenant que les présentations sont terminées, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses, toi et moi, face de calamar ?

\- J'allais justement te le proposer.

Raphaël fit tournoyer ses sais et Marion, qui regrettait déjà s'avoir rangé sa rapière, s'apprêtait à refermer sa main sur la garde. Le ninja rouge l'en dissuada d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Léo tout à l'heure ? Fiche le camp et emmène ta sœur.

Avant que Marion n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Raph s'était déjà lancé dans un affrontement sans merci avec Fishface. Elle songea un instant à ignorer ses ordres, mais un regard sur Marianne la dissuada de prendre part au combat. Son aînée souffrait le martyr et ne tiendrait bientôt plus sur sa seule jambe valide. Elle devait vraiment la mettre à l'abri au plus vite.


	31. Chapitre 31 : L'enlèvement

\- Par ici, vite !

Marion haletait et elle commençait à avoir mal au dos de devoir supporter le poids de sa sœur plus lourde qu'elle, alors qu'elle avait déjà du mal à avancer pour elle-même. D'un coup de pied, une technique que Michelangelo lui avait enseignée, elle enfonça la porte d'une maison déserte.

\- C'est par là que tu comptes nous faire rejoindre les égouts ? demanda Marianne, suspicieuse.

\- Non, c'est ici que je compte te cacher jusqu'à ce qu'on n'ait plus le clan des Foots sur le dos.

\- Qui sont ces types ? Et ce poisson géant ? Que vous veulent-ils ?

\- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer maintenant. Reste ici et ne bouge pas, ordonna Marion.

\- Pourquoi ? Où vas-tu ?

\- Donner un coup de main à Raph. On est tous mal en point après les coups et les blessures qu'on a accumulés en dimension X. Seul, ça risque d'être dur, mais à deux, on a peut-être une chance de vaincre Fishface.

\- Marion, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Tu ne vas pas...

\- Marianne, rappelle-toi ce que nous nous sommes dit, quand on essayait encore d'échapper aux Kraangs. Tu es celle qui réfléchit, je suis celle qui agit. Il faut que j'y aille. Tant que tu restes là, tu n'as rien à craindre.

La rousse n'était pas convaincue à l'idée de laisser sa cadette partir combattre un monstre mutant, mais avec sa jambe cassée et l'entêtement propre à Marion, elle n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à la retenir. L'adolescente souleva la porte qu'elle avait arrachée de ses gonds et la replaça devant l'entrée, comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Les foot-bots étaient comme les Kraangs. Plus ils en abattaient, plus il en surgissait de partout. Karai essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front avant de ramasser son naginata, plantée dans la carcasse d'un androïde. April, à bout de force, chancela. Elle tomba à genoux et un robot en profita pour fondre sur elle.

Donnie poussa un cri en remarquant qu'elle était en danger. Il voulut s'interposer, mais deux des sbires artificiels de Shredder bondirent sur lui au même moment. Le temps qu'il les repousse, un sabre menaçait déjà April. Elle vainquit son assaillant sans en avoir conscience, quand son organisme libéra par réflexe une onde de pouvoirs psychiques sur lui. Venant de gaspiller le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

\- Occupe-toi d'elle, je te couvre ! lança Casey à Donatello, en venant décapiter l'un de leurs nombreux adversaires avec sa crosse de hockey.

\- Je veux de la pizza ! gémit Mikey.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ça ? le tança Léo.

\- Nous n'avons rien avalé depuis des heures ! Bien sûr que c'est le moment ! C'est toujours le moment ! Je vois des tranches de pepperonis danser devant mes yeux.

Léonardo soupira. Il regrettait le Michelangelo de la dimension X, dont il déplorait l'efficacité saugrenue en de telles circonstances. Il raffermit sa prise sur la garde de ses ninjatos et sectionna le buste d'un androïde, avant d'en abattre un second. Lui-même était fatigué, mais il ne se plaignait pas. À quoi bon ?

* * *

Raphaël se baissa pour esquiver l'une des puissantes pattes mécaniques de Fishface. L'homme de main de Shredder se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même et le frappa avec sa queue. La tortue fut touchée au flanc et propulsée sur le côté par la puissance du choc. Il roula sur le flanc, ramassa le sai qu'il avait lâché et se redressa.

Ses muscles tremblaient de fatigue, mais Xever n'avait pas l'œil assez perçant pour le remarquer. En revanche, il finirait par s'apercevoir que les coups que Raph lui portait n'étaient pas aussi farouche qu'à l'accoutumée et il comprendrait qu'il était amoindri. Les Kraangs avaient eu raison de son énergie et il n'en avait plus assez pour affronter un tel adversaire.

Il songea à Marion. Avait-elle réussi à regagner les égouts avec son insupportable sœur ? La défaite lui semblerait moins amère s'il avait la satisfaction de lui avoir permis de s'échapper et de... Il secoua la tête. Que racontait-il ? Une défaite était une défaite, et qu'importe les circonstances, elle n'était jamais acceptable.

Raphaël fit tournoyer ses armes et repassa à l'action. Fishface tenta de le mordre au bras, mais manqua sa cible de quinze bons centimètres. Le ninja rouge le frappa sous le menton, puis le repoussa contre le mur avec un kata que maître Splinter l'avait aidé à mettre au point.

Des briques s'écroulèrent en cascade sur le poisson mutant, une scène que Raph contempla d'un œil satisfait. Il allait repasser ses sais à sa ceinture quand il eut juste le temps de se protéger le visage avec ses bras, car des pierres convergeaient vers lui, projetées par Fishface qui n'était pas vaincu.

Il se redressa sur ses pattes métalliques et s'apprêtait à frapper la tortue, qui avait reculé sous l'impact des projectiles, quand un objet vint se ficher dans l'articulation de ses membres robotiques. Raphaël ouvrit des yeux ronds en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une rapière.

\- Marion ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de déguerpir avec l'autre.

\- Moi aussi, je suis très contente de te retrouver, Raph, répliqua-t-elle, ironique, en prenant place à ses côtés. Bon, tu bouges ?

Non sans émettre un grognement, le ninja chargea Fishface et, après l'avoir blessé au niveau de la nageoire, arracha l'épée de Marion pour la renvoyer à sa propriétaire. Elle attrapa la garde au vol, puis se mit en position de combat.

\- Je vais te transformer en soupe de tortue, Raphaël, et ta petite amie me servira pour l'assaisonnement, gronda Xever.

\- Quoi ? Personne ne t'a dit que la peste, c'était dangereux pour la santé ?

\- Personnellement, je préfèrerais être cuite à la vapeur ou à l'étouffée plutôt qu'on me prenne une fois de plus pour sa copine, intervint Marion. Compris, le sashimi ?

\- Oh, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, à ce que je v...

Fishface n'acheva pas sa phrase. Les deux autres venaient de le prendre en tenailles. Marion entailla le flanc du mutant, pendant que Raph le frappait sur le crâne. L'adolescente se boucha le nez quand un liquide s'écoula de la blessure qu'elle venait d'infliger à son adversaire. Une odeur de poisson pourri s'en échappait.

Victime d'un haut-le-cœur, elle se déconcentra du combat pour porter une main à ses lèvres et réprimer une nausée, temps qui suffit à Fishface pour lui asséner un puissant coup de queue. Les réflexes ralentis par la fatigue, Marion fut projetée sur le sol, où elle se cogna la tête.

\- Non ! s'écria Raph.

Il voulut se précipiter vers elle, mais Xever s'interposa en lui adressant un sourire goguenard. D'une main palmée, il désigna la jeune fille, étendue par terre, inconsciente.

\- Tu veux ta petite amie, Raphaël ? Viens la chercher.

\- Elle n'est pas ma petite amie ! rétorqua la tortue.

\- Non, mais tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ça se voit dans tes yeux. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle voudra d'un monstre comme toi ?

Le ninja rouge poussa un mugissement furieux en chargeant Fishface, sans évaluer les risques. Comme toujours lorsque sa colère le dominait, il commit une série d'erreurs stratégiques, qui permirent à son adversaire de prendre un avantage considérable sur lui. Raph fut roué de coups par le poisson mutant, mais il ne renonça pas à atteindre Marion pour autant.

Avec son sai, il tenta de blesser Fishface et de se faufiler entre ses pattes mécaniques, mais il manqua plutôt de se faire broyer entre elles. Il réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte mortelle de Xever au moment où l'un de ses os émettait un craquement lugubre. Endolori et à bout de force, il rampa jusqu'à l'adolescente, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tendre la main dans sa direction, son ennemi l'assomma.

* * *

Marianne avait rampé jusqu'à la porte qui, arrachée de ses gonds, ne tenait qu'en appui contre le chambranle, et observait la rue par un mince interstice. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit l'affreux poisson mutant rouge qui avait surgi devant eux lorsque la tortue les avait rejointes, Marion et elle.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres pour étouffer un cri lorsqu'elle constata qu'il tirait deux corps dans son sillage : celui de sa sœur et celui du ninja. À vouloir jouer les téméraires, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient réussi qu'à se faire capturer. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour venir en aide à Marion, mais quoi ? Sa jambe brisée limitait les possibilités.

Elle ne voyait qu'une solution : revenir en arrière pour alerter le reste du groupe, à condition qu'eux ne soient pas non plus tombés entre les mains de leurs ennemis, qui qu'ils soient.

Marianne se leva péniblement se calant contre le mur, dont le crépi s'effrita au contact de ses mains, avant de repousser la porte. Elle quitta la masure délabrée en boitillant et en croisant les doigts pour ne pas s'effondrer en chemin.

* * *

\- C'était le dernier ? demanda Casey en agitant sa batte de baseball.

\- Je crois que oui.

Léonardo raccrocha ses ninjatos à sa carapace, pendant que Karai, approuvant ses propos d'un hochement de tête, rengainait elle aussi son naginata. April, entre les bras de Donatello, clignait faiblement des paupières. Elle n'était plus inconsciente, mais elle était encore trop fatiguée pour revenir totalement à elle.

\- Allons-y. Retrouvons Marion, Marianne et Raphaël. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin.

\- Dis, Léo, pourquoi est-ce que Raph est parti comme ça, tout à l'heure ? s'enquit Michelangelo. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de renoncer à un combat. Je suis sûr qu'il a senti l'odeur d'une pizza !

\- Mais oui, si tu le dis... acquiesça le ninja bleu, qui n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Léonardo était en colère contre son frère. Son attitude impulsive jouait souvent des tours au reste du groupe et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les laissait tomber alors qu'ils étaient en fâcheuse posture. Il se promit d'en souffler un mot à Splinter dès leur retour, dans l'espoir que leur sensei parvienne à le raisonner.

Donnie et Casey échangèrent un regard. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'étaient pas dupes et se doutaient du sentiment d'amour-haine que Raphaël éprouvait à l'égard de Marion. Les deux autres tortues, en revanche, semblait ne rien soupçonnait. Sans doute Mikey était-il trop naïve pour le comprendre, et Léo trop préoccupé pour s'en apercevoir.

Ils s'engagèrent dans la rue par laquelle les deux sœurs avaient disparu, avant d'être suivies par Raph. À présent que tous les Foot-Bots avaient été détruits, le silence était revenu. Il était presque oppressant, comme dans la dimension X, de quoi leur rappeler que la ville était aux tentacules des Kraangs, même s'ils ne risquaient pas de l'oublier.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Casey, lorsqu'ils atteignirent une bifurcation. Par où sont-ils partis ?

\- Je suppose qu'ils auront tenté de rejoindre les égouts, dit Léo. Du moins, Marion et Marianne. Raph... Je ne sais pas ce qui peut lui passer par la tête, parfois.

\- Eh ! Vous sentez ça ? s'exclama Mikey.

\- Pitié, ne recommence pas avec ton histoire de pizza !

\- Non, coupa Karai. Il y a raison, il y a bien quelque chose. On dirait... du poisson crevé.

\- Fishface !

Après s'être écrié en chœur le nom de leur ennemi, les trois tortues, Casey et la kunoichi balayèrent les environs du regard, s'attendant à voir le mutant de main de Shredder jaillir de l'ombre. Rien ne se produisit, cependant. En dépit de la puanteur ambiante, Xever semblait n'être nulle part.

\- Eh oh ! hurla une voix.

Elle provenait du bout de la rue. C'était celle de Marianne, qui se précipitait dans leur direction en faisant de grands gestes et en sautant sur sa jambe valide. Elle allait aussi vite que son handicap le lui permettait. Michelangelo se précipita à sa rencontre et la rattrapa entre ses bras tendus quand elle chancela, à mi-chemin du reste du groupe.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Léo. Où sont les autres ?

\- C'est horrible ! Il y avait une espèce de poisson géant aux crocs pointus et aux pattes métalliques. Marion m'a aidé à me cacher, mais...

\- Mais quoi ? paniqua Mikey en la secouant par les épaules, dans l'espoir de lui arracher les épaules.

\- Elle a été enlevée avec Machiavel.

\- Machiavel ? répéta Donatello avant de comprendre. Oh ! Tu veux dire Raphaël ?

\- Oui, lui. La tortue peu sociable.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu dans quelle direction est parti Fishface ?

Marianne acquiesça, puis pointa un doigt vers la rue dans laquelle elle était demeurée cachée, pendant que Marion lui faussait compagnie. Le regard de Léonardo se durcit et il fit un pas en avant, mais Donnie le retint aussitôt en posant une patte sur son épaule.

\- Arrête. Nous ne pouvons pas y aller maintenant. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il y a par là-bas : le repaire de Shredder. C'est sûrement là que Fishface les conduit, et aussi là où ils vont tous nous attendre. Nous n'en sortirons jamais vivants.

Léo ne releva pas. Son frère disait vrai, comme toujours. Ils ne pouvaient ni compter sur Marianne, ni sur April, et eux-mêmes étaient épuisés. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de parvenir à s'infiltrer dans l'antre de leur ennemi juré et d'en ressortir en sifflotant en compagnie de leurs amis.

\- Retournons dans les égouts et expliquons la situation à maître Splinter. Il aura peut-être une bonne idée à nous soumettre.

\- Quoi ? bredouilla Marianne. Et ma sœur ? On ne va quand même pas la laisser entre les palmes d'un mutant ! D'ailleurs, qui est-ce ? Et qui sont ces humanoïdes que vous avez combattus ?

\- Le clan des Foot, dévoila Karai. C'est un clan ninja très puissant, et leur chef n'est nul autre qu'Oroku Saki. Son principal objectif est d'éliminer Hamato Yoshi, le sensei des tortues, qui est son grand rival.

\- Et cet Hamtaro Suzuki... Ne peut-il rien faire ?

\- C'est lui que nous surnommons désormais Splinter, renseigna Donnie. C'est de loin le meilleur d'entre nous tous, mais il est encore convalescent, car il a subi de graves blessures au cours de l'invasion kraang. Marianne... Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour ta sœur, mais aller nous jeter dans la gueule du loup ne l'aidera pas.

\- Et s'ils lui font du mal ?

\- Ils ne la tueront pas, si c'est que tu redoutes. Ils vont les garder prisonniers pour nous forcer à nous montrer. C'est pourquoi nous devons d'abord songer à reprendre des forces et réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Crois-moi, rentrer au repaire est la solution la plus sage, à l'heure actuelle.

\- Moi aussi, je suis inquiet pour Marion et pour Raph, avoua Michelangelo, mais ils sont forts, tous les deux. Ils sauront tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les secourir. À moins qu'ils ne s'entretuent avant, ce qui n'est pas à exclure.

Marianne hésita. Elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner sa sœur aux nageoires de quelque dangereux mutant, mais elle n'était pas non plus en posture de faire quoi que ce soit pour la secourir. Les tortues et leurs amis semblaient bien connaître ces nouveaux adversaires, et sa raison la poussait à s'en remettre à leur jugement.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous ne vous trompez pas... murmura-t-elle.

Elle était si apathique, bouleversée par l'enlèvement de Marion, qu'elle ne réagit même pas lorsque Mikey passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner avec eux en quête d'une bouche d'égout. Le cœur lourd et le pas traînant, ils arpentèrent tous la rue en fixant le sol, et en tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose que leurs deux amis, prisonniers de Shredder.


	32. Chapitre 32 : L'aveu

Le repaire était silencieux lorsque la bande y pénétra. Donatello soutint April jusqu'au canapé, car même si elle avait insisté pour se remettre à marcher, elle manquait encore d'énergie pour tenir debout toute seule. Léo déposa Marianne, qu'il avait transportée entre ses bras, à côté d'elle.

\- Mes enfants ! appela la voix de Splinter, tandis qu'il écartait la porte coulissante reliant le dojo à la grande salle. Je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin de retour.

\- Maître... commença Léonardo. Ce... Ça n'est...

Le temps qu'il parvienne à trouver ses mots, le rat géant avait déjà constaté l'absence de Raphaël et de Marion. Il les interrogea à ce sujet pendant que Marianne l'examinait d'un œil scientifique, intriguée par ce nouveau spécimen de mutant qu'elle voyait.

\- Même si notre mission en dimension X s'est avérée plus périlleuse que prévu, nous avons réussi à nous en sortir, révéla Donatello. C'est en revenant sur Terre que tout s'est gâté. Le clan des Foots nous a tendu une embuscade. Pendant que nous les combattions, Raph et Marion ont été capturés par Fishface. Le temps que Marianne nous avertisse, il était trop tard, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mener dans l'immédiat un combat contre les sbires de Shredder. Nous n'aurions aucune chance.

\- En effet, vous m'avez tous l'air exténués, constata Splinter en lissant sa barbiche. Je crains que, pour le moment, le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour eux, c'est vous reposer et reprendre des forces pour aller les libérer.

\- Il faut aussi mettre au point un plan, constata Léo.

\- Pour ça, je ne peux que te conseiller de méditer. Un esprit calme et serein permet d'accéder plus facilement à la lumière.

\- C'est ça, votre sensei ? murmura Marianne à l'oreille de Michelangelo. On dirait l'un de ces vieux sages que l'on voit dans les dessins animés, qui prononcent toujours des paroles qui n'ont aucun sens.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que moi non plus, je ne comprends pas toujours tout. Enfin, si c'est maître Splinter qui le dit, c'est qu'il a raison.

Marianne n'était pas convaincue. Ne connaissant le rat que depuis une minute à peine, elle ne parvenait pas encore à savoir s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un sage ou d'un mutant sénile. En tentant de se mouvoir, sa jambe blessée lui arracha un gémissement.

\- Oh, j'avais presque oublié que tu étais blessée ! s'exclama Michelangelo. Ne bouge pas, grande sœur, je vais te chercher de la glace. Minette Glacée se fera une joie de t'en donner.

\- Il va m'appeler grande sœur encore longtemps ? s'enquit Marianne à l'attention d'April. Et qui est Minette Glacée ?

\- Un chat qui s'est transformé en crème glacée après avoir lapé du mutagène. C'est l'animal de compagnie de Mikey.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Si elle acceptait volontiers de prendre au sérieux Léonardo, Donatello, Karai et même April, elle avait encore de grosses difficultés avec Casey et Michelangelo, dont elle peinait à supporter l'immaturité. Dire que le sort de Marion était entre leurs mains...

Où se trouvait sa cadette, en ce moment ? Et quelles tortures lui infligeait-on ? Ces questions ne quittèrent pas Marianne pendant qu'elle étendait sa jambe devant elle, dans la position qui serait la moins douloureuse.

* * *

\- Bienvenue dans votre nouveau logis, les tourtereaux. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Marion commençait juste à émerger du brouillard qui étouffait son cerveau lorsqu'elle se retrouva projetée contre un sol dur et froid, vraisemblablement constitué de pierres. Ses bras amortirent sa chute, mais le choc fut tout de même assez brutal pour lui arracher un gémissement de douleur.

Un autre corps fut poussé face contre terre, à côté d'elle. La vision trouble, elle ne distingua d'abord rien d'autre qu'une masse verdâtre, avant que celle-ci gagne en netteté. Dès que l'adolescente reconnut Raphaël, elle rampa jusqu'à lui.

\- Raph ! appela-t-elle. Raph !

Elle plaça ses deux mains sur sa carapace et le secoua aussi fort qu'elle put, mais elle fut détournée de ses gestes par le claquement d'une grille qui fut refermée dans son dos. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Fishface verrouiller la serrure de leur cellule à l'aide d'un trousseau contenant de nombreuses clés avant qu'il disparaisse.

\- Aïe, ma tête ! gémit la tortue en battant faiblement des paupières.

Marion poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il revenait à lui. Pour un peu, elle se serait presque jetée à son cou, mais sa situation, aussi désespérée soit-elle, ne lui interdisait pas de conserver un minimum de dignité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? marmonna Raphaël en massant son crâne endolori.

\- Fishface nous a capturés. Je suppose qu'il nous a conduits dans le repaire de Shredder.

Le ninja rouge se redressa sur un coude et Marion recula pour lui laisser plus d'espace. L'un comme l'autre, ils étudièrent leur geôle. Elle était sinistre, grisâtre et humide, dépourvue de fenêtre, et avec pour seul mobilier une litière de paille, pas suffisamment grande pour accueillir une personne.

\- Ça ressemble bien à ses goûts en matière de déco, approuva Raph. Du moins, en ce qui concerne les pièces qu'ils réservent à ses ennemis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire, d'après toi ?

\- Nous tuer, c'est exclu. Il préférera nous garder en vie pour appâter les autres. En revanche, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils nous malmènent, ses sbires et lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de sortir d'ici ? interrogea Marion, guère enchantée par les paroles de son interlocuteur.

\- De la cellule ou du bâtiment ? De la cellule, ça peut être jouable, mais ça implique de se retrouver directement entre les griffes de Tiger Claw ou les lames de Shredder. Donc la réponse est non.

L'adolescente ne releva pas et Raphaël étouffa un gémissement au moment où il bougea la tête, pas assez cependant pour qu'elle l'ignore. Elle se tourna vers lui pour l'examiner.

\- Je n'ai rien, grogna-t-il. C'est juste mes cervicales... Fishface a cogné fort.

\- Tu veux que je te masse ? Ça calmera la douleur.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? s'exclama Raph, qui peinait à le croire.

Marion haussa les épaules et, sans attendre d'approbation de la part de la tortue, elle se glissa dans son dos pour poser ses mains sur sa nuque. Il frémit lorsqu'elle agita ses doigts sur sa peau, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit dû à ses courbatures. Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait, la jeune fille lui fit pivoter brutalement la tête.

\- Aïe ! Tu es complètement folle ! s'époumona-t-il. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait un piège ! Tu ne peux pas être sympa, tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.

\- Et toi, tu ignores ce qu'est la reconnaissance, apparemment. L'une de tes vertèbres était démise. Je viens de te la remettre en place.

Raph passa sa patte sur l'arrière de son crâne. En effet, il ne sentait presque plus rien. Marion s'éloigna de lui et il songea à la remercier, mais c'était trop lui demander. Au lieu de cela, il s'enquit :

\- Tu sais faire ça, toi ?

\- Ma sœur et moi avions chacune notre spécialité. Elle, elle sait réparer les épaules. Ça nous a été plutôt utile, quand notre père ivre piquait ses colères. Un jour, il m'a poussée du haut des escaliers, et un autre, il a assommé Marianne avec une casserole. Elle avait laissé brûler le repas, parce qu'elle était occupée à me recoudre la main. Il s'en était servi pour casser une bouteille de bière.

Marion n'avait jamais évoqué son passé avec personne, à l'exception d'April, qui avait eu la délicatesse de garder ses révélations pour elle. Raphaël fut un instant choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avant de retrouver un visage impassible.

\- Ça ne devait pas être chouette tous les jours, marmonna-t-il, à défaut de trouver mieux à dire.

\- Non, en effet. Je ne regrette pas vraiment cette époque, sauf peut-être aujourd'hui. Je préfèrerais encore affronter mon père plutôt que d'être enfermée dans cette geôle sinistre. Pas toi ?

\- J'aurais tort de me plaindre. En fait, quitte à être capturé avec quelqu'un, je suis content que ce soit avec toi. Parce que tu sais remettre des vertèbres en place, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Et aussi parce que ça aurait pu être pire, du genre Michelangelo ou Karai.

\- Ah bon ? J'ai toujours pensé que la pire, à tes yeux, c'était moi, répliqua Marion avec un sourire.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir modifié l'ordre de mon classement, sans quoi je reconsidèrerai l'idée de sortir de cette cellule et j'envisagerai de me servir de toi comme bélier.

Marion étouffa un petit rire. En dépit de tout ce que Raph pouvait dire ou faire, elle commençait à avoir la conviction qu'il ne la détestait pas autant qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître. Il s'agissait d'une façade, identique à celle qu'elle-même affichait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

* * *

Marianne retira la poche de glace que Mikey lui avait apportée de sa jambe pour permettre à Donnie de l'examiner. Au début, elle s'était montrée un peu sceptique, mais même si la médecine ne semblait pas être sa discipline de prédilection, il avait indéniablement des connaissances.

\- Il va falloir t'immobiliser jusqu'à ce que tes os se ressoudent. Je peux te fabriquer un plâtre et des béquilles, mais je dois t'avertir : nous sommes limités en antidouleurs.

\- Maître Splinter, est-ce que l'un de vos mantras pourrait l'aider ? interrogea Léonardo.

\- Je crains que non. Il en existe sûrement qui seraient en mesure de guérir ce genre de blessures, mais je n'en connais aucun. Je regrette.

Marianne dissimula son soulagement. Un mantra ? Très peu pour elle. Elle avait un esprit scientifique et rationnel. Avoir passé les derniers mois de son existence dans une dimension parallèle, à fuir des cerveaux à tentacules, c'était déjà beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

\- Tiens, avale ça, conseilla April en lui tendant un verre d'eau, accompagné par deux comprimés. Les réserves sont restreintes, c'est vrai, mais il faut rationner, pas se priver lorsque c'est nécessaire.

\- Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis plutôt dure au mal.

\- Est-ce que tu peux remonter un peu plus ton pantalon, pour que je mesure ta jambe, s'il te plaît ? demanda Donnie. Afin que je sache quelle quantité de résine je dois préparer.

Marianne obtempéra, pendant que la tortue prenait ses mesures avec un ruban souple. Il avait presque terminé quand son regard se posa au-dessus de son genou, où elle avait roulé son vêtement. Elle possédait une cicatrice large de quatre centimètres, et trois fois plus longues.

\- C'est une blessure que tu as eu dans la dimension X ? s'enquit Donatello.

\- Non, ça date de plusieurs années.

\- Ça ressemble à une brûlure. Comment est-ce que tu as pu te faire ça ?

\- Un coup de tisonnier chauffé à blanc, révéla Marianne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Donnie, tu n'as pas un plâtre à aller préparer ? l'interrompit April.

Connaissant le passif de Marion, la rouquine se doutait que la cicatrice de sa sœur était probablement due à une violente colère de leur père, et elle voulait lui épargner le désagrément d'avoir à aborder ce sujet, en particulier devant un public composé d'un individu aussi sensible et délicat que Casey Jones.

Donatello n'était pas parti depuis plus de cinq minutes quand Michelangelo revint de la cuisine avec un carton à pizza dans chaque main. D'ordinaire, les tortues se jetaient sur cette nourriture dès qu'ils en sentaient l'odeur, mais pour une fois, personne n'avait d'appétit. Mikey lui-même mordilla sa part sans entrain, pendant que Léonardo se dévouait pour en porter une à son frère, dans son laboratoire.

\- C'est plus facile de réfléchir le ventre plein, argua April après que Marianne eut refusé le morceau qu'elle lui tendait. Et puis, tu vas avoir besoin d'être en bonne santé pour aider tes os à se réparer.

\- Je vais surtout avoir besoin de calcium, et ce n'est pas dans la pizza que je vais en trouver.

\- Nous avons du lait en poudre, mais ce n'est pas consistant. Commence par avaler ça, après j'irai t'en chercher. Si Marion était là, elle n'apprécierait pas que sa sœur se laisse mourir de faim.

\- Si Marion était là, la question ne se poserait pas.

April ne releva pas. Même si elle essayait de réconforter Marianne du mieux possible, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle venait juste de retrouver sa sœur, or voici qu'elles étaient déjà de nouveau séparées. L'adolescente vivait exactement la même chose avec son père, qui était pour la seconde fois aux tentacules des Kraangs.

* * *

La cellule que partageaient Marion et Raphaël était pleine de courants d'air. L'adolescente avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, à cause de la fatigue, mais elle ne parvenait pas non plus à s'endormir. Plus que la peur d'être captive de Shredder, c'était le froid qui la tenait réveillée.

Elle s'était recroquevillée dans l'angle qui lui paraissait le moins humide, mais elle ne voyait guère la différence avec le reste de la geôle. Raphaël, qui était un reptile et qui possédait en plus sa carapace, ne souffrait pas du même désagrément, mais il ne dormait pas non plus.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ? grogna-t-il lorsqu'elle lui posa la question. Tu claques des dents sans arrêt.

\- Je n'ai pas le sang froid, moi, rappela Marion.

\- Personne ne t'interdit de grelotter, mais fais-le en silence.

\- La dernière fois, quand je suis tombée à l'eau, tu m'as prise dans tes bras pour me réchauffer.

Raphaël, jusqu'à présent étendu sur le dos, se redressa. Seule la lumière de la lune, qui s'engouffrait par une petite lucarne, éclairait la pièce, mais c'était suffisant pour lui permettre de regarder Marion, qui l'observait également. En essayant de prendre le ton le plus sec possible, il accepta.

\- D'accord. Viens-là, mais tu as intérêt à cesser de jouer des castagnettes avec tes mâchoires.

Marion voulut se lever pour traverser la cellule debout, mais ses jambes étaient fourbues et elle décida finalement de rejoindre Raphaël à quatre pattes. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il marqua une légère hésitation, mais passa tout de même ses bras autour de son buste. Il y avait mieux qu'une tortue pour lutter contre le froid, certes, mais elle s'en contenterait.

\- C'est bon, ça te convient ? grogna-t-il en frictionnant son dos et ses épaules.

\- Je crois, oui.

En plus de se réchauffer, Marion se sentait en sécurité auprès de Raphaël. Pour un peu, elle en oublierait presque qu'ils étaient prisonniers de celui que tous surnommaient le Destructeur. Mettant son orgueil de côté, elle blottit son visage contre le cou du ninja rouge.

\- Tu sais... commença-t-elle dans un murmure. Moi aussi, je suis heureuse d'être enfermée ici avec toi.

Raphaël, surpris, ne sut que dire. Il chercha une phrase acerbe qu'il pourrait répliquer, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il était à cours d'idées. Qui plus est, il n'était pas certain de vouloir être méchant. En fait, ce dont il avait envie était complètement différent.

Les prunelles brunes de Marion ne le lâchèrent pas lorsqu'il pencha sa tête vers la sienne et, plutôt que d'afficher une grimace dégoutée ou de tenter de reculer, sa bouche s'étira afin de former un sourire satisfait quand celle de la tortue vint se poser dessus pour l'embrasser.


	33. Chapitre 33 : La proposition

En dépit de l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouvaient pour leurs amis prisonniers, les tortues et les adolescents n'avaient eu aucun mal à s'endormir. Leur aventure dans la dimension X les avait éreintés et une bonne nuit de sommeil était nécessaire pour les régénérer. À présent, ils seraient plus à leur aise pour faire face aux évènements.

Ils étaient rassemblés à l'étroit, dans la cuisine, où ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner tout en fomentant un plan. Ils savaient que, à moins d'un miracle et malgré leur nombre, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'entrer dans le repaire de Shredder et d'en ressortir sereinement avec Raphaël et Marion.

\- Il va falloir établir une stratégie offensive, décréta Léonardo. Karai a une excellente connaissance du terrain qui pourra nous être utile.

\- Il est impératif de pouvoir se joindre les uns des autres, au cas où nous viendrions à être séparer, souligna Donatello. Je peux réparer les T-Phones et les téléphones qui sont tombés hors-service dans la dimension X.

\- Je peux t'aider, proposa Marianne. Après tout, c'est à cause de mon pulsateur d'ondes que c'est arrivé. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais être utile à autre chose, avec une jambe cassée.

Donnie la gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant, avant de demander à April si elle voulait se joindre à eux. La rouquine marqua une légère hésitation, mais accepta la proposition. Elle était plus douée en technologie qu'en stratégie.

\- Parfait, commenta Léo. Mikey et Casey, j'ai aussi une mission pour vous. Si nous voulons libérer nos amis, nous allons devoir mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. C'est pourquoi je veux que vous demandiez à Leatherhead de se joindre à nous.

\- Trop cool ! s'exclama Michelangelo. Tu peux compter sur lui, c'est vraiment un chic type.

\- Et Slash ? suggéra Donnie.

\- Slash ? Nous ignorons où il se trouve.

\- Il ne serait peut-être pas inutile d'envisager de le chercher. C'est un grand ami de Raphaël et s'il savait qu'il était en danger, il n'hésiterait pas un instant à nous aider.

\- Ce sont des mutants, eux aussi ? murmura Marianne à l'oreille d'April, qui acquiesça.

\- D'accord, approuva Léonardo. Mikey et Casey, une fois que vous aurez parlé à Leatherhead, essayez de localiser Slash, mais soyez de retour à dix-huit heures, avec ou sans lui. Si tout est au point, nous passerons à l'offensive à la tombée de la nuit.

Comme le reste du groupe, les deux intéressés approuvèrent les consignes. En temps normal, Léo n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser partir la tête brûlée de l'équipe avec la tête creuse, mais rien n'était normal. Ils devaient agir vite et bien, et n'avaient donc pas une minute à perdre en tergiversations.

* * *

\- Debout, là-dedans !

Marion poussa un hurlement quand elle fut aspergée par le contenu d'un grand seau d'eau glacée, ce qui l'arracha du sommeil. À peine réveillée, les muscles encore endolories par les efforts de la veille, elle réussit quand même à sauter sur ses pieds. À côté d'elle, Raphaël était déjà debout.

Fishface leur faisait face et leur adressait son sourire le plus effrayant. Il jeta le seau hors de la geôle, qui rebondit sur le sol du couloir dans un fracas métallique assourdissant, avant de faire un pas vers l'avant.

\- Vous savez que vous avez dormi en vous tenant la main ? Comme c'est mignon ! Pour un peu, ça m'aurait presque brisé le cœur de vous déranger. Ah ah, je plaisante ! Au contraire, c'était encore meilleur !

Marion lui jeta un regard noir, sans pouvoir empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille, avant que Raph et elle s'endorment. Les images du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé s'insinuèrent dans son esprit, alors que le moment ne saurait être plus mal choisi.

\- Écoute-moi bien, le calamar ! gronda le ninja rouge. Tu...

Un coup de patte robotisée dans la carapace lui coupa le souffle et le fit taire avant qu'il n'ait pu aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. Pendant qu'il tentait de se redresser, la respiration saccadée, Fishface saisit le poignet de Marion dans sa main palmée et l'entraîna hors de sa cellule.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, sale poisson pourri ?

\- Maître Shredder n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de faire ta connaissance, et il a hâte.

\- Pas moi ! Lâche-moi, sinon je...

Marion tenta de s'arracher à son étreinte, en vain. Le mutant était bien trop fort pour elle. Raphaël, tout juste remis du coup qu'il venait d'encaisser, se rua sur Fishface, mais celui-ci avait déjà atteint la porte de la cellule avec l'adolescente qui se débattait de toutes ses forces, et la referma. La tortue s'écrasa contre les barreaux.

\- Raph ! s'écria Marion, paniquée.

Elle le vit tenter de tordre les barreaux, puis de défoncer les gonds, en vain. Son ami sortit bientôt de son champ de vision quand Fishface lui fit emprunter un virage qui donnait sur un couloir encore plus humide et lugubre que la geôle, seulement éclairé par des torches qui émettaient une lumière dansant.

\- Fishface ! hurla la voix lointaine de Raphaël. Si tu la touches, je peux t'assurer que personne ne m'empêchera de te découper en tranches.

\- Cause toujours, ricana le poisson en poursuivant sa route.

Marion renonça à se débattre. Elle n'était pas de taille à se libérer du mutant et elle gaspillait son énergie inutilement. Elle sentit le nœud de son estomac se tordre davantage au fil des salles qu'elle traversait. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'elle serait devant Shredder ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de deux appâts...

Cette pensée la traversa avec une telle violence qu'elle en oublia de respirer et chancela. Fishface ne s'en rendit pas compte, continuant à la traîner avec aussi peu de délicatesse qu'il n'en avait fait preuve au moment de la sortir de sa cellule. Ils finirent par atteindre une double porte démesurée, dont il poussa les battants d'un coup de pied.

Il força Marion à s'engager dans une salle obscure, où le sol semblait être constitué de verre, sous lequel s'agitait mollement l'eau d'un bassin. Seule une passerelle reliait l'entrée à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Des escaliers donnaient sur une plateforme, où un homme en armure paraissait siéger. Bien que l'adolescente ne l'ait jamais vu, elle l'identifia aussitôt comme étant Shredder.

\- Maître, voici l'humaine, comme vous me l'avez réclamée.

Tout le courage que Marion pouvait posséder s'évanouit quand le Destructeur se mit debout. Il était de loin l'homme le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais vu, et sa stature était des plus impressionnantes. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait lui fendre le crâne d'une pichenette.

Elle avait l'impression d'être minuscule en face de lui, comme une fourmi sur le point d'être écrasée. Elle aurait aimé ne pas trembler, mais la terreur contenue dans ses yeux l'aurait trahie de toute manière. D'un pas puissant et mécanique, Shredder marcha vers elle. Seul un mètre les séparait encore lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

\- C'est donc toi, la nouvelle alliée des tortues. Qui es-tu ?

\- J-Je... J-Je... bredouilla Marion, incapable de prononcer autre chose.

\- Qu'importe. Je crois déjà savoir tout ce qu'il m'importe de connaître sur toi. Tu es la petite amie du mutant qui se nomme Raphaël, n'est-ce pas ?

D'ordinaire, Marion aurait protesté avec véhémence dès qu'on lui aurait posé cette question, mais après ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle ne pouvait pas nier. Même si tout n'était pas encore réellement établi, ses sentiments et ceux du ninja étaient désormais clairs.

\- Réponds ! tonna Shredder, pendant qu'une lame jaillissait de son poignet. Est-ce la vérité ?

\- O-Oui. J-Je crois.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir nous entendre, toi et moi. Que dirais-tu d'un marché ?

\- Un... Un marché ?

Marion, qui avait jusqu'à présent gardé la tête baissée, osa lever les yeux vers le visage défiguré de son interlocuteur. Shredder ne la quittait pas de son œil valide et s'exprima avec le même ton guttural lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

\- Mes véritables ennemis sont les tortues et Splinter. Toi, tu n'es personne. Je n'ai pas de raison de te tuer.

\- Maître, intervint Fishface, vous oubliez que cette fille nous a causé des...

\- Silence ! Comme je le disais, je suis prêt à t'épargner. Tu peux quitter cet endroit dès à présent.

\- Vraiment ? murmura Marion, méfiante, car elle pressentait un piège.

\- Oui. Et, dans ma grande générosité, je serais même d'accord pour libérer ton ami mutant, à condition que tu me donnes quelque chose, en échange.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Karai.

Instinctivement, l'adolescente porta une main à sa gorge. Elle savait que Shredder était prêt à tout pour remettre la main sur sa fille adoptive, et elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il lui fasse une proposition de ce genre. Elle songea à Raphaël, toujours emprisonné dans la cellule, mais tâcha de se montrer raisonnable.

\- Vous avez dit que vos véritables ennemis étaient les tortues, souligna-t-elle avec autant de sang-froid qu'elle le pouvait. Même si je vous livre Karai, je ne suis pas dupe. Jamais vous ne relâcherez Raph.

\- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu que je le hache en menus morceaux sous tes yeux pour te contraindre à faire ce que je te demande ? interrogea Shredder.

\- Vous avez besoin de lui vivant pour attirer les autres, et s'il lui arrive malheur, ils le sauront. Mon amie April a des dons extralucides.

Marion vit les poings du Destructeur se serrer. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude d'être contredis et cela ne paraissait guère lui plaire. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, paniquée, lorsqu'elle le vit lever son bras armée d'une longue lame acérée.

\- Tu as raison, admit-il. La tortue doit rester en vie. En revanche, toi, tu ne me sers à rien du tout.

Marion ferma les yeux et des larmes s'en échappèrent, tandis que Shredder exécutait un mouvement ample et rapide, destiné à la décapiter. Elle espérait qu'il s'agirait d'une mort rapide, où elle aurait à peine le temps de sentir le tranchant de l'acier. Un rugissement se fit entendre avant l'inévitable.

\- Arrête ! tonna une voix puissante.

La jeune fille se risqua à entrouvrir un œil. Elle reconnut Tiger Claw qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle. La lame de Shredder n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, mais son propriétaire avait interrompu son geste.

\- Comment oses-tu ? gronda-t-il à l'attention de son lieutenant.

\- La tuer serait une erreur, elle peut encore te servir, indiqua le tigre. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas la même proposition à la tortue ? Cette fille contre la tienne ? Il se montrerait peut-être plus coopérant.

\- Il n'est pas question que je laisse la tortue sortir d'ici.

\- Pas même si elle te ramène Karai ?

Marion avait beau nourrir la même haine à l'égard du clan des Foots que le reste de ses amis, elle éprouva une certaine admiration pour Tiger Claw, en cet instant. S'il n'en demeurait pas moins l'un de leurs ennemis, elle devait admettre qu'il était doté d'un pragmatisme remarquable, qui semblait faire cruellement défaut à son chef.

\- Très bien, accepta Shredder. Mais pas tout de suite. Laissons-le d'abord se demander ce qui est arrivé à sa chère et tendre. Une fois qu'il sera à point, je lui soumettrai un accord. Quant à toi...

Oroku Saki ramena son attention sur Marion et, plutôt que d'achever sa phrase, il la frappa au front. Elle bascula sur le flanc, sonnée, le front marqué d'une trace rouge à l'endroit où elle avait été heurtée. Sa vision devint trouble et elle tenta d'abord de résister, mais elle perdit connaissance pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

* * *

\- Hello, mon croco aux bois dormants...

Comme Leatherhead ne réagit pas à la phrase que Mikey lui murmure à l'oreille, la tortue recommence en haussant un peu la voix. Casey se tient à une distance raisonnable du mutant et observe son ami. Lui qui est le plus peureux de la bande, il est étrangement le seul à ne pas avoir peur du crocodile.

\- Et si on le bombardait de palets à distance, plutôt ? proposa l'adolescent.

\- Quoi ? Tu oserais l'attaquer dans son sommeil ? Regarde-le, il est si paisible, si attendrissant... Il est adorable !

Casey se racla la gorge. Si Minette Glacée méritait assurément un tel compliment, bien qu'elle soit un peu trop rose à son goût, c'était loin d'être le cas de cet énorme reptile aux dents acérées, dont un seul coup de mâchoire pourrait suffire à sectionner un membre humain.

\- Allez, mon copain ! s'exclama Mikey en frappant dans ses mains. On se réveille !

Casey sursauta quand un bruit sourd retentit. Leatherhead venait d'émerger du sommeil et avait frappé le mur avec sa queue. Une fissure de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres s'étirait à l'endroit où il l'avait touché. Par mesure de prudence, l'adolescent saisit sa crosse de hockey et recula de deux pas supplémentaires.

\- Tout doux ! conseilla le ninja orange en sautant au cou de son ami. Tu as blessé Donnie, la dernière fois. Tu n'as pas envie de recommencer, dis ?

Leatherhead secoua la tête et ses yeux, qui étaient blancs, reprirent une apparence normale. Il parut désorienté pendant quelques secondes encore, mais ses épaules se relâchèrent et tout son corps parut se détendre.

\- Michelangelo ? Quelle joie de te revoir, mon bon ami. Que me vaut cette visite ?

\- Des mauvaises nouvelles, répondit la tortue avec un sérieux qu'il n'employait que dans les situations les plus extrêmes. Raphaël et Marion ont tous les deux été kidnappés par le clan des Foots. Léo est en train de monter un stratagème pour les secourir, mais nous aurions besoin d'un coup de main. Est-ce que tu veux bien nous aider ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours prêt à te rendre service, rappela Leatherhead. Ce sera avec une immense fierté que je me battrai une nouvelle fois à tes côtés.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais la relation que ces deux-là entretenaient. Le meilleur ami d'un craintif comme Michelangelo était un crocodile mutant psychopathe, et ledit crocodile mutant éprouvait une admiration sans faille pour une tortue immature à l'humour plus que douteux. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- On avait également quelque chose d'autre à te demander, lança-t-il en osant interférer pour la première fois dans la conversation. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de croiser d'autres mutants, dans les égouts ?

\- De temps en temps, oui, affirma Leatherhead. Pourquoi ?

\- Raphaël a un ami. Une tortue géante du nom de Slash. Lui aussi, nous pensons qu'il peut nous aider. Est-ce que ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

Leatherhead s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion, puis il hocha la tête. Michelangelo afficha aussitôt un sourire éclatant et saisit le visage repoussant du reptile entre ses mains pour frotter affectueusement ses écailles.

\- Tu es le meilleur, Leatherhead ! Alors ? Où pouvons-nous le trouver ?

\- Suivez-moi. Je vais vous guider.

La tortue emboîta le pas de son ami sans aucune hésitation, tandis que le crocodile s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs obscures du tunnel où il avait élu résidence. Casey fut moins emballé par la perspective de le suivre dans les ténèbres, mais il suivait quand même Michelangelo avant que celui-ci soit englouti par l'ombre.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Un allié inattendu

April, assise sur un tabouret, observait soigneusement comment Donatello s'y prenait pour remettre les T-Phones en état de marche. La procédure était complexe et elle s'efforçait de noter chacune des étapes dans un coin de son esprit pour être capable de reproduire ses gestes à l'identique sur son propre appareil.

\- Pour remplacer la batterie, il faut débrancher ces trois câbles avec une petite pince, indique-t-il, et les remettre ensuite exactement dans le même ordre, sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas. Ensuite, tu...

April acquiesçait d'un signe de tête dès qu'il lui donnait une nouvelle consigne. Elle préférait assister une fois à la manipulation dans son intégralité, plutôt que tenter d'imiter Donnie au fur et à mesure. Il avait presque terminé quand, s'apercevant qu'il avait négligé Marianne pendant tout ce temps, il se tourna vers elle.

La jeune femme était installée à une autre table. Les portables de Marion, Casey et Karai s'alignaient devant elle, ainsi que le T-Phone de Léonardo. Elle avait prié Donatello de lui en confier un, afin qu'elle puisse étudier la technologie employée par les tortues.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. Tu t'en sors ?

\- À merveille, même si j'avais presque oublié à quel point la technologie humaine était rudimentaire, comparée à celle des Kraangs. D'ailleurs, je me suis permise de supprimer quelques programmes qui alourdissaient le système du T-Phone, et de faire deux ou trois modifications de mon cru.

\- Tu veux dire que... Tu l'as déjà réparé ?

\- Oui. En fait, j'ai presque terminé. Il ne me reste plus que le téléphone de DJ.

\- Il s'appelle Casey, rectifia machinalement April.

Donatello ne s'aperçut pas de l'énième erreur de Marianne en matière de prénom. Il se contenta d'ouvrir des yeux ronds et de contempler les téléphones posés devant elle avec une admiration qu'il ne tenta pas de dissimuler.

\- Dire que je me croyais intelligent jusqu'à présent... commenta-t-il.

\- Je suis plus âgée que toi, rappela Marianne. Ça te laisse quelques années pour combler ton retard.

Donnie la gratifia d'un sourire, que la rousse lui rendit. Malgré son inquiétude pour sa sœur, elle commençait à se détendre et à se montrer aimable avec la plupart de ses nouveaux compagnons. Cela ne la rendait que plus charmante, du moins aux yeux de la tortue.

\- Donnie ? intervint April d'un ton sec. Après avoir pressé les deux boutons pour réinitialiser le système, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Ah oui, le système... Marianne, quels sont les programmes que tu as supprimés ?

April fronça les sourcils lorsque le ninja mauve se détourna complètement d'elle pour rejoindre la sœur de Marion. Elle se sentit vexée qu'il la délaisse de la sorte et elle n'appréciait pas non plus la lueur qu'elle voyait scintiller dans son regard dès qu'il le posait sur Marianne.

* * *

Casey se pinça le nez lorsqu'ils quittèrent les égouts, après s'être assurés que la voix était libre. Ils se trouvaient à proximité de la station d'épuration et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait était plus nauséabonde encore que celle des tunnels qu'ils avaient parcouru.

Mikey, lui, ne semblait pas dérangé par la puanteur. Au contraire, il était euphorique à l'idée qu'ils allaient réussir brillamment la tâche que Léonardo lui avait confiée. Ce serait un bon moyen pour lui de leur prouver qu'il n'y avait pas que dans la dimension X qu'il pouvait se rendre utile. Quel dommage que Marion ne soit pas là pour le voir !

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que Slash est ici ? demanda Casey en scrutant les alentours, tout en se déplaçant à une distance raisonnable du crocodile.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, il m'a dit que c'était une bonne cachette. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humains qui s'aventurent par ici. L'odeur les fait fuir.

\- Tu m'étonnes, reconnut l'adolescent.

\- Slash ? appela Mikey. Slash ? C'est Michelangelo. Raphaël est en danger, nous avons besoin de ton aide.

Ils longeaient un grillage qui aurait bien besoin d'être entretenu. Le fer était rongé par la rouille et des poteaux s'étaient effondrés. Grâce à cela, ils n'eurent aucun mal à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la station. Comme l'odeur s'intensifia, Casey réprima un haut-le-cœur.

\- Slash ? réessaya Mikey.

\- Nous devrions nous séparer, suggéra Leatherhead. S'il est toujours ici, nous le retrouverons plus facilement en cherchant chacun de notre côté.

Les deux autres approuvèrent cette suggestion et ils partirent chacun dans une direction opposée. Pendant que le crocodile allait voir du côté des bassins, Michelangelo et Casey exploreraient les alentours du bâtiment principal. L'adolescent, les mains dans les poches, jetaient de rapides regards à droite et à gauche, criant occasionnellement le nom de la tortue mutante.

Pour évaluer le temps qu'il leur restait, il consulta la montre qu'il avait emportée avec lui, puisqu'il avait dû confier son portable à Marianne pour qu'elle le répare. Elle était beaucoup plus jolie que sa sœur et une bien plus belle rousse qu'April, mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur les chances qu'il pourrait avoir avec elle. Non seulement il multipliait les échecs amoureux depuis quelque temps, mais de surcroît, une fille de son intelligence irait sûrement mieux avec un rat de laboratoire comme Donatello.

D'un autre côté, cela pouvait tourner à son avantage. Casey songea que si elle plaisait à la tortue, Donnie se détournerait d'April et il aurait le champ libre pour tenter de la conquérir. Il était en train de sourire, satisfait de cette idée, quand un bruit se fit entendre, à sa droite. Il se tourna aussitôt, dégainant son taser.

\- Qui va là ?

Une silhouette colossale émergea de l'ombre. Elle était tapie dans une sorte de petite cabane qui servait à entretenir le matériel d'extérieur. D'abord méfiant, la main de Casey chercha sa crosse de hockey dans son dos, mais il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il recherchait.

\- Je me souviens de toi, annonça Slash, dont la carrure était aussi intimidante que celle de Leatherhead. Tu es un allié des tortues, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Casey Jones. Un allié... Mouais, disons plutôt qu'ils seraient complètement perdus sans moi.

Slash l'observa, mais ne releva pas. L'adolescent avait recouvré son assurance habituelle, en dépit du mastodonte qui lui faisait face. S'il avait dû l'attaquer, il l'aurait déjà fait, et contrairement à Leatherhead, il n'était pas du genre à perdre soudain son calme au milieu d'une conversation. Jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, Casey rangea sa crosse.

\- Écoute, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, mon vieux. Raph est dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou, et l'une de nos amies est avec lui. Ils ont tous les deux été capturés par Shredder et nous allons devoir nous rendre dans son repaire si nous voulons avoir une chance de les libérer. Est-ce que tu serais prêt à nous donner un coup de main ? Euh... De patte ?

Slash saisit sa masse et la fit rebondir dans sa paume. Casey déglutit. La tortue était si intimidante qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas présumé un peu trop vite de sa sécurité. Il ne fut rassuré que lorsque son interlocuteur reprit la parole :

\- Je peux même faire mieux que ça.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Casey. C'est-à-dire ?

Slash poussa un cri et effectua un grand geste en direction de la cabane dans laquelle il était caché jusqu'à présent. L'adolescent tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le mutant avait-il de la compagnie ? Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il vit une nouvelle silhouette se découper dans la pénombre.

Casey sentit tous les os de son corps se raidir quand il identifia celui à qui elle appartenait. Il fixa le nouveau venu, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, avec le sentiment qu'il se tenait face à un fantôme.

* * *

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Karai à Léonardo, qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son T-Phone fraîchement réparé.

\- Six heures moins le quart. Que font Mikey et Casey ? Je leur avais pourtant dit d'être ponctuels !

\- Ne panique pas, ils vont arriver. Il leur reste encore quinze minutes.

\- Ça se voit que tu ne les connais pas, marmonna Léo.

\- Non, mais toi, je te connais, et je sais que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien. Détends-toi.

\- Euh... Karai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La kunoichi venait de se glisser dans son dos et avait plaqué ses mains sur ses épaules, qu'elle pressait du bout des doigts. Les joues du ninja s'empourprèrent et il fut heureux qu'elle ne soit pas face à lui pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Un bon massage suffit à apaiser même le plus troublé des esprits, indiqua Karai.

\- Ah bon ? Shredder enseigne des techniques douces à ses disciples ? Je l'aurais plutôt imaginé pratiquer une acupuncture mortelle sur ses victimes...

\- Oui, il a un don particulier pour la mise à mort, mais Shredder n'a pas été mon seul maître. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres sensei, à l'époque où je vivais au Japon. Aucun n'était certes aussi doué que lui, mais il n'est jamais mauvais d'élargir ses horizons.

Karai se pencha par-dessus l'omoplate de Léonardo pour lui adresser un sourire en coin comme elle seule en avait le secret, et il eut l'impression de sentir ses écailles s'enflammer.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Euh... Hum, oui, beaucoup, merci. Je...

En revanche, il était incapable de s'exprimer de manière cohérente avec Karai à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Si elle perçut son malaise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, mais elle s'éloigna un peu. Au même moment, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et April en sortit. Elle paraissait renfrognée.

\- Un problème ? demanda aussitôt Léo.

\- Non, aucun. Donnie est en train de fabriquer des bombes électromagnétiques pour neutraliser Shredder. Marianne lui donne un coup de main.

\- Et pas toi ? s'étonna la tortue.

\- En fait, elle a considéré que je ne faisais que les ralentir parce que mon cerveau n'était pas suffisamment rapide à la réflexion, et Donnie lui a donné raison.

\- Allons, ne sois pas vexée. Ils ont sûrement dit ça parce que le temps nous est compté. Tu sais combien Donatello t'apprécie.

Pour toute réponse, April poussa un grognement et se laissa tomber sur la bordure qui faisait office de canapé géant. Saisissant un coussin, elle le pressa contre sa poitrine, à moins qu'elle tente tout simplement de l'étrangler. Karai et Léonardo échangèrent un regard, mais n'insistèrent pas.

\- Six heures moins dix, se contenta d'indiquer le ninja bleu en consultant une énième fois son T-Phone. De toute façon, nous allons devoir nous résoudre à les attendre. Il est exclu d'attaquer le repaire de Shredder sans eux.

\- Oui, ce serait une grosse perte de ne pas avoir « Mikey le génie » et « Casey le tombeur » avec nous, remarqua la kunoichi avec une pointe d'ironie, qui arracha un sourire à Léo.

\- Ils arrivent, coupa April, sans se départir de son ton sec. Je sens quelqu'un qui approche. Ils seront là d'ici quelques minutes.

Léonardo baissa la tête, se repentant pour son manque de confiance. En dépit de leurs défauts, leurs deux amis savaient se montrer responsables, ou en l'occurrence ponctuelle, lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Ils s'attendaient à les voir apparaître d'un instant à l'autre à l'entrée du repaire.

\- Pile à l'heure ! s'exclama Léo en entendant des pas. Vous...

Il s'interrompit, bouche bée. April se leva d'un bond, abasourdie, et Karai fronça les sourcils. Le mutant qui venait d'enjamber les tourniquets qui séparaient le salon des galeries souterraines n'était pas Michelangelo, ni même Leatherhead. Il s'agissait de Rahzar.

\- Toi ! grondèrent en chœur les trois amis.

Léonardo dégaina ses ninjatos pendant que Karai se munissait de son naginata. April hésita entre dégainer son tessen et avertir Donatello de la situation. Malgré la pointe de rancœur qu'elle éprouvait encore, elle opta pour la deuxième option. Elle se précipita vers le laboratoire, pendant que les ninjas chargeaient leur adversaire.

\- Stop ! Arrêtez !

Le kusarigama de Mikey s'enroula autour des lames de Léonardo pendant que Casey surgissait pour parer celle de Karai avait sa crosse de hockey. Les deux amis reculèrent, pris de court, avant d'exiger des explications. Leatherhead et Slash firent leur apparition au moment où April revenait avec Donnie.

\- Rahzar n'est pas venu ici en ennemi, révéla Michelangelo.

\- Tiens donc... C'est ce qu'il est, pourtant.

\- Plus maintenant. Il veut nous aider à sauver Raph et Marion.

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'on va te faire confiance ? demanda Léo en se tournant vers le mutant.

\- J'ai des informations qui peuvent vous être utiles afin de pénétrer le repaire de Shredder et de libérer vos amis.

\- En échange de quoi ?

\- Rien du tout. Disons que c'est ma vengeance personnelle contre Shredder. Je l'ai servi pendant des années, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'il m'utilise à sa guise ? Fishface, Tiger Claw... Aucun d'eux ne m'a cherché quand ce tourbillon m'a englouti, me laissant pour mort. C'est Slash qui m'a sauvé, et en raison de ça, j'ai une dette envers lui.

\- Joli discours, admit Karai, mais je te connais assez pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu n'essayes pas de nous jeter dans la gueule de loup ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pour regagner les bonnes grâces de Shredder et lui servir de nouveau de chair à canon ? J'en ai assez de me faire malmener par vous, les tortues. Tout ça pour quoi ? À cause d'une vieille rivalité entre mon ancien maître et le vôtre. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Explique donc ça à Shredder, ça nous arrangerait s'il pouvait le comprendre, lança Donatello.

\- Léo, je suis d'avis qu'on lui fasse confiance, insista Mikey. Karai s'est alliée à nous bien avant de savoir qu'elle était la fille de maître Splinter, et tu n'as pas autant hésité à lui tendre la main.

\- À ce moment-là, Karai n'avait pas encore réellement tenté de nous faire du mal.

\- Non, mais je me suis bien rattrapée par la suite, sourit l'intéressée.

Léonardo dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par son rictus malicieux qui ne faisait que l'embellir. Casey avança à son tour ses arguments :

\- Écoutez, s'il avait dû retourner auprès de Shredder, vous ne croyez pas qu'il l'aurait déjà fait ? Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, non ? Pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Parce qu'il a manipulé Mikey, tenté de nous tuer à tant de reprises que je ne les dénombre même plus, été l'un des plus fidèles lieutenants de Shredder... énuméra Donnie. Je continue ou j'arrête la liste ici ?

\- Je suis d'accord, commença April, avec Casey et Michelangelo. Mon instinct me souffle qu'il est sincère.

Tout le monde cessa aussitôt de débattre. Les pouvoirs d'April étaient généralement fiables et son sixième sens se trompait rarement, en particulier lorsqu'il était question de savoir à quoi elle pouvait se fier. Les tortues cessèrent de protester et Karai fit un pas en avant, la main tendue en direction de Rahzar.

Il la saisit, s'attendant à conclure ainsi leur alliance, mais la kunoichi le tira de toutes ses forces vers l'avant, balaya ses pattes et le précipita à terre, pour ensuite plaquer la pointe de son naginata sur son corps osseux.

\- Si jamais tu t'avises de nous trahir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sifflante qui n'était pas sans évoquer l'apparence de serpent qu'elle avait encore peu de temps auparavant, je te tuerai, c'est clair ?

\- On ne peut plus clair, Karai. Ravi de faire de nouveau équipe avec toi.

La jeune fille recula pour lui permettre de se redresser, puis adressa un signe de tête à Léonardo, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il pouvait reprendre les commandes de l'opération, maintenant que tout était établi.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, déclara-t-il. En route.


	35. Chapitre 35 : L'évasion

Raphaël tournait en rond dans sa cellule depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures lorsqu'il entendit enfin du bruit dans le couloir. Il se figea aussitôt et se tourna vers la porte, prêt à réagir. Dès que Fishface l'ouvrit, il plia les pattes et bondit sur lui.

\- Où est-elle ? rugit férocement la tortue. Que...

Un coup de pied du poisson mutant lui coupa le souffle, en plus de le faire taire. Il essaya de riposter, mais affaibli et affamé, il n'avait aucune chance contre le lieutenant de Shredder, qui était lui en pleine forme. Fishface le percuta derechef et Raphaël retomba sur sa carapace en grimaçant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ricana son ennemi. Tu vas la retrouver, ta fiancée. Elle est en vie... pour le moment.

Fishface saisit Raph par le bras et, après l'avoir frappé une dernière fois pour faire bonne mesure, le souleva. Le ninja rouge ne tenta même pas de lutter. Ce qui lui importait, pour le moment, était de retrouver Marion. Dès que cela serait fait, ils devraient trouver le moyen de s'évader.

Il s'attendait à ce que ses amis tentent quelque chose pour les libérer, mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés et Raph n'avait pas la patience de demeurer les bras croisés jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent enfin à l'offensive. Qui savait quels sombres projets Shredder planifiait pour ses deux prisonniers.

Fishface le traîna dans la salle principale du bâtiment, celle où le Destructeur, dans sa grande mégalomanie, avait l'habitude de siéger. Il était d'ailleurs là, assis sur ce qu'il prenait certainement pour son trône, et Marion était recroquevillée à ses pieds. Sitôt qu'elle aperçut son ami, elle s'écria :

\- Raph !

Il réussit à se soustraire à l'étreinte de Fishface pour se précipiter vers elle, mais c'était sans compter sur Tiger Claw qui surgit de l'ombre pour s'interposer. Il dégaina un pistolet qu'il braqua sur Raphaël, la griffe sur la gâchette.

\- Un pas en arrière, le reptile ! ordonna-t-il.

Raph s'immobilisa, mais ne recula pas pour autant. Ignorant l'arme qui le menaçait, il ne lâcha pas Marion du regard. Tiger Claw finit par se décaler et ce fut Shredder qui se leva pour marcher à sa rencontre. Le ninja rouge sentit sa mâchoire se crisper et sa fureur s'accroître de façon exponentielle.

\- Laisse-la partir, Shredder ! gronda-t-il. Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre conflit.

\- La laisser partir ? Mais je ne demande que ça... à condition que tu acceptes de me rendre un petit service.

Raph observa son interlocuteur avec méfiance. Si seulement il n'avait pas été si mal en point, il aurait pu tenter de se battre, mais dans son état, c'était peine perdue. Tout ce qu'il risquait de faire en agissant de la sorte, c'était de mettre Marion plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shredder ?

\- Un échange de bons procédés, dirons-nous. Je suis prêt à libérer ton amie, si de ton côté tu me ramènes ma Karai.

\- Elle n'a jamais été votre Karai, riposta Raphaël. Elle est la fille d'Hamato Yoshi.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de donner ton avis, tortue. Je te laisse deux heures pour m'amener Karai, sans quoi ta délicieuse amie le payera de sa vie. Fishface, Tiger Claw, escortez-le jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Raph, non ! s'écria Marion. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne tiendra pas parole ! Il...

\- Silence, morveuse ! intima Shredder en la frappant au visage. L'horloge tourne, tortue. Je te conseille de te dépêcher. Il serait regrettable d'abîmer un si joli minois, non ?

Les lames rétractables de Saki jaillirent de son poignet et frôlèrent la joue de Marion de quelques centimètres. Raphaël dut se faire violence pour ne pas se ruer sur lui, ce qui n'aurait fait que précipiter leur perte à tous les deux.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il. Je ferai ce que vous me demandez, mais si jamais vous lui faites quoi que ce soit, vous n'aurez pas assez de temps devant vous pour le regretter.

Fishface et Tiger Claw l'empoignèrent ensuite chacun par un bras, sur un signe de Shredder pour le traîner hors de la pièce. Le regard désespéré de Marion accompagna son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

* * *

\- Il serait préférable de nous séparer, évalua Slash. Puisque Shredder détient vos amis, il s'attend logiquement à ce que vous débarquiez à un moment ou à un autre, alors qu'il n'a aucun moyen de savoir que Leatherhead, Rahzar et moi serons de la partie.

\- Sauf si quelqu'un l'en avertit de quelque manière que ce soit, fit remarquer Donnie en adressant un regard suspicieux à l'ex-membre du clan des Foots.

\- Il y a plusieurs entrées secrètes dans le bâtiment, révéla Bradford. Je les connais bien. Nous pourrons utiliser l'une d'elles pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, Shredder ne s'attendra pas à ce que ses ennemis connaissent son existence.

\- Je serai la cible principale de Shredder, supposa Karai. Il ne reculera devant rien pour me récupérer. Je suis même étonnée qu'il n'ait pas encore proposé de m'échanger contre Raphaël ou Marion. Ce serait tout à fait son style.

\- Tu ne fais pas si bien dire.

Toutes les paires d'yeux convergèrent vers l'extrémité de l'égout qu'ils arpentaient. Une silhouette se tenait au bout, en grande partie masquée par la pénombre. Tous dégainèrent leurs armes et se placèrent en position d'attaque, à l'exception de Mikey, qui fut le premier à réagir.

\- Frangin !

Il fondit sur Raphaël qui marchait malhabilement vers eux, tout fourbu qu'il était. Le ninja orange voulut se jeter dans les bras de son frère, mais ce dernier l'en dissuada d'un grognement, avant de ramener son attention sur les autres.

\- Il me reste un peu moins de deux heures pour ramener Karai à Shredder, sans quoi il tuera... Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ?

Raphaël venait de remarquer la présence de Rahzar au sein du groupe. Il se tenait entre Slash et Leatherhead, que les autres avaient sûrement mobilisés pour une opération de cette envergure.

\- Il paraît qu'il est des nôtres, désormais, ricana Karai.

\- Il n'est pas des nôtres, c'est l'un des chiens de gardes de Shredder !

\- Ex-chien de garde, rectifia Mikey. Il est devenu l'ami de Slash.

\- Michelangelo dit vrai, Raphaël. Je l'ai trouvé alors qu'il errait à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait rester en paix, loin du clan des Foots et des humains.

\- Et il aurait mieux fait de ne pas quitter sa niche, rétorqua le ninja rouge. Pas question qu'on même ce type à notre plan pour qu'il retourne sa veste contre nous au dernier moment.

\- Raph... intervint Léo. J'avais les mêmes griefs que toi, au départ, mais April nous a assurés de sa sincérité. Tu sais combien ses pouvoirs sont puissants, non ? Et tu tiens à sauver Marion ? Alors je crois qu'un peu d'aide supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus.

Raphaël n'était toujours pas convaincu, mais il renonça à insister. Seul contre eux tous, il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Il préféra changer de sujet, se concentrant sur sa principale préoccupation :

\- Je ne sais pas quel plan vous prévoyiez pour attaquer le repaire de Shredder, mais quel qu'il soit, j'ai une bien meilleure idée.

* * *

\- Maître Shredder...

L'intéressé leva la tête tandis que Tiger Claw baissait la sienne, après s'être immobilisé à mi-chemin de son trône. D'une voix neutre, il annonça :

\- La tortue est de retour.

\- Et ?

\- Karai est avec lui, inconsciente. Il a dû l'assommer pour l'amener jusqu'ici, car elle n'était pas très encline à... l'échange.

\- Faites-les entrer.

Tiger Claw émit un sifflement et deux Foot-bots disparurent hors de la salle pour en revenir quelques instants plus tard avec Raphaël, qui avait chargé Karai sur son épaule, sans plus de délicatesse que s'il s'agissait d'un sac de pommes de terre. Il ne la ménagea pas davantage au moment de la laisser tomber par terre.

\- Voilà le colis que tu as réclamé, Shredder. Libère Marion, maintenant.

\- J'ai bien peur que ton amie n'ait pas une très grande confiance en toi, tortue. Plutôt que d'attendre sagement ton retour, elle a décidé de s'enfuir par ses propres moyens, au mépris du forfait que tu t'apprêtais à commettre pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Comme si j'allais gober ça...

\- Fouille donc le bâtiment, si tu ne me crois pas. Je suis prêt à te laisser faire.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire qu'une fille, qui est tout juste bonne à manier une épée, a pu vous échapper, à toi et à tes potes, alors qu'elle ressort d'un affrontement dans la dimension X ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à l'en empêcher. Comme je te l'ai dit, je me moque comme d'une guigne du sort de cette fille, contrairement à toi. Je savais que tu reviendrais. Il suffisait pour cela que tu penses qu'elle était toujours entre mes mains. Et puis, j'avais besoin de place dans la cellule pour y enfermer tes frères, puisque je me doute que tu as profité de ton absence pour fomenter une stratégie avec eux, non ? Par où vont-ils passer ? Par les toits ? Par l'entrée principale ?

\- Par la fenêtre, Shredder !

Une pluie d'éclats de verre s'abattit sur la salle au moment où Léonardo explosa la vitre, suivi de près par Mikey et Donnie, Casey dans leur sillage. Karai bondit sur ses pieds et dégaina son tantō, puis se rua sur son père adoptif en poussant un hurlement de rage. Léo l'imita, pendant que ses frères fondaient sur Tiger Claw.

Casey lança une paire de sais à Raph, qui les attrapa au vol et chargea lui aussi le Destructeur. L'adolescent l'aurait imité si, au même moment, une vingtaine de Foot-bots n'avaient pas fait irruption.

\- Kongala ! s'écria-t-il en attaquant.

* * *

\- Par ici, murmura April.

Elle ouvrait la voie dans une galerie sombre et humide, où elle cheminait en compagnie de Slash, Leatherhead et Rahzar. Ce dernier avait tenu parole en les conduisant à un passage secret qui permettait d'accéder au repaire du Clan des Foots. La jeune fille avait ensuite pris le commandement des opérations, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour repérer Marion.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, commenta Bradford lorsqu'elle indiqua la direction à suivre. Shredder l'a enfermée dans les geôles.

\- Est-ce que l'endroit est gardé ?

\- En tant normal, non, mais avec une prisonnière d'une telle valeur, Shredder aura voulu prendre toutes ses précautions. N'oublie pas que son but, ce n'est pas ton amie, mais les tortues.

April acquiesça et élargit sa concentration. Elle perçut un autre esprit non loin de celui de Marion. Il était moins familier et moins lumineux, mais l'adolescente réussit à identifier Fishface. Il avait probablement quelques Foot-bots à sa disposition, mais puisque les robots n'avaient pas d'âme, April ne pouvait les percevoir à distance.

\- Nous y sommes presque, chuchota-t-elle. Que faisons-nous ?

\- Avance la première, conseilla Slash, et attire-les ici. Nous nous occuperons d'eux.

La rouquine détestait servir d'appât, mais si cela était nécessaire à la libération de Marion, elle s'exécuterait sans rechigner. Ce fut donc d'un pas légèrement mal assuré qu'elle avança jusqu'à l'embranchement du couloir, pour se retrouver presque aussitôt face au poisson mutant et à une demi-douzaine de Foot-bots.

\- Tiens, tiens... ricana Fishface. J'étais sûr que nous aurions de la visite. Où sont tes amis, April O'Neil ? En train d'être transformée en soupe de tortue par maître Shredder ?

\- Plutôt en train de lui botter les fesses. Prends ça, Fishface !

L'adolescente jeta son tessen qui percuta son adversaire à la mâchoire. Dans un mugissement, il ordonna aux Foot-bots de passer à l'action, et April tourna les talons pour s'éloigner dans le couloir qu'elle avait suivi pour arriver ici. En deux temps trois mouvements, ses alliés réduisirent les robots en miettes.

Lorsque Fishface fit irruption à son tour, son visage se décomposa, si tant est que cela était possible pour un poisson. Il eut d'abord un mouvement de recul en découvrant Slash et Leatherhead, puis ce fut un mélange de surprise et de colère lorsque ses yeux globuleux se posèrent sur Rahzar.

\- Tu es vivant, mon vieux ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ?

\- Le clan des Foots, c'est fini pour moi, annonça Bradford.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Alors que c'est maître Shredder qui t'a formé ? Lui a financé tes dojos à travers tout le pays ? Lui qui...

\- ... S'est servi de nous comme de la chair à canon. Si tu avais deux sous de bon sens, Xever, tu en ferais autant. Qu'est-ce que ça nous a rapporté de travailler pour Shredder, ces derniers temps ? Prendre des coups, frôler la mort et devenir des monstres hideux. J'ai eu plus que mon compte.

\- C'est la faute des tortues, tout ça, pas de Shredder. Venge-toi, au lieu de te rallier à leur cause. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour...

\- Ça suffit, grogna Leatherhead. Je commence à perdre patience.

Il fondit sur Fishface et, d'un puissant coup de mâchoire, lui mordit la queue, avant de sectionner l'une de ses pattes bioniques avec ses griffes. Slash se joignit à la bataille pendant que Rahzar et April les contournaient pour foncer jusqu'aux cellules.

\- Marion ? appela la rouquine. Marion ?

\- April ? Je suis ici ! Tout au fond !

Le duo pressa l'allure et atteignirent la dernière grille, derrière laquelle se tenait la jeune fille. Marion était mal en point, avec des cernes sous les yeux et une mine épouvantable, mais elle semblait ne pas avoir subi trop de mauvais traitements. April s'approcha de la porte, mais Razhar lui conseilla de s'écarter pendant qu'il l'enfonçait.

\- Eh, mais... C'est pas l'un des mutants de Shredder ? demanda Marion. Celui qui est censé s'être noyé ?

\- Je suis plus résistant que j'en ai l'air, répliqua l'intéressé.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de t'expliquer. Viens avec moi, je vais te faire sortir d'ici.

April aida son amie à se mettre debout et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir, pendant que Marion se calait contre son flanc. Ses jambes flageolaient, autant à cause de la fatigue que de l'appréhension.

\- Où sont les autres ? interrogea-t-elle.

Elle percevait des bruits de combat, à l'extrémité du couloir, mais ils n'avaient rien de familier. C'étaient des coups violents, brutaux, accompagnés de cris et de rugissements rauques.

\- Les tortues, Casey et Karai s'occupent de Shredder pour nous laisser le champ ici. Leatherhead et Slash ont accepté de nous aider à vous secourir, Raph et toi.

\- Mais Raph...

\- Nous sommes au courant. Nous l'avons trouvé en chemin et nous avons adapté notre plan d'attaque sur ses conseils. Maintenant, cesse de parler et cramponne-toi.

April avançait pas après pas, afin de ne pas brusquer Marion. Au bout du couloir, leurs amis mutants étaient toujours aux prises avec Fishface, qui décida de battre en retraite après avoir échappé de justesse à la masse de Slash, leur permettant de passer sans risque.

\- J'emmène Marion en lieu sûr, informa April. Vous devriez aller aider les autres.

\- Et si d'autres Foot-bots vous attaque ? fit remarquer Leatherhead. L'un de nous ferait mieux de vous escorter.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous nous en sortirons.

De sa main libre, l'adolescente dégaina son tessen et entraîna Marion vers le corridor obscur par lequel ils étaient arrivés.


	36. Chapitre 36 : Coup de massue

Léonardo se baissa pour esquiver les lames mortelles de Shredder, pendant que Raphaël et Karai coordonnaient une attaque bilatérale. La tortue reçut un coup de pied en plein ventre et la jeune fille se baissa juste à temps pour esquiver le coup de tête de son père adoptif.

Malgré les mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernier affrontement face à Shredder et l'expérience qu'elles avaient engrangée, les tortues n'étaient toujours pas de taille à le vaincre, pas plus que Karai.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls en difficulté. Mikey, Donnie et Casey devaient combattre de front Tiger Claw et les Foot-bots qui continuaient à faire irruption dans la salle sans discontinuer. Il suffisait qu'un soit abattu pour que deux autres prennent sa place. Shredder avait probablement profité de la retraite des tortues à la campagne pour accroître ses effectifs.

Léonardo jeta la dernière bombe fumigène en sa possession, mais le Destructeur la balaya d'un geste, comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple mouche. Elle rebondit deux mètres plus loin et le nuage de fumée se dissipa dans l'air, sans gêner personne.

\- Vos ruses sont pathétiques, les humilia Shredder. Une fois que vous croupirez dans mes geôles, il ne me restera plus qu'à capturer Splinter. Vous aurez l'honneur d'assister à son exécution, avant que je me charge de la vôtre.

\- C'est ça, dans tes rêves !

Raphaël réussit à toucher Shredder au visage, grâce à une diversion de Léo. Avec son poing, il fit sauter son casque, que Karai rattrapa au vol. Avec un sourire narquois, elle le coiffa sur sa tête, tandis que leur ennemi poussait un rugissement de rage.

\- Tu es indigne d'être à la tête du clan des Foots, Shredder ! rétorqua Karai. En fait, tu es indigne de vivre après ce que tu as fait à ma famille.

\- À notre famille, renchérit Léo.

Ils préparaient un nouvel assaut quand Shredder saisit Raphaël par le bras et le tordit. Un craquement sinistre, le même qu'avait émis la jambe de Marianne en cassant, se fit entendre malgré les bruits de combat. Le ninja rouge serra les dents et essaya de se dégager, en dépit de ses os brisés, mais le Destructeur le menaça en plaçant une lame sous sa gorge.

\- Si vous faites un pas de plus, je le tue. Posez vos armes et agenouillez-vous.

Léo et Karai échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient que Shredder n'aurait aucun scrupule à passer à l'acte. Prudemment, ils déposèrent donc leurs épées à terre, puis plaquèrent un genou au sol, sans baisser la tête. Ils ne voulaient pas quitter leurs ennemis des yeux.

\- C'est toi qui es une fille indigne, Karai.

\- Je ne suis pas ta fille, cracha-t-elle.

\- Indigne de mon enseignement, indigne de l'affection dont je t'ai entourée, indigne... de moi.

\- Tant mieux, parce que tu n'es qu'un monstre.

Léo voulut la retenir, mais elle bondit sur ses pieds et se rua sur Shredder, qui la repoussa avec force d'un geste bras. Elle tomba sur le flanc et se cogna la tête, ce qui dut la sonner, car elle ne se releva pas. Le ninja bleu voulut se précipiter vers elle, mais un poids le percuta. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant un enchevêtrement de membres verts qu'il comprit que Shredder avait lancé Raphaël sur lui.

Un rugissement féroce retentit au même moment. Ce n'était pas celui de Tiger Claw, mais Leatherhead qui annonçait son arrivée. S'il était là, cela signifiait probablement que le second groupe avait accompli sa mission et sauvé Marion. Raph se redressa aussitôt, soulagé.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à Slash, entre les Foot-bots.

\- Avec April O'Neil.

\- Que toutes les deux ?

\- La fille rousse n'a rien voulu entendre, elle a insisté pour que nous venions vous aider, et elle a eu raison, à ce que je vois. Vous...

\- Raph, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

L'intéressé se retourna pour voir Léo bondir sur Shredder, qui s'était rapproché de Karai, toujours inconsciente. L'attaque du ninja bleu échoua et il recula en se tenant le bras à l'endroit où l'une des lames du Destructeur l'avait entaillé.

Raphaël jeta un sai en direction de leur ennemi mortel, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Son extrémité se contenta de rebondir sur la cuirasse de Shredder, pendant qu'il se penchait pour ramasser Karai et la percher sur son épaule.

\- Non ! s'époumona Léo.

Il voulut s'élancer à sa poursuite, car Saki se dirigeait vers l'oculus, mais il fut immobilisé par le rayon givrant de Tiger Claw. Le mutant avait réussi à jeter Mikey au tapis et à casser le bo de Donatello en deux. Léonardo tenta de se dégager, mais c'était peine perdue. Saisissant son ninjato, il frappa la glace de toutes ses forces.

La douleur qu'il ressentit lorsque sa jambe se libéra était insoutenable, d'autant qu'il était trop tard. Shredder venait de quitter son quartier général en passant par la fenêtre et en emportant Karai avec lui.

\- C'est trop tard, tortue, grogna Tiger Claw. Vous êtes faits comme des rats, et puisqu'on parle de cet animal, votre maître ne tardera pas à vous rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que... bredouilla Donnie en le voyant se munir d'une télécommande.

Le tigre pressa un bouton rouge et, presque aussitôt, une violente secousse ébranla le bâtiment. Tous les combattants, Foot-boots aussi bien que les tortues et Casey, furent déséquilibrés. Seul Tiger Claw ne souffrit pas de ce tremblement, car il avait un jetpack dans son dos.

\- Ne le laissez pas s'échapper lui non plus ! s'écria Léo.

Slash leva sa masse, prêt à la lancer sur le félin, mais Tiger Claw provoqua une nouvelle explosion avant de disparaître à l'extérieur. C'était un piège. L'endroit était truffé de dynamite et Shredder était décidé à sacrifier son quartier général afin de se débarrasser de ses adversaires.

\- Laisse tomber, Léo ! conseilla Casey. Il faut qu'on se barre d'ici en vitesse !

Les Foot-bots, cependant, avaient été programmés pour les retenir aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Ils se dressèrent devant les deux issues possibles, la fenêtre et la porte. D'un puissant coup de masse, Slash en balaya quelques-uns, tandis que Leatherhead croquait les autres et que Rahzar les perforait avec ses piquants.

Les trois mutants réussirent à dégager un passage, mais au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à s'échapper par les couloirs du repaire de Shredder, le plafond s'écroula. Mikey poussa un grand cri, imité par ses frères, tandis que des tonnes de béton s'abattaient sur eux.

* * *

\- Tu as senti cette secousse ? demanda Marion. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

April et elles suivaient le boyau étroit par le biais duquel Rahzar les avait guidés à l'intérieur du quartier général du clan des Foots. L'endroit était humide, grouillant de rats, et puait presque autant que les égouts eux-mêmes. Sans cesser de soutenir Marion, la rouquine porta une main à sa tempe.

\- Je crois que Tiger Claw a l'intention de faire exploser le bâtiment.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Et les autres ?

\- Ils sont bloqués dans la grande salle. Les Foot-bots leur barrent la route.

\- Il faut retourner les aider ! s'exclama Marion. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser...

\- Arrête ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux, et si l'immeuble s'écroule, je te signale que nous sommes encore dessous. Nous devons sortir d'ici tout de suite.

Marion voulut protester, mais April la tira de toutes ses forces par le bras pour la contraindre à presser l'allure, au moment où une nouvelle vibration faisait trembler le sol. Quelques morceaux se décrochèrent de la voûte et la rouquine manqua d'être assommée par l'un d'eux. Sans son sixième sens, elle n'aurait pas pu s'écarter à temps.

\- Vite ! Vite ! répétait-elle.

À bout de force, Marion trébucha, mais April parvint à la redresser avant qu'elle ne bascule face contre terre. Elles n'étaient plus très loin de la sortie, l'adolescente pouvait le sentir. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un petit effort à faire et elles seraient tirées d'affaire.

\- Courage ! ahana-t-elle. Nous y sommes... presque.

April freina brusquement, tandis que le tunnel continuait à s'effondrer. Elles avaient atteint une trappe, à laquelle la rouquine dut se suspendre de tout son poids pour parvenir à l'ouvrir. L'ouverture céda et l'air frais de la rue s'engouffra dans la galerie étroite.

\- Viens-là, ordonna-t-elle à Marion.

Elle lui fit la courte échelle et après s'être péniblement hissée à la surface, la jeune fille l'aida à son tour à sortir du trou, des entrailles duquel s'élevaient des grondements assourdissants. Elles s'accordèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, puis observèrent les alentours.

\- Nom d'une carapace... soufflèrent-elles en chœur.

À l'endroit où, quelques minutes plus tôt, se tenait encore le sinistre repaire de Shredder, il ne restait plus qu'un amas de verre, de brique et de béton. L'explosion avait tout détruit, ne laissant aucune cloison intacte. April avait les larmes aux yeux et Marion, oubliant sa fatigue, bondit sur ses pieds, les poings serrés et les traits déformés par la fureur.

\- Viens ! intima-t-elle. Nous devons les retrouver.

\- Marion... Nous ne pourrons jamais les dégager à nous deux, même s'ils sont toujours vivants. Et si Shredder est toujours dans les parages et qu'il nous aperçoit, je ne donne pas cher de nous.

\- Peu importe. Je refuse de laisser Raph, Mikey et tous les autres là-dessous. C'est pour me sauver que vous êtes venus.

\- Et c'est parce que nous t'avons sauvée que tu dois risquer bêtement ta vie ?

\- Non, c'est parce que je ne la mériterais plus si je ne tente rien.

\- Hmpf... D'accord, finit par capituler April. Mais laisse-moi d'abord sonder les environs.

Elle se concentra et Marion garda le silence pendant qu'elle se servait de ses dons psychiques pour évaluer une potentielle menace. Au bout d'une minute qui lui parut interminable, April secoua la tête.

\- Ça me semble tranquille. Allons-y.

Les deux filles entreprirent d'escalader les décombres en s'aidant mutuellement. De temps en temps, elles prononçaient le nom de leurs amis, mais n'osaient pas parler trop fort, de crainte d'être repérées. Mieux valait que le clan des Foots pense qu'ils avaient tous disparu.

\- Par là-bas, murmura April à mi-voix en désignant un amas de poutres métalliques.

Marion confirma en voyant le monticule s'agiter. Elle s'approcha avec prudence, au cas où il s'agisse d'un énième piège de Shredder. Comme elle regrettait de ne pas avoir son épée avec elle ! Elle se demandait ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Ses amis l'avaient-ils récupérée ou gisait-elle toujours dans la ruelle où Fishface l'avait vaincue ?

Elle se ressaisit en se rappelant que le moment était mal choisi pour se poser de telles questions, tandis qu'une patte verte, palmée et griffue jaillissait presque sous son nez, pulvérisant au passage un bloc de béton.

\- Leatherhead ! s'exclama-t-elle. April, aide-moi, vite !

La rouquine l'avait déjà rejointe et elles s'appliquèrent à dégager le mutant. Les décombres étaient lourds, mais grâce à son aide, elles réussirent à le libérer. Ses solides écailles l'avaient protégé, si bien qu'il était fourbu, mais pas grièvement blessé. Il se hissa à la surface, hors d'haleine.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où sont les autres ? interrogea Marion en caressant sa gueule aux dents acérées, suivant le conseil que Mikey lui avait donné pour s'adresser au crocodile nerveux.

\- Quelque part là-dessous, au milieu des carcasses de Foot-bots.

\- Tu penses que... Tu penses qu'ils sont toujours en vie ?

\- Les tortues ont la carapace dure, mais pour ce qui est de l'humain...

\- De l'humain ? répéta April. Tu veux dire Casey ? Et Karai, que...

\- Elle a été enlevée par Shredder.

La rouquine plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était amie avec la kunoichi, mais cette nouvelle lui faisait un choc. La dernière fois que Karai avait été captive de son père adoptif, elle était tombée dans une cuve de mutagène qui l'avait transformée en serpent.

\- Une chose à la fois, intervint Marion. Leatherhead, peux-tu nous aider à soulever ces tonnes de débris ? Seules, nous n'y arriverons jamais.

Le reptile acquiesça et, tous les deux, ils entreprirent de déblayer des endroits choisis au hasard, tandis qu'April se remettait à sonder le monticule sous eux, dans l'espoir de percevoir la conscience de ses amis. Elle s'apprêtait à indiquer un emplacement quand Slash surgit de lui-même.

Il en fallait plus que l'effondrement d'un immeuble pour venir à bout de créatures telles que Leatherhead et lui, mais quand April songeait au physique gracile des humains, elle craignait le pire pour Casey, exacerbé par les paroles du crocodile. Elle redoubla d'efforts afin de détecter les autres.

\- Je crois... murmura-t-elle. Oui, là !

Marion et les deux mutants fondirent sur l'emplacement qu'elle désignait. En l'espace de quelques secondes, les colosses, pourtant mal en point, dégagèrent Léonardo, dont le front était marqué par une commotion. Alors qu'elle tentait de le redresser précautionneusement, Marion s'écria :

\- Raph !

Le ninja rouge gisait lui aussi inconscient sous le corps de son frère. Son bras, difforme, avait dû être brisé. L'adolescente songea avec une grimace qu'il faudrait réduire la fracture, mais si elle savait remettre des vertèbres en place, cette manipulation dépassait son domaine de compétence.

Un fracas assourdissant se fit entendre pendant que les quatre amis sortaient les blessés du trou au fond duquel ils étaient. À quelques mètres de là, Rahzar émergea des restes du bâtiment en tenant Michelangelo entre ses pattes. La tortue était sonnée, mais consciente, contrairement à ses ainés.

\- Je vois des pizzas, marmonna-t-il. Des pizzas qui dansent un tango avec des milkshakes.

\- J'ai peur que le coup qu'il a reçu lui ait détraqué les neurones.

\- Non, il va bien, rassura April. Ça en fait au moins un. Et Casey et Donnie ?

Ils finirent par les retrouver au milieu de carcasses de Foot-bots désactivés. Si Donatello remuait faiblement, c'était à peine si l'humain semblait respirer. April et Marion craignaient des lésions internes, peut-être même une hémorragie.

\- Ramenons-les à maître Splinter, déclara la rouquine. Il n'y a que ses mantras qui pourront les aider. Et puis... Nous devons aussi l'avertir, pour Karai...

Les autres acquiescèrent solennellement, sans prononcer un mot. S'ils étaient tous inquiets pour leurs amis, ils n'avaient aucune envie d'être celui ou celle qui se chargerait d'annoncer à Splinter l'enlèvement de sa fille par Shredder.


	37. Chapitre 37 : Coups et blessures

Sur des civières de fortune, fabriquées à partir de ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver, Slash, Leatherhead et Rahzar traînèrent les blessés jusqu'au repaire des tortues. Bien que le sauvetage de ses amis lui ait insufflé un regain d'énergie, Marion réalisa le trajet en grande partie appuyée contre April.

Sitôt arrivés, sa sœur surgit hors du laboratoire de Donnie. Elle s'élança en sautillant à cloche-pied, sans utiliser ses béquilles qu'elle tenait pourtant dans chaque main. Alertée par le cri qu'elle avait poussé en apercevant Marion, Splinter sortit quant à lui du dojo.

Le regard du rat mutant s'obscurcit lorsqu'il découvrit l'état de ses fils, avant de balayer le groupe pour constater que Karai manquait à l'appel. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications sur les évènements récents, mais April le devança en déclarant :

\- Shredder a fait exploser sa base, maître. Marion et moi avons pu fuir par un souterrain, mais tous les autres ont été ensevelis sous les décombres. Quant à Karai, elle...

\- Saki l'a emmenée, révéla Rahzar, car la jeune fille peinait à trouver ses mots.

Splinter baissa la tête, abattu. Il demeura quelques instants dans cette position et ne se redressa qu'une fois qu'il eut recouvré une expression impassible. Les mains dans le dos, il s'approcha des civières, pendant que Marianne examinait soigneusement sa cadette sous tous les angles pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Quand elle eut terminé, elle imita Splinter et se pencha au-dessus des tortues.

\- Grande sœur... murmura Mikey. Tu sens bon... On dirait un arôme de glace.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas à redouter des lésions au cerveau de ce côté-là ?

\- Casey et Raph semblent être les plus touchés, fit observer Marion. Je doute que tu puisses faire quelque chose pour Casey, mais est-ce que tu penses pouvoir arranger le bras de Raphaël ?

\- Mes connaissances en anatomie animale et mutante sont assez limitées, mais je peux toujours essayer. Installez-le sur l'une des tables du labo, je vais avoir besoin qu'il soit à ma hauteur. Pour Botticelli et Lorenzo, je préconise de la glace, ils ont de vilaines bosses. Et DJ...

\- Je vais m'occuper d'eux trois avec mes mantras, indiqua Splinter. Conduisez-les dans le dojo. April, demande un bol plein à Minette Glacée, et toi, Marion, reste avec Michelangelo.

L'adolescente, qui avait commencé à emboîter le pas à Slash après que celui-ci eut soulevé Raphaël, s'immobilisa. Elle marqua une hésitation, mais se ravisa tout de même et s'assit auprès de Mikey. Son meilleur ami avait besoin d'elle, alors qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour le ninja rouge.

\- Marianne ! appela-t-elle, tandis que sa sœur s'éloignait sur ses béquilles. Prends soin de lui, d'accord ?

L'aînée fronça les sourcils, mais quel que soit le commentaire qui lui brûlait les lèvres, elle le garda pour elle. Elle disparut avec Slash dans le laboratoire, April se rendit dans la cuisine et Splinter ouvrit la voie jusqu'au dojo, laissant Marion seule avec Mikey. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle, heureusement troublé par les marmonnements réguliers de la tortue.

\- Marion, c'est pas l'heure de Crognard le Barbare ? On peut aller faire du skate ? Dans la forêt ?

\- Peut-être plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Il fait nuit ?

\- Non, mais tu as reçu un coup sur la tête.

\- C'était un écureuil mutant ? Je déteste ces bestioles, ils me font penser à des créatures de bandes dessinées. Eh ! Je t'ai déjà parlé de Justin ?

\- Seulement une trentaine de fois, sourit Marion.

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue pendant qu'April revenait non pas avec un bol, mais avec un saladier rempli de glace, généreusement fournie par la chatte mutante de Michelangelo. Une cuillère était plantée dedans.

\- J'ai pensé que Mikey aurait plus de chance de se rétablir en l'ingurgitant, révéla-t-elle. Sa principale capacité de régénération réside dans son estomac.

\- Hmm... De la nourriture, gémit le ninja orange, extatique.

Il se redressa brusquement et ouvrit grand les yeux, lui qui n'avait fait que battre mollement des paupières jusqu'à présent, pour engloutir le contenu de la cuillère que Marion avait tout juste eu le temps de lui présenter. L'espace d'un instant, elle craignit qu'il engloutisse le couvert, et sa main avec.

\- Aouch ! s'exclama-t-il en portant une main à son crâne. J'ai l'impression que le Shellraiser m'a roulé dessus, c'est normal ?

\- Ça se vaut. Un immeuble s'est effondré sur toi. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Comme l'assistance d'April n'était plus utile ici, elle se dirigea vers le dojo où Splinter attendait sa portion de glace. Mikey suivit le saladier du regard, mais Marion l'obligea à ramener son attention sur elle en claquant des doigts, tout en lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé.

Alors qu'elle atteignait le milieu de son récit, sa voix fut couverte par un hurlement sonore et la douce voix de Raphaël qui déversa un chapelet d'injure. Apparemment, la douleur l'avait ramené à lui pendant que Marianne s'efforçait de réduire la fracture.

\- Et ça, c'était quoi ? interrogea Mikey. Une pizza carnivore ?

\- Je... Il faut que j'aille voir. Je peux te laisser tout seul cinq minutes ?

\- Eh bien, ce serait mieux si j'avais un bon programme télé, une BD et une part de quatre fromages, mais je survivrai.

Marion n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase pour se mettre debout et se diriger vers le laboratoire. Elle pénétra discrètement à l'intérieur, où elle découvrit Slash en train de maintenir Raphaël sur la table de travail, car il se débattait sans cesse, tandis que Marianne, en équilibre précaire sur sa jambe valide, s'affairait au niveau de son bras blessé.

\- Toi ! s'égosilla la tortue lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle. C'est ta faute, tout ça. Si j'avais su que ça me vaudrait de passer entre les mains de ta bouchère de sœur, je t'aurais laissée dans ta cellule.

\- Oh, boucle-la ! répliqua Marion sur le même ton en se rapprochant du groupe. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ?

\- Oui. Trouve un rouleau de scotch et bâillonne-le, ou couds-lui les lèvres avec du fil et une aiguille. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il se taise.

Aussi tentante que soit la suggestion de Marianne, Marion décida de ne pas en tenir compte et prit la main de Raphaël dans la sienne. Elle la pressa assez pour lui faire mal, afin de le détourner de ses autres douleurs, et ordonna :

\- Un peu de courage ! Tu veux que les autres te prennent pour une poule mouillée, à hurler comme ça ? Mikey est revenu à lui, il entend tout ce qui se passe dans cette pièce. Si tu pousses encore un cri, je lui dirai que c'est parce que tu as vu un cafard.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Je me gênerais. Alors maintenant, tu serres les dents et tu prends sur toi, d'accord ?

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

La mâchoire de Raphaël se contracta et Marianne reprit son ouvrage. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, qu'il parvint à réduire au possible. Malgré la dureté dont elle avait fait montre, Marion avait mal pour lui. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. En plus de cela, le ninja rouge allait devoir être patient, une vertu qu'il ne possédait pas, car sa convalescence promettait d'être longue.

\- J'ai terminé, annonça Marianne au bout d'un temps qui parut durer une éternité. Il ne me reste plus qu'à fabriquer un plâtre pour immobiliser ce bras... cette patte... Enfin bref. Machiavel, il va falloir que tu évites de bouger jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait.

\- Oulà... commenta Marion. Tu as quelque chose d'assez solide pour l'assommer ? Ou le ligoter ?

\- Je te signale que j'entends tout !

\- Au moins, tu n'es pas sourd, c'est toujours ça. Je te connais, Raph. Dès que Marianne va avoir le dos tourné, tu vas vouloir te lever. Si tu fais ça, tu peux compter sur moi pour te casser une jambe.

Raphaël poussa un soupir couplé à un grognement, et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à Marion. La jeune fille lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule, puis le confia aux bons soins de sa sœur, car elle avait négligé Mikey trop longtemps. Quand elle regagna la grande salle, elle constata qu'April était revenue auprès de lui et qu'il dévorait la glace que Splinter n'avait pas utilisée.

\- Comment va Raph ? demanda l'adolescente. On l'a entendu hurler, puis plus rien.

\- La menace du cafard, ça a toujours son petit effet. Et les autres ?

\- Donnie a repris connaissance, mais il souffre d'une migraine épouvantable, alors Splinter l'a installé au calme dans ses appartements. Léo ne s'est pas encore réveillé et Casey... Je crois qu'il est hors de danger, grâce aux mantras, néanmoins nul ne sait quand il reviendra à lui. J'ai essayé de pénétrer son esprit, mais les évènements récents m'ont affaiblie. Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie.

Marion acquiesça en silence. Sa culpabilité n'avait pas décru depuis leur retour. Elle se sentait toujours coupable des blessures de chacun de ses amis, sans parler du sort de Karai. Raph avait raison, pour une fois. Ils auraient sûrement mieux fait de la laisser dans sa geôle, aux mains de Shredder. Elle était néanmoins heureuse et soulagée qu'ils l'aient libérée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? s'enquit-elle. Il va falloir des semaines à Raph avant de pouvoir retrouver toute la mobilité de son bras et Casey risque de devoir observer un moment de repos, à son réveil. Avec Karai, ça fait trois combattants en moins, alors que les Kraangs sont plus puissants que jamais, sans parler de Shredder.

\- Vous savez, moi je dis toujours qu'il faut voir la vie du bon côté, intervint Mikey. Nous... Euh... Aïe aïe aïe ! Si même moi je n'y arrive pas, c'est que la situation est vraiment désespérée.

\- Merci, tu nous aides beaucoup, le tança April en accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard noir. Leatherhead et Slash nous ont aidés aujourd'hui. Je suis certaine qu'en cas de nécessité, ils recommenceront sans hésiter. Pour Rahzar, c'est un peu moins sûr. Il a déjà quitté le repaire, mais bon, ça se conçoit. On n'efface pas des années d'animosité en quelques heures.

La conversation s'acheva et quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, sans bruit, avant qu'April n'abandonne sa place auprès de Mikey en indiquant qu'elle retournait prendre des nouvelles de la bande. Marion, machinalement, piocha avec ses doigts un peu de la glace qui commençait à fondre dans le saladier.

* * *

Léonardo cligna faiblement des yeux. Il souffrait d'un violent mal de crâne et son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyre. L'esprit encore embrumé par l'inconscience de laquelle il commençait seulement à émerger, il aurait été incapable de dire ce qui lui était arrivé. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait plus ressenti une telle douleur depuis que son genou s'était remis en place, à Northampton.

Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et l'élancement qu'il ressentit dans les cervicales le fit grimacer. Que s'était-il passé ? Raph avait-il décidé de se déchaîner sur lui au cours d'un entraînement ? Cela se produisait parfois, lorsqu'il était furieux ou qu'il lui reprochait, une fois n'était pas coutume, son statut de chef.

Il supposa cependant que la réalité était pire que cela lorsqu'il découvrit Casey, évanoui à sa droite. L'adolescent faisait peur à voir. Il était contusionné de partout et une vilaine entaille avait été enduite à la hâte avec un onguent, qui n'empêcherait probablement pas l'apparition d'une hideuse cicatrice.

\- Léonardo, mon fils... Te voici de retour parmi nous.

Cette voix, familière et paternelle, fit réagir la tortue. Il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux, au moins psychologiquement, lorsqu'il vit Splinter penché au-dessus de lui. Ce soulagement ne dura pas. Comme si l'apparition de son maître avait été un déclencheur, tout lui revint subitement en mémoire.

\- Maître... Karai... Elle...

\- Ne t'agite pas. Je sais déjà ce qui s'est passé. Les autres m'ont tout raconté.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- April a pu faire évacuer Marion par le souterrain avant que le bâtiment ne s'écroule sur elles aussi. Slash et Leatherhead ont résisté à l'effondrement et, avec leur aide, elles vous ont délivrés. Donnie se remet dans ma chambre, Mikey dans la grande salle et Raph est entre les mains de Marianne, il a eu le bras cassé.

\- Et Casey ? demanda Léo en désignant son ami de la tête.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour lui, mais il a sombré dans un profond coma. April a l'intention de pénétrer sa conscience pour le ramener, une fois qu'elle aura recouvré des forces.

Léonardo soupira. Cette mission avait été un fiasco. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins grièvement blessés, Karai avait disparu... Certes, Marion avait pu être délivrée, mais le prix de cette libération s'avérait très élevé.

Le ninja bleu s'en voulut presque sitôt que cette pensée lui eut traversé l'esprit. La jeune fille ne pouvait être tenue pour responsable de tout ce qui s'était produit. S'ils n'avaient rien tenté pour lui venir en aide, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu se le pardonner. Non, le seul fautif, dans l'histoire, c'était lui. Il avait sous-estimé le potentiel de destruction de Shredder.

\- Que croyez-vous qu'il va lui faire, maître ? À Karai, je veux dire.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas en avoir la moindre idée. Je me trompe peut-être, mais en dépit de tous ses défauts, j'ai le sentiment que Shredder tient à Miwa. Je doute qu'il lui fasse du mal.

\- Vous avez raison. Il va probablement la retenir captive jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soumette de nouveau à lui. Autrement dit, elle sera sa prisonnière jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

Léonardo, qui avait redressé la tête, la laissa retomber sur le tatami. Qui savait où pouvait bien être son amie, en cet instant ? Et quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle découvrirait que Shredder la détenait ? Elle tiendrait sûrement rigueur aux tortues, et à Léo en particulier, de n'avoir pas réussi à la sauver des griffes de son père adoptif.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire, maître ? À présent que la base du clan des Foots a été détruite, nous ignorons où les trouver. Comment réussirons-nous à localiser Karai ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Léonardo. Vous venez de mener deux rudes combats, et vous étiez déjà à peine en mesure de livrer celui-ci.

\- Si nous avions été en meilleure forme, nous...

\- Inutile de vous fustiger de la sorte, l'interrompit Splinter. Shredder avait tout prévu. Même parfaitement reposés après votre expédition dans la dimension X, vous n'auriez rien pu faire contre lui.

\- Je... C'est vrai. Merci, maître, de m'éclairer une fois de plus avec votre sagesse.

Splinter lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et posa sa patte sur son front. Léonardo ferma les yeux. Il admirait le calme du rat, alors que c'était sa fille qui était aux mains de Shredder. Lui-même aurait souhaité posséder une telle maîtrise, mais au plus profond de son âme, c'était un ouragan d'inquiétude qui se déchaînait.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir écouté Raph, d'avoir suivi son plan qui consistait à utiliser Karai comme appât. Il aurait plutôt dû s'en tenir à celui qu'il avait mis au point avant de quitter le repaire. Après tout, c'était lui le chef, non son frère, même si ce dernier avait toujours eu du mal à l'accepter.

Léonardo soupira. Voilà qu'il recommençait. Il devait cesser de s'énerver, car cela ne le mènerait nulle part. Il ne pouvait changer ce qui avait été fait ; il devait l'accepter et tenter de visualiser la prochaine étape. Remâcher sans cesse le passé en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu d'agir autrement ne servait à rien.

Il se redressa en position assise, avec l'aide de Splinter qui plaça une main contre sa carapace, et ramassa la poche de glace qu'il avait fait tomber de sa tête en se réveillant pour la plaquer contre sa joue. Il avait un hématome, qu'il devait soit à l'effondrement du plafond, soit à Shredder.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, avant que sa bouche se torde en une grimace de douleur. Même les muscles de son visage lui faisaient mal. Aucune partie de son corps n'avait été épargnée par la défaite, mais il avait l'intention de rendre tôt ou tard chacune de ses blessures au Destructeur. Dès qu'il irait mieux, il se lancerait à la recherche de Karai et il la retrouverait. Coûte que coûte.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Garder courage

Karai était toute fourbue et n'avait aucun souvenir des derniers évènements lorsqu'elle revint à elle. Ce ne fut qu'en se redressant et en étudiant l'endroit où elle se trouvait que la mémoire lui revint progressivement. Le combat dans le repaire du Clan des Foots, Shredder... La seule chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, c'était ce qu'elle faisait là.

Elle était dans une chambre confortable, étendue sur un lit aux draps de satin, entourés par des rideaux à baldaquin translucides. Elle avait à sa disposition une étagère remplie de livres d'hiver, une armoire en bois probablement pleine de vêtements, un rocking-chair et une table accompagnée d'une seule chaise.

La décoration était sobre, mais soigné. Si les murs étaient nus, un élégant papier jaune et marron les tapissait. Le parquet semblait avoir été fraîchement encaustiqué, car une délicieuse odeur de cire s'en échappait, et un tapis persan occupait une grande partie du sol. Le radiateur diffusait une douce odeur dans la pièce.

En voulant se mettre debout, malgré la douleur que provoquait chaque mouvement, Karai s'aperçut qu'une paire de pantoufles l'attendait au pied du lit. Quoique sceptique, elle les chaussa, et s'aperçut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle ne portait non plus son armure de kunoichi, mais une longue chemise de nuit blanche. Tout comme sa tenue, ses armes n'étaient nulle part en vue.

Elle était presque certaine de ne pas se retrouver dans le repaire souterrain des tortues. Elle n'avait pas vécu très longtemps avec eux, mais tout de même assez pour avoir eu l'occasion de découvrir une pièce de ce genre si elle avait existé dans les égouts. Qui plus est, il y avait une fenêtre, alors que ce n'était pas le cas dans l'habitat de ses amis.

Masquée par une épaisse tenture rouge, Karai se dirigea vers elle et repoussa le tissu d'un geste vif, pour découvrir avec effroi que, de l'autre côté de la vitre, de solides barreaux de métal rendaient impossible toute tentative d'évasion. Elle comprit alors comment elle était arrivée ici : elle avait été capturée par Shredder.

Son cœur oscillait entre la terreur et la fureur. Elle n'avait pas peur de Saki, mais elle n'oubliait pas que lorsqu'il l'avait capturée, la dernière fois, elle avait fini dans une cuve de mutagène qui l'avait transformée en serpent. Elle ne conservait que des souvenirs flous de la période qu'elle avait passée en tant que mutante, mais elle était certaine d'une chose : elle ne voulait jamais remettre cela.

Karai se demandait pourquoi Shredder avait pris la peine de lui faire aménager une chambre, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de scrupules à la jeter dans une cellule sordide, autrefois. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Elle l'ignorait, mais cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent à proximité de l'unique porte. Karai n'avait pas tenté de l'ouvrir, mais le battant était probablement verrouillé. Elle en eut la confirmation en entendant tinter un trousseau de clé. Bien qu'elle soit démunie et affaiblie, elle se plaça en position de combat, prête à se défendre, voire à s'échapper si l'occasion se présentait.

Elle déchanta en s'apercevant que la gigantesque silhouette de Shredder obstruait presque tout le chambranle. Elle put tout de même observer la piécette voisine, qui semblait être une sorte de sas. L'homme avait visiblement tout calculé pour qu'elle n'ait aucune chance de s'enfuir.

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, et je suis heureux de te retrouver éveillée, déclara le Destructeur d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de me faire ?

\- Pour le moment, rien. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as faim, peut-être ? Je vais donner ordre qu'on te porte une collation.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? rétorqua Karai. Où sont les tortues ? Que leur as-tu fait ?

\- Ces misérables créatures sont probablement mortes dans l'effondrement de notre ancienne maison, mais en ce qui te concerne, j'ai de plus grands projets. Tu te souviens de Baxter Stockman, n'est-ce pas ? Il est déjà en train de travailler sur un procédé qui te rendrait disons plus... docile.

Karai ignorait quelle révélation lui fit le plus grand choc. Apprendre que ses amis avaient peut-être péri ou que Shredder avait l'intention de forcer son allégeance grâce à la science et la technologie ? Elle secoua la tête, s'interdisant de se laisser abattre. Les tortues avaient déjà échappé plus d'une fois à leur ennemi juré et la jeune fille avait envie de croire que c'était encore le cas. Quant à elle-même, elle était résistante. Quoi que lui fasse subir son père adoptif, elle ne se soumettrait pas aussi facilement.

\- Un jour ou l'autre, tu payeras, Shredder. Que ce soit de ma main ou de celle d'un autre, quelqu'un te fera regretter tout le mal que tu as causé.

\- Vraiment ? répliqua l'intéressé alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la pièce. J'attends de voir ça.

* * *

April essuya son front moite de sueur. Elle était penchée sur le corps de Casey depuis plus d'une demi-heure et la concentration plissait la peau de son visage. Marion, assise en léger retrait dans le dojo, pouvait deviner son épuisement. L'emploi de ses pouvoirs psychiques était au moins aussi fatiguant qu'un combat physique.

\- Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause.

La suggestion de Marion fut reçue avec un regard noir. April n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre la conscience de Casey et à le réveiller, mais toutes ses tentatives se soldaient par des échecs. Son coma était si profond qu'elle ne parvenait pas à l'en tirer.

Tous les autres s'étaient plus ou moins remis de leurs malheurs. Les tortues resteraient courbaturées pendant quelques jours et Donnie souffrait encore de maux de tête réguliers, mais elles étaient sur la voie de la guérison, à l'exception de Raphaël pour qui cela nécessiterait beaucoup plus de temps.

Leatherhead et Slash avaient quitté le repaire, tout en promettant à leurs amis de répondre à leur appel en cas de besoin. Ils leur en étaient tous reconnaissants, et éprouvaient aussi du soulagement à l'idée de pouvoir compter sur eux pour de futures batailles. Leur aide serait toujours la bienvenue.

Marion vit April chanceler et, l'espace d'un instant, crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle se leva précipitamment pour la rejoindre, mais la rouquin parut se ressaisir avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de franchir la distance les séparant.

\- April, pourquoi t'acharner de la sorte ? Plus tu te fatigues et plus tes pouvoirs s'affaiblissent. Accorde-toi une heure ou deux pour te reposer, et recommence.

Marion posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et vit celles d'April s'éloigner des tempes de Casey sur lesquelles elles étaient placées. En se penchant un peu, l'adolescente remarqua que son amie pleurait.

\- Et s'il ne se réveille pas ? sanglota-t-elle si bas que Marion n'était pas sûre de l'avoir véritablement entendue. Si...

\- Arrête ! Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste. Je te signale que nos meilleurs amis sont des mutants, que notre ville a été envahie par des cerveaux à tentacules d'origine extraterrestres, que nous sommes toutes les deux hébergées par l'un des plus grands maîtres du ninjutsu... Avant que tout ça n'arrive, aurais-tu seulement pensé que ça puisse être possible ? Non, et moi non plus, pourtant c'est le cas. Si tout ça est réel, alors que dans le fond, c'est complètement fou, pourquoi Casey ne reviendrait-il pas à lui ?

April réussit à esquisser un sourire, en dépit de ses larmes, et consentit à se mettre debout, après avoir admis que s'accorder un peu de répit ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Elle jeta un dernier regard peiné à Casey, puis emboîta le pas à Marion pour sortir du dojo.

Dans la grande salle, tout était calme. Trop calme. D'habitude, il y avait toujours des bruits ou des conversations, mais pas là. Personne n'avait le cœur à parler, et encore moins à s'amuser. Les derniers incidents en date leur avaient infligé un coup au moral plus douloureux que ceux donnés par le clan des Foots. Ils s'inquiétaient autant pour Casey que pour Karai.

Michelangelo était assis à côté d'une boîte de pizza ouverte, dont il enchaînait les parts. Il n'en restait plus que deux, qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir quand il remarqua les deux filles. Il renonça à les manger et les leur proposa. Marion fut touchée par son geste, car elle savait ce que cela représentait pour lui.

\- Casey... commença-t-il, mais l'adolescente secoua la tête en signe de dénégation avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'aller plus loin.

\- Il ne répond pas, souffle April. C'est comme si sa conscience avait trouvé refuge au plus profond de son être, quelque part où même moi, je ne peux pas l'atteindre.

Splinter, qui était également présent dans la pièce, tout comme Léonardo, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, grâce à la finesse de son ouïe. Au contraire de la tortue qui réagit à peine, il déclara avec sagesse :

\- Il existe certains cas où la magie et la science sont inefficaces. Dans celui de Casey, je crains que seul le temps ne nous livre un verdict.

Personne ne releva. Marion mangeait sa part de pizza sans trop d'appétit, tandis qu'April contemplait mélancoliquement la sienne, à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore touché. S'il devait arriver malheur à Casey, elle ne savait pas comment elle parviendrait à le supporter.

\- Si nous avions une télé, nous pourrions nous changer les idées, soupira Mikey.

\- Quoi ? s'écria la rouquine. Casey est peut-être entre la vie et la mort, et toi, tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est ta stupide télé ?

Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. D'habitude, elle était celle qui se montrait le plus patiente avec Michelangelo, à l'exception de Marion, mais sa colère et sa frustration étaient tellement à vif qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Manque de chance pour la tortue, cela tombait sur lui.

\- À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tout est un jeu et que rien n'a d'importance, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, figure-toi ! Tu devrais grandir un peu dans ta tête, Mikey. Il est plus que temps !

\- Arrête ! ordonna Marion alors qu'April s'apprêtait à vociférer encore. Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, et tu devrais savoir que le tact n'est pas son fort. Il n'y avait rien de méchant dans ce qu'il a voulu dire, au contraire. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour Casey, mais si nous continuons à remâcher nos sombres pensées, nous allons devenir cinglés.

April se calma légèrement. Comme elle avait bondi sur ses pieds au moment de se mettre à crier, elle se rassit, tandis que Mikey se rapprochait instinctivement de Marion, presque effrayé par la jeune fille. Ses réprimandes l'avaient blessé et ses yeux exprimaient sa honte.

\- Elle ne voulait pas se montrer méchante, assura Marion en saisissant son ami par le bras et en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle a simplement peur, comme nous tous.

\- C'est vrai... Excuse-moi de m'être énervée, Mikey. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Bah... Je suis trop gentil pour être rancunier.

Le ninja adressa un sourire aux adolescentes qui l'entouraient, à tour de rôle, et elles le lui rendirent, bien que celui d'April paraisse excessivement crispé. Le silence retomba sur la pièce, qui redevint aussi calme qu'à leur sortie du dojo. Plus personne ne prononçait un mot et Léonardo s'était même dirigé vers les escaliers menant à l'étage sans que personne ne le remarque.

Aussi regrettable que soit l'état de Casey, il ne parvenait à concentrer ses pensées sur rien d'autre que Karai. L'idée qu'elle soit entre les mains de Shredder, de ce que ce monstre pouvait lui infliger... C'était intolérable. Et lui, il était là, alors qu'elle avait sûrement besoin de son aide.

Léonardo était loin de se sentir au mieux de sa forme, car il souffrait encore beaucoup des séquelles qu'il conservait de son combat, mais comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer Marion, ils allaient tous finir par devenir fous s'ils restaient assis à se tourner les pouces, lui le premier. Il devait agir, tenter quelque chose pour venir en aide à Karai.

Il rejoignit sa chambre en silence, bien qu'il traîne quelque peu les pieds. Derrière la porte, il avait suspendu son capuchon, duquel il se munit. Il doutait qu'une telle précaution suffise à duper les Foot-bots de Shredder, mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. Ce n'étaient que des machines, après tout. À moins de rencontrer l'un de ses lieutenants de chair et sang, Léonardo avait ses chances.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?

Léo se figea en entendant grincer la porte qu'il avait pris soin de refermer derrière lui. Raphaël se tenait dans l'encadrement, son bras valide ramené contre celui qui était plâtré, comme s'il voulait les croiser sans y parvenir.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, frérot. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul.

\- Et pour te comporter en idiot aussi, visiblement. Franchement, tu crois que tu vas faire quoi ? La retrouver ? M'est avis que Shredder la retient quelque part où il est sûr qu'on ne risque pas de la localiser. Et si tu y parviens, alors c'est probablement parce qu'il l'aura voulu, et qu'il guettera ton arrivée pour te transformer en soupe de tortue.

\- Tu as d'autres remarques perspicaces, Raph ?

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile. D'habitude, c'est moi qui fonce tête baissée, pas toi. Arrête de mettre ton cerveau en veille chaque fois qu'il est question de Karai.

\- Nous aurions pu abandonner Marion aux mains de Shredder, mais nous ne l'avons pas fait, en dépit des dangers que ça représentait. Pas question que je renonce à sauver Karai.

\- La différence, c'est que nous étions nombreux pour attaquer le repaire de Shredder, que nous savions où elle était et que nous avions plus ou moins un plan. Et malgré ça, nous n'avons pas tous réussi à nous en sortir indemne. Tu crois que seul, tu auras plus de chances, alors que nous avons échoué en groupe ?

\- J'essaye, au moins, rétorqua Léonardo. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Raph, parce que je ne suis pas certain que tu saches ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un au point d'être prêt à commettre des folies pour cette personne.

Les poings de Raphaël se contractèrent et une douleur lancinante se diffusa le long de son bras cassé. Oh que si, il savait. Il savait même très bien. Si les autres ne l'avaient pas aidé, il aurait agi exactement de la même manière que son frère pour sauver Marion, quitte à y laisser sa carapace.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je considère l'amour comme un sentiment stupide, marmonna simplement le ninja. Parce qu'il pousse à la folie, et que c'est cette même folie qui nous perdra un jour… Fais ce que tu veux, Léo, mais n'oublie pas que Splinter t'a choisi pour être notre chef. S'il m'a refusé ce titre, c'est parce qu'il a toujours décelé en moi mon impulsivité et ma colère, et s'il te l'a accordé à toi, c'est parce qu'il pensait indubitablement que tu valais mieux que moi. Tu es le seul à avoir véritablement l'âme d'un commandant. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, qui prendra la relève ? Moi ? Donnie ? Tant qu'à faire, autant passer directement les rênes à Mikey. Au moins, la chute sera rapide.

\- Raph... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ? Tu as toujours envié mon rôle de chef et tu n'as jamais cessé de critiquer ma manière de vous diriger, alors... Pourquoi cet éloge soudain ?

\- Parce que tu passes ton temps à nous ramener dans le droit chemin et que le moment me semble opportun pour te rendre la pareille. Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir faire une bêtise, frangin. C'est justement parce que tout va mal qu'on a plus que jamais besoin de toi ici.

\- Et si je décide quand même de le faire, tu vas tenter de m'en empêcher ? le brave Léo.

\- Avec un bras dans le plâtre ? J'ai beau avoir de l'orgueil, je ne suis pas idiot. Tâche de ne pas l'être non plus.

Sur ces mots, Raphaël quitta la pièce sans se retourner et Léonardo ne détacha pas les yeux de l'embrasure par laquelle son frère avait disparu. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait s'exprimer de manière aussi philosophe, lui qui avait plutôt tendance à cogner d'abord et à réfléchir après.

Léo se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague. Il voulait sincèrement venir en aide à Karai, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner ses frères et ses autres amis rien que pour elle. Il ne devait pas songer qu'à lui. Il avait des responsabilités, il n'était pas libre de ses actes, contrairement à tous les autres.

La tortue retira sa cape et la remit sur le crochet auquel elle était suspendue avant qu'il ne la revête. Pour une fois, Raphaël avait raison. C'était assez rare pour que cela mérite d'être pris en compte.


	39. Chapitre 39 : Patience et persévérance

\- Marion ! Mikey ! Léo ! Venez vite !

April semblait exaltée lorsqu'elle passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Les vivres qu'ils avaient rapportées de son appartement commençaient à s'épuiser et lorsqu'une petite faim les prenait, ils devaient se contenter d'un bol de crème glacée fourni par la chatte mutante de Michelangelo.

Mikey avait trouvé Léonardo attablé seul et lui avait proposé de manger un peu pour retrouver le sourire. Depuis l'enlèvement de Karai, il dépérissait de jour en jour. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les évènements survenus au quartier général de Shredder et il s'en voulait de rester là alors qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de lui.

Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir le moral. Raphaël était de plus en plus maussade, car il ne supportait pas d'être tenu à l'écart des entraînements à cause de son bras cassé. Il avait eu beau affirmer qu'il en avait toujours un de valide et que ses jambes étaient fonctionnelles, Marianne s'était montrée intransigeante.

Une violente dispute s'en était suivie lorsqu'elle avait souligné qu'elle ne se lamentait pas autant de l'immobilisation de sa jambe, ce à quoi la tortue avait rétorqué qu'elle n'en avait de toute façon pas l'utilité, assise sur un siège de laboratoire. Donatello avait dû les interrompre avant que la situation ne dégénère.

April, quand à elle, avait sombré dans le mutisme, car elle désespérait de voir l'état de Casey s'améliorer. À la manière dont elle venait de faire irruption et à la vue de son visage rayonnant, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :

\- Il s'est réveillé ? demanda aussitôt Marion.

\- Il est en train de revenir à lui. Venez vite !

L'adolescente fut la première à repousser sa chaise pour se mettre précipitamment debout. Mikey prit le temps d'engloutir en trois coups de cuillère la glace qui restait dans son saladier, alors que Léo ne se pressait pas. Même s'il éprouvait un profond soulagement à l'idée que Casey aille mieux, son cœur se serrait à la pensée qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour Karai.

Donnie, Raphaël, Splinter et même Marianne étaient déjà présents dans le dojo, bien que la jeune femme se tienne volontairement à l'écart. Elle était consciente d'être encore une pièce plus ou moins rapportée au groupe, et elle ne voulait pas envahir l'espace des véritables amis de Casey.

April se laissa tomber à côté de lui et les autres s'assirent en cercle, veillant à laisser une marge suffisante pour qu'il ne se sente pas opprimé au moment d'ouvrir les yeux. Marion aurait pris place auprès de Raphaël si elle l'avait pu, mais Léonardo l'avait devancée. Elle s'installa à la droite de Donnie et Mikey l'imita.

April accola ses deux mains aux tempes de Casey et se concentra. Ses lèvres bougeaient, probablement au rythme des paroles qui passaient de son esprit à celui de son ami. Les paupières de l'adolescent, qui s'agitaient déjà faiblement, remuèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'ouvrir enfin.

\- Salut, rouquine. Woh... Je me sens... à la ramasse, comme si j'avais dormi pendant des plombes. Qu'est-ce que... Eh ! Pourquoi vous êtes-tous là à me fixer comme une bête de foire ? Je suis devenu un mutant ou quoi ?

\- Oh, Casey, je suis si heureuse !

April, les yeux embués de larmes, se jeta à son cou. Si, en temps normal, son ami se serait réjoui d'une telle marque d'affection et en aurait profité pour adresser un sourire narquois à Donnie, il se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule, mal à l'aise. Il était totalement perdu.

\- Tu as passé quinze jours dans le coma, mon pote, informa Raphaël. On commençait à se demander si tu allais te réveiller un jour.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ? interrogea Marion.

\- Hum... J'étais en train de défoncer des Foot-bots, je crois, puis... Plus rien. Le trou noir.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

\- Tout patraque, et j'ai l'impression que mes muscles se sont atrophiés.

\- Deux semaines, c'est long quand on est parfaitement immobile, intervint Marianne. Tu permets que je t'ausculte ?

\- Je ne peux rien refuser à une jolie fille, encore moins si elle est rousse.

Cette remarque fit sourire tout le monde. Qu'il était bon de retrouver Casey, même avec ses défauts, après s'être inquiété pour lui pendant tant de jours. April céda sa place à Marianne, qui procéda à un rapide examen.

\- À première vue, tout semble normal. Par contre, tu as perdu beaucoup de poids et tu vas mettre un moment à retrouver ta forme d'avant. Il n'a pas été facile de t'alimenter sans le matériel médical adéquat, et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, ça a été te maintenir en vie. Tu vas devoir suivre un régime hypercalorique et un programme adapté de remise en forme.

\- Scientifique, médecin, diététicienne, coach... Tu as encore des talents cachés ou on a fait le tour ? interrogea Casey.

\- Quand on doit se débrouiller seule, on apprend vite à tout faire par soi-même, répliqua Marianne. Je vais aller voir dans la cuisine ce que je peux trouver pour te préparer un premier repas. Tâche de rester tranquille. Tu es faible et je ne serais pas surprise de te voir tomber dans les pommes au premier effort.

La jeune femme s'exprimait toujours avec la même autorité naturelle qu'au moment où les amis de Marion avaient fait sa connaissance, le tout doublé d'une pointe de condescendance, mais à présent, cela ne choquait plus personne. C'était son caractère, tout comme Raph était colérique ou Mikey immature.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté pendant que je jouais à la Belle au bois dormant ? voulut savoir Casey.

Son regard se posa sur Léo, car il s'attendait à ce que ce soit lui qui lui réponde, en sa qualité de chef, mais la tortue garda le silence. Donnie se racla la gorge avant de l'informer des dernières nouvelles, si du moins ils pouvaient nommer cela ainsi, puisqu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé, récemment.

* * *

Un morceau de tissu placé entre ses dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur, Karai tirait de toutes ses forces. Elle avait noué son drap à l'un des barreaux qui condamnaient sa fenêtre et tentait de l'arracher, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils avaient été trop bien scellés dans le chambranle.

Elle entendit un bruit de déchirure et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, sa corde de fortune craqua. Emportée par son élan, Karai bascula face contre terre, sur la moquette de la chambre dans laquelle Shredder la gardait captive. Du matin au soir, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir d'ici, mais elle n'en trouvait pas.

Elle devait pourtant faire vite, avant que Dexter, Walter ou elle ne savait plus quel était le nom du chercheur employé par Saki, parvienne à mettre au point un procédé capable de lui laver le cerveau.

Elle savait ce que son père adoptif avait en tête. Plus que de retrouver la fille et la seconde loyale qu'elle avait été un temps pour lui, c'était en arme qu'il désirait la transformer. Une fois qu'elle n'aurait plus ni libre-arbitre ni souvenirs, il l'enverrait combattre les tortues, ainsi que Splinter, et ceux-ci, à moins d'anticiper la menace, se feraient prendre par surprise.

Karai entendit un bruit en provenance du sas. Accaparée par ses tentatives d'évasion, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à l'heure, qui était celle à laquelle l'un des lieutenants de Shredder venait toujours lui apporter son dîner. Les repas étaient copieux, mais elle ne se forçait à y toucher que pour ne pas mourir de faim. Elle redoutait que le Destructeur glisse quelque produit à l'intérieur, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'affaiblir en décidant d'une grève de la faim.

Elle cracha le morceau de tissu qui la bâillonnait et s'empressa de dissimuler ce qu'il restait de son drap sous le lit, avant d'arranger la couverture. Elle terminait juste au moment où quelqu'un toqua par la porte. Elle avait appris à identifier ses visiteurs à leur façon de frapper, à l'exception de Shredder qui entrait toujours directement.

\- Je t'en prie, Tiger Claw, invita-t-elle d'un ton volontairement dédaigneux.

La porte coulissa et le tigre fit son apparition, un plateau entre les pattes. Tout comme son maître, il était si immense qu'il occupait l'intégralité de l'encadrement. Inutile pour Karai de songer à se faufiler, et encore moins à le combattre, car il était armé et pas elle. Et même si elle arrivait à le vaincre, elle ne pourrait pas sortir du bâtiment sans être arrêtée par les autres hommes de Shredder, voire par ce dernier en personne.

\- Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'as aucune chance de t'évader ? interrogea Tiger Claw.

Son regard fixait un pan du drap que Karai, dans sa précipitation, n'avait pas caché correctement. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter, toutefois. Elle soutint le regard du mutant au moment de lui prendre son repas de mains et ne le lâcha pas lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le lit, en soulevant la cloche en plastique qui gardait au chaud le plat de résistance.

\- Et toi ? Quand comprendras-tu que servir Shredder ne te mènera nulle part ?

\- J'ai prêté allégeance à ton père, et il n'est pas question que je revienne sur ma parole.

\- Il n'est pas mon père ! tonna Karai avec une telle violence que les murs de la chambre auraient presque pu en trembler.

Incapable de contenir sa fureur, elle s'était levée et avait renversé son plateau, dont le contenu était en train de se répandre sur le sol. Le contenu de son verre d'eau, tout comme la sauce de sa viande, imbiba la moquette. Si Tiger Claw conserva son flegme en apparence, il avait tout de même posé ses griffes sur la gâchette de l'un de ses pistolets.

\- Regarde autour de toi, ordonna Karai en désignant d'une main la fenêtre, où l'on pouvait apercevoir l'une des rues désertes de New-York. Ce sort qu'a connu notre ville, les Kraangs le feront bientôt subir au monde entier. Je reviens de la dimension X, j'ai vu leur armada. Nous devons les arrêter à tout prix, sinon nous n'aurons plus de planète.

\- Tu as participé à ça, je te signale. C'est toi qui as contribué à la capture de l'humaine aux cheveux de feu, afin que nous puissions la livrer à ces bestioles.

\- J'étais aveuglée par la colère et par la vengeance, à ce moment-là, tout comme Shredder l'est encore aujourd'hui, et comme il ne cessera probablement jamais de l'être. Les Kraangs ont déjà mené des expériences sur toi, par le passé, et lorsqu'ils auront terminé de prendre le pouvoir et métamorphosé complètement la Terre, ils te réduiront en esclavage, au même titre que chacun des êtres humains qu'ils croiseront sur leur route. De toute façon, aucun de nous n'aura le choix, puisque l'atmosphère kraang est mortelle pour nous. Ce sera muter ou mourir. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que nous en arrivions là ? Ce n'est pas parce que Shredder a fait le choix de nous condamner que tu dois le suivre les yeux fermés.

\- Excellent discours, Karai, mais si tu crois que ça va suffire à me convaincre de te laisser partir, tu te trompes.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas rester ici et assister les bras croisés à la lente agonie de l'humanité ?

\- J'ai accepté de servir maître Shredder et je ne reviendrai pas sur mon engagement. C'est quelque chose qu'une traîtresse comme toi à sûrement du mal à concevoir.

Karai poussa un mugissement de rage alors que le tigre tournait les talons et, après avoir ramassé son plateau sur le sol, le jeta dans sa direction. Tiger Claw se retourna en dégainant pour le faire voler en éclats d'un seul tir. La moquette étouffa le son qu'émirent les morceaux en retombant.

\- Bonne soirée, Karai.

* * *

Marion s'agitait sans cesse sur sa couche de fortune, installée dans la chambre d'amis qu'elle partageait avec April, à côté de celles des tortues. Si la rouquine n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'endormir, après ne presque pas avoir fermé l'œil pendant toute la durée du coma de Casey, son amie continuait à souffrir d'insomnie.

Cela était dû non pas à l'inquiétude, mais aux cauchemars qu'elle faisait fréquemment depuis qu'elle avait été séquestrée par Shredder. À cause de la peur qu'elle ressentait au moment de s'endormir, son cerveau avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de lutter de lui-même contre le sommeil.

Comme elle était allongée depuis près de deux heures et qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'assoupir, Marion décida de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. S'il y avait eu du lait, elle s'en serait servi un verre, mais il ne leur en restait plus en réserve. Elle se contenterait donc de rendre visite à Marianne. Avec un peu de chance, sa sœur ne dormirait pas non plus.

Donatello lui avait donné son accord pour qu'elle passe ses nuits dans le laboratoire. En plus de lui éviter d'avoir à monter les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon avec ses béquilles, cela lui permettait de consacrer encore plus d'heures aux recherches qu'elle menait.

Lorsque Marion arriva dans la grande salle, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut de la lumière, qui émanait non pas du laboratoire, mais du dojo. C'était curieux, car si Casey avait demeuré dans cette pièce jusqu'à sa reprise de conscience, car l'espace permettait aux autres de se rassembler régulièrement à son chevet, il partageait désormais la chambre de Raphaël, au grand dam de celui-ci.

Quelqu'un souffrait probablement d'insomnie, tout comme elle, et avait décidé de venir s'entraîner. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris sa rapière avec elle, que ses amis avaient pensé à récupérer après qu'elle eut été enlevée par Fishface. Quelques estocades l'auraient peut-être épuisée assez pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil.

Bah... Elle pourrait toujours pratiquer le combat au corps à corps. Avec un peu de chance, elle tomberait sur Léonardo. C'était un excellent professeur et il avait ses propres raisons pour ne pas réussir à dormir, puisqu'il passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour Karai. En pénétrant dans le dojo, cependant, Marion se figea de stupeur.

\- Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Raphaël était en train d'exécuter des mouvements de son bras valide, tout en donnant dans le vide des séries de coups de pied. Il s'immobilisa lui aussi en prenant conscience de la présence de la jeune fille et se tourna vers elle, essoufflé. Les poings serrés, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre et tapota son torse d'un index accusateur :

\- Marianne t'a ordonné de rester tranquille ! Si tu bouges, ça peut nuire à la consolidation de tes os, or je te signale qu'ici, il n'y a ni table d'opération, ni chambre stérile, ni rien. Si ton bras ne se répare pas de lui-même, ma sœur ne pourra rien faire pour arranger ça. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir me battre, répliqua le ninja rouge.

\- Alors arrête de commettre des imprudences. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de prendre ton mal en patience, mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu le payeras à un moment donné. Mikey m'a parlé du genou de Léonardo. C'est un miracle s'il a fini par se remettre en place. Est-ce que tu veux courir le risque que ça ne t'arrive jamais ?

\- Je... Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on ressent quand on est aussi inutile qu'impuissant.

\- Oh que si, rétorqua Marion. J'ai vu ma sœur se démener pour empêcher notre père de sombrer dans l'alcool à la mort de notre mère, au détriment de son propre deuil. Je l'ai vue se tuer à la tâche pour assurer notre subsistance une fois qu'il nous a abandonnées, après nous avoir accablées de mauvais traitements pendant des années. Ce sentiment que tu as aujourd'hui, c'est le même qui m'habitait à l'époque. Et puis un jour, j'ai décroché l'épée de notre père du mur, et j'ai appris à la manier. Je ne pouvais pas travailler pour aider Marianne à rapporter de l'argent à la maison, parce qu'à treize ans, personne ne m'aurait confié un emploi, mais j'ai fini par m'apercevoir que je pouvais faire ça pour elle : apprendre à me battre. À première vue, ce n'était pas d'une grande utilité, mais je lisais sa plus grande crainte dans son regard, celle de voir un jour notre père revenir. Ça la rassurait de savoir que s'il passait la porte, il y aurait quelqu'un pour le chasser.

Raphaël resta silencieux. Marion ne s'était jamais confiée sur son passé à personne d'autre qu'April, et la tortue était bien la dernière personne avec qui elle se serait attendue à partager cela. Les choses avaient cependant tant changé entre Raph et elle qu'elle lui accordait désormais une confiance aveugle.

\- Tu es de loin le meilleur combattant du groupe, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. Nous avons besoin de toi, c'est vrai, mais de toi en pleine possession de tes moyens. C'est pour ça que tu dois guérir, pour nous tous.

Marion prit le visage du ninja entre ses mains et accola son front au sien. Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser, signe qu'il commençait à se détendre un peu. Elle l'embrassa alors à la commissure des lèvres, puis sur la bouche, tandis que Raphaël enlaçait sa taille de son bras valide.

Leur étreinte fut interrompue par le bruit qu'émit le panneau du dojo, que Marion avait refermé derrière elle, en coulissant. Ils s'écartèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre, mais trop tard pour que Léo ne puisse rien remarquer. En quelques secondes, son visage, qui affichait une expression aussi morose qu'au cours des deux dernières semaines au moment de franchir le seuil, fut gagné par la colère, et le regard haineux qu'il leur lança indiqua qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.


End file.
